Emerald's battle
by emeraldquartzez
Summary: Welcome to the story of one of the greatest Emerald clansmen. After surviving the for a land now known as Strawberry Flats, the Crystal Gem Emerald Quartz is awakened and finds a strange time far after the Homeworld war. What will happen with this second chance at life?
1. The Final Fight

_**Hello, it's L here, I welcome all new readers to this story, thank you for taking time out of your certainly busy schedule. For those who are rereading Emerald's Battle, I'm sure you've noticed something is different; EVERYTHING IS EDITED! That is right my friends, I am going through each and every chapter and polishing the story, of which is very dear to my heart because it was my very first fanfiction. I am working over continuity errors, gramatical mistakes as much as I can, and overall just smoothing over the numerous edges.**_

_**As for those of you who are new, welcome, this is the story of Emerald Quartz Sageson. I feel the need to explain a few things about this as to not cause confusion or strife. Emerald's story takes a different path than the actual show, the three most prominent being the addition of Male preset gems, a plot that differs in certain areas, and differing character interatctions. **_

_**I'm sorry if this is a little aggrivating, but I implore you to look past that and try to give me a fair chance. Go ahead and read the story, worst case scenario you wasted a couple moment from your life. Best case scenario, you get some reading material.**_

**_Either way you look at it, I hope you've had fun._**

* * *

I'm forced out of my dreams, the following screams of terror sounding loud throughout the cloth enclosure; I have been plagued by nightmares since I arrived on Earth all those years ago. They all end the same exact way, through a grove of my favorite trees I walk, tailing a feline creature with much effort as to not lose it.

It occasionally looks back and speaks in the voice of my mother's, warning me about something. But, every time I got close to it, an ocean would surround me, clogging my lungs. The world would darken, all light was gone, except for a name emblazoned with fire: Lapis.

"_Sweety are you ok? Was it the same dream?" _My screams must have attracted the attention of my betrothed, Pearl.

I nod my head, _"Yeah, the same one..."_

She smiles, aware that these nightmares have frightened me many times before, _"Well, I've consulted with Garnet about your nightmare and she didn't see anything too bad. So I wouldn't worry about it too much." _

I smile to keep up appearances, but Pearl saw through it and embraces me, _"Don't worry Emerald, once this war is over we can finally find peace."_

I am slow to act, but I do return the gesture, _"Right, we've made it this far haven't we. Only a few more months, I'm positive Rose has a plan."_

_**'I can't wait till this war is over.'**_I think as she leaves.

* * *

I should explain everything, shouldn't I?

Alright, so my name is Emerald, I have an actual name but I'd prefer to keep it under wraps; I'll at least say I'm supposedly named after my godfather, never knew him, I got the impression Mother was never really too fond of him and I couldn't exactly ask my father about him for reasons I'll get into later...

Anywho, I am of a humanoid species that draw energy from the crystals we are born with, we are naturally just called Gems by most. As a civilization, we have invaded planets for places to both settle and make into areas that make more of us. These breeding grounds were affectionately dubbed, 'Kindergartens.'

To the average Gem, it was the best and only way to create new gems without making one of the parent gems give up its physical form. But, if one was smart, if they were perceptive, they could see past the so called benefits.

Many of us began to see how the Kindergartens were wrecking each planet. How with every Kindergarten built, the rate at which the planet's flora and fauna died off, my race has committed numerous genocidal acts through our actions.

At first, there were very few rebels, barely enough to call themselves a cell. I won't lie, I had been ignorant of the truth behind the Rebel's actions, but when I was exiled to Earth for shattering an 'innocent,' gem I began to see how infected my people had become.

I had turned for the worst, I had been forced to leave both my sister behind and my entire clan... I had seen better days; there wasn't a single day I didn't have a hangover from the spirits provided to me through the various pubs.

Luckily somebody had found me, noticed my talents, and took pity on me. Her name was Rose Quartz, one of Pink Diamond's pet projects. She had shown me the error of the Earth's Kindergarten.

She needed somebody to sabotage one of the drills, it didn't take much to convince me at the time. It's easy to do things that end lethally when you have nothing left to lose.

I had arrived under the guise of a starlit cloak; I shifted my physical form into the form of a native rodent, assuming the guards wouldn't care about some lowly rat. I then used an upturned rock to sneak into the main plaza of the Kindergarten.

I hear footsteps and run for a crack in the canyon wall. A two-person patrol stops in front of my vision, I hear somebody speak. _"I'm telling you Pearl, there is always something using this area to sneak in. I bet it's that mouse too!"_

The second voice sounds serious, _"Oh yes, the mouse you refer to every rotation. I swear Onyx, you have to be the most paranoid gem in existence, and I've had to serve under Agates!" _

I hear a voice again, it must be Onyx, "Ri-i-ight because I'm the_ one who can't let others thoughts mess with my own." _

I wait for them to leave, and for extra assurance, I wait for what I guess to be half an hour.

I reach a very rough-hewn staircase and climb it to the top of the canyon, using this time the form of a native feline, I believe it was referred to as a lynx, so I can have better vision, not too many lights here in the Kindergarten.

I eventually find a group of newly delivered Gem Seeders, _**'I'm sure they won't care much about a few dysfunctional Seeders.'**_

I finish reprogramming the seeder when I feel eyes upon me. _"Halt, I command under the Diamond Authority for you to explain yourself." _I turn to see the Pearl, but it was the Onyx who had caught me.

I didn't think I was staring at the Pearl, but when she blushed I realized I was lingering... I must've looked like a creep.

She shook her head, _"For Meteor's sake..."_

She swung her sword and, in one fluid motion, sliced her compatriot into their gem, well that's not something you see every day. The Pearl then bubbled the Onyx, did she have a harvesting room?

She pinched the bridge of her nose,_"What are you waiting for you fool, get moving. Rose is waiting outside of the northwest checkpoint!"_

I couldn't think of any other response than, _"I like your gem... bye!"_

My face became heated as I used my power over earth and stone to travel through the canyon, _**'I am a such a friggin idiot!'**_

I emerged miles away from the northwest checkpoint at the designated meeting place, Rose and her Pearl were waiting for me; I avoided all eye contact. Rose clapped me on the back, knocking me a bit off balance, _"See Pearl, I told you he was worth it."_

I tried to regain my balance but decided to stay on the ground when Pearl said, _"I still don't think he's that good. I had to save his photonic skin after all."_

From my vantage point in the dirt, I heard Rose laugh, _"Oh Pearl, he's just a bit rusty is all."_

* * *

Back to the present...

I eventually get out of my cot, days ago we had gotten warning of a Homeworld legion marching to our position so if I stayed asleep I still wouldn't have good dreams.

I'm greeted with the smiling faces of my soldiers, I smile and beat my arm on the upper right part of my chest to display our equality. They all enthusiastically respond with thumps in the same areas as I did, though I can tell they are trying hard not to freak out, this war has left scars on all of us.

I meet up with Rose and Pearl and Pearl tells me the plan while Rose stares at me with worry. I feel she too felt that destiny was planning something, this battle will claim many, that much I can tell.

Anyway, the plan was to have my battalion as the guardians of the bay. As most of my warriors were of the Emerald clan, my clan.

Let me explain that too: after Pink Diamond's shattering the war was official, and when my clan had heard there was one of their own, one with much prowess, they had immediately headed here to assist the rebellion.

Anyway the reason for my clan being stationed there was because of our terra-kinetic prowess, the ability to use the earth and stone as a weapon; every Emerald is immediately created with it and is immediately able to master it.

The reason we were needed to guard the bay was in case the Homeworld tried to use it's planetary Navy to gain access to the beach. It made sense, they loyalists couldn't rely on the interstellar Navy. Save for a few colony ships, all interstellar vehicles had been destroyed during the first skirmishes.

After Rose gives a speech to rally the troops I decide I should move my soldiers into our position. Pearl tries to convince me to let her join my troops, seems even she knew this battle would be serious.

I look to Garnet, a fusion of a longtime friend, Sapphire, and her Fusion Partner, Ruby, for support

_"Pearl,"_ she grips Pearl's shoulder, _"We have to get the troops ready. Come on."_

Pearl doesn't leave without a fight, I have to step in and restrain her arms to calm her.

_"Pearl I love you. If Mother Moonstone requires us to be apart for this final battle, then let us honor her wish." _

I frown and stare at Garnet, _"If anything happens to me. Keep Pearl from exacting revenge. Or, Father Meteor forbid, shattering herself." _

Garnet grabs Pearl with one hand and solemnly nods, and as they leave I'm left with the realization that in the span of the entire the rebellion, save for the very early battles, this is the only time I will have fought without Pearl by my side…

I gather my legates and send them into their designed areas. All of my soldiers pound their gems, we are all siblings in heart, all siblings till death and even after.

All is still, but that calm is broken by a faint breeze. _"I feel destiny has moved its pawn one step closer to its checkmate..." _I whisper to myself.

A soldier yells, his words confirm my fears, _"Sir, forty-seven thousand transport skiffs have appeared over the horizon!"_

"_Can you see the commanding officer?"_ I call back.

"_Sir, it's a Lazulite!"_

I curse for the first time in my life, the words feeling strange on my tongue. Now I know why my dream always ended with the word Lapis, it has to be her, but that would be impossible. She was... no, I must stay focused on the task at hand

I can only pray Pearl is far enough to not feel my death. As the ships get closer I start to chant the ancient gem war chant, _"The foes knock upon our door. Ready to seize our lives." _

Voices join in the chorus, _"But Father Meteor shines upon the fair. And casts light upon the wicked." _

The first boarding party hits the beach, forces move up to fight back. _"They may take me down but my gem will burn their evil through the core."_

Archer from the skiffs take them out, I can't even afford a second to grieve them, _"Soldiers, gather arms, to war! Burn the Loyalist Plague! Do not allow a single one to pass this shore!" _

I run to the front of my forces, prepared to lead the rush. As I do I feel as if the Earth is on my side, I soon realize my body is covered in a complete suit of stone, that was a new trick.

The first waves of skiffs land, and coincidentally the first wave of soldiers are destroyed.

The second wave of skiffs shove the first wave out of the way, I look to my archers and see that they aren't using their normal summoned arrows, these ones were designed by human hand and improved by a green flame. In that brief second, I remember the nights me and Pearl stayed up for a solid year designing a fire that never burns out.

A second, that was all the time it took for some lucky Loyalist to pierce my chest. In that moment my life flashes through my eyes; my first date with Pearl, my first training session with Rose, and all the life I had with the crystal gems, even scenes from Homeworld resonate… thought I repressed them.

However, all of these memories make me realize something, I can't die yet.

I watch from the dirt below as my soldiers are being torn apart, I claw at the ground until I manage myself off of it, _"Fall back, retreat to the cliff!" _They leave me, but all I see are the wave of enemies left. Line after line of the Diamond's minions.

It is at this moment I know I will never see my Lovely Pearl again.

After my soldiers reach the highlands I raise both of my arms, releasing a primal roar from the stress it puts on me to break the ground between the rocky beach and the highlands.

Now it just me and the enemy, one last rush, one last battle, one last time...

I move through their ranks like a hellspawn, shattering without discrimination. But, I can only do so much, for every seventy or so destroyed gems I am generously gifted with twelve wounds.

As I fall down to my knees once more I can see that each soldier is wondering why my physical form has not been destroyed, only if they knew of my power, they would have surely thought to send stronger soldiers.

But, even with my secret power, I can only sustain so many wounds. A circle is cleared around my kneeling figure as everyone notices I am bleeding, _"Bloody damn is he a human?"_

I chuckle, they aren't too far off, _"N-nope, guess again cretins."_

Fear begins to cover their face, _"He's a Sage!"_

"'_Bout time y-you realized who you were dealing with." _I take a look back and find my soldiers have created a bridge to me, they're too far away to save me though.

I inhale deeply and stand up, a declaration in mind, _"You may have won against me you wicked devils, but allow me one final action, I will bury you all into the Earth you so desperately covet!_

I hear a voice that has given me so much happiness for my duration amongst the rebellion, _"Emerald, no!" _Though it's too late, they're too late... I'm already losing vision…

* * *

'_**Ugh, my head... wait... where am I?'**_ I grasp around to feel sand, to feel water.

I'm alive?

I'm alive!

It takes several moments of rejoice before I notice a kid next to me. He looks to be around twelve years of age and a human at best. But he feels very familiar.

I kneel by him and laugh, _"Oh did I scare you, I am really sorry. My name is Emerald. I was and still am the Senior Advisor to Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gem Rebellion! Can you point me to the Beached Temple?"_

He begins to say something but is immediately interrupted by a voice, one that makes my heart skip a beat, _"Steven who is that?"_

So the boy's name is Steven, _"He calls himself Emerald! He says he knew Mom, Pearl do you know him?!"_

I freeze... did he say Pearl?

I turn to find I'm already at the Temple, but how?

The question is forgotten when my eyes stop upon a lone figure standing on top of an outcrop of some house, I almost want to cry, _"Pearl, my great treasure, is that really you?"_

She jumps and lands in front of me, she stretches a hand out as if to touch me but quickly retracts it certainly believing that if she touched me she would find me to be an illusion _"Is it really you Emerald?"_

I smirk, _"Well, is there some other Emerald you had to save from being discovered in a Seeder Sabotage?"_

She covers her mouth, but I can still see the smile through her finger, _"It is you... it really is!"_

I grab and pull her into a hug, _"I'm home..."_

She shook her head, _"Not yet you're not, come on Steven, Emerald and I have a lot to catch up on."_


	2. Welcome Home Greenbean

A familiar face and an unfamiliar face grace my vision upon reaching the top of the wooden platform, _"Garnet? Is that you?"_

Her surprise makes me happy, she didn't foresee me coming back, _"Emerald? We thought you had di... we thought you were gone forever._

I crack a grin, _"I'm harder to get rid of than that old friend."_

"_Still the same Emerald, I see."_ she points out

I catch the new face, an overcooked Amethyst, staring cautiously at me. I rub the back of my head, feeling rather sheepish; I never did like being studied, _"Didn't realize I was that appealing..."_

She cracks a smile, _"Nah, you aren't. I was just trying to find out what you were."_

"_And?"_

"_You're obviously a green bean. Pfft."_ I crack up too, it was rather funny. I guess my form color could be likened to that of the earth plant. She stared at me confusion, _"What is so funny?"_

I stared back in equal confusion, _"I thought you had made a joke..."_

She slowly broke into a smile, _"Hey, I like this guy!"_

My betrothed clears her throat, _"Well, Amethyst, if you would let me introduce him. This is Emerald Quartz Sage-Son, the only other Gem than Rose Quartz and Garnet whom I trusted during the Rebellion."_

I watch as the child named Steven raises a hand, _"Wait, so you knew him during the Rebellion?"_

I chuckle, humans were so adorable in the way they were so inquisitive, _"That she did. In fact, I am the one who had asked her to spend the rest of our lives together."_

His eyes light up with delight, _"Really?"_

"_Yes Steven, in fact, it was your mother who had introduced him to me in the first place. Though the way he had been uncovered was rather embarrassing for the both of us."_ Pearl recounted.

As I listened to what Pearl was said I had my attention stolen by one word, _"Mother? Rose adopted a human?"_ Nobody met my gaze, that sent some pretty bad signals into my system, _"Ok, so why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this particular part of the story?"_

Pearl, the person whom I loved the most, refused to answer. Garnet stepped closer to me, _"Emerald, wear these."_

She restricts my hands with a pair of energy nullifying cuffs, _"Why do I need these?"_

"_Because out of all of us, you are the one most likely to cause damage."_

I shook my head, I couldn't figure out why I would damage anything, _"I don't understand."_

Garnet sat me down on what I presumed to be a type of chair, _"Please, just listen."_ I close my mouth, this was Garnet, she wouldn't ask me to be quiet if it wasn't serious, _"We won the war, but at a great cost: many of us are either shattered or corrupted. As far as I know we four are the last Crystal Gems but nevermind that. Rose had protected us against the Final Melody and we had lived for thousands upon thousands of years."_

I shook my head once again, _"This still doesn't explain what happened to Rose."_

"_I am about to tell you, quiet. Throughout the years, Rose had found suitors amongst the humans. The final one she had was a human named Greg Universe, they had spent many years together. One day... Rose came to us and told us she was expecting a child. We were all confused, why wouldn't we be?"_

I couldn't answer her, I didn't even register the question. If Rose had made a child, that means she would have given up her physical form... she was gone, _"She's gone..."_

I felt Pearl reach for me, I then heard her yelp in pain as energy arced across my body. Garnet stood up, but there weren't many things she could do, I was furious. Who dared to take Rose from the planet she tried so desperately to defend, that so many had died for, that she has shattered a Diamond for? I felt the bindings quiver, they were not made to contain a Sage's energy and because of this, they broke in mere seconds.

I stand up, _"Where is the cretin who has stolen her from us?" _Garnet didn't speak so I repeated myself, _"Where... are... they?"_

"_He's not here."_ Garnet finally replied.

I squint my eyes, _"He? So it was a man."_

"_Emerald, no."_

Garnet is too slow to react, I leap up to the temple's face and disappear from their sights.

* * *

_**Beach City:**_

Once at the top of the cliff I had made my way to the city adjacent to it, by now the moon had risen to its void-like pedestal so I did not have to worry too much about anyone noticing me. Not that it would have mattered.

From what Garnet had said, Rose's suitor was male and I inferred that he would have to still be in this small town. After all, the Temple was Rose's Home, one of her favored spots on this planet.

After hours of walking the streets I grew calmed, my rationality came back to me. I inhale and exhale deeply, Garnet was right; I had overreacted, _**'How in the heck did I expect to find one male out of a possible hundred?'**_

"_Emerald!"_ Speak of the devil.

I stare at Garnet and plop on the cold alley stone, _"I'm sorry, dreadfully so. You were right old friend, I did overreact..."_

Pearl appears from behind her and I remember when she yelped in pain. I, like any good lover, rushed to her and made sure I didn't cause any permanent damage, _"Oh my Moonstone, Pearl, I forgot! Did I hurt you, are you alright?"_

Her forgiving smile only made me feel even more like crud, _"Emerald, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you though, are you feeling better now?"_

I pause for a moment, leaving her hand in mine. I didn't know how to answer that, Rose, a person who was all but a sister to me, was gone forever. She was the only reason I still had purpose after being exiled to Earth, she had taken in my entire clan into her army without a second thought, and, most importantly, she was the Gem who had introduced me to the only other Gem in existence that I had felt a romantic feeling for, _"She's truly gone... isn't she?"_

Much to my surprise, Pearl shakes her head and points to the child from earlier who was now arriving to our position, _"She lives on, but in a way that is different to what you know."_

I stare at the child, his hair looks nothing like hers... but his face, his eyes, his smile, they are Rose's. He walks closer to me, not even a hint of fear in his expression, _"Emerald sir... I am sorry if I did anything to make you angry. I'm sorry I'm not my Mom, but if she had such an impact on you, and if Pearl loves you, then I see no reason why we shouldn't become friends."_

He even sounded like her for Meteor's Sake! I close my eyes in an attempt to halt the tears, when they no longer are in danger of falling I kneel next to Rose's child, _"Little Rose-"_

"_It's actually Steven, remember?"_

Steven, not the first name on my list but to each their own, _"Steven, do not apologize for my misdeeds. I truly should not have acted the way that I did, in doing so I endangered everyone here. __**I **__apologize for making you think you should have to be sorry, my sister is gone, I should have accepted that."_

He frowns, _"Wait... my mom was your sister?" _

"_Technically yes, I thought of her as such in my heart and on occasion even called her sister,"_ I answer.

His bright smile forces me to make my own, _"I have an Uncle! Sweet!"_

A delicate, pale form, flutters into my vision, _"Well, now that we have all of this settled, Steven it is exactly one hour after your bedtime."_

He jumped up, _"Oh no! I've gotta get to sleep quick, I promised Dad I'd help him at the car wash!"_

I laughed as Steven ran all the way back to the Temple, he had her energy for sure. I wrap an arm around Pearl's waist,_ "I missed you."_

Pearl surprised me by exploding into a fit of laughter, _"I'm sorry, it's... I just forgot how extra you could be."_

I throw her a look, _"Extra?"_

I look at Garnet for support but she smiles, _"I have never met someone with your level of energy Emerald."_

I watched as the three others begin walking back to the Temple, Amethyst's voice floated behind her, _"Do you think there is a record for the craziest first day?"_

I sigh deeply, I guess this day could have ended worse than it had, _"Wait for me guys!"_


	3. Greenbean's First Day Out

Night had approached and in his slumber, Emerald has found that nightmares would find him no matter what era he was in

He awakes to a familiar grove of trees, the lynx appears next to him and glances around with the utmost of caution. Finally, satisfied with the security that the tiny area provided, the creature spoke with a language that Emerald was unfamiliar with, it's voice was not his mother's anymore, but someone else's… someone just as close to his heart.

"_Lapis? Is that you? How did you get here, I thought you were still on Homeworld?"_ The creature did nothing but continue its strange speech. Emerald tried for hours on end to get it to speak in common, crystallic, anything but the language it was currently using.

Before he could have any semblance of success, his name began echoing, it started off distant, _"Emerald,"_ then became closer, _"Emerald."_

Eventually, it thundered, _"Emerald! Wake up!"_

* * *

My eyes shoot open and I find that I have lost my vision, wait no...

I peel my face off of the grainy beachfront and wipe off as much of the wet sand that cakes my front as I can. Pearl arrives by my side shortly after, _"Your night terrors are just as bad as they were five-thousand centuries ago!"_

I try in vain to spit any sand still stuck in my mouth, _"Sorry dear. I don't even know why it happened."_

The glow from the rising sun illuminated Pearl as she shook her head, _"It's fine, but we are seriously going to have to do something about them. Anyways, let's get back to the temple. The others and I are going on a mission and need you to watch Steven."_

"_Why can't I go on the mission? Not that I am opposed to watching my nephew, I'm just curious."_ I really didn't have a problem with it, if anything I was excited, but I still needed a concrete answer.

Pearl gave me the, 'I'll tell you later,' look that I had become acquainted rather well with over the course of the Rebellion, _"I'll tell you later."_

Speak of the devil's phrase.

* * *

"_So... what do you like to do Steven?"_ getting to know my nephew was not as easy as I thought it'd be, so far every inside joke between me and Rose went right over his head.

He thought for a moment, finally, he answered me, _"Well, I like watching crying breakfast friends."_

"_What is that?"_ I ask, my curiosity piqued.

He stands up and climbs the stairs to his bed, I just take the short route of climbing the shelf behind the couch. Upon reaching our destination he pulls out a thin box that opened to reveal a CD, _"Just watch." _

After seventy director's cuts episodes, two director's commentaries, and five hours of excruciating confusion, we had finished the first, 'season,' of Crying Breakfast Friends, _"Why would anyone find joy in watching things cry?"_

I turned towards my nephew, prompting a quick shrug, _"Emotional appeal I guess?"_

Emotional appeal? I burst into laughter, it certainly was a good reason as any. As I wipe the tears from my eyes I ruffle Steven's hair, _"Ya know, as much as this was interesting. I think I might want to see what else you do for fun. Something, you know, outside?"_

He squints at me, _"Are you sure that you are prepared? Mentally, physically, and emotionally?"_

I nod my head, _"Sure, war pretty much makes you calloused in those areas."_

Steven jumps up without any warning and, effortlessly, drags me out of the house, _"C'mon, I'll show you the town."_

* * *

The first stop we had made was at some sort of building, it's top decorated with what I assumed was a human confectionery. _"Wait until you have a doughnut," _he paused, _"Wait, do you like to eat?"_

I shrugged, _"About as much as the next creature who is one-thirds organic."_

"_Wait, what?"_ He gave me the oddest look, did the others tell him nothing of me?

I wave it off and promise to explain it to him later, he seems satisfied and leads me inside. Upon entering the building I am met with artificial conditioning.

I know it seems odd that I know all these Earth things despite my origin and time of destabilization, but I only know about these things because of my time in the Homeworld Army. You see, everything that humans require is pretty much the same things that any carbon-based life-form requires, so that means I've dealt with the similar tech before of other carbon based organisms before.

Anywho, back to the confectionery building, Steven hands me a small, looped pastry. I hesitate at first, but the organic part of me forces the food into my mouth. The pastry didn't taste as good as Steven made it out to be, or at least it didn't to me, _"Being a Sage is sometimes more of a burden than a boon."_

Steven frowned, _"What is a Sage?"_

I give him a patient smile, _"Oh, well a Sage is-_

"_Hey, who'd you bring in this time Steven?"_ from behind the counter peered a rather tall human, even by my standards he was tall, and I've seen quite a few biguns in my lifetime.

Steven tries to say something but I intervene. I extend my hand over the glass, _"Hello there, my name is Emerald, I am Steven's Uncle."_

I watch as he stares at me, then my hand, then back at me; I thought humans would be better conversationalists with all these advancements. He frowns, _"And why should I care?"_

My patient smile becomes a strained one, _"I'm sorry, can you say that again, this time with less disrespect."_

"_I don't know about the less disrespect part, but I sure can repeat myself."_

The blonde female who gave us our doughnuts tries to calm us down, an admirable action, _"Lars, c'mon, do you have to fight with everyone who walks through the door?"_

He doesn't even look at her, not an admirable action, _"Uh, yeah I do Sadie. Especially when they disrespect __**me**__!"_

I glower at the kid, the humans I knew were more respectful than this… except one, but nevermind that. _"Ok, I see you're one of those people."_

He glowers back, _"What is that supposed to mean?"_

Before I can explain to him the intricacies of his crappy personality, Steven steps between me and the counter, _"O-o-o-ok, c'mon Uncle Emerald, there's someone else I wanted you to meet. Bye Sadie, bye Lars, thanks for the doughnuts."_

* * *

"_I still think you should have let me hash it out with that guy."_ that kid, for some reason, had struck a chord in me. So much so that I was still grumbling about it all the way to wherever Steven was bringing me.

"_Since when did violence solve anything?"_ He asks with a no-nonsense tone.

I reply with, in an equally no-nonsense tone, _"It won us the Rebellion."_

"_Well, in any case, we're here!"_ I look up to see what appears to be some building used for the cleaning of human vehicles.

"_Yo Stewball, who've you got witcha?"_

My vision turns towards the entrance of the car wash and I spy a human who appears to be the same, or near the same, height as Pearl, though he has a rather pudgy build. Steven strides over to him, _"His name is Emerald. He says he knew Mom."_

Steven's Father strolls up to me and I can tell from the length of his hair that he must have been one heck of a looker in his youth. He extends a hand, _"My name's Greg, Steven's Father."_

I rest a clenched fist over my heart, _"Emerald Sageson. How are you?"_

Greg looks to his son who shrugs, so not only was I not discussed, but neither was my signature salute. He retracts his hand, _"So, how did you know Rose again?"_

I scratch my chin, _"Where to start, where to start... well do you want the long story or the short one?"_

Greg chuckled nervously, _"The short version please."_

I nod my head, I preferred the short version as well, _"Well, I considered her my sister. I fought with her in the Rebellion, I was her second recruit. My betrothed, Pearl, was the first."_

Greg shakes his head, _"Wait, the Rose being your sister part I understand. But Pearl being engaged to you, that's where I'm confused. I thought she had a thing for Rose."_

I smile, _"Eh, I'm sure she did at some point. Rose was very charismatic, I wouldn't find it too hard to believe that she did."_ Greg gave me a look of utter confusion, guess I'd have to explain further, _"Well, look at it this way: I was dead in all meanings but the actuality of it. So even if she did, I bear no ill will."_

He finally nods his head, _"Ok, I think I gotcha... so you're a Gem I take it?"_ I couldn't help it, I burst into a fit of laughter, _"What's so funny?"_

I finally wrangle in my laughs for the second time today, _"Sorry, it's just the abruptness of the question. Yes, to answer your question, I am a Gem. I know it's rather odd, but I pretty much have no standards for comedy."_

He shook his hands, _"No, no, no you're fine. It was just confusing was all. The other Gems weren't ever really like you, the only one close enough would be Amethyst I guess."_

Oh yeah, there was an Amethyst amongst us now, _"Hey, that's rather rude. Emeralds are nothing like those lowly Amethyst soldiers!"_

Once again Greg nervously chuckled, _"I'm... sorry?"_

"_You had better be! I mean,"_ I let the smile creep to my face, _"Nah, I'm just pulling your leg, Greg."_ Both he and Steven sighed in relief, I didn't think of myself as one to be taken so seriously. I step closer to Greg and decide to give him something, something very dear to me, _"You know, I met countless humans over the course of the Rebellion. Some had romantic feelings for Rose just as you did, but none of them had succeeded in courting her. The very fact you did, the very fact she was willing to give up her form for to have a child with you, says something about who you are Greg."_

I reach deep into my coat pocket and probe for the little ball in question, finally, my fingers latch onto it, _"Here, I'd like for you to have this."_

I place the silicate marble into his hand and close his fingers around them, after a few seconds pass he opens them to find the marble has become a flower, _"W-what?"_

I chuckle slightly, _"It is the symbol of my clan; Vishi, or Silicate Flower, are given to those any Emerald Clansman considers worthy of counting themselves amongst our ranks."_

I give one to Steven as well, remembering that I had done the same for his Mother when she had taken in my clan, _"Now I know neither of you has proved yourselves in combat, but unorthodox times tend to warp the rules."_

I stare at their faces, happy in the fact they were in wonder about the Vishi. They were the ultimate gift I could bestow upon anyone. Greg looked at me and I could see a tear in his eye, for a moment I thought I had done something wrong.

That thought was set aside when he thanked me, _"I… I am glad to have met you Emerald. Maybe we can swap stories about Rose one day?"_

"_Yeah, I'd like that. Perhaps I can also tell you stories of the Rebellion." _

"_Yeah, that'd be cool with me."_ he confirms with a nod.

I look at Steven and up at the afternoon sun, _"Well I believe that is all the time I have. Greg, I assume that you are watching Steven?"_

"_Yeah, we were going to work on the van and marathon some old movies." _he pauses, contemplating something.

I already guessed it, with a wave of my hand I decline, _"As much as I'd love to, trust me I really would love to see more of humanity's current technology, I am afraid there are other matters to attend to."_

Steven moaned, obviously crestfallen,_ "Aww, c'mon Uncle Emerald."_

Greg wagged a finger, _"Hey Stew if he has things to do then let him."_

I did have important things to do, like trying to dissect my latest dream. But one look at my nephew made me reconsider, _"I mean… they aren't that important."_

Steven's eyes lit up, Greg's eyes questioned me, _"Are you sure?"_

I make my way to the front of his vehicle and lift the hood to reveal the engine, _"Yeah, I mean, all I was going to do was discern the meaning behind my dream," _I pause, the part I needed to get a basis on the vehicle wasn't here, _"So… where is your photonic catalyst-conversion device?"_

Greg started laughing, but when he caught me staring he stopped, _"Oh, you weren't joking. You have worked on a car before, right?"_

I slowly shake my head, _"Light Skiffs, Transport Skiffs, and Cruiser Drills are my areas of expertise."_

He scratched his head sheepishly, _"Ohh boy… Steven, get the Marshmallows ready; it's going to be a long night…"_


	4. Legacy Story

I awake to the roof of Pearl and I's room, the enormous geysers of water a nostalgic sight. I look to either side of our bed, it was made of stone since neither of us really had the need for comfortable sheets or pillows. Speaking of my betrothed, I see the room has a surprising lack of her in it. Guess that means I should exit the room.

Sure enough, as the door slides open I find that she, Garnet, and Amethyst are standing in the living room, _"Oh good. Emerald, you're awake."_

I take my position by them, _"Yeah, though I thought I had put in for a wake-up call."_

Amethysts jabbed a thumb at Pearl, _"We were going to, but she said you needed your rest."_

"_Oh really? Well Pearl, my dear, I thank you."_ I say with feigned anger.

She picks up on it immediately, _"Oh, well if it's that much of a problem then you can stay here and guard the temple."_

I continue the game, _"Fine by me."_

"_Good, then it's settled. Bye sweetheart."_

I frown, the other Gems warp to someplace other than here, _"Wait… what just happened?"_

* * *

"_Aw come on Uncle Emerald, cheer up."_ hours have passed since the others left, Steven has since returned, and I'm still rather steamed about being tricked.

I cross my arms, _"I was tricked! Scammed ya hear, swindled!"_

"_I'm sure it isn't that bad."_

I nod my head, it wasn't, I just more irritated about **how** I was tricked rather than the fact that I **was** tricked, _"You're right Steven, sorry."_

He shook his head, _"It's alright."_

His concentration turns back to his show, mine goes to meditation. However, I don't have time to center myself before Steven groans, _"Aww, c'mon!"_

I open one eye and look up at him, _"What is the matter?"_

He turns off his television, _"There is a storm coming and it's messing with the signal."_

Finally, maybe I'd get a few moments of peace, not that I didn't like my nephew having his own interests.

"_Uncle Emerald?"_ no, please let me meditate, _"Uncle Emerald!"_

I sigh, _"Yes Steven?"_

His face dips into my vision, _"Do you have any stories you could tell?"_

A story? I don't want to sound like a that Gem, but my life is very eventful so I have quite a few stories in my arsenal, _"Well, I'll give you an option. Do you want one about me or do you want one about my clan?"_

He puts a hand to his chin, _"Hmm… well, since I didn't know that Gems had clans, then your clan."_

I scratch my head thoughtfully, _"Ok, the second question. Clan Myth or Clan History"_

"_Clan History please, I wouldn't understand the myths…"_

Well, that was some good logic right there. _"Ok, so here is a story about my clan, and me to a lesser extent, the story of Amoura Bundus: The greatest Emerald Sage to grace Homeworld."_

* * *

_**The Emerald Moonplanet: Planetae Animam Viventem:**_

Amoura, who was but a Gemling, stepped before the Elders and pleaded with him his case,_ "Great Elders, please understand this: though I wish it not to be true, the Lazulites are not the offenders. I am terrified to say that it is our own sibling clan, the Jaspers, who have destroyed many of our villages and shattered each of the denizens"_

Vistolz, an Elder who shared the same white markings as the Gemling before him, rose, _"Silence Amoura, do not speak so ill of the Jaspers, it because of they that we were able to find this planet to control after our elder siblings refused us access to the Homeworld."_

Every Emerald in the room clenched their jaws, the sheer injustice of the Diamond's action was not lost any Emerald worth his mettle.

* * *

"_Wait."_

I look at my nephew, _"I'm assuming you're curious about Clans. You see, there are four second-born clans made from Moonstone, our Goddess's, own daughter Star Quartz. That story will have to wait, but for now know that the four clans were Diamonds, the eldest, Jaspers and Emeralds, the middle clans, formed at the same time, and Pearls, the youngest."_

Steven nodded, _"Ok, continue please."_

* * *

Amoura became furious with the Elder, how could he be so blind and ignorant to the truth. However, when he voiced his question he was scoffed at, _"You insolent brat! Away with you, perhaps some time at the Moonstone Monastery would do you some good."_

And so it came to be that Amoura was sent to the very place where his destiny would unfold, though one wouldn't think of him as a fate's champion from the horrid dusting job he did.

The monks, comprised of both Lazulites and Emeralds, would often pity the Gemling and tell him stories about the noble Sages, Powerful Gem warriors who had been blessed by the Demi-Goddess Star Quartz with immeasurable power and the ability to tame nature itself. This only worked to worsen his daydreaming.

Years pass and Amoura has become a shining example of the Emerald Clan's morals: kind, caring, and powerful only to protect. One day, while he was cleaning his room for his departure, the High Priestess of Moonstone, Oceanus, approached him. She looked upon him with indifference and told him that he was needed, she neglected to tell him he would become a Sage

While his clan had ignored his warnings, she had not, Oceanus held her people's interests to heart. So when her fellow Lazulites were being blamed for Genocide, she had investigated herself and found that the Jasper Clan was responsible for the destruction.

But it was only too late when the Jaspers had laid siege on the elders of the Emerald Clan. Each of them gave a fight in their own way but were nevertheless slain, afterward, it was learned that almost the entire Pearl Clan had been betrayed via Jasper treachery and almost every Pearl had become enslaved. This marked the beginning of the Clan War, five days before Oceanus had come to grab Amoura Bundus.

She had not only grabbed him, but also a Rose Quartz who had escaped from Homeworld and one of the sole free Pearl Clan members. When all members had arrived she had told them they, all four of them, were to become Sages to end this war.

For fifteen years they trained day in and day out, and at the end, the effort was worth it. It was decided, through one of Oceanus's rituals, that Amoura would be the leader of these four Sages, and he, remembering the grandiose tales of past Sages, dubbed the four-Gem team the Sage Company.

Together they had all set out to stop the Jasper Clan and the Diamond's army of lesser stones, of which the Lazulites had once been a part of. Their exploits became the stuff of legends, and many people considered their appearance on the battlefields a godsend. The Emerald Clan rallied behind the same Gem that the late Elders had once considered insolent and an imbecile, the Lazulites joined the war and in doing so, and through battle, earned the right to call themselves a Clan.

The Homeworld army trembled once word reached them about the Sage Company and their new army. It only stayed together due to the Jaspers' ability to inspire fear in both their subordinates and enemies alike. Two sides developed, the Homeworld Conservatives comprised of the Diamonds and Jaspers and the lesser stone army, and the Homeworld Reformists, the Emerald Clan and Lazulite Clan who were headed by the Sage Company.

Soldiers who returned back to Homeworld after skirmishes with just the two clans spread horrifying tales of earth and water, the horrifying beasts that formed from this union. They were the unlucky ones, the lucky ones were those who had stayed with the Reformists. You see, after every battle the survivors were restrained and given an opportunity: return to Homeworld or join the Reformists as equals; this was a policy that was enforced by Amoura on many occasions, much to Oceanus's anguish, in his eyes he saw that these Gems, he refused to call them lesser stones, were merely misguided and so gave them a chance to re-educate themselves. So any time that they were shattered was solely because the soldiers had chosen to stay with Homeworld and when released attacked their captors, this truly broke Amoura's heart.

Centuries pass and the combined effort of the Lazulite Clan, the Emerald Clan, the Sage Company, and the various new Clans that had formed in conjunction to the lesser stones and their respective Gem Siblings were able to force Homeworld to negotiate.

Amoura, weary of the endless war and nearly broken from the immeasurable loss he had endured throughout the centuries, agreed to a Clan Summit, of which would consists of Oceanus, the eldest Jasper, the eldest Diamond, and himself.

However, upon reaching this summit it was revealed that the Jaspers had one last treacherous card up their sleeve, Oceanus and Amoura were ambushed by a rogue band of Jasper soldiers led by their Sage. Amoura and Oceanus had to fight for their lives against this legion of traitors, for days on end they did so, their immense power made them more than a match for this army.

However, after he had shattered the Jasper Sage, Amoura too was struck down. He was often told by Oceanus he had too big of a heart, how odd was it that the heart was one of the organs he had formed when he became a Sage. Less odd was that this was the organ that was struck; as he fell to the ground he felt his breaths turn into his last ones. Oceanus saw this happen and in a fit of anger the High Priestess of Moonstone let out a roar of primal anguish, her arms rose to the skies and one could watch in horror as the clouds themselves became solid spears of ice and as geysers of steaming water spouted in anger from the earth below.

She reached Amoura and her wails became more prominent, over the course of the rebellion the two had become rather close, the romantic feelings that developed became hard not to notice. As she watched the mortal liquid pour from his wound she noticed that a smile, his smile still shone.

As her tears fell upon his face he frowned, he asked why she cried. She told him it was because he was going to die, he laughed, when she gave him a confused look he only said the reality must not have hit him yet.

This did nothing to soothe her, nor did the light draining from is eyes. She watched him, giving him the rites of death to help him pass into the embrace of Mother Moonstone, but she stopped halfway through. She couldn't finish, what mother would let her child die like this? She refused to go on, she was furious, she refused to let him die, to let him leave her.

But, as everyone knows, the Reaper still came to ferry the soul to the afterlife. However, before he had even a chance to grip the hand of this peaceful soul, a bright, fiery, orange light shined in his eyes, telling him that it was not yet the time.

Oceanus heard stone rise around her and her husband's still body until no light was able to shine, had she imagined that the stone wrapped around her and in reality, she had actually been killed too? No, soon a magnificent and brilliant light blinded her and she soon heard what sounded like a tree splintering.

The dome fell to pieces around her and the wailing of a small creature soon wafted to her ears. Her arms were burdened with her child, Amoura had given up his form out of love and given Oceanus a child, their son.

* * *

"_And so, out of maternal instinct, Oceanus ran back to the Reformist base and soon after forced negotiations to end the war so her son could know peace. That son went on to accomplish many things, becoming a Sage just like his father was just one of the many memorable ones."_ I stare at Steven, awaiting any question he might have.

"_Wait, what was their son's name?"_

I shake my head, _"I don't seem to remember."_

He grasps at his head, obviously enthralled by the story of Amoura, _"Well was he a Lapis or an Emerald! I need more information Uncle Emerald."_ He gazes at me and notices the sly smile I now bear, I revel in the speed at which realization dawns on him, _"Wait... "_

My sly smile becomes an enormous grin, _"What is it, Steven?"_

"_No!"_

"_What? What is it, Steven I don't know what is wrong?"_

He gasps, _"You're the son! Aren't you?"_

"_Whaaaat,"_ I ask in a high-pitched voice, _"First time I'm hearing of it."_

My nephew grins from cheek to cheek, _"So does that mean the Amoura and Oceanus are my Great Uncle and Great Aunt?"_

I nod my head, _"Well, though my Mother raised me for most of my life, I'd say they were both great parents, so yeah I guess they are."_

"_This is so awesome, I'm finding out about family I didn't even know I had! Wait until…" _his smile leaves his face.

This confuses me, _"What's wrong Steven?"_

His next question cracks my heart, _"If your Mother was so powerful, how did you get banished to Earth?"_

"_She… she…"_ I really didn't want to talk about it, but something about my nephew made me feel like I should, _"She gave up her form when I finished my training to become a Sage. She gave me a little sister… she was kidnapped one day and when I recovered her I murdered those who had stolen her. Yellow Diamond had personally overseen my trial and ruled for me to be banished to Earth."_

The tears that I had trapped for so long now found their way to the world and the sobs would have too if not for my nephew's hand on my shoulder, _"Uncle Emerald, are you ok?"_

I cleanse the moisture from my sockets, _"Yes Steven, I'm fine. Please forget you saw my tears."_ he looked like he wanted to refuse but nodded his head anyway, _"Ok, so I'm sure you're wondering who my sister was. She had never been given a name, so I'm afraid that I cannot give you a real one. But I can tell you she was a Lapis Lazuli and often just went by Lapis, her Gem was located on the upper part of her back. She was always so emotional, so often I saw my mother in her. The last time I felt her presence was at my final battle, I cannot be sure but I feel like she was there."_

Steven grew rigid when I questioned him about why, he gave me a frightened look, _"I-It's nothing…"_

Before I could press the real reason out of him I heard the warp pad activate, _"Hey beanpole, we're back!"_

"_Aww, Emerald who knew you were so good with children?"_ Pearl says.

I look down and see Steven's sleeping head on my lap, when did that happen? I didn't move until Garnet picked him up and placed him on his bed. He was obviously faking it and I could have easily exposed his slipshod ruse, but I didn't since he acted like Rose in many ways which meant he would eventually tell me whatever information he was withholding if it had a chance to affect me in a harmful manner.

For a moment I wondered if he knew something about my little sister, but that would be impossible. Even if she was present at that battle, Homeworld wouldn't have risked losing a second-generation Sage.

Pearl gripped my hand, saving me from my thoughts,_ "I know it was rather odd for us to leave you here, but I really wanted Steven to get to know you."_

"_I figured, you aren't the type to do something sporadic, and if you do it isn't typically without good reason," _I explain, giving a curt nod.

She smiled, I could tell from the genuine happiness behind it that she was remembering the past days, _"Hey, we've been trying to unearth a certain Crimson Labyrinth."_

My head can't whip around fast enough, _"You don't mean?"_

Her slow nodding sends me into an energy driven frenzy, the Crimson Labyrinth wasn't actually a labyrinth, it was actually the home of a human who had once saved my photonic skin from a whole patrol of Homeworld Loyalists. She had obviously passed away long since our last meeting, but I still wanted to go and see her home.

"_I'm in."_

I step on the ward pad with Pearl by my side, Amethyst and Garnet smile at us. Seconds later, the comforting chime of the warp pad activating reached my ears, the column of light beaming us to our destination.


	5. Double Training

Peace was easy to want, to achieve it was a different matter altogether. I sat atop the Temple's cliff, hoping to connect with someone who had most likely been as silent as I after my unfortunate destabilization. But every five minutes or so I had my progress halted by my nephew, Steven. He would assault me with question after question about my clan, it was rather flattering at first but it soon became aggravating. _"So… did you ride stone horses?"_

I set my jaw, _"No Steven, that would have been an impractical use of our powers."_

"_Who was the Chief Elder of your clan when you were a kid?"_

I shake my head, _"No clue, my mother had raised me away from them in Moonstone's Temple. After I had completed my training I had a little sister to take care of and had moved to Homeworld and taught future soldiers and the occasional self-defense class."_

I heard him give a slight gasp, _"You trained people?"_

Guess he glossed over the unfamiliarity I had with my clan, _"Yes Steven. Not even a Sage was excluded from mandatory taxation, and boy did my energy bill keep that crystal clear."_

He paused, _"So… do you think, and feel free to say no. Could you perhaps-"_

"_Sure."_

"_Sure?" _he stares at me with the look of confusion that was, once again, similar to Rose's.

I stand up and dust the bottom of my coat, _"I mean, you were going to ask if I could train you right?"_

He nodded his head and laughed, transitioning himself to a standing position, _"Awesome… though I have a favor to ask."_

* * *

Steven and his little friend, who introduced herself as Connie, sat side by side and stared intently at me. _"Ok, the first order of business," _I turn to face Connie's parents all while flashing a polite smile, _"Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran, thank you for bringing Connie over. Once again I am really sorry if I had disturbed any aspect of your lives."_

Connie's father waved the notion off, _"It's fine, we appreciate you had the courtesy to ask us."_

Connie's mother, however, frowned, _"Yes, yes, thank you for your courtesy. But, I need more than courteous manners to make sure my daughter will be safe here. Seeing as you are like Steven's guardians I have to assume that you are just as reckless."_

Connie groaned, _"Mom, we were running away, the Gems had to do that."_

Mrs. Maheswaran gave her daughter a straight face, _"Be that as it may, I am still worried about how reckless this one can be."_

I sighed, though it was unnecessary, I still applauded Connie's mother's protectiveness. But, it seems I would have to prove to her that I could protect Connie; these times are such a drag. I focused on my Gem and moments later produced my weapon and then I proceed to throw it at a flock of bird, badly damaging one of their wings.

I smiled at Mrs. Maheswaran and she looked like she wanted to take Connie and run away as fast as she could, _"Give me a moment and I will show you my medical expertise."_

In two long strides, I grab the hurt bird and make it back to the others. I place the squawking bird in one hand and take a slab out of the cliff wall to act as a makeshift cot, finally, I place the patient on it and hover my hands over the damaged wing. As I concentrated on the torn appendage, I could see the faint lime green that told me I was doing the process right fizzle into existence. Two minutes later and my effort is rewarded by the patient's shrill song, I picked it up carefully as to not startle it and extended my arm, _"You're free t-_"

The bird terrified me by immediately taking flight and screeching the entire time. I spat out a feather, _"Maybe I healed it too much…"_

"_Amazing, you didn't even need to set the wing, nor did you have to wait months!" _Mrs. Maheswaran whipped around and positioned her face mere inches from mine, _"Who did you say you studied under?"_

A nervous chuckle escapes from my throat, _"Ahem… You know, uh… a friend?"_

"_Alright honey, don't scare the poor guy."_ thank Moonstone for Mr. Maheswaran.

"_Fine, fine, I'm coming."_ Ms. Maheswaran turns to her daughter, _"Just make sure you call if anything serious happens."_

Connie nods, _"Yes ma'am."_

I wait until after the security guard emblem fades out of vision to let loose a sigh of relief, but there is no time to waste afterward; my nephew wanted training and I shall give him it.

I swipe my arm to the left and to the right, carving images into the stone as a visual aid to help my lesson, _"Fighting is sometimes called an art, and that is and will always be correct."_ I shift certain fingers into positions that allow the stone carvings to shift in ways that seem like dancing, _"But, that means there are many different forms."_ I let four other fingers shift and two more fighters begin to battle, but these two fight with more erratic behavior while the other two fight in a more precise way, just like as if they were dancing, _"You see, one is either a method fighter: precise, elegant and fluid. Or, they are erratic: no pattern, unpredictable, and look as if they have no clue as to what they are doing."_

Steven scratched his head, _"Kind of like Pearl and Amethyst."_

I nodded in agreement, _"Yes, Pearl is a very method warrior, and from what I've seen, Amethyst is a very erratic fighter."_

For a second I see a flicker of curiosity from Steven's friend, Connie, so I give a curt nod of my head in her direction, _"It's nothing really, I was just wondering, what kind of fighter are you?"_

I feel a nostalgic smile fill my face as I remember my past, _"My Mother so often would say that I, like my Father, was a very erratic fighter. But, that isn't as bad as it sounds; while method fighters have a plethora of styles of which to draw insight from, we erratic fighters have one ultimate style: reflexive memory."_

She arched her head, _"Reflexive memory?"_

I smirk and focus on shifting my form to blindfold my eyes, _"Go ahead and throw anything at me, I'll show you what reflexive memory is."_

My bravado lasts for only a few minutes after I hear Steven yell, _"Lion!"_

Moments later I feel the air tense, my body reacts without me telling it to. I fall to the ground and twist to the left, I can feel the stone behind me shatter as whatever attack lands on the cliffside. From above me, I can hear the air from the weight of falling stones, my body reacts accordingly. I throw both hands up and feel a slight tug as my kinetic ability takes hold of the rocks, I hurl them towards the sound of water.

My torso twists in accordance to some unknown order just as the air is gouged by what sounds like claws. I grab hold of a hairy neck and force the beast to the ground, wrenching the blindfold off my eyes and sighing heavily, only slightly perplexed by the pink lion before me, _"That, that is reflexive memory."_

Connie and Steven stare at me, obviously starstruck, _"Woah!"_

* * *

I wiped strands of hair out of my face, after the lion incident we had moved to the top of the cliff next to what I could tell to be a lighthouse, _"Ok, so now that you know the two types of fighting, let us figure out what types you two are. Can you fuse?"_

Steven gave me an odd look, _"Why?"_

I shrug, _"It will help… though I suppose you mean why would I think a human could fuse with a gem, well I don't, but from what Pearl has told me I know it has happened with you and Connie."_

Connie, who had been a rather quick learner, stood up, _"I guess if it helps our training."_

I watch the two carefully, quite perplexed by both the fact they were attempting fusion and by the fact that it was working. Pretty soon I saw before me a rather feminine figure that I knew to be the combination of the previous children, _"So, before anything else, what do we call ourselves?"_

The fusion pointed to herself, _"I'm Stevonnie."_

"_Well Stevonnie, if it isn't too much trouble, can you please bring your weapons of choice?"_ Stevonnie nods affirmative and reaches into the lion's mane to drag Rose's sword out, something that I had found very impressive, and then summoned the very same shield as Rose, another bit I found impressive.

I dig my heels into the earth, _"Let's see what you two can do, don't worry, I won't fight back, though I will be able to counter you. This is merely for gauging your experience."_

Stevonnie smirked and fell into their own stance, _"Alright Uncle Emerald, sir."_

* * *

The fusion wasted no time in attacking Emerald, he was mighty lucky that he had dug his heels into the earth below him. If he had not then he surely would have been blown away by the very blow he had blocked, even then he had just barely been able to block it.

'_**Not bad,'**_ a voice said from inside Emerald. He agreed, the two children together made a very fine warrior. He pushed them back, being as gentle as he could so he didn't break his personal rule of not striking back. After he had them far enough Emerald disappeared under the dirt below him, needless to say, Stevonnie was confused. However, when Emerald had resurfaced he was met with the same rosy sword he had so often seen in war. Whatever part of Stevonnie that his nephew had comprised had remembered him talking about his terrakinesis.

Emerald's proud smile shone brightly even as the point of the rose sword pressed against his throat, _"Not bad Stevonnie, though I think this means my personal rule needs to be broken."_ A quick snap of his fingers produced a column of stone that struck the weapon poised ever so precariously at his throat away. He took this time to slink back into the soil below and reappear several feet away, his own vermillion weapon produced; the Connie part of Stevonnie found that it was similar to an ancient Japanese weapon called a naginata, though his had a blade protruding from both ends.

Emerald took a defensive stance with his weapon, _"C'mon, grab your sword and let's get this going."_

Stevonnie grumbled, _"You get your sword."_

"_Clever wit Stevonnie!"_ Emerald yelled, ever a practitioner of friendly banter.

Stevonnie gripped the hilt of her sword tightly and breathed in and out in an attempt to calm herself.

'_**Alright Steven, you ready?'**_

'_**Yeah, let's do this.'**_

Stevonnie rushed her teacher, not in zeal, no, in fact, Emerald could see that she was being very calculative. But to anyone else, it would seem as if she was just fighting like a child, no form whatsoever. Stevonnie slashed, Emerald used his weapon's hilt to block, Emerald slashed, Stevonnie blocked with her shield. Emerald stamped a foot back and threw a punch towards his student, Stevonnie blocked the stone that had followed its master's movement and threw her shield, Emerald blocked the shield with an arm.

This fight was quickly turning into a war of attrition unto itself, the only thing that ended was the arrival of Pearl and the other Crystal Gems. Emerald had foolishly looked over to his wife and smiled, Stevonnie tried to stop the arc of the sword and only managed enough to strike Emerald in his head with the pommel.

Emerald crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap, a nervous system was one of the only things he had grown as a Sage and it was now what had caused him to fall.

The last things he saw before he crumpled though was Pearl rushing to him.


	6. (War)Story Time

** I am just a humble writer trying to express ideas in this story, that being said, remember this is just a fan fic of the cartoon Steven Universe and all rights go to the creator Rebbecca Sugar. So please enjoy the actual show as i try to keep my story as non-canon as possible to not muck upt her show. Please leave constructive criticism if you are going to critic. now to the story.**

** As I wake up I notice Steven and Connie at the foot of my bed and i smile and ask, "Does anyone know you are in here? What if Pearl found out yall were staying up past bedtime?" They both groan but smile, steven says, " Uncle Emerald, we want to hear more stories. can you please tell us? PLEASEEEE?" I laugh and ask, "Well do you want hear one of my mother"s stories, or, if you're brave enough, a scary Emerald Clan myth?" They both look at me and whisper to each other and say at the same time, "We wanna hear one of your war stories!" I grow stone cold and grow rigid remembering the all of the battles that i went through. All of those deaths, each one screaming as if they were enduring tortures... and in most cases they were... I am brought back by a tugging sensation, "Uncle Emerald? Are you ok. You seem scared..." It's Steven, and he looks very confused and worried. I put on a fake smile and say, "Ok, I'm ok, dont worry Steven. Now on to the story. This is the story of the attack on a prison full of innocent human slaves."**

_It was just me and a few other gems, plus one adolecent human, his name was Feyfolk Universi. Apparently he escaped months prior by destroying a few homeworld Gem guards and taking their keys. To me he seemed like a nuisance, he was always so distrusting, he looked like he would try to destroy any of gem if he felt like it. The others felt this too so we were all wary of him, which only made him distrust of even we arrived to a hill that overlooked the prisson we stopped for camp. That night in my tent me and my legate, Quartz, a famous Homeworld-turned-Crystal Gem, his two quartz crystals were on his back and his "weapon" were two sharp quartz wings, in the ranks of my legion, he was dubbed "The Quartizine Arch-Angel" mostly because his short sword, which was also made of pure quartz though it wasnt his gem weapon, would appear with him and help him save countless of legion soldiers from death. We were discussing plans when we heard someone walk inside the tent, when we turned around it was the human, "How did you get in here, there are guards posted outside!" Quartz was angry that this human had somehow gotten past the two guards that he had hand picked just for this reason. I put my arm in front of Quatz before he could strike Feyfolk with his sword, "Let him speak Quartz, i am sure he has a very good explanation of why he is here." Feyfolk responded with, "I have a little brother in there, and most of the poor souls in their are all from my family. When you Gems first started getting here in bulk my town was attacked and enslaved, i was running away with my little brother when we hid in a hollowed out rock, somehow they still saw us. But my little brother ran out of the rock tomake them chase him. There was nothing i could do but stare in shock at the hole he just ran out of. I spent years looking for him and recently got caught in this prison by these slavers. Surely you heartless beasts have had family taken away from you when you though everything was safe." I look up to see him crying and balling his fists. I think about lapis and how she became enslaved, how i spent years to find her by myself, I start to walk up to the human and put my hand on his shoulder, he looks at me and in his eyes i see myself crying too, i smile and say, " My friend, I know exactly how it is to lose your only relative left, how it feels to find out they were enslaved. By the Love of Mother Moonstone , I swear we will get your brother back. I will die trying if need be." This makes him cry even more, i tell him to gather his things and prepare to lead us to the freedom of the prisoners. After that everyone goes to sleep as all of us are exhausted after travelling nine days to get to this spot. _

_We move out in the morning and follow Feyfolk into the hidden path he was able to find on his escape, Quartz cracks a plasmic light tube to produce some light, as we are walking we see lights up ahead in the tunnel, I command Quartz to exstinguish the light and then command everyone into some holes in the walls and as the lights got closer the lights produced to humans, "Come on we are almost out. Grandma you can do it." We jump out and accidentally startlethe pair, Feyfolk is the first to calm them, "No do not worry these are soldiers from the Crystal Gems, they are on our side. Please allow us to help. Wait... Praetor Emerald please send a medic here. The elder is hurt." I command my medic on the team, Jade, to help the elder human, "Praetor Emerald... permission to get these two outside? The elder will not have long to live if she does not get outside fast." I give premission without hesitation. As they leave i tell Jade to protect the humans with his very life. He nods his head solemnly. So me Quartz, Feyfolk, me, and the to other gems, Coral, and Fire Quartz, continue with the mission. As we get out of the tunnel i look around to see the room appears to be a barracks. Quartz transforms into a bird and we let him out the door to survey the area. After three hours he comes back, "It seems like the guard are on high alert since those two other humans escaped. so we have to be extremely careful. We see some Guard clothes in the trunks below the beds and put them on, including Feyfolk, if people ask why he has no gem, the allaby is that he has an ingrown gem and we are taking him to the med-center to get it fixed before it worsens. We exit the barracs and head straight for the prison controls, which is luckily located near the med-center which helps out with the allaby when we are stopped. We get into the control room and when the two controllers ask we are up here i command Fire Quartz and Coral to take them out, Fire Quartz does so with his Rapier, Coral does so by piercing the other with his Claymore. Quartz starts finding out where the prisoners are kept. He tells us its on floor B which just one set of stairs beneath us. I command my soldiers to stay here and keep the two gems in check. Quartz objects, "Sir you are too important to go alone. You need another to accompany you." I smile and look at Feyfolk who looks at me and begs with his eyes., "I wont be going alone, Feyfolk is coming with me," Quartz starts to object again but i silence him with my hand, " These are Feyfolk's people, and besides, i cannot allow someone to suffer the sadness of losing a loved one, Quartz... if i die... Do not let Pearl take revenge. Tell her that I love her, make sure she knows." The reason i say that is because during that time, me and Pearl werent really together. Sure we would accompany each other, but it was usually just war strategy. Back to the story._

_ Me and Feyfolk are walking quietly when we happen upon the first set of prisoners, I tap my communicator in my ear and tell Quartz to open gate B1. Soon all the prisoners are following us when we get to second cell we hear , "Feyfolk? Is that you." I immediately tell Quartz to open B2. and the first prisoner out and i notice Feyfolk crying and hugging his brother, but what is that on hte brother"s forehead, i think, then i notice it is a gem, " FEYFOLK GET AWAY FROM HIM THAT IS NOT YOUR BROTHER, ITS A GEM." Feyfolk quickly stops me by saying, "NO WAIT. MY LITTLE BROTHER IS A GEM. He was adopted by me when he was sent here. To Earth, he is an outcast, he had no family." I lower my naginita and think about how it feels to be exiled to a place away from everyting you know, from everyone you love. I look at the prisoners leaving the cell and i see nothing but gems. They all look heartbroken and malonchaoly, as if their very souls were being crushed . Just then i hear the alarm blare, then Quartz is screaming in my ear, " PRAETOR WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW.. YOU HAVE ALL OF THE PRISONERS WITH YOU. I just hacked their files saying that the rest of the prisoners were moved to the Desert." I mutter a curse and say, " HUMANS AND GEMS ALIKE, FOLLOW ME. WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW. I NEED 5 GEMS UP FRONT AND 5 GEMS IN THE BACK. GUARD THE HUMANS AT ALL COSTS. FOR THE EARTH!." We all start rushing out of the cell area, when we all get into the courtyard we are met up by my soldiers. And following them are all the guards. "GEMS FORM A CIRCLE AROUND THE HUMANS. WE MUST PROTECT THEM. DRAW YOUR WEAPONS." i command to all the gems. At first my soldiers are the only ones, but soon even the imprisoned gems group up. After a few minutes there are bows, swords, axes, even a few terra-kinesis using wariors in formation. As the guards rush forward we stand our ground. The first wave of guards are taken down by waves of solid rock and arrows. but then a second wave comes immediately after the first wave and get close and take out two of us, some of the prisoner gems before they all get taken down by the spears of solid earth that i summon from the ground. But as the final wave comes i notice the warden, six feet tall and the thing i hate the most, a Jasper gem. Our archers are able to take down all of the guards but a few survive, including the warden. , The warden sees me and rushes forward but as soon as he gets to close Quartz jumps in the way brings up his sword. But it is futile, the jasper brings out his weapon, a pole-axe , and cleaves Quartz in half. "NOOOOOOOO!" I scream, im so angered i break formation and rush this.. this.. Demon ffrom the abyss of hell. He laughs and just swats me aside, i crash into the nearby wall and fly into a new courtyard. The Jasper gets close to me and bellows, " SO YOU ARE THE EMERALD SAGE'S SON, HA... I EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU. WHERE IS ALL THAT FANCY TERRA-KINESIS. HUH. WHERE IS IT. WELL LET ME SHOW YOU MY STRENGTH." But before he can lift his axe i see a figure stand in front of him, its Feyfolk, "YOU SHALL NOT HURT HIM FOUL DEMON!" The Jasper merely laughs and bellows, "HAHAHA. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO YOU HUMAN. PRICK ME WITH YOUR TINY SWORD. IF YOU WONT LET ME KILL HIM, THEN I WILL KILL YOU." "NOOOOO!" I yell, but befor the axe touches Feyfolk he is pushed by a was his brother. The brother, im sad to say, was cleaved down the middle, destroying his gem in the proccess. "TOPAZZZZ NOOOOO!" Feyfolk rushes the Jasper clansmen and is stabbed by the spear point and coughs up blood. This enrages me to stand up with new vigor, i summon my naginita, but what comes instead is a sword and hatchet. I am momentarily suprised but what takes its place is enourmous ammounts of anger, "You demon, first you kill my friend, then you kill an innocent child gem. NOW. NOW YOU ATTACK A HUMAN. I WILL BURY YOU YOU DEMON. AHHHHH" I rush the warden and i can feel the very earth moving behind me as i swiped my hatchet it expands into a solid emerald sickle and grazes the wardens arm, but in that tiny cut there was the very strength of the Earth that expanded the cut and ripped his very arm off. He bellowed a giant earth rumbling scream, "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE. WHAT... WHAT ARE YOU!" i simply respond with, "I am Emerald QUartz... I am the one whom all homeworld gems fear and wish to never meet. YOU HAVE KILLED TOO MANY TO BE FORGIVEN. I SHALL END YOUR LIFE.!" i concentrate and feel as if i am moving the very Earth itself. When i open my eyes i see the warden impaled through the abdomen by a solid spire of Emerald. I then go to Feyfolk"s side, "Hold on buddy we will get you out of here. you are going to live," righ then i see Jade walk in with two Quartz gems, i sigh with relief knowing Quartz will live, i then turn to Jade, "QUICKLY HELP FEYFOLK. DO IT NOW!" Jade and a few more medics come in and carry Feyfolk out of the room and into the medcenter. Quartz reforms beside me and is welcomed back with open arms, " Quartz i hate to do this to you but i need you to lead all of the prisoners back to HQ., I will remain here for now, tell Pearl I love her and i will be coming back soon." he smiles and leaves by flying through the hole in the roof. Three hours later Jade comes out all sweaty and tells me, "He will live but we had to give him an artificial heart... its going to keep him alive but the bad news is... we had to use his little Brother"s gem. so we don't know how that will work out." Just then Feyfolk bursts through the door and i can see the Topaz gem embeded into his chest, "I CAN HEAR HIM, WHY CAN I HEAR HIM?!" I think and then tell him, "You have your brother's gem in your chest keeping you alive,... so technically you are a gem but you dont controll the gem. you both must be intune at all times. He will protect you at all times as long as you let him. WIth that welcome to the Crystal Gems." _

**I look up and see Steven and Connie scared, "Guys guys. Don't worry, noone will be able to hurt either of you as long as me and the others are around." Thay still look scared and so i say, "All right you too get in here, you can both sleep with me tonight." They look at each other all happy and get into my medical bed. I start to regret that decision because Connie talks in her sleep and Steven snores. _oh well._ i think to myself_, i wonder what tommorrow will hold for me._**

**Ok. thanks for reading this. remember all rights to the show go to Rebecca Sugar. Please if you are inclined to, do share tis with your friends.**


	7. Greenbean's Second Day Out

**Hey it's the me again. before this goes out I really want to get this out in the internet. it's a message i need to show to those who still care or need it. I f you don't want to read it then just skip it please.  
**

**To all of those left behind in hate, don't be afraid to stand up, even if these enemies of your love beat you down. Stay standing with me and the rest. This world is too enshrouded in hate for anyone to be happy anymore, that is why we need to show ourselves to the world, there are too many lost to the hatred. Do not let them stay lost, help them continue in life. This job is one without pay, except for the fact you get to know you saved a life. This world has too little people left that care about the people lost to all of their enemies, the fact they get beaten down for being them. We have lost too many people to depression, be their savior, take their hand, comfort them, love them. It is all you have to do. Teach them the ways of love. I personally do this as my cause for living, i fell under depression once, now i know i don't want anyone to ever have to go through what I had to go through. If you think this is really nothing, that my saying this on the internet is really doing nothing, then you are already too far gone. I for one will not allow myself to die until i have helped all the people I can. If you are going through depression, know there are those who do love you. even if they aren't near you. If you have people who hate you, dont hate them back. Just merely smile and thank them for being themselves. If they hit you, smile and hug them. What ever hate they throw at you just know that in the end, all hate will be erased. Because this world will end one day, be it the sun imploding, a meteor hitting Earth, or what ever Armageddon tends to happen. And when that time comes, hopefully we will have saved enough for us to be ready to accept it. **

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights for any of the canon parts of Steven Universe. As I have said before, Sugar and the Crewniverse (the crew who helps on Steven Universe) own all of the rights. Now that the disclaimers is out of the way enjoy this little story. :)**

As I wake up I can feel two small bodies on me, one of them has their feet in my face and the other is snoring. I start to remember last night on how I told these two my war story, they got scared and then I let them sleep with me. I start to doze off again when the door opens,

"_Emerald, have you seen the children? I can't find them anywhere,_" it's Pearl, she takes one look at the children and gets very angry, "_STEVEN QUARTZ UNIVERSE AND CONNIE MAHESWARAN! Get out of that bed immediately!_" The two children immediately bolt up after being awoken so violently by a furious Pearl, Connie is the first to speak,

"_Sorry Pearl. We were told a war story and we got scared. Emerald told us it._" I look at Pearl and think, _**'Uh-Oh here we go'**_

" _HE DID WHAT! EMERALD SAGE-SON! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU TELL THEM A WAR STORY! ARE YOU INSANE?!" _I look at Pearl and say with a little bit of fear in my voice.

"_I thought they were brave enough to hear it. Sorry my Love. I won't do it again I promise._" Pearl looks at me and then the kids and sees our fear and calms down a bit.

"_I'm sorry, I was just scared for the kids was all. I thought they tried to run away again." _I look at Steven and Connie and they just look at me, blush, and shrug with a little embarrassment. I turn to Pearl and say with all truthfulness

" _My love, I swear to you it was not my intention to frighten you. I swear on my life I will never give you such a fright again." _To this Pearl shakes her head, laughs, and says

"_ I know, but please don't swear on your life, I've already lost you once, I don't want to lose you again._" I look at Pearl and finally realize how much pain I must have caused her when I sacrificed my life to stop the Homeworld Navy. I start to think what she went through, first she saw me "die" then Rose left us.

_** 'How much pain did I let her endure. I am truly the worst person in the entire universe, all of those years... all of those years of pain. Why did I let this happen'**_ I tell the kids to leave me and Pearl alone for just a bit. Steven protests, but Connie understands and pulls him out herself. I look at Pearl and ask

"_How much pain have I let you endure," _Pearl just looks at me with a little confusion _, "All of those years I've been gone. First you lost me, then you lost Rose. You must hate me for leaving you alone for so long. I'd understand if you would no longer like for me to be your spouse. But I just want you to know, what I did, I did to protect you and our loved ones from the dangers that were coming. But it looks like I still failed. I failed you, I failed my clan, I failed Rose, I even failed to protect Lapis from the Homeworld. I am just one big failure after another. I vowed from the minute of my exilement I would protect everyone of my loved ones, that I would protect all of the living things on this Earth, to the animals, to the humans, even my fellow Gems. But I saw the room, the one with the Gem monsters. I saw many of my old friends in there, I even saw other Emeralds. I know you had to stop them, I know you had to endure the fact of stopping your far gone friends. All of the pain of seeing them, crazed, and monstrous, and where was I. I was just in my gem... letting you endure all of the pain. I should've been the one taking that pain. I don't deserve any of the love that you might have for me._"

I look up at Pearl and she is crying and smiling, she starts to move towards me and hugs me very hard. We stare into each others eyes and she says after a few minutes that feel like hours,

"_ My love... I have endured so much pain, but only because I knew one day you would come back and save me from it all. I endured for you. Our love kept me going, after all those years. I could feel you were still out there, sure I lost so many friends along the way, sure you spent so much time away from us all. But there was nothing you could do to save them, it was too late. And there was no way you could've saved Rose. But like I said, she left us Steven, and we have to protect him no matter what. But just because of all the time I endured pain, it has nothing to do with how much I love you. You are the eternal fire of my heart. So.. no I do not hate you, and I could never find someone who understands me better to be my spouse._"

With that we kiss and when we stop, I let my tears flow,

"_ Pearl my love... I am most grateful that you still love me. I am so glad that I am forgiven. I shall never leave you again, this I promise with all my heart."  
_

With that said we both get up, well Pearl helps me up as I am still hurt, and we exit the room. Steven rushes me and ask,

"_What was that all about Uncle Emerald?_" I just smile, bend down, and poke his forehead with my two fingers.

_"It was nothing important big guy. Me and Pearl just had a little talk. Say how about we go get some food, I bet you two are very hungry._" Steven and Connie both start to jump around and chant

"_ PIZZA. PIZZA. PIZZA. PIZZA_." I mentally ask Pearl _**' What is Pizza and where do we find it?' **_ She just laughs and tells me, **' Just follow the kids and you'll see'**

The two kids rush out the door while still chanting their food chant, me and Pearl just laugh and run to catch up with them. After a few minutes we get to a shop called FishStu Pizza. As we open the door I hear a little bell go *_DING_* and from the kitchen I hear a feminine voice, "_Yo Stewball how's it going_?" I look over to see a dark skinned Human adolescent, Steven waves and says "_Hey Jenny, I'm doing good, how about you?"_

The one I presume to be Jenny says "_Nothing much, HEY, me and the boys were thinking now that that moss is gone, maybe we could go swimming in dead man's drink. You in_?"

Steven says back to the girl, "_Maybe another time Jenny, today I'm spending time with my uncle._" The girl finally looks over to me and stares so long it makes me blush, she begins to walk up to me,

" _How are you related Steven? Cause you look nothing like him. If anything you look cute_." I jump back a little at that remark, I mean I never thought of myself as that appealing. I mean all I was wearing was a dark green trench coat with a light green chain mail shirt, and some green cargo pants. Sure my hair was long, unkempt, so green that it appeared blackish, and measured down to the small of my back. I had green pupils with metallic green irises. But I hardly thought that was appealing.

I look over at Pearl who is fuming from what the girl said, so I quickly say before anyone gets hurt,

"_I am Steven's uncle on his mother's side. And this beautiful Gem over here is my wife, Pearl._" The girl looks over at Pearl and gets the idea, she quickly adds,

"_Yeah what I meant was that he is... uhhhh... to cute for me._" she rubs her head and smiles a little awkwardly. Pearl looks a little satisfied and then Steven orders a pizza

"_Hey Kiki two medium pizzas with only cheese and pepperoni please._" the girl behind the counter who I now know as Kiki tells a man in the back,

"_Hey dad two medium pizzas with only cheese and pepperoni!_" The man in the back yells back,

"_Is that little Steven's order,_" when he get confirmation that it is Steven's order he says, "_Well tell him this one is on the house, it's the least I can do for saving the town from that weird ship_"

After we get the pizza we all enjoy it, except Pearl of course, she only drinks the tea she ordered. When I take the first bite I can feel my tongue burning,

"_OW OW OW! HOT HOT HOT! TOO HOT!_" My reaction brings a big round of laughter from the entire restaurant, which causes me to blush. Pearl then starts to say, while in between breaths of laughter,

"_ You never did wait for food to cool off did you? Well pizza come out of the oven HOT HOT HOT!_" this brings a whole other round of laughter from everyone in the restaurant. Which makes my face flush an even more dark shade of green.

"_I think I'm done eating out... FOREVER!_" On comes another round of laughter, which pretty soon gets me laughing. When Connie and Steven are full of pizza, we box the rest up and go to the car wash. When we arrive I see Greg working on his van,

_"HEY GREG!_" This startles him to hit his head on the hood of his van. When he sees us he says,

"_Oh hey guys, how's it going,_" he sees my bandages and grows a worried look on his face,"_Oh Emerald what happened man? Did you headbutt a rock?_" I just laugh and reply,

"_Nah, it was just these two rapscallions who beat me in a training session._" Greg looks at the two kids, a little confused, so I tell him about the training session. He smiles and says, with a little laugh,

"_ I guess you guys are getting better at controlling that whole fusion thing._" The two kids smile and high five each other at the compliment. Greg, out of nowhere, quickly bolts upright and says,

"_Oh, that's right. I just made a new kicking song. What do you say Em? Wanna hear it?_" At first I'm a little shocked, one: because I've never had a nickname before, and two: because I've never had anyone want to share a song with me. But I can't pass up the opportunity to hear another song after so long a time of silence.

"_Sure. but you better be right about it being 'kicking'._" He quickly gets his guitar and says,

"_Well right now all I have are the instrumentals, but I'm sure you can come up with some lyrics on the spot, right, Em?_" I try to object but Pearl quickly jabs me in the ribs and says through our telepathic link,

**'Go ahead and do it. I want to hear your singing voice again.' **Before I can still object Greg starts to play his guitar, so I'm put on the spot. I quickly try to remember the songs I used to make, and then I remember THAT one. I wait until the guitar reaches the middle of a rift to start,

"_Oh, how I can see this time is going down. Every time I see you, I fade into a blissful oblivion. You take my breath away, and send me into the sky. Why, ohhh why do we have to take the arms of aggression, I just want to stay with you in the paradise of your eyes, shining so distinct throughout the darkness of this war. Everyday I wake up, all I see is the misery of this war, everyone is miserable, but with you I find a reason to make this world a paradise for you... and for me... for the world. If you go, I will follow, I will walk all of the steps with you, when you fall, I shall pick you up and help you fly again, like you did with my soul... and my Heart. Take me with you when you go... I will never leave you. For I will die for you..._"

I suddenly look around and see everyone crying, I wonder how long I have been singing. Suddenly Pearl speaks up,

"I always missed your singing, I'm glad you are back." Then she walks up to me, hugs me, and kisses me, which makes the two kids look away. It also makes Greg smile and say,

"_The last time I saw love like that was... well for me and Rose. I'm glad you are around Emerald. Well thanks for the pizza, I think it's Steven's bedtime anyways. Do you mind if he stays here with me tonight?_"

I smile and say,

"_Of course my friend, he is your son after all, not mine. But you will have to watch Connie for the night too." _Before I leave I summon a huge chunk of emerald, then I will it into a shield that has the Emerald Clan symbol, and I give it to Greg and say,

" _I know clans like this no longer live on Earth but to signify you as a friend of the Emerald Clan I give you this shield with my Family Sigil on it._" Greg takes and thanks me, with tears in his eyes. Me and Pearl start to walk home, when we get on the beach we stop by the dock and sit at the end of it, with our feet dangling. Pearl tells me about all of the adventures her and the Crystal Gems had after the war, and how much fun she had. After a couple of hours of sitting on the dock talking, we see the sun coming up so we decide to head back to the temple, when all of a sudden Pearl stops me and holds out her hand, which means she wants to dance. So I grab her hand and we start dancing, at first it's coordinated, but soon we just start dancing spontaneously, when we come together both our gems start to glow, and right when we are about to fuse I close my eyes, but suddenly I feel a sudden pain and I feel my self get blown away from the right.

**Pearl's POV**

**I feel a sudden rush of air as me and Emerald are about to fuse and I hear him scream in pain. When I open my eyes I see Emerald on the ground, and he seems unconscious, but something I notice immediately is the Gem in the center of his hand, which surprised me as he had two gems, both on his shoulders. That is when I noticed his shoulder gems were missing, before I can call out for help Garnet is immediately by my side. She says**

**"_I hear Emerald scream. What is wrong,_" Then she notices his singular gem, "WHAT! What happened to his other two gems?" I tell her quickly I have no clue, but suddenly I notice something bright and yellow, I gasp as I see what it is, A TOPAZ. The first thing that popped into my mind was, '_Did Emerald just make a gem without giving up his form?_'  
**

**My attention is brought back to Emerald when he groans, I quickly tell Garnet, "_Quickly get him inside, I will follow you in." _**

**Garnet quickly takes him back inside and promised I follow in, with possibly a new Crystal Gem.**

_**End of chapter 7**_

_**Ok Two things, I know that the song wasn't really that great, it's been a long time since I made an actual serious song. Two I know I put in a POV but it was only so I could introduce this new gem. Sorry if this is too long. But I tried to make it short.**_


	8. Thinking Back

**Hey its me the author, I would like to personally thank all of you who have stuck with me in this story. So to show my appreciation i will post this chapter that I had previously done instead of the last chapter. If you like this story please share and review it with constructive criticism. Also a disclaimer: I do not own any canon parts of Steven Universe, all rights and such go to Rebecca Sugar and her wonderful team. Now to the story, enjoy**

** Journal entry number one: ****_'Hello journal, my name is Emerald Quartz. I am the Praetor of the Quartizine Legion. I am only writing in you because if i die for good the I would truly want people to know what i did. Well I'm off to the Praetor meeting. Bye.'_**

I look at my entry and shake my head in a disapproving manner, _'__** With my mother's storytelling spirit, I made this... this rubbish. I am a truly disappointing gem.' **_Just then i hear someone walk in, it's the legate of the legion, and a personal friend of mine, Quartz. He was originally just strategist for the Homeworld's previous invasions of planets, but when he found out what the Kindergartens were doing to each of the planets, he deserted to Earth. His powers are a two Quartz wings that he summons with the two Quartz gems in his back, by most in the legion he is called "The Archangel" due to his angelic wings and the fact he protects all of his comrades no matter what. He has saved me so many times I put in a personal request for him to have a short sword made of solid Quartz with a pommel made of obsidian, which represents his status as an Emerald Savior. "_Praetor it is time for the meeting_." He says with a bow, "_Tell the others I am on my way_." Which he exits after my command and I can feel the wind of him taking off suddenly using his wings. As i am walking outside my tent I see more of my clan in tents. As I walk by I am greeted by my kin with thumps on the chest to signify equality and kinship. I return all of the thumps with my own thumps. When i get into the meeting area I am greeted by the other Praetors, but I can feel they don't really think of me as an equal, which I guess is because of my Father Amourabundus, the Emerald Sage. Apparently I don't exceed their expectations of what i should be like. As I return their glares I see the leader herself, Rose Quartz, we all kneel in honor of her, she smiles and says, "Please my friends, do not bow for me, I am but an Equal to all of you. Please stand up." To that we obey, then I see her, the most beautiful gem in the world, Her name was Pearl I think... I stare at her for a few minutes lost in her face. She catches me staring and looks at me curiously, I guess she doesn't remember the whole 'I like your gem' comment from the Kindergarten. I look away blushing, and when I look back I see her whispering to Rose, which makes her look at me and smiles and say, "_Ah, Emerald Quartz, son of famous Emerald Sage Amourabundus, He was husband to the Lapis Lazuli Sage, Oceanus. Please do come up here_." I freeze in my place, stone cold and scared, '_**Oh boy what did I do now' I walk up scared out of my wits.'**_ " _Do not worry young Gem, you are in good company. Now, I heard you were gazing at Pearl_?" I look back at Pearl, who is now smiling and trying to stifle a laugh, and then I look at the other Praetors, who are now all laughing and giggling like little children, then, finally I look at Rose, who is only smiling at me, how could i lie to my own Half-sister, finally I look down and say, "_Yes... yes I was_." This sends a whole round of laughter through the Praetors. So I blush and start to walk away, but I am stopped by a hand, it's Rose's, "_Wait now, I must commend you for your bravery, noone has ever said they gazed at Pearl, they were all too afraid too. Fearing what everyone would say about them. Please stay for the meeting and after it I will speak to you._" So I take my seat and try to hide my face as much as I can, praying that noone looks at me during this meeting, '_**Great now I will be the laughing stock of the whole army. Why oh why did I have to say yes**_' Eventually the meeting ends and I wait for everyone to leave, but not before the Praetor of the Umbra tells me in shape shifted form of Pearl a mock of her voice, "_Oh Emerald look at me. I know you love me._" Then she leaves, and I unclench my fists, '_**OHHH, you were THIS close from getting your idiotic butt whooped you Krod**_' Eventually everyone leaves, a few Praetors apologized for laughing as it was rude, but a few insulted me with more mocking of Pearl. Then Rose walks up to me and says, "_I've sent Pearl outside so we can talk in private little brother, I must know for certain, Do you truly love Pearl, with all of your heart?" _I think for a few moments and look inside my heart, finally, after a few moments, I told Rose, "_I love her like my own heart is trying to reach to her own. I would stop anyone from trying to attack her without a moment's hesitation. If anyone ever hurt her I would destroy their whole lineage, starting with their elders. This is how much I love Pearl. To me she is the only thing I would feel true depression without_." To this Rose looks surprised at first and then smiles with a loving face, "_Then tell her Emerald, noone should have to feel love alone. Go to her and tell her_."

I smile and run but as I get out I notice Quartz is waiting, "PRAETOR, WE NEED TO GO. THE ENEMY IS HERE!" My smile shrinks, "Got it... WAIT WHERE IS PEARL?" Quartz tells me, "Sir she is at the front lines," to this I summon my naginita and run, "PRAETOR WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" I hear Quartz yelling. But I keep going, running until my breathing grows heavier, my heart beating, '_**Pearl I am coming, don't die.**_' I think to myself, I jump over the trench separating the battlefield from the camp and continue to run. I begin to see the army in formation, In lead is Pearl, my heart gets lighter and I get my second wind, but those quickly leave as I see the enemy, Hundreds of Homeworld Gems against the eighty soldiers that were on patrol, I get there as the two clash, I jump into the fight and am immediately stopped by two gems that appear to be twins, i quickly assess them, '_** They are both Jade gems... hmmm what were the Jade clan famous for? *gasp* THESE ARE FUSION MASTERS**__**!**_' My fears are confirmed when the two Jades fuse together, when fused they pull out a pilum, '_**damn, they have a long range weapon too. how will this work? I can always cast away my my naginita for my kusarigama in my left gem... Yes that's it. I hook their with the chain and pull it away from them and stab them in their gem with the sickle part of my weapon**_' As they charge me with their pilum I de-summon my naginita. Then I quickly summon my Kusarigama and grab the Pilum and pull it away from them and jump towards them to slash their gem, "_FOR THE EMERALD CLAN. AHHHHHHHH!_" I feel a surge of adrenaline and smile at their frightened face. '_**Wait... why are they suddenly smiling? They are about to lose...**_' My question is quickly answered when they summon a longsword from a gem on their back and impale me with it. I feel so much pain, then dread quickly washes over me, as I suddenly realize I am not retreating back into my gem... '_**Ha... I guess they got me in the heart... now I can finally meet my mother and father again... Bye Pearl...**_' As I start to fade I see Pearl and the few soldiers left in a tight circle of 90 enemies. With this I gain strength, I can feel my anger growing... I raise my hand and a pillar of stone brings me my Kusarigama, "_FOUL DEMON, DO YOU THINK YOU CAN REALLY DESTROY THE SON OF AMOURABUNDUS, GRAND SAGE OF THE EMERALD CLAN. YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED. ARGHHHHHHHH_!" I raise a second hand and multiple spike puncture the fusion, it lets out a scared shriek. This only fuels my anger, "_YOU EXPECT MERCY. I THINK NOT YOU DEMON OF THE PLAGUE!" _ I raise both hand up and chant the ancient Emerald Clan protection chant. When I am done I see all of the previous Emerald Sages by my side, I pull the longsword out of my chest and kneel down in pain, but I quickly get up. I throw my Kusarigama at the fusion and hit it hits it's gem exactly in the center, ultimately destroying it from all existence. At that exact moment all of the sages rush forward to the enemy in a flurry of Hammers. swords, spears, War axes, and the occasional spear of rock jutting out at enemies.

Eventually I lose control of the power binding the sages to the Earth, and they disappear, at that moment I fall down on the ground, I see the once frightened Homeworld gems attacking once more, with only ten of the soldiers left in the circle, I easily see Pearl in the mix. I stand up and use the last of my power to propel myself on a rock spire to the inside of the circle. All the soldiers see me and cheer as they recognize me, but i fall off of the spire as the last of my terrakinetic powers leave me, I can feel my wound bleed again I smile at Pearl and say, "_I... I like your... your Gem._" Pearl looks at me and frowns and picks me up, "_NO DON'T DIE. I CAN'T LOSE ANOTHER FRIEND. STAY WITH ME PLEASE!_" I can feel her tears hit my shoulder, as she embraces me we both start to glows, and where there were two, there are now only one. '**What... what happened? Emerald what happened?' **I start to freak out... , '_**I... I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS! PEARL I THINK WE ARE FUSED!' '**_**HEY HEY. You don't need to shout! We're in the same body. **I can feel us both smile after Pearl say that, we both look down and see our single Gem in our chest, its a Topaz... '_**Hey Pearl what do you think about saving the day?' **_ I feel Pearl's approval at the question. We Speak in unison, "_CRYSTAL GEMS BEHIND US!_" We can feel the others getting behind us, then we summon our weapon from our gem, It is a mix between Pearl's Spear and the chain of my Kusarigama. Except there are two double bladed spears on each end of the chain. '**Emerald can you use your terrakinetic powers? Cause we should shield the last of our soldiers here.**' I try and successfully put the last of our soldiers out here underground in a open area of earth. Then I trap the Homeworld Gems in earth up to their legs, then We use our weapon and by the chain and swing it all around the enemies, which successfully destroys them all. As I release our soldiers from the underground hole we defuse, and I can once again feel my wound open up and start to bleed. As I black out i see someone with wings fly down toward my body.

**Five days later: **As I wake up i can feel the bandages around my chest. "SIR! You can't move around too much. You have sustained heavy wounds. If you move too much they will open again!" I look up to see a battle medic, **_' that must mean I am in the infirmary. huh... WHERE IS PEARL!' _**I get up off of the bed, which I immediately regret as millions of tiny needles of pain attack me. "_ARGHHH!_" I quickly get up and start looking for Pearl, '_**Where could she be! I should've been faster. If she is gone I will never forgive myself!**_' I am immediately tackled by a Guard of the Medical Facility, I think his name was Coral... As I get put back into my bed and restrained I hear a familiar voice, "_EMERALD CALM DOWN! You have a guest_!" It's the leader of the Legion of Ignis, He is a Fire Quartz. Also he is a close friend of the Emerald Clan, always providing support when we lost supplies during their first few years on Earth. Protecting us when we I got all of them moved to Earth. I look past him and see Pear, "_ Pearl? Are you ok?_" she smiles and says with a laugh, "_I should be asking YOU that question. Why did you rush out there instead of evacuating?" _Fire Quartz leaves with a smile. So I am left alone with Pearl with a stupid blushing face, fantastic. "_I couldn't let anyone die, especially not you. You are what drives me day to day, you are the earth beneath my feet. If you had died, I would've lost all will to win the war. Forgive me if i have offended you with my claim." _I look down with a frown on my face, "_It is okay if you do not love me in return. I will still continue to do my job as a guardian of this Earth." _We stand in silence for a few seconds, then I feel Pearl put her hands on my cheeks, "_Oh Emerald, I do love you, even with that corny 'I like your gem' comment. I have loved you since I met you at the Kindergarten." _With that being said she leans in and we kiss. And I can feel the love between us, and then she stops, "_I must go now, Rose needs me._" As she leaves I hear in my mind '**I love you Emerald, do not forget that.**' At first I am surprised, but then I try to say something '_**I love you too Pearl, my heart leaves with you.**_' After a few minutes of trying to say that in my mind I can feel her love flood into me. Now I truly know we can feel each others thoughts and emotions.

**Ok that took a couple hours to make so I hope you all do enjoy it, thanks for reading. Remember all rights go to Rebecca Sugar and the rest of the Steven Universe team. Thanks again for sticking around.**


	9. The newcomer

**Hey**_** sorry I haven't been uploading as of late, right now I have no way of a usable device to write. Right now I am borrowing devices from family and friends to write this all down. But if you are still reading, thanks for staying with me through this, you guys are the reason I still write. Each of you individuals are awesome for even just staying past 2 chapters of my not so great writing. If you like my writing then you will love my friends Randal435, Cartoon Warrior, and PikaPowerX10. Anyways on to the story, enjoy friends. Oh quick note, I know there are now two Topaz's mentioned, but the human-turned-gem is a Blue Topaz. Ok for real the story begins.  
**_

**In my dream, I notice there aren't any wisps or specters, which is a better thought for all of the nightmares I have been having. Each one with it's own demons to face, all of my failures being thrown back into my face. I guess that is the one thing about never aging, you live with your regrets until someone more powerful decides you need to die. Anyways back to my dream, so I'm walking in the same grove of Sakura trees from my old dreams, suddenly a lynx appears. It looks up at me confused and I smile a little nervous because last time I saw a Lynx I died the next day. It smiles, wait can Lynx's even smile? Well this one did and spoke,  
**

_**"Wake up, a new day arises. Love is inevitable, wake up and go back to them." **_** I start to question why this Lynx is telling me to wake up, when suddenly...**

"_Emerald wake up._ _EMERALD!" _I am forced awake to see Pearl on the verge of tears and frowning very furiously. But when she sees my eyes open she quickly brightens up, _"Oh by the grace of Mother Moonstone you are ok. You really need to stop doing things that leads you to become unconscious." _I laugh and just hug her, because she was right, I have been losing consciousness a lot lately. She hugs me back and I pick her up and we twirl for awhile just laughing with each other, at least until I hear someone use the warp pad, _"Oh he is awake,_ _you sure have a habit of getting knocked out don't you Greenie" _It is Amethyst and Garnet, Garnet smiles and excuses herself and Amethyst stays. Before Pearl can decide to fight with her about the name calling I ask,

_"So what happened while I was 'knocked out' I am curious."_ Both Pearl and Amethyst look at me and I look back questioningly. Garnet comes back and in a bubble she has a gem, a... Yellow Topaz. I ask, "_So there was a fight while i was asleep? I wish i could've been there"_ I feel a bit itchy on my right hand. So I start to scratch it and feel something a little weird, I look down and stifle a scream, _"MY HAND HAS A GEM!"_

Pearl quickly tries to calm me, _"Sweet, please calm down. Do you remember our little moment last night?"_ I start to remember the dance we were doing on the beach, I smile because the memory makes me feel alive. But then I remember the sudden, malevolent gust of wind... Then the sudden unconsciousness. I now my head yes.

Pearl then explains, _"Well... before we could fuse, you were suddenly pushed away from me... and next to you was... well a Gem."_ Suddenly I start to lose my balance and feel light headed. Just then I'm caught by Pearl and Amethyst. _"Sheesh you are heavy Greenie!"_ Amethyst says

As they help me regain my balance, Steven, Greg, and Connie walk through the door.

"_Hey Gems. I brought the kids back like you asked... woah what happened?"_ Greg looks at the two other gems keeping me up.

I smile and say, _"Oh nothing, just thought the floor would look nice up close."_

This makes Greg laugh. Just then the warp pad activates and Garnet appears with a Golden Topaz Gem.

When Steven sees it he looks confused, _"Did you guys fight a monster without me?"_ Me, Pearl, Ametyhst, and Garnet look at each other. Wondering if we should tell him. Before anyone can lie to him I say, _"Well Steven. As far as we know, that could very well be me and Pearl's child."_

Everyone's jaw slackens, well except Garnet who just does a nervous smile. Steven is the first to react, _"Can I see it?"_ I laugh and walk over to Garnet and hold out my hands. She puts the Gem in my hands and I thank her. Now that I can see it a bit clearer, I can see that it has Pearl's gem shape but my facets. Of course it is also a dark Gold color. I beckon Steven and Connie over to me and kneel in front of them. They look at the gem in wonder.

_"Hey Steven if you look closely you can see the tiniest hint of a form in there."_ I tell Steven.

Both Connie and Steven start to look for the form, _"Yeah you can. Steven look its right in the middle of the center facet!"_ When Steven sees it his eyes star up. All he can do is stare. Suddenly the gem starts to glow. As the light intensifies everyone turns their head. When it finally dims down I look back and gasp. In my arms is a tiny baby. But it is the same color as the gem in its forehead. I smile because it has Pearl's hair, but its face resembles mine more. It has bluish green eyes, it also is wearing a shirt like mine. But has Pearl's sash and shorts, except it also has hiking boots.

I stand up and walk over to Pearl, who is still shocked, but when she sees the gelling she smiles and hugs me. We look at each other and see tears welling up in each others eyes. When the gelling starts to cry I notice the feminine quality to it. We smile and both say, _"It's a girl preset."_ Pearl then asks, _"What should we name her?"_

_"I think we should name her Ocasio. She will stand in front of all and show them the opportunities they have."_ Pearl smiles and says, _"Ocasio... opportunity. I love it."_ Then I realize everyone is still shocked. I tell everyone, _"Come and rejoice my friends. For we welcome a New life today."_ That gets everyone up and going again.

When we stop the party it is Steven's bed time. Greg offers to take Connie home. Garnet and Amethyst go to look for disturbances out in old Gem areas. Me and Pearl decide to go to our room and play with our child. Pretty soon she falls asleep and Pearl says, _"I think we still have Steven's crib around here somewhere."_ As she goes off, Ocasio squirms in my arms. I rock her in my arms while singing her the lullaby my mother sang to me.

_**"Hush my child, Don't make a single scream. I'm here to save you from the wicked dream. Hush my child, take my love and you will know peace."**_ Ocasio stops squirming and calls back to sleep. Pearl walks in with the crib and we tuck Ocasio in and miss her on the forehead. Pearl stifles a yawn and she calls back in the bed and says, "Today has been long. Come dear join me." I smile and shake my head, "Not right now dear. I have something to do." I turn to miss Pearl on her gem.

She yawns and say, **_"Ok but try to stay safe please."_** I laugh and leave our room. I exit through the screen door and try something I haven't in awhile. I concentrate and close my eyes. Suddenly I hear, _"_**My son... my how you have grown since I last saw you."** I open my eyes and see the spirit of my father. I start to cry and run to him and embrace him. **"Ahhh my child you have such troubles. Come tell your father what plagues you."** I look up and wipe my eyes.

_"Father oh I wish you could've seen me at better times. I failed your wishes. I let mom give up her form. Then I lost Lapis. Now she could very well be dead. Oh father what should I do!?"_ He just looks at me and puts a hand on my shoulder,

"**My son. I know of all the troubles you faced. Oh how I wishes I could have helped you through them. But look into your heart. You know your sister isn't gone. But also know. You have found love. You have a child who needs you. Now go my son. Know I don't hold any grudges against you. Good bye."** As his shade is sent back to my gem I walk back inside and fall into bed with Pearl and we fall asleep together. Smiling like a bunch of fool's.


	10. Story for Ocasio

I wake up to the sounds of wailing, and it sure is loud, I quickly get up knowing who exactly is making it. I walk over to my daughter,Ocasio who is a Topaz, and all I can do is smile as I pick her up and see how her triangular Topaz gem shines in the dull light of the room. I open the temple door and walk outside into the living room of my nephew's house; I notice an empty seat on the couch and sit on it. I can't see what time it is but I can tell from previous experiences that it is early morning. Topaz is still wailing so I gently rock her in my arms, singing old chants from Homeworld.

When she starts to fall asleep I start to get up, but I stop in my effort to get up because I heard, "_Story pwease?"_I look around, I look in the cabinets of the kitchen, I look in the bathroom, and I even look underneath my nephew's bed, not without almost rousing him from his sleep. I go to sit down; a bit more wary of potential intruders, after a while I hear the words again, this time right below my nose, "_Story pwease!"_ I look down to see Topaz looking right back at me, quite unamused I might add, at first I'm quite shocked, but in time I just smile and think of a story I should tell her. I ask her, which to her response was quite simple, _"I wanta hear one wif alot of action."_I couldn't turn her down, especially with those powder blue and green I looked at her and thought of one,

**It was a time of war, all of the forces were gathering at the peak of the hill; on the other side of the hill were legions of Homeworld loyalists. The skies were alight with mini explosions, which were probably from the few ships that the Rebellion and the Loyalists had exploding in massive dogfights. The rebels could expect no aerial help on this day, among them were thousands of rebel gems, barely enough to be expected to fight the Loyalists, but they had one thing the enemy didn't, they had hope and faith, they knew even if they died this day there would be more to follow their example. So with a battle scream the general of this legion ran onwards, his courage inspiring his soldiers, both human and gem alike, to follow him. As they clashed into the legions of the Loyalist army they mowed down at least a dozen before they could even gather up again. By that time the general had ordered his troops back before cohesion could be returned and they be killed in one fell swoop. As they got good enough distance the general ordered for arrows to be shot towards the newly formed Loyalist army, who since they did not see the arrows shot were once again taken down a few cohorts.**

**But just when the general was about to order the attack to resume he was tossed through the air, hit by what appeared to be nothing. After that the Loyalists resumed to walk towards the rebels, the rebels retreated to the base of the hill. The general, who had been regaining his strength but couldn't due to his gem being cracked down the middle, ran towards the Loyalists by himself in a last moment of sacrifice, he was quickly torn down by the enemy, this inspired anger in the rebels, most of all the general's most trusted friend. The poor kid was consumed with anger, grief, and sorrow, he summoned his weapon, a hatchet which glistened green in the sun, and he grabbed the banner from the flag bearer and commanded him to draw his weapon. He walked to the front of the rebels and let out a horrifying call, which terrified rebels and Loyalists alike, and he charged the Loyalists, soon the rebels did the same. The gem raised his hand and all around him stone figures rose from the ground by the dozen, weapons springing from their hands, they gathered around him and the army, the gem sliced through the first Loyalist's shoulders and hit straight to their gem, cracking it through and through. The stone creatures did the same to many other gems; the rebels were quickly destroying the Loyalist army**

**But, all of a sudden there was a parting in the Loyalist legions as two fusions made their way to the gem leading the charge, he couldn't tell they were coming towards him as he was currently fighting five Loyalists, they grabbed him and beat him into the ground, all the while they continued to fend off the rebels attempting to free the gem. One gem in particular came close to reaching him, she was a child hood sweetheart of his, but sadly one of the fusions grabbed her, tearing her limbs off one by one, which caused her to retreat into her gem, and when she did, the fusion balled its fist and punched it into oblivion; then it turned back to the gem and smiled a menacing grin of triumph. At the sight of losing a loved one to the monster, the gem writhed and writhed and when the monster looked back smiling its smile again the gem grabbed its partner's hand in midair, which was about to come down on the gem once again. The fusion looked confused and tried to punch the gem with its other fist, which too was grabbed. The gem rose in anger, pure and terrifying, his eyes were no longer with irises, they were now solid green with black veins in them, the fusion howled at the pain as the gem crushed it hands, as it looked up to the gem, it begged for forgiveness, the gem looked at it and the creature knew its answer. As bits of rock and earth floated up, as if suspended in midair, the creature looked around for help, any help, but its partner was too scared to help. As if the Earth knew this gem's anger, a spike of stone penetrated the fusion's gem on its head; then the other gem in the fusion came out, but the gem quickly cut down the loyalist in a heartbeat. Utterly destroying the fusion, the gem set its sights on the other fusion, it yelped in fear and ran, but nothing could escape the fear of this gem's anger now. The gem ran at supernatural speeds and instantly punched the fusion in the chest and pulled both of its gems out, making it retreat into both gems. The gem set down the two gems and took out its hatchet and cleaved both gems in succession. The entire time the Loyalists were watching this scenario go down and at the sight of such unspeakable anger, they threw down their weapons and ran. As the gem was about to raise a hand to demolish them all, a hand touched his shoulder; he turned around to see a kind face, one with pink curls and a gem in her stomach area, she said to him, "****_Emerald, calm down they can no longer fight, is that the way you want to be remembered, the merciless killer? Is that how you want your friend, who sacrificed her very life for you, to know you by when you die?"_**

**Emerald calmed down, and as he did the stone and earth in the air fell back down. He fell to his knees exhausted, Rose looked at him and said, "****_Sleep old friend, sleep for tomorrow we hold your ceremony for saving the very lives of your people and becoming a leader when yours had fallen."_****Emerald did exactly that, and the next day the ceremony was long and drawn out, Emerald could barely stay awake. That was until he noticed something beautiful, it was a Pearl, and she was following Rose around keeping everything in check. She didn't seem like a servant by anything other than the fact she was keeping everything in line, but that seemed more like it was for fun than anything. Emerald thought to himself that by any means necessary he would make sure that she would survive this war, even if he had to die.**

I look back at my daughter and she asks before dozing off, "_But isn't your name Emwald?"_ I just chuckle and bring her back to her crib, which seemed to be getting a little small for her. I make a mental note to go later and find a small bed for her. I collapse into bed and fall asleep.

**I'm walking through a grove of sakura trees, I think to myself that the lynx should be coming anytime now, but it never does, so I continue to walk in the grove until I hear someone crying, eventually I get to the source of the sound but there is no one there, I look into the pond and notice someone at the bottom, it looks like some kind of monster, green with white, wild hair, the monster notices me and I can see four eyes, the top two seem to be crying but it's hard to tell with the water, the bottom eyes look at me angrily, the beast speaks, first with a voice I haven't heard in a long time, Lapis's, "****_Emerald? What are you doing here? I thought you were banished to… to Earth. Just get away from me!"_****I thrust my arm forward, "LAPIS!" The monster looks back at me and speaks with a different voice,****_"Emerald you say? Not the son of Emerald sage, Amoura Bundus?"_****I nod my head in a yes and the beast resumes with a wicked, "****_Then I will kill you, to bring justice to the Jasper clan."_****As the beast says that it lunges towards me it is restricted by some sort of chain, then it speaks in Lapis's voice again, "****_EMERALD JUST WAKE UP! NOW DO IT NOW!"_**

I wake up in sweat and screaming, Pearl wakes up and says with an urgent tone, "_What is it dear?"_I shake my head and ask, "_About the Homeworld gems coming to Earth, was my sister with them? Please tell me…"_Pearl looks at me and says with uncertainty in her voice, "_We don't know… we've been looking for her but then you came along… and we kind of got excited to have you here."_ I nod my head grimly, tears threatening to pour out of my eyes. I look at Pearl and say, "_I have to step out for a while and think things through… "_I leave before she can say anything, knowing that she won't follow me. I keep walking, until I reach a pond with moss in it, I think of swimming in it until I realize that this is where Rose grew her moss. I sit down and think about all the things that happened since my return, to the happiness, to Steven's training, to Greg's party, and now to realizing Lapis has been on Earth this entire time. The tears roll down my cheeks, and I let them continue. After letting them fall down I fall asleep.

When I wake up its two days later, I gather some moss, willing it not to overtake my body, and bring it to the hill Rose would let the moss bloom; as the light hit the moss little flowers with little gems in the middle start flying in the wind. I notice a storm hit the cliff where the temple is located and see two figures in the rain near the house. One green with triangular hair and one is Steven dancing in the rain. I quickly launch myself to the Temple and land right on the sand where Steven was standing prior. I hear the screen door shut and rush inside to see a tiny gem; she appears to be a Peridot, with Steven. They both looked shocked, before they can say anything I ask, "What happened since I have left?"


	11. The Kindergarten Exploration

"_What has happened since I left? What is this… Peridot… doing here?" _I say its name with as much contempt as I can. I notice the yellow diamond crest on her chest, I quickly summon my hatchet and command Steven to go guard the temple doors. As the Peridot sees my weapon it lets out a feminine yelp and hides behind Steven, who now has his arms out in a protective way.

"_Uncle Emerald it's all right, she is harmless."_ I look between her and Steven and give a look of pure anger, _"Like hell she is. She is from Homeworld, wherever she is, there are bound to be more. Thousands and thousands could be on their way right now." _Steven just shakes his head, _"Uncle Emerald, I know you must've gone through a lot of trouble with gems like her before, but I can guarantee she can't do any harm like this." _I look at Steven and feel an urge to put my weapon away, I fight that urge still wary of the new Homeworld gem. I ask, "_Well if she isn't here to harm us then why is she here? And if I don't have a good answer then I will destroy her."_ To that remark Peridot decides the cushions behind her seem like a good shield and she hides behind them. Steven finally says, "She was telling me about the cluster, and I have to go with her to the Kindergarten to find out." I open my mouth to object but Steven raises his hand to silence me, and oddly I feel compelled to oblige. "_If you're worried you can come along. But as long as we are there, no fighting._" Me and the Peridot look at each other and look back at Steven and nod ok.

As we warp to the Kindergarten, I feel comforted by the little chime the pads make as they activate. We land on the warp pad, which is located on the precipice of a cliff, I start to warn the two they should be careful, but before I could Peridot grabs Steven's hand and says, "_Come on!"_ They slide down but eventually slide off the drop off of the cliff. Lucky for them it was only a small fall, I pick them both up and say, _"Come on let's get a move on. We need to find out what this cluster is." _As I'm walking I notice that the immediate air behind me is empty, I look back and see that the two are standing behind me, Peridot whispers something to Steven and he says aloud, _"Peridot says you should stay here, you make her uncomfortable." _I glare at her, which causes her to cringe behind Steven. Steven just looks at me with pleading eyes that say **'Just go with it' **So I let them pass by me, but not before grabbing Peridot by the arm and whispering fiercely, "_If he is so much as nicked by a pebble, I will smash your gem into the oblivion of death. Remember that."_ and with that I just shove her along. She looks back a little shaken and I smile menacingly, pointing to my forehead, which is where her gem was located. She yelps and catches up to Steven.

Many hours pass before I hear something running towards me, I pull my hatchet out and hide behind a rock. As the mysterious creature draws near I hear a voice screaming for help. I quickly jump out from behind the rock and see some sort of multicolored monster attacking a gem, wait… another gem? I quickly get over my shock and help the gem out, before he gets hit by the monster's claws I push him out of the way, getting harmed instead. I wince but stand back up with as much strength as I can. I look at the gem and notice he is a Coral gem, I nod at him and he nods back. He jumps up summoning his gauntlets with claws on the front, which makes me realize that this is the same Coral who was in the rebellion, one of my friends. He slashes at the monster's claw but misses narrowly. The monster doesn't miss a single beat; it retaliates with a punch to the Coral, who in turn flies back in surprise. I summon my hatchet and slash at the still extended arm, effectively cutting it off from the monster. The monster shrieks and Coral attacks, hurriedly I might add, and stabs the monster in its chest with the claws of his gauntlets. With a final shriek of death it poofs into its gem… wait… its gem? I look over at Coral who is also staring in disbelief at the gem; I suddenly notice how the gem is flawed… like it's in fractures. That's when I finally let out a gasp of disbelief; the monster is made up of Gem fragments. I hold back the bile that is building up in my stomach, _**'A forced fusion?! How could someone do this, this is the most disgusting, vile thing my eyes have ever laid their vision upon!'**_ My mind continues to race through the recent horrifying events, I look at Coral to see his expression, but Coral merely looks away, but I don't need to be a mind reader to know that he is just as disgusted and furious as I am. I bubble the shard and send them on their way to the temple's inner sanctum.

After Coral introduces himself as the same Coral I met during the rebellion, he tells me what he has seen after reforming, "_For months I wandered around here, I didn't know how to find the others, even though there was a warp pad I didn't know if the war was won or lost, so if I had used the warp pad and ended up in the enemy's hands… I don't even want to think of what they'd do to me." _I squeeze his shoulder and give him a nod, "_You did well soldier, even though we won the war, you didn't know, so you kept in secrecy to keep from being destroyed, that way your comrades' memories would never die. I salute you" _Before Coral can say anything_,_ I heard screaming and the sounds of fighting. I dash off towards the sound, wary of any fusion monstrosities that could be attacking helpless and frightened gems; I can tell Coral is right behind me from the sound of his footsteps, loud and demanding. When we get to the spot I can see it's the other Crystal gems and they seemed to have beaten some more gem monsters. When we get closer I can tell they are in a conversation with that Peridot; I get closer and the other gems must have heard me and change position to face towards me, weapons raised. _"I surrender!" _I laugh out nervously with my hands raised in an exaggerated fashion. Garnet and Amethyst laugh but Pearl says angrily, "_And where were __**you**__ during all this? You just up and left out of nowhere._" I quickly apologize before they see Coral, they all look surprised and I tell them the story of how he was fighting these monsters and I joined him in the fight. The Gems told us how these monsters came from these geodes that Homeworld was incubating, then the Peridot cleared her throat and said, _"If you Crystal Clod… Crystal Gems are done speaking, I have made up my mind to tell you about the Cluster."_

**Later that day, back at the Temple, Peridot starts explaining the "Cluster" to the gems by using a cardboard box as a "screen"**

_"So the cluster is an artificial," _I scoff and say, _"Forced," _ Peridot merely continues, _" An artificial fusion, comprised of millions of broken gem shards, just waiting to be done incubating. And when they do…"_ When she hits the box with the little stick she has, it tears apart in one area, revealing a glove monster while Steven roars. Peridot smacks the glove with her stick, _"What is that?" _She asks Steven who says, _"It's the Cluster." _Peridot grows frustrated,_ "It looks nothing like the Cluster!"_ All her yelling at Steven for no reason angers me. This which I respond by summoning my weapon, its dull ring sounding loud in the small area we were in, causing Peridot to jump a little and apologize to Steven. Pearl is the first to ask a question, _"So how are we going to get to this? I say we build a drill."_ We all agree and start to decide on how we are going to destroy the cluster. Pearl throws around the idea of needing someone to break apart the gems that are stuck together into tiny groups, which would then open the idea to being able to bubble them without having the whole temple swarmed with them. But Garnet says we should destroy the gems, which would require days. We all agree on the second choice, which makes more sense. Due to the fact of putting all the gems into bubbles would still clutter up the temple. So even though we wish we could save all of the gems, we have to destroy them.

As everyone starts to leave to go to their respective places, the only ones left are me, Coral, and Steven. I introduce Steven to Coral, to which they both introduce each other; with introductions out of the way I ask Steven something I wanted to ask him since I found out about the Cluster, _"Steven… how do you feel we should handle the Cluster? You may be as honest as you want."_ Steven looks at me and furrows his brow, as if in some deep thought, which he might have very well been. He looks back up and says, _"I don't know exactly… but if I can, I'd like to save as many of them as I can. I mean they still are gems after all, just twisted into corruption, like all of the other fallen gems. I still agree that we can't save them all… but… I'd still like to try."_ I smile at Steven and he smiles back, I pat him on the head and say with choked back tears, _"Just like your mom, so compassionate to save everyone. I'm proud to be your Uncle. If we can, I'll try to save as many of them as I can. Now go to sleep, it's past your bed time. Coral you can sleep on the couch… Sorry we have no other place for you."_ Coral merely shakes his head and steps outside mumbling something about guard duty.

So I in turn go to my room and check up on Topaz, she seems to have grown to about the size of a toddler. So I pick her up and play with her in the bed. As I'm playing with her I think back to my life as a child and let loose a grin for all the times that I played with my mother, and after her… Lapis… Lapis… Lapis, I keep thinking about her as I fall asleep, how she fused with a Jasper… on how I will have to save her.


	12. The gang is back (Sort of)

_**All of this time that I have been writing,I've noticed something. That it takes one person to write a story, but it takes a lot of people to keep that person going. Thanks to all of you readers. All rights go to Rebecca Sugar and the Crewniverse**_

As the gems glow, figures take their place. The first reformed gem makes me feel nostalgia, the first gem is my old lieutenant Quartz. The next is my medic, Jade, the next was my siege expert Amber, and the next three were ones I didn't know. They seemed to comprise of an Obsidian, an Aquamarine, and a Citrine. My soldiers look at me and rush at me and embrace pick me up. _"Hey guys long time no see!" _They all put me down and they bombard me with questions, I raise my hands and say, _"Guys, guys, calm down. We won the war, though there are few of us left….. And sadly Rose is no longer with us. But we have her son. He is growing up to be just like her, he is part human and part Gem, yes I know, it's creepy. Apparently y'all were forced apart and your shards were fused together making each of you a monster twisted beyond reason. The only reason you were able to be reformed is because Topaz somehow refused your gems separately. Topaz is the unconscious Gem behind me, she is my daughter… don't ask how that's possible, me and Pearl are still trying to figure that out." _

They all look a little confused, so I motion for them to follow me back to the temple. As I'm carrying Topaz, I motion for Quartz to come close to me, _"So who are these other three Gems? I know who you, Jade, and Amber are. But these other three are new to me." _He looks at me and says, _"Before me and the other two were destroyed, we saw those three coming into the prison as prisoners for 'Rebellious Behavior'. Trust me when I say this, those three definitely did not look like the rebellious types. They looked more frightened then a Peridot fighting a Diamond."_ We both laugh at the reference, I'm glad his sense of humor is still intact. So we get to the Temple and I lay Topaz down on the couch while Pearl explains all of what has happened since the war. Eventually she gets done and I get my turn to do some questions I ask my friends, _"So before the war ended y'all were imprisoned, I just thought you guys were killed in action."_ They look solemn, which I attribute to memories of the Prison. I turn to the new Gems, not before giving my friends a sorrowful look, I then ask the new Gems, _"So tell me your stories. If it's not too much trouble."_ They look at me for a few minutes, and then the Aquamarine is the first to speak, he explains to me, _"Well me and Obsidian… I mean me, Citrine, and Obsidian, were all just walking around doing our normal jobs. Then out of nowhere we are arrested for 'Rebellious Behavior'. So they send me, and the others, to this prison where we are forced apart and separated into cells. Citrine cried for days, Obsidian was the one closest to her. I was the last one to be destroyed… It was horrible, the fog of death loomed over my psyche for days. Then today I am suddenly reformed."_

I look between the three and give them each an apologetic look, "_I'm sorry you had to go through that, if I had known there was a prison doing this I would have gotten my legion and busted it down."_ They look at me and smile, I look at Aquamarine and Citrine and say with a smirk, _"Now you two get fused." _ They look at me, suddenly scared, _"Oh don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about. I can tell you two were fused, it was obvious when Aqua said 'me and Obsidian' the first time and not Citrine. Go ahead we don't judge"_ They smile and do a dance, with Aqua doing some sort of the human dance salsa, while Citrine dances some version of the human dance tango. After a glaring light a new Gem is in their place, all of us but Obsidian gasp at the Gem. _"It's…it's…it's a Moonstone… How can this be?"_ Moonstone looks at us and says, _"What? Oh yeah, our fusion is Moonstone. We, I mean I, was given this form by the Goddess herself. She told us this prophecy __**'Someday, you will meet a strong Gem, old in existence yet young in age. He will guide the planet of trees and multi colored beings. But before that you will befriend a stoic Gem, she will be dark as the purplest ocean, she will befriend the procreation of the old yet young Gem. You two must protect these three with your lives, with this in mind, I give you my form. But you can only take it upon you when you fuse.'**__ After that she left us to our home on the Homeworld. Five decades later we are sent to colonize Earth and we find Obsidian, she was just a poor little Kindergartener when we were working there."_

As Moonstone finishes her story Ocasio wakes up, _"Ugh, why does my head hurt so badly?"_ She tries to stand up but crashes back onto the couch, _"Topy you have to be careful you used a lot of energy back there. Please rest."_ I tell her so she will not try to stand up again. She then asks, _"What happened anyways? All I remember is that bad monster about to hurt you daddy. After that it was darkness, well except for me and Grandma."_ We all look at Ocasio suddenly confused. Although none of them were as puzzled as me, for there was only one person who could be her Grandmother, my mother. "_Topy… what did 'Grandmother' look like exactly?" _ She looks back at me and tells me, _"Well… she was blue, she seemed to be wearing a headband with this weird three pronged symbol with a wave in the middle. She also wore a suit of leather that looked like it had the ocean and the stars on it, it also shifted as she walked. She was telling me, __**'Learn child of my child, and learn your potential. You shall grow into the protector of a legacy that spans back to the very roots of Gem kind.'**__After that she told me to wake up, and I did." _

Even though I'm facing away from everyone, I can feel their eyes on me. I ask Ocasio if she is sure, to which she responds, _"Yes!"_ I tell everyone to stay where they are and I walk outside away from the temple to summon my father's shade. I will him to appear and after a few failed attempts I hear, "_I know why you called me here, it is the dream your daughter has had. The one with Oceanus, I fear I cannot help you on this task, as I was sworn to secrecy by your mother to tell the events she foresaw until they were ready. Still the events are not ready though. Yet if you have any other questions, I'm glad to answer them."_ I look at my father and wonder how he knew all of this information, but then I remember we share a gem. I look at him and say, _"I have no further questions except, is my daughter ready to train, do I have anything to even teach her. What can I even teach her? I'm kind of useless on this matter, I mean she has the power of crystallokinesis! The very power that Mother Moonstone had."_ My father looks at me contemplating, he then says with a sigh, _"My son. You are the last survivor of the Emerald clan, and the last living sage as far as I know. This is your fate to train her, do you know why she has crystallokinesis?" _I shake my head no, _"My son, she has been gifted with this power because of your mastery over terra, the life of all beings, and your spouse's power over minerals and sand. The very nature of your powers brought together in the way that your daughter was made means both of you must train her. She is the physical manifestation of both your powers, and your love. She will act accordingly to both. That child will grow up to stop the very evil of the Homeworld, and in doing so she will bring order to Humans and Gems alike."_

After a few more questions I start to feel weak, so I tell my father goodbye and desummon him. I walk back to the temple to see everyone outside, including Ocasio, I look at her and she runs towards me, _"Daddy were you talking to Grandpa?"_ My mouth drops open, I try to form words together and eventually succeed, _"How… how do you know that?" _She looks at me and smiles, _"Cause' I could feel his presence, he felt happy. What did you ask him?" _I look at her and decide to tell her the truth, _"I asked him if I should train you."_ She looks at me a little curious but staring at the ground so she doesn't feel bad about the answer, _"What'd he say?"_ I smile, pick her up and say, _"Why he said I should, and you know what, I think I should too. Starting today, you will be trained to control your powers. But first you should get some more rest, you look extremely tired." _With that she looks at Pearl, who merely nods in agreement. She crosses her arms but goes back into the temple to sleep. I look at Quartz and my other friends and say, _"Welcome back guys. Looks like we will have to start training again, hope y'all can still keep up. Oh and Quartz I realize your sword might be gone, so I'll make you a new one."_ I raise my hand and send my thoughts deep into the Earth and when my mind reaches the desired object I will it to shoot up out of the ground. I catch the block of quartz, Quartz looks at me and says, _"Sir… your block of quartz is all nice and all, but I need a sword."_ I look at him and smile, I focus on etching out a hilt in to the block, and after the hilt comes out I then focus on the blade. I will my thoughts into the block and imagine the very blade to be thin enough to slip between armor, but thick enough to have the flat of the blade able to knock a foe unconscious. When the blade is done I hand it over to Quartz and he says, _"Wow! The sword looks exactly like my previous one; I forgot how proficient you are with your powers. Sorry sir." _I laugh and assure him it is alright. I then notice Steven standing right behind me, _"Hey Steven come see, I'd like for you to formally meet my old friends, Jade, Amber, and Quartz. They are the three from the story I told you about. You know the one with Feyfolk and the prison."_ They all look at me astounded by the fact I told him about the prison story. Steven smiles and tells each of them hi, which in turn they all thump their arms over their gems, except Quartz whose gems were on his back; he just thumped the place where a human's heart is. Steven does the same out of respect, remembering the sign of respect. They smile and I say, _"Hey you guys up for some sparring? I bet y'all still can't take me."_ They look at me and nod with grins on their faces. _"Let's go find a place to spar then."_

**Later at the Cloud Arena:**

"_Wow I haven't been to this place since the beginning of the war; it has changed an enormous amount!" _I laugh at Jade's remark; I put my hands upand say, _"Ok Steven, Pearl, Moonstone, and Obsidian please take seats in the stadium. Ok Amber, Jade, and Quartz are you three ready?"_

They all nod in agreement and summon their weapons. I raise my hand and wait for the last bystander to sit down. Once she does I drag my arm down while summoning my hatchet. I block Jade's claws with my hatchet as Amber smashes his hammer at me; to which I quickly jump out of the way. As I'm dodging I get tackled from behind and fly a few feet, as I get up I hear Quartz laughing, _"You've lost your edge sir."_ I jump up and hide behind a pillar; I quickly focus on my gem and summon a chunk of emerald from it. I quickly will it into a small shield just in time for Amber to strike at me; I simply deflect it with my shield and kick him away from me; as he flies backwards he tumbles into Jade. As they try to get up I send my thoughts out to see where Quartz is, I sense him flying towards me; right before he slams into me he lessens his velocity and slashes at my side which I deflect easily and slash with my hatchet, he then blocks it with his wings and spin slashes at me. I jump back just before it would have cut me in the side; then I am grabbed, when I look back it is Amber; when I look back in front of me I see Jade running towards me with his claws, I focus my thoughts into my gem and summon a past Emerald Sage shade. He quickly grabs Amber and pries his arms off of me, I use this freedom to slide under Jade's attack and launch myself into his back with a kick. He turns around right before I kick him and drops down and kicks me up as I sail above him. I then get punched by drill kicked by Quartz back into the Arena ground. As I get up out of the crater my body made I see the shade disperse and Amber get up; Quartz lands on the ground and the other two get by his side. I see the opportunity to will my small shield into full length gauntlets. As they attach to my arms I de-summon my hatchet and run towards the three gems, which all are in too much shock to see my frontal assault. I gather all of my strength and punch Amber, who goes flying back into a pillar. The other two quickly regain focus and rush towards me. Quartz is the first to strike, he stabs at me and I grab the blade between my gauntlets. Jade sees the opportunity and slashes at me, to which I respond by dropping and doing a sweep kick at his legs. As he falls I punch him into the ground, leaving a crater in it. I turn around towards Quartz to see him flapping his wings. As the wind hits my face he dives towards me, arm extended; before he hits me I jump up and come back down and smash him into the ground. I look up and see the spectators cheering. I help all of my friends up and bring everyone starts going back to the temple.

**Back at the beach:**

Everyone is sitting by the fire, its flame crackling the wood, Steven is roasting hot dogs; everyone is laughing and telling stories. I look at all my friends and all the new gems, I stand up and say, _"I'd like to say, everyone welcome back to a world we have freed. I am glad that today we can laugh and tell stories. So with that I'd like to… wait, does anyone hear that?" _ We all look towards the ocean to see something horrifying, a big beast with four arms, wild white hair, and green. While everyone runs around I start to cry, _"Lapis…."_


	13. Malachite's Attack

**Hey readers, sorry I haven't been uploading again, I was trying to enter a fanfic contest so I was off trying to write enough chapters to reach the minimum word limit to post it, I didn't make it in time but I'm back with three new chapters, so here you lovelies go. Ripe for your reading pleasure.**

* * *

"_Lapis…"_ I watch in horror as I see the fusion rise out of the water, knowing the fact of that the fusion is between a Jasper and my little sister. It bellows with every step, its voice ringing in my ears. Every step it takes makes me want to sink into the ground to hide from the horror. It bellows, _"WHERE IS THE EMERALD CLANSMEN, TELL ME NOW!"_ Its voice is still able to be heard from the enormous distance away; I walk towards the water but I get pulled back by Pearl, _"What do you think you're going to do once you get to it? I know that Lapis is in the fusion but they're Malachite now. They have lost all sense of their own personalities."_ I shrug Pearl off and continue walking, _"That may be so… but if anyone has a chance of getting through to Lapis… I do."_ I summon a chunk of rock from the cliff and jump on top of it, I will it to continue towards the fusion. _**  
**_**Emerald, why did Mom and Dad give up their forms? **

_** 'Huh? What is going on, why that memory'**_ I quickly shrug off the thought in time to jump out of the way of a tendril of water that nearly pierced me. I look at Malachite and cry out,

"_LAPIS… LISTEN TO ME, THIS ISN'T YOU! YOU HAVE TO UNFUSE, PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!"_

Malachite wavers for a second but quickly gains focus again, _"Lapis isn't here anymore... its Malachite's time to shine." _With that Malachite grabs me off of my rock and squeezes me as hard as she can, _"That's right you pesky little clod, I can feel your life draining out of you. You know they say that Emerald Gems can withstand even the most extreme of pressures, care to test that out; with you being the test subject of course."_

When she finishes she surrounds me with water and her hands, causing thousands of pounds of pressure to collapse on me, I can only grit my teeth through the pain. I think back to my memories of Lapis,

**Emerald, why did Mom and Dad give up their forms?**

**Well Lapis, Mom told me it was because Dad couldn't bear the thought of letting her live alone, so he gave up his form before he died to make me. When Mom gave up her form it was just as much as mystery to me now as it was then. She told me, "Emerald, I know you won't understand this yet, but when the time comes you will meet a Gem of untold power; She will lead the way to peace unbeknownst to the entire universe." I still don't understand why she said that, but know she lives inside of you, more specifically inside your gem. Just as Dad lives in mine, anytime you feel your lost just call on them and they will guide you.' **

'_**Lapis… how could this have happened, you had Mom to protect you this entire time… wait… she has Mom… and I have Dad, I might be able to bring Lapis back.'**_

I send my thoughts deep into my gem to find a certain person, once I reach him I summon him beside me, _"Emerald, my son what is happening? Why have you summoned me, who is this fusion… wait I can feel her, is this Lapis?"_ I nod my head and Amoura continues, _"Then why have you summoned me… wait are you attempting the technique?" _I nod my head gravely, _"Then you know the consequences… you may never see Pearl or Ocasio again."_ I waver for a moment but immediately regain cohesion; as my father gets near me he put his hand on my forehead and starts to chant in the ancient language of the universe.

Soon I feel an enormous power enter my body. I spread my arms and call out to Malachite, _"You think you can keep my family away from me you beast? If you believe so then you are utterly mistaken. For no matter what, two sages can never be overpowered by one as weak as you."_

I look down and notice I am floating above the water, steam rising off the surface; I look back up at Malachite and run towards her at blinding speeds, she tries to hit me with spike of water; I laugh as none of them even come close to hitting me, I wind up my arm and thrust, stopping on a dime two inches away from Malachite's abdomen. At first nothing happens, but then as if hit by some malicious force, Malachite flies away into the deep below. I dive down into the ocean, not very amazed by the fact that I can breathe underwater. I look around and see nothing; so I send my thoughts out to all living things near me, at first all I can feel is the anxiety and worry coming from my fellow gems on the beach, then I start feeling the excitement coming from inside of a stronger sense of revenge. All of a sudden I am grabbed and I am met by the face of Malachite, who seems to be very pleased that she has grabbed me once again in her domain. I merely look back at her and laugh, to which she responds with a squeezing of my body; and when I don't respond she looks even more confused, _"UGH! WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD YET!"_

I look at Malachite and say with a sneer, _"Because, deep down you don't control Lapis. Even now she is fighting you, even though you can't feel it she is there. Lapis… please come back to me, please we can live in peace now. The war is over and Homeworld lost."_ Once again Malachite loses her nerve and wavers, to which I seize the moment and burrow my mind into her thoughts.

**Inside of Malachite's mind:**

As I fall onto the surface I notice that it is a vast ocean and that I am on a boat. The boat is sinking fast and all I have is a bucket to drain it; but the more I pail out the more that gets inside of the boat. I glimpse overboard to see that the ocean's waves are demolishing my tiny little boat. Out of nowhere a huge monster rears up out of the water, its skin as dark as the blackest void, I think to myself that not even the glare from five red giants could even illuminate this beast. Through its outline I could see it had the abdomen of a crocodile, the head of a humanoid, and beetle horns. As it moved towards me I rose, weapon in hand, ready to slay this beast. But as it got closer I could feel not anger or malicious thoughts from it, only relief and sadness ran through it. _**'Lapis? Is that you?'**_

The beast stops and I can hear its voice inside my head, _**'Yes… but it is both of us, me and Jasper… Please Emerald get out of here, destroy Malachite and leave me to the fate of Father Meteor.'**_

I simply look at their form and smile, _**'If I did then what kind of brother would I be?'**_ with that I shoot off towards the beast and latch on to its face, staring deep into the black, volcanic eyes; when I look into it I can see the form of Lapis and Jasper. I start to chant an old Emerald clan hymn, _**'Take the spirit out, out, out of me. It is corrupt, corrupt, and corrupt. I can't stand this little old spirit inside of me, it telling me what I need to do. Go, go, go away you little creature, and save my friends today.'**_

As I finish the last line, the dark creature lights up and poofs. Leaving Jasper, Lapis, and me to leave the mind of Malachite.

**Back on the beach:**

As we three wash up on the beach, I can feel my resolve weakening; I know it is from using too much of my power during the fight with Malachite. My resolve quickly strengthens when I see the Jasper standing up, _"You fraking clod, you Emeralds are all the same. You always stop Jaspers from becoming the greatest gems, with all your fancy heroics."_

I start towards her with the last of my strength, running as hard as my legs will carry me; in the end I am stopped by Lapis, _"Lapis? What are you doing, this piece of cark trapped you in fusion!"_

Lapis looks at me and shakes her head, _"The Emerald I know wouldn't kill a weakened opponent. You have allowed your feelings to override your sense of morality. I spent a lot of time trapped, and through those times I did exactly what you said I could do in those moments; I talked with Mom. She gave me some really good advice, she taught me how to endure those pains. She told me one day I would have to stop you from killing an innocent, and though Jasper may not be totally innocent, but she is still weak. Emerald, you have the heart of Mother Moonstone herself, don't you remember the story that was spread when you were younger, '_**A Gem shall be born, not of abnormal technology, not of absurd rituals, but of the love between the Earth and of the Water. He shall have the caring love of Mother Moonstone embedded into his gem for all of his life. Then when the day comes, he shall receive a sibling, who has the fiery will of the creator, Father Meteor.**_'" _I look at Lapis and feel ashamed of myself, because in all truth, she was correct._ "Emerald you have to stop worrying, I am alive and well. Nothing can stop me, I have Father Meteor's will, remember?"_ After she finishes she hugs me and I hug back, letting my tears flow, _"You're back, you really are this time."_

"_HEY, if you two clods are done getting all mushy, I still have to kill you Emerald."_ We both notice Jasper get up, but she has trouble.

Just then my friends show up, each of them more worried than the last. When they notice Jasper they all draw their weapons, but before they can charge her I raise my hand, _"Jasper… you don't have to fight me, that war was eons ago. Please let us cast aside the yoke of war in favor of this beautiful world. If you don't then I hope this will help you reconsider, follow us into the temple and see how we have saved your fellow Clansmen from annihilation. If you don't care then you have every right to appease your clan."_ Jasper wavers, unsure whether or not to kill me or look for herself. Eventually she agrees to see and follows us home, not without the others surrounding her like vultures.

**Inside the Inner Sanctum of the Temple:**

_"What… what is this?" _Jasper looks confusedly at all the bubbled gems in the Inner Sanctum, _"You mean to tell me that over all of these years you Clods have been gathering fallen Gems and keeping them safe in here?"_ I look at her and nod my head.

_"Do you still want to destroy me? All this time I could've destroyed these Gems, for some are most certainly fallen Homeworld and Jasper Gems."_ I look at Jasper whose face look clouded, as if she was rethinking her entire belief of the Homeworld system.

_"You can't really believe these Crystal Gems can you Jasper?"_ Peridot looks at Jasper for support, and receives none. The next words that Jasper says are… careful and calculated, as if they could break glass if they were even whispered.

"_How… how can this be? Homeworld always said you were traitors; that you destroyed any Gems you could. But how can that be if you saved so many Gems, especially ones who were your enemies…"_

I put a hand on Jaspers shoulder and tell her, _"I cannot say for certain that the rebels didn't destroy any Gems, but what Homeworld did to Gems and fallen Gems is much more horrible."_ So I in turn tell her of the horrible atrocities that is the Gem Cluster.

A couple hours later with help from a reluctant Peridot and the Gems, I explain it all. In the end Jasper is silent and still. Peridot looks at Jasper and tries to put a hand on her arm, to which Jasper shrugs it away and wheels around, _"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND DIDN'T TELL ME? YOUR SURPERIOR OFFICER, DOES THAT RANK MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?!"_ I manage to grab Jasper away from Peridot with the help of Coral and Amber.

"_Jasper I know that this must sicken you but you mustn't take your anger out on Peridot, she was merely doing a job." _I explain to Jasper. She calms down just a little and takes a seat on the floor.

"_All this time I thought Homeworld was the Hero, I thought I could trust the Diamond Authority. BUT THEY LIED. I followed blindly, killing so many creatures… I never thought how they could've had families… never thought how they had lives of their own. Dear Meteor, what if they felt pain! We took their planet, enslaved them, and destroyed in just to make more Gems… more machines to kill and destroy… more machines to take over and make more machines." _

I look at Jasper and all I can fell is pity, her entire life had just been thrown into a pit of lies, and she came out thinking they were truths until I explained it. Her mind must be in tatters, I do the only thing I can do… I grab her shoulder and say, _"I can't imagine what it must be like realizing this… but know this, you aren't alone. I will allow you to leave if you'd like, no one shall harm you. Or… we can make amends for our two clans, we can join forces to protect Earth from something Homeworld is about to use to destroy it. Join us Jasper, together we can bridge the canyon of our clans by defending Earth, it will bring honor to both our clans and our ancestors who knew only peace."_

Jasper looks at me and starts to laugh, and it isn't the laugh you'd expect from a gem her size, it was a nice soft laugh… as if it were uttered by a sleeping child. _"Yeah… that would be nice… The Emerald clans and Jasper clans back together again, fighting for protection of those who need it. LET'S DO IT!" _

With that Jasper slugs me in the shoulder, and I yelp in pain. Which elects a round of laughter from everyone in the room.

**Later that night:**

_"So where am I going to live?"_ I look at Lapis and face palm, I couldn't believe I didn't think about where everyone was going to live, there were now sixteen of us on Earth. Everyone also thinks about it, soon their thoughts become words. Soon their words become an uproar, finally I have enough of it, _"SILENCE! This is how we are going to do it, Moonstone and Obsidian you get a room together, Amber, Quartz, Coral, and Jade you guys bunker down together, Jasper you get your own room, Lapis you get your own room. AND THAT'S FINAL!" _So they all go back into the temple and use the doors powers to make rooms. After that everyone goes to sleep, Pearl and I decide to go into our room, only to find Ocasio wide awake, _"I'm well rested and ready to practice!"_

Pearl looks at me with eyes that say, **'You promise her.'** All I can do is just sigh in defeat and take Ocasio outside and begin a lesson.

_"Okay Topy, first you must learn to summon your weapon, now don't worry, summoning a weapon is a journeyman's technique. It could take you months or years even."_ Ocasio looks down at her feet, defeated and crestfallen. I bring her chin up and smile, _"But hey, don't sweat it. You're my and your mother's daughter. If anyone could easily summon a weapon, it is you. So come on and let's get to it."_

After that, Ocasio focuses all her strength into her gem. I'm proud at first… but then I feel a strong energy all around me. The air suddenly chills, causing me to shiver… I look at the sky and see no clouds, and I feel no wind. I look back at Ocasio and my mouth drops, because I could never have guessed in a millennia that my daughter was wielding what she was wielding. In her hands were… were… the sword and shield of Star Quartz …. Ocasio looks at me a little confused, _"Daddy…. What is wrong?"_

I quickly regain my composure and ask, _"Topy… do you know what you are wielding,"_ when she looks at me confusedly I add, _"You… by some miraculous chance… have the sword and shield of Star Quartz… she was the original… the first-born offspring of Mother Moonstone and Father Meteor. Star Quartz was a Peace Keeper, naturally because she was the first-born; when wars that threatened to destroy Homeworld happened, she would stop all of it in an instant with her crystallokinesis… which you have… when all wars were over between the children of Mother Moonstone, Star Quartz decided it was time to make children… the four gem clans that were made from her betrothed was, Emeralds: the embodiment of her Righteousness and the other half of her control of Gems: terrakinesis. The next to come were Jaspers: the embodiment of her intense passion and her innate strength. Thirdly were Pearls: the embodiment of her love and the last half of her crystallokinesis: assamnokinesis. Lastly were the Diamonds: the embodiment of her Leadership and beauty. Now keep in mind that they were all from the same mother, none of them were born, more like molded into being… kind of like robots. Though she did love them like her own offspring. Eventually when Star Quartz began to lose her hold on life, like all Gems must… she appointed the Emeralds to lead Homeworld in her stead. Everyone agreed, except the four Diamonds, who plotted in secret to take their Mother's shield and sword and strike the Emerald's off the planet. In the days that followed the death, war broke out, it was between the Emeralds and the Diamonds, who had seemed to have created new Gems… all of them with different personalities… they were all used from DNA from Star Quartz's lock of hair. So each of them were like a smaller version of Star Quartz in their own ways. The Diamonds used these Gemlings against them in the war, but the Emeralds joined the Jaspers and Pearls. Together they spared the lives of all of the Gems who were willing to listen to the betrayal of the Diamonds; the clans that joined the fight were the Lapis Lazuilis, the Amethysts, the Quartzes, who were the recreations of Star Quartz, and the last one to join was a mysterious Diamond, her name was Pink Diamond. The war was long and drawn out, with many casualties on each side; but in the end the Diamonds were forced to concede, the agreement was that the Emeralds would be in charge of the army, while the Diamonds led Homeworld politics. The Emeralds, being natural peace keepers, accepted this. But they also thought that the other sibling clans were left out, so they made Jaspers the main soldiers while Pearls were used for strategies and logistics. This left Emeralds to lead wars and bring peace when this happened. The mysterious Pink Diamond then joined her fellow Diamonds in leading politics, she was never really mentioned beyond that. But a millennia later, soon after Star Quartz's death, her weapons were disbanded in a ray of light. In the wall of her mountain, the words that changed the Golden Age of Homeworld were emblazoned __**'My sword and shield shall appear to whom they decide is needed. She shall be brought of a matrimony of true love, but not on Homeworld, but of a world where true love is seeded. She shall be my reincarnation to which should will never defile, but if she dies, my spirit and memory will be debile.'**__ After that Homeworld was thrown into an uproar; the entire singularity was overthrown. It was thrown away in favor of taking to the stars and seeking planets that fit the description of the world where true love was seeded. Any planets they deemed were inaccurate, they chose to make breeding grounds using the same technique the Diamonds used to make the other clans. Each one using combinations of different gem DNA to make new types of gems. These breeding grounds eventually destroyed each planet; soon enough Homeworld set its sights on a planet named "Earth" and when it did, gems decided it had enough of all the death that the cause was bringing. So began the second Homeworld Civil War; and so began the Earth's new life and so ended the legacy of Star Quartz… until now. Topy… you have that legacy to carry on… you are the embodiment of all Gems before you."_

Ocasio looks at me and back at her weapons and smiles, _"I think I'm ready daddy."_ And with that we start our weapon lesson.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you guys who read these, without you guys, I could probably never do any of this. Special thanks to Cartoon Warrior, a good teacher in how to properly write these stories. And a special thanks to the Crewniverse to making the show that allows to make these stories. And I know this is probably late but happy new years guys. **


	14. The State Of Mind

"_Ok so how does a Gem summon their weapon Ocasio?"_ I look at my daughter and back at Pearl, kind of expecting the tension between them to light up and burn the house down. Pearl has been teaching Ocasio about the logistics, logic, and fundamentals of Gem culture and anatomy.

"_I told you Mom. I don't know. I've been saying this ever since this lesson started, I don't know how to summon a weapon, I don't know how I summoned my weapon, and I don't know how or where to even start to think about it!"_ Ocasio and Pearl have been fighting over all sorts of questions and I have been forced to watch, I step in before any fists are thrown.

"_Well Ocasio, a Gem can summon their weapon through various means. Our weapon is just an extension of our gems, so basically it's a state of mind one has to be in so they can summon their weapon. For example, your Mother just uses grace and fluid movements as her way of being calm enough to summon her spear. While I just think about all of the ones I could let down if I can't protect. It's my sense of duty and love that is my state of mind. Some, like Garnet say you have to feel in touch with the entire universe, but she also says that it's just her way of doing it. Do you understand now Topy? Because if you don't then we are never going to figure out how you summoned your weapons yesterday." _Topaz looks at me and starts to mull over what I said, when she is done she nods her head in agreement.

"_Yeah I think I do… So I have to find a state of mind that allows my gem to let me summon my weapon?"_ I look at her and nod. She suddenly gets up and runs out of the door yelling back, _"I'm going find my state of mind! I'll be right back soon I promise!"_ I look at Pearl and I can see that she is just as surprised as me that Ocasio ran out so suddenly.

**Ocasio's P.O.V.:**

I'm running around town looking at various things trying to find my state of mind when I notice something. I run up to and notice it's a little computer buried in the sand. I dig it up, put it down on the boardwalk, and press a button on the side. When it turns on I squeal with excitement; I put a hand on the screen and a little blue platform materializes in front of it. At first I consider bringing it back to the temple for Dad and Mom to check it out, but then I think about how this thing could help me find my state of mind. I reach for the little platform and as my hands get close they're suddenly sucked in. _"AHHH!" _

I close my eyes expecting some sort of pain but never receive any. When I open them again I see all sorts of information around me. Some of them are in a language that seems foreign to me yet for some reason I can understand it. I look around me for a while and look at various images, all seeming to show a world that I don't know of. After hours of searching through various images I run across this one little file, at least it looked like a file, but it had a distortion around it and looked like it was made of numbers. I walked up to it and out of curiosity I grabbed it; all of a sudden I found myself in some sort of large room, all around it were various models and various targets. Though the lights were off I could still see due to the window letting light in. All of a sudden a door opens and I hear voices, _"I wonder if the instructor is a nice guy." _

I instinctively run to hide trip on something, as I fall down I make a sickening *_**Thud**_* I look up to see if I've been spotted by the people and surprisingly they don't seem to have taken notice of me. But I have taken notice of them, and they all seem to be my height, but of course knowing Gems they could all have been easily 100 years old. Then it dawns on me, this is just a dream. I could do anything I wanted, so I ran up to the people coming in and started hitting them. As my hand comes down on one of them it just phases through him; I jump back a little startled, _"Yeah I bet he is Onyx, I heard he is an Emerald though. You know the terra users, one of the original clans."_

I look back and forth between the two gems, a little perturbed by what I'm hearing. They said an Emerald and the only Emerald that I know of is my dad, but it could easily be any Emerald. _"Yeah Beryl? I heard this one is the son of Amoura Bundus! You know the great Emerald sage. I also heard that he is going to go through the final trials of Sage hood soon. Can you imagine it, us two being trained by a soon-to-be-Sage?"_

Ok scratch that being some other Gem, I was about to look around to see if anyone else was saying anything but then everyone started quieting down. _"All right, is this the class," _everyone nods silently, _"Ok, first order of business… does anyone here know how to summon a weapon?"_

Everyone merely shifted uncomfortably, but one person spoke out, _"That's easy sir, you just have to imagine your weapon and how you need it to stop the enemies of Homeworld!"_

Dad merely nods and says, _"Ok that's something. But just to test it out how about everyone try to do it how… how, what's your name kid?"_

The kid looks straight at my Dad and says, _"Quartz, but my friends refer to me as Archangel. It's on account of my gem weapon." _Dad gives him a questioning glance and Quartz doesn't miss a beat, he focuses for a few minutes, then all of a sudden wings start to materialize out of his back. Everyone moves out of the way so his wings can unfold.

Dad smiles and says, _"Hmm ok, if that's how you do it and it works, why doesn't everyone try it. Go ahead class, you will need your weapon for self-defense one way or another."_ With that everyone tries to focus, but none succeed. In the end Dad is laughing and the others are frowning, _"Ok… now does anyone know why that didn't work out,"_ once again no one answers, _"It didn't work because summoning your weapon is a state of mind, we ourselves are just a manifestation of the focus our Gems send out. We as a race have forgotten that our Gems are the whole reason that we can see each other. This Gem is the entire bloodline of the Gem race, without it we are just thoughts of an addled brain. The way that works is due to our Gems having wills of their own, in fact they have so much will that they can will the very light, or absence of light mind you, to gather together in order to make a physical form of light. If you want to summon your weapon you must be in tune with your Gem. No it doesn't mean it speaks or talks, but if you want to find your state of mind. You must meditate until it dawns on you. At least that's how I did it."_ With that Dad summons his weapon, though it looks a little different, it looks like a spear of some sort. All of a sudden Dad's ears perk up and he looks straight in my direction, his eyes dead cold. I feel as if he is looking at me, out of nowhere he smiles and mouths, _**'Hey Topy.'**_ Then my eyes see the words **"All of File read. Exiting now.'**

**Emerald's P.O.V. at the Boardwalk:**

I'm walking around the board walk at night looking for Ocasio when I notice a soft green light down by the beach, I investigate it and see someone at a computer terminal. I run over to whoever it is and notice it's a she, and she is using a Homeworld data log so I know it has to be Ocasio, I look on the screen and see myself smile and mouth _**'Hey Topy'**_Then Ocasio slackens and crumples to the ground. I quickly pick her up and send a mental message to Pearl, _**'Pearl please come quick!'**_

**A few minutes later:**

As Pearl sees Ocasio in my arms she grows horrified, I reassure her that she is okay, I then tell her to take her back to the Temple. As she leaves I pick up the computer and bring it back to the Temple.

**Five days later in Steven's Living Room:**

I wake up to the sound of shuffling, and when I look up I see Ocasio rising up, _"Mmm, Dad how long was I out?"_ I look at Ocasio and I realize she doesn't remember fainting

"_Topy… you were out for five day now… You were on the beach and you fainted after watching a file on a Homeworld computer."_ She looks at me surprised, but I can tell it's not about the computer, but about the five days, and I laugh, _"Yeah I guess you just read too much information at once, looks like you need to increase your brain…otherwise if you learn the Dewey decibel system then you might have an aneurism."_ She looks at me even more confused and I nod my head and tell her not to worry about that. But she still looks worried, _"Topy, what's the matter? You can ask or tell me anything you know."_

She looks at me, mulling over what she wants to ask me, but what she does ask, doesn't surprise me in the least, _"Dad… in that… file, you looked at me and mouthed a greetings toward me, it was as if you knew that I was there, but how could that be? How could you have known such a long time ago that I was watching the file?"_

I look at Ocasio and decide that I should tell her about what I knew, _"Ocasio… I knew because my Father could fell your presence in that time, you see since my Father and I share the same Gem and that we are both Sages, he has significantly more powers than a regular Gem or Sage, even more than me, and since he is just a shade of his actual self, he can control these powers without destroying my gem, though they can't really affect anyone due to him being incorporeal, but since we share a Gem, he can share his knowledge, his thoughts, his memories, and his powers with me. It is the ultimate connection that not even Fusion can bring. But this cannot be simply achieved normally, it requires precise timing. Exactly at the doors of death, a gem must give up their form, but this doesn't cut it, they must give up their form for someone they truly love. For like I told Steven, love is something that bounds two together, even if it is friendship, or partnership, or a comrade. This act of love is praised by Mother Moonstone and Father Meteor, for it a symbol of their love. They realize the love that is so deep that they can't tell it apart from theirs. That is how my Father is able to share his powers with me and how it is possible that I exist. Does that clear it up?"_

Ocasio looks at me slightly less confused, _"I think so…" _

I smile and say, _"So have you found your state of mind?"_

She looks at me and smiles, _"No but I will, I am so close already… wait… what happened to that computer"_

I look at her for a few minutes and think of an excuse, _"Oh you hear that? I think your Mom is calling for me. Bye!"_

**Ocasio's P.O.V.:**

"_DAD, DON'T YOU DARE! UGHHHH!" _I think about running after my Dad but I get the feeling he is already half-way across town. Instead I remember what Past-Dad said, about having to meditate. I get up and sit on the floor; I focus my mind into a small box in my head. After a while I release my mind into my surroundings and I can feel all of the creatures around me, I can feel the water near the warp pad, I can feel Mom her room, so much for Dad's excuse; after thirty minutes of meditating I still feel nothing. But I still continue on a hunch that I'm close.

**That afternoon:**

After five hours of meditation I still can't find my state of mind, I think that the one time that I summoned my weapon was just a fluke. I start to get a notion of giving up, but something inside of me tells me to keep going. I gather my thoughts again and release them into my surroundings. For some reason I can feel more than just the others, I can feel the memories, the life, the love… all of it in this area. I feel the distraught over Aunt Rose departing, I feel the anger from when Aunt Garnet and Mom fought about fusion, I can feel the depression of Aunt Amethyst about her being from someplace called the Kindergarten, but most of all I can feel the love that everyone feels for each other. Then, out of nowhere, it dawns on me… I am the embodiment of Dad and Mom's, I am here to protect those memories, to protect everyone's emotions… to care for those who live and those who can't seem to live. I am a guardian…

**Emerald's P.O.V. Later that night:**

As I return to the beach after riding some rides at the boardwalk, I notice Ocasio on the porch leaning over the railing, _"Hey Dad! Guess what I can do!"_ With that she leaps off the porch and sort of makes a perfect landing a couple feet in front of me; she runs over to me, all the while with her eyes shut, then all of a sudden she opens them, her gem shines, and in her hands are her weapons.

I manage to shut my mouth and speak, _"So how did you figure it out?"_  
She smiles and says, "_I just meditated like you said, I figured out that my purpose is to be a guardian."_

I laugh and ask, _"Oh really, so what is your state of mind? All you gave me was a purpose."_ I look at her curiously thinking I have stumped her.

"_My state of mind? That's easy, mine is a sense of guardianship over love, life, and protection of memories."_ She says with a smirk and a tone of pride. I just pat her on the head and tell her she did well. _"Really? That's all I get? Good Job?" _

"_Yes, here is why Topy, do you know what happens on the battlefield," _She shakes her head no, _"Well if you can't summon your weapon, your utterly distraught. If you can they tell you 'well done' and you're off to the next fight. In fact you have been able to do what most Gems your age take decades to master or discover. I myself took a couple decades. But you don't need praise from me, you just need praise from yourself. I cannot always be around, so you must begin to learn things for yourself and realize this: Dad may not be here one day to help me."_ She looks down at her feet, her mind saddened, but when I put my hand on her shoulder she looks up at me. I can see her eyes that are green in one and blue in the other, I see how she has changed, now she wears chainmail shirt with blue jeans, her hair much like her mother's but with my color. I look at her and realize for the first time, she is my daughter, I tell her, _"But that doesn't mean I don't think you are undeserving of anything. I promised you that I will teach you everything that I know and I don't break promises."_


	15. The Telepathic Ritual

**Ocasio's P.O.V.:**

So I'm sitting on the couch, learning some of Gemkind's greatest warriors from Mom, Dark Diamond, Amazonite, and Beryl are the ones that stick to my mind. Dark Diamond was the only Diamond who opposed the Diamond's authoritarian rule, but he refused to do anything in the war. Therefore the Diamonds tried to destroy him for not wanting to help. So he left to Earth under the guise of an Onyx gem. When he got there he met Amazonite and Beryl, the trio became the best of friends. When the war was in the middle of itself, they joined up with the Crystal Gems. Amazonite was a cholorokinetic user and Beryl was one of the few gems who weren't Emeralds to be able to use terrakinesis. Dark Diamond was a whole other story. His powers was being able to control the very shadows themselves and make them into creatures to attack enemies of their master. But he couldn't use them because it would give away his position as Dark Diamond and would probably make the leaders kill him outright. But the other two had no problem using their powers, so to make themselves more powerful they would fuse to be able to control nature itself, but they never used it to harm the Earth or to permanently scar Earth either. But one day on the battlefield Beryl and Amazonite were harmed, and Dark Diamond couldn't get to them. Over the course of the battle prior to their woundings, they had been making huge arches of earth and plant life. Dark Diamond sought to not use his powers but ultimately decide he needed to or his friends would die. With a yell he summoned creatures from the shadows of all the arches, they in turn washed away the Loyalists. When Dark Diamond got to them they were almost dead. He summoned a large steed to carry them back to camp. When he got back to camp everyone knew of his shadow summoning. They knew he was a Diamond, Dark Diamond to be exact; he merely ignored the distrustful stares, he went into the medical tent and hurried the workers there to help his friends. When he was finally assured they would he went back to his tent. Not too long afterwards he was summoned by Aunt Rose, he thought the time had come for him to die, but he wasn't afraid, because he had gotten his friends to safety. When he met with Aunt Rose he stood proud for his friends, when she saw him standing proud she laughed, but then she told him that it was alright he was a Diamond, he had proven himself many times to be loyal to the Crystal Gems. Weeks pass by and Beryl and Amazonite are let out of the infirmary, they heard that he was a Diamond, but they didn't care. He had saved their lives after all! Fights came and went, and with every fight their reputation grew, until eventually Dark Diamond was given his own Legion. With Beryl and Amazonite as his generals.

"_Ocasio did you hear the last story, about the Red League?"_ I snap my attention back to Mom and realize I had been going over the details of Dark Diamond and forgot to listen to some boring story.

"_Uh… yes mam, the Red League is when… a league of red… red… red fish was under the sea!"_ Mom looks at me and starts to explode, but before she can say anything she stops as if listening to something and sighs

"_Your father needs me so I'll be right back. Don't think this excuses you from this scolding."_ I sigh as she leaves and await the scolding that is sure to come. But then I realize something, how would she have known that Dad needed her? Is it Wife's intuition or knowledge of when things are happening, maybe it's just because dad can't do anything right.

As I'm trying to figure the mystery out Obsidian walks out of her door, _"Hey Ocasio how's it going with lessons?"_

"_Horribly, all I can do is focus on this one story so it intervenes with all the other stories."_ I say with a sigh

"_Well which one is it,"_ I explain to her the story of Dark Diamond, when I am done she looks at me with a smile, _"Dark Diamond; well that's my Dad so I'm glad that is the story that intervenes with the others."_ I look at Obsidian with a curious look to which she responds with, _"Well you see he isn't technically my Dad, he just was the one who took care of my Gem after I was put into a Kindergarten on a different planet."_

"_Oh so he's like a step-father, I get it now."_ Obsidian and I talk for a little while until Mom comes back with Dad in tow, he's rubbing his head so I assume he's done something bad.

I get confirmation when Mom says, _"I leave you to work on the drill for five minutes and you end up breaking it almost beyond repair, you're lucky I excel in mechanics."_ Obsidian and I laugh when Dad meekly apologizes

I then remember the whole mystery thing, _"Mom… How exactly could you have known that Dad needed you?" _Their bodies grow rigid.

"_Pearl… did you disclose that secret?" _Dad asks with a curious and not so subtle smile on his face.

"_I… I… I only said that you needed me, nothing more…"_ Mom says a little flabbergasted.

"_Ha! Looks like you can't be mad at me now! I win this match, and this game, and this battle,"_ Dad says with a huge grin on his face, which elicits another punch to the head by Mom, _"Ow, ow, ow, ow! What'd you do that for?"_ Dad says while rubbing his head. Which makes Obsidian and I laugh again.

"_No but really how is that possible?" _I ask again, still perplexed as to how this happens.

"_Well My Pearl, I think since you disclosed it you tell it."_ Dad says with a grin on his face once again.

"_Oh all right, you're lucky I love you Emerald. Okay Ocasio, this is going to take a while so I'd stay where you are, and no this still doesn't exclude you from your lessons, and that scolding." _Mom says with a non-nonsense tone.

**Earth 70,000 centuries ago:**

"_You know Emerald, this desert is probably full of creatures that produce waste so often that it fertilizes the few pieces of ground these plants grow on. SO PLEASE STOP EATING THE DEAD LEAVES!" _I say to my Fiancé Emerald, we've been sent on a mission to discover a human civilization somewhere located on an island located in the southern equator of Earth. Supposedly they have the powers of what humans call 'telepathy'.

"_I know sweetheart but the thing is that these dead leaves could be rich in nutrients that can heal wounds, you know like at that place where the fountain can rejuvenate your age and health."_ Emerald says with a serious look, but in the end he can't stop himself from smiling. Sometimes I wonder how he even came to be a Sage.

"_All right wise guy, if these leaves are so useful, carry them yourself."_ I say with a smirk, but I immediately regret that statement when he dumps out his supply pack and starts shoving leaves in it.

"_What you said to carry them myself, this is how one carries supplies." _I start deciding on how to easily knock him out or if I should just let him be, when suddenly his face darkens. All of a sudden he is caught in a net and dragged out of sight.

"_EMERALD!"_ I start to run after him but I get knocked flat, after that it is all hazy.

**Five days later in what is now called Arizona:**

I wake up in a small in a dark room, all of a sudden a candle light goes up and I hear someone speak in a language that I don't know that well, but from most of it I can tell the person is trying to quiet me. Then I hear in English with a deep accent, _"Do not be afraid rock creature. We wish you no harm. Only want to know how you knew where the village is."_ I can tell the person is friendly by the way she speaks.  
_"All I know is that we were sent here to find a village full of humans that could use telepathy."_

The woman looks back to her friend who looks at her and nods his head, she turns back to me and says, _"Well Rock Creature… you have found that village. We are the Muuyaw, and we welcome you to the village."_

My mouth drops and I try to reign it back long enough to ask the important question, _"Uhmmm, where is my friend? You know the green Rock Creature? You kind of captured him in a net?"_ But it doesn't take long for me find out where he is. That is because as soon as I finished it I can hear him swearing in Homeworld tongue.

"_YOU HUMANS BETTER LET ME GO YOU CRONS, YOU SLOGS, YOU TIKONS!"_ I put my face in my hand and get up to find him.

When I find him he is tied up to a post by rope, _"Emerald, how'd you allow yourself to be tied up? And aren't you supposed to be a sage? Rope like this shouldn't even be holding you back."_ I say a little interested and embarrassed that this happened.

That's when an elderly male human came up beside me, catching me a little off guard I might add, and says without moving his lips, _"Rock Creature was too strong, we had to tie him up with leaves he stole from sacred grounds. The nature spirits does not allow anyone but us to take leaves."_

At first I'm surprised that he could speak English so well, then I was surprised that he could speak without moving his lips, that's when I realized that this was a tribe of telepaths, _"Wait, what do you mean that you used the leaves he stole to tie him up? Leaves shouldn't be that strong._

Once again the elder spoke without moving his lips, his English even better this time, _"Well long ago, when our tribe was still young and few. The moon came down to our Chief and gave him the stone seeds. She told him these seeds would sprout and make trees for many of our people, and the leaves would be make the strongest rope known to Muuyaw. These leaves have a magical property that repels Stone Creatures if they are dead for twenty-four hours. The wood of that the leaves grow on are the opposite, they attract Stone creatures, which is why your friend has been like that. That is why none of your kind has found us, because of the leaves, at least until now. That is also why we have the trees inside of the circle of leaves."_

I was amazed at how these plants could do so much even for just being a simple, mediocre plant. _"What else can they do?"_ I ask the Elder.

"_Well, Stone Creature, they can burn for an indefinite amount of time, as long as the fire is exposed to air nothing can extinguish it, at least not until the thing that is on fire is burnt to ashes."_ The elder looks at me warily after giving me that explanation.

"_May I take some of those seedlings? It could really help the army!"_ I say excitedly.

"_NO! You may not take away our only protection against you Stone Creatures!" _The elder says, furious at my attempt.

"_But why? It could help out in the war effort."_ I say, getting a little frustrated at him.

But before I can say anything else Emerald, who's been quiet this whole time, says, _"Pearl, don't take away these people's only hope for protection. If they need it then we will let them keep it, the mission was to find them and we have, please don't argue with those who have treated you so nicely."_

I hate it when he is right, but I calm down anyways. The elder then says to Emerald using his real voice, _"Thank you Stone Creature, I can tell behind your playful manner and angry surface, lies a heart of gold and a spirit crying out to protect the weak. Since that, I will give you one chance to prove yourself worthy of the stone seeds. You must connect with nature itself and speak with the moon, but you must choose a partner, and since you are of not human qualities the only one you can do this with is another Stone Creature. Go to the top of the cliff five days due north of the village and meditate together on top of the highest edge. Do not fall off because if you do, the gravity that is exerted there will destroy every joint in your body."_  
I gulp at the mentioning of this challenge, but when Emerald is untied he is ready to go.

**Four days later, only 3 hours away from the cliff:**

We are walking towards the huge cliff that is sure to be even harder to climb. After leaving the village we have had to hide from many of the Loyalist patrols, we are exhausted.

As the next patrol is out of hearing and sight range I ask, _"Emerald… do you think this is necessary? I mean we found the village so we should report back before we are caught."_

Emerald looks at me and I can see the sadness in his eyes, _"You don't get it Pearl, we need those seeds,"_ He motions to a little holographic-disk he has, in it I can see a picture of Oceanus, the Lapis Lazuli Sage, at first I don't get it, but then he says, _"Long ago before I was exiled to Earth, when I was first starting to learn to be a sage, my Mom told me that Mother Moonstone had given many powers to many Gems. But she also told me that Mother Moonstone even gave certain planets powerful plants that begat seeds that contained powers of Gems. Keep in mind this was after the Star Quartz had died, so Mother Moonstone gave a planet of Life and indefinite joy the seeds of stone. These seeds had the power of gravitation, basically a combination of terrakineses and hydrokinesis. These seeds were entrusted to humans to protect. If I can get one of even one of these seeds then I can feel like my mother never left, and that my sister is with me always." _  
I gasp, _"Your mother was… was… was…"_

"_Yes she was Oceanus, the Lapis Lazuli Sage. I know I know, I shouldn't have kept this from you." _ Emerald says angrily.

We continue the rest of the trip and the climb in silence.

When we get to the top of the cliff we can see two pedestals, one on the right of the cliff and one on the left adjacent to it. _"Well let's get this challenge done with and get those seeds." _Emerald says_. _I sit on the left pedestal and Emerald on the right. I close my eyes and reach out to nature, I feel nothing.

Then I feel a presence inside of my head, **'**_**Pearl? Is that you Pearl?'**___ I hear Emerald say.

'_**Emerald how are you in my head?' **_I try to ask him, but no answer.

'_**Pearl I can't hear you… Are you there?'**_ Emerald asks again.

I try to send my thoughts to him, but to no avail. All of a sudden I start seeing things, it's all just a blur of memories. The first one is of a battle, a white haired Gem is fighting alongside a blue-haired Gem, out of nowheres another gem strikes down the green-haired Gem. The other gem notices and goes ballistic, she summons an entire ocean, but the green-haired Gem quickly raises the ground around the ocean. The other Gem rushes to the green one's side, suddenly he flashes and in his place is a small Gemling.

A couple more flash before my eyes, ones I can tell that belong to Emerald. The last one flashes before my eyes and I see it's Emerald, but I can't see him. Suddenly I feel sadness, loneliness, and betrayal. Then the feelings turn evil, they burn with anger, hatred, malicious thought after malicioius thought against Homeworld. Suddenly... I feel those thoughts look at me and all their feelings are shot at me.

I open my eyes with a gasp, suddenly scared for my life. I look up and notice that noone is around me, I am alone on the cliff. I try to shout for Emerald but nothing comes out of my mouth. I try again and again to no avail. Suddenly I hear, _**'Pearl I need help, I kind of fell of the cliff...'**_

I put my face in my hands out of annoyance, but suddenly realize he spoke to me in my head. I think of Emerald and picture him in my mind, _**'Em where are you? I mean in relativity towards your side of the pedestal.'**_

I recieve no word back but I do get an image back, in the form of a memory. Emerald gets up and is stumbling about, as if he can't see, then I realize he suddenly became blind. He continues to walk past me sitting on the ground and falls of the cliff, he flails about and grabs on to a outreach of rock on the side of the cliff. When the memory stops I quickly rush past my side of the cliff to where he fell of and I can see him still hanging on. I get back up and think about what to do. I look around and look at Emerald's side of the cliff and see that he brought some of those leaves from the village. I quickly fasten a rope and measure the distance between the cliff edge and Emerald, I frown when I notice that the rope is just a few feet above him. I quickly tell him, _**'Emerald... this is going to suck but you going to have to propel yourself up somehow... The rope is a few feet above your head, and I mean directly above your head.'**_

_**'Got it but I don't know how I'm going to propel myself up.'**_He tells me, I groan in frustration and try to think how I can do this... then I realize that this is a desert, I could probably use my assamnokinesis to drag some sand up to let him jump up from it like a platform. I quickly relay the plan to him through thought and he agrees. I quickly raise the hand that isn't holding the rope to raise some sand off the floor of the desert, slowly but surely the platform is going up. Finally the sand reaches him and as soon as his feet get a grip on the sand he jumps for the rope. When he grabs it I quickly pull him up with all my strength. When he gets up he collapses.

I help him up and tell him, _**'This isn't over yet, we have to form Topaz. Come on Emerald; I'll guide you with my thougths.'**_

When we finally form Topaz after many failed attempts we decend down the cliff using my eyes, since Emerald's were blind.

**Four days later back in the village:**

As we enter the village we defuse so they don't get confused, the natives start to run towards us as we collapse inside the entrance.

**12 hours later:**

As I come to I can hear the same people talking that were talking when I first woke up in the village. But this time I can hear Emerald snoring beside me. Then the Elder comes through the door, _**'Hello Rock Creature, how are you feeling'**_

I smile and say,_** 'I'm doing fine but I have two questions. Why can't I speak and why can't my friend see?'**_

The Elder laughs and tells me, _**'It's just side effects of the Ritual. It will where of in three days. That proves you've done the ritual, so I'll keep my promise and give you some of the stone seeds and you'll be on your way.' **_

**Five hours later:**

As we're leaving, me and Emerald see the natives waving goodbye. We turn around and wave goodbye because neither of us can shout goodbye.

**Back in the present Ocasio's P.O.V.:**

When my Mom finishes her story I can't believe the words that were spoken. _"Ocasio close your mouth, a fly could enter it."_

I shut my mouth and say, _"Wow... So you two really can speak telepathically, I wonder if I will ever be able to do that."_

Dad just puts his hand on my shoulder, when I look up at him I can see him smiling, _"Ocasio you realize that isn't the only way to have telepathy, right? One way is to love someone so intensely that you can read each other's thoughts as if they were your own." _

I smile and laugh, but that is soon stopped when Mom says, _"I hope you know class isn't over and you still need as scolding."_

Obsidian and Dad laughs, but quickly stop when Mom glares at them, _"Is something funny you two?"_ They quickly say no but Mom looks at them, _"Oh well you laughed so something has to be funny about Gem History, so you two are staying to listen to the next five chapters." _

They groan and I laugh silently, thinking that this is going to be good.


	16. The Story of Rainbow Tourmaline

**Emerald's P.O.V:**

As we gather around the fire I feel relieved about not having to still be inside the house, ever since my fiancée told me I would have to relearn Gem History since I dropped the ball on our telepathy secret I've been feeling extremely bored out of my mind. Anyways back to the fire; we are all gathering by the fire, Jasper, Peridot, Lapis, me, Pearl, and the rest; we start to tell stories. Well it gets to me, and I don't know what to tell, I politely pass and it goes on to Coral. He starts to tell an old Homeworld horror story. I don't pay too much attention because I'm trying to think of a good story to tell, finally I decide on an old myth about Homeworld's beginning. When it gets back to me I start to tell the story but I get immediately interrupted by Ocasio, _"Dad we all know the myth behind Homeworld's creation. Father Meteor and Mother Moonstone created it out of the rubble and stardust they left behind during their battles. Please tell another story."_

_"Ocasio, do not interrupt your father like that again."_Pearl says as she hits Ocasio's head, who in turn grabs her head in pain. Obsidian grabs her shoulders laughing.

_"No it's quite all right Pearl, well I guess if it's all right with everyone; I will tell the story of one of the most powerful Gems in existence, and as far as I know, the most caring. His name is... Rainbow Tourmaline." _I say with a mysterious air. As I expected everyone looks at me unsure and intrigued.

Jasper looks at the ground and at me, _"The most powerful? How the heck have none of us heard of him before?"_

I reply with a smile, _"That's the thing Jasper, power is not always spread so easily in word. Nor is it so easily spread with knowledge, for power is something that no one agrees on. Tourmaline was, in my opinion, one of the only gems who had a purpose to protect Earth other than to protect its resources for Rose. Let me explain his story, I may not be able to make it perfectly accurate as he told me such a long time ago. 5789 years ago..."_

**5789 Years ago Rainbow Tourmaline's P.O.V.:**

I wake up in a ship, from what I can tell it's the ship taking me to Earth on the decision that my Diamond made for me. I hate the fact I have to listen to Blue Diamond, I hate the fact that the Diamonds in general are at the top of the hierarchy. From what I've dug up in previous records, they merely decided they would be the leaders and gave the other original clans the rough end of the branch. There are those who can't tell that I entirely hate what the Diamonds represent, so I tell them one more reason why I do. The fact that Diamonds merely run Homeworld through guile and deception.

As I am thinking about these things I see some guards holding a crystal box with two gems in it. At first I think about what this Gem could've done to be in that box. Crystal Boxes are used to contain the hardiest of Gem criminals so they don't reform in the middle of transfer and break out and fight. Then I notice that it's an Emerald, _**'what could an Emerald do that could have gotten him into maximum security and then sent to Earth.'**_

Apparently everyone else who saw the box shared my interest. Soon the passenger room was lit up with buzz about the outcast Emerald. Suddenly I heard someone say right beside me, _"Emerald Sage..."_

I quickly look over at them, _"Wait did you say Emerald Sage?"_

The gem looks over at me, I can tell when he looks at me from the gem on his chest that he is a Spinel, _"Yeah, from what I've heard back on Homeworld is that Emerald Quartz, the Emerald Sage was recently out casted from Homeworld. So I'm thinking is that Emerald is him. Supposedly he killed a business man in cold blood. But my main thing is why he would've done that. A high up original clansman. In fact he is so powerful that he is the only gem to have more than one gem in his physical form, without even being a fusion!"_

I thank him and return back to my seat also confused as to why such an important and powerful Gem would've done such a thing. I don't get much time to do that because the announcer tells us to strap in as we were entering Earth's orbit.

**In the Sky Arena:**

We land inside of the Sky Arena and get out of the ship. I grab my bag full of medical supplies and go to the vehicle leading to my village area. But before I do I notice a Sapphire passing right by me with her three Ruby guards. I kneel out of respect and continue on my way. The driver says his vehicle is still being repaired so we would have to wait a while. While I'm sitting in the stands of the Sky Arena I notice the Sapphire walk into Blue Diamond's tent, she stays in there for a few minutes and leaves the tents. I begin to think as to what a Sapphire could even want to gleam from speaking to a Diamond. Then all of a sudden I hear, _"Blue Diamond, leave this planet and its inhabitants alone!" _I look up and see a Pearl on top of a pillar with two swords, behind her is something that makes me gasp, the General Rose Quartz, the Pearl says again, _"We are the Crystal Gems and we will protect this Earth's creatures and all of its life!"_

With that they charge towards the crowd of Gems, the first to respond are two Jaspers who are immediately beaten. Next up are the three rubies who fuse to make a bigger Ruby, they run towards Rose, even from where I sat frozen by fear, I could see her smile. She moved so fast towards the rubies that I never knew she had moved until the three rubies were up in the air and only one of them came down in a physical form. The Pearl moves towards sapphire with her swords raised; all of a sudden the Ruby shouts, _"NOOOO!"_ and pulls the Sapphire out of the way. While they are tumbling out of the way their bodies start to glow, suddenly their bodies merge together. When the light dims down a new body fills their position. It looks light blue in certain places and light red in others. Everyone gasps and the rebels quickly take off. They unfuse as everyone closes in around them.

Suddenly Blue Diamond speak, _"Sapphire this is not the situation you had spoken of."_ Sapphire seems rattled by what happened. Suddenly Blue Diamond says that the Ruby shall be punished. I am repulsed by what the Diamonds do in their opinions. I quickly get up to protect the Ruby and the Sapphire from the horrible atrocity that is Blue Diamond. But then the Ruby quickly take the Sapphire and runs off of the Arena. Everyone is shocked, but in a matter of minutes everyone goes back to doing what they were doing.

**Five Days Later; Evening:**

As I'm walking around my new village looking at the plants and trees the thought of what occurred at the Sky Arena tucked safely out of my mind, I hear rustling in the bushes behind me, I quickly walk through them and I notice that I am in a clearing. I look around and notice a human, it seems male due to its broad shoulders. When I step closer he notices me and let's out a yell and raises his fists towards me. At first I am scared due to not knowing what humans can do, but quickly regain composure when I see the other Human behind him, the one he is protecting, it looks slender and petit, and then I notice it has more clothing on than the male. That's when I realize he is protecting a female, I am taken aback because all the time I've been here I've only been told that Humans are just mindless, primitive killing machines. I look closer and see the female is hurt, three gashes in her leg. I instinctively reach for my pack, but the male readies for an attack, I shake my head no and continue. I pull out some medicine and bandages, when he sees what I have the lowers his fists and lets me through, still a little wary. As I apply the medicine the female flinches but smiles. She points to her heart and says, _"Thank... you."_

My mouth drops but I quickly close it and smile, _"No problem, you will be all right now."_ I continue to fix the leg; when I am done I get up and she stands up with help from me. The male human picks me up and squeezes me in a huge hug.

Just then my heart drops when I hear, _"They're over here! Get them!" _

Suddenly twelve Homeworld Prefects run out of the bushes and tackle the male human and start beating him down. He screams in pain and pleads for them to stop. The woman runs towards them and starts trying to pull them off. Some of them break off and start beating her down. Her bloodcurdling screams join the male's screams. I fall down on my hind end and look at the gruesome scene in front of me. I look and see the woman looking at me, her eyes pleading; all I can do is stare in shock at her. Just as fast as I noticed her stare, she died; her eyes losing all of its color. I start to cry as the Prefects get up and I can see the blood all over their bodies. One of them look at me and see me crying, _"Hey man, it's okay now, they can't hurt you anymore. These low lives were slaves who weren't worth the trash that this world is." _

I suddenly grow furious, I rise up as if lifted by the air. I walk over to the Prefect and shove him hard into the tree and run off suddenly realizing what I had done.

**Later that night:**

As I return to my house all I can see are the two humans who died. The woman's pleading eyes as if they were still staring at me, wanting, hoping for me to save them. I try to go to sleep to no avail. The images still flashing in my mind over and over again. I realize that if I hadn't come along the two humans could quite possibly still be alive. I start to cry, the hotness of the water streaming down my face. I start to sob, the noise filling up my entire room. I stay that way for five hours, sobbing loudly; after a while they cease and I'm filled rage. I make a solemn vow to avenge them in any way possible. I decide that I will continue to heal humans and hide them from any who would wish them harm.

**Five years later:**

I'm walking in a field looking for herbs and other things to restock on my medical supplies. I start to think about the children I have at my home waiting for me to get home. Eagerly standing around talking about how I took them in and wasn't like the rest of these terrible Gems. I was a little worried about how the newly organized rebellion was growing and growing. Suddenly I heard a huge explosion, I turned around and saw smoke billowing above the direction of my village. I dropped my pack and ran as fast as I could, wind blowing past me and animals running around me, my fears only growing. I tear through the clearing of the village and stop to see all of the Gem shards around me, I also see houses destroyed or on fire. I pray to Mother Moonstone that my little ones are all right.

I get to my house and fall on to my knees, where my house should be... is nothing but a smoldering crater. There is no sign of the kids anywhere, time slows down and all I hear are the shouts of war. The screams of people dying, the roars of anger and pain are all around me; I suddenly am filled with an intense anger, and it burns as if it is fueled by magma. I rise off of my knees and raise my arms, I look down and see a platform of light lift me up, I instinctively reach for my chest and pull out my weapon. I look at it and see that it is a sword with a blade that curves in the middle forming a shape much like the letter C. The blade is forest green while the hilt is dark pink. I look back down at the enemies who are lit up by some sort of light that I cannot see. They all are pointing at me and looking amazed; I shout at them, _"YOU TRODDINGS, I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I WILL DESTROY EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU! PREPARE TO MEET THE DEMONS THAT AWAIT YOU IN DEATH!"_ I raise my sword up and feel energy surge through my body and into my sword. Soon I can see a huge ball of light, in fact it is so huge that it is drawing up pebbles and small rocks from the ground below. I slash towards the beings below me and the giant ball of physical light and earth.

But before it hits them a giant wall of earth rises and stops the ball of light, which explodes on contact. I quickly start to faint and fall downwards into the crater where my home was.

When I come to I see Homeworld gems all around me, I think to myself that I am ready to die. I close my eyes and prepare for the death. When it doesn't come I open them again to see a Gem in front of me, I look at him and see the emeralds on his shoulders, and suddenly I realize that this is the two gems that were in the crystal box. This was Emerald Quartz, he is the only one capable of rising up that much earth and still being able to stand. He looks behind him and looks at me with a smile, he points down under me and when I look I see that there is a large sheet of emerald. When I put my ear to it I can hear the scared breaths of humans. I look up at Emerald and silently thank him. All of a sudden a Homeworld gem rushes at him, but he merely drooped down and swept the Homeworld gem out from his feet and stabbed down with his naginita. The Homeworld gem's gem was split apart. Out of rage the other Homeworld gems ran towards him but he merely raised his hands and spikes of stone shot out from the ground into each of the Homeworld gems' gems.

**Back at the Crystal Gem camp:**

I wake up surrounded by the children that were in my care. I laugh and hug every single one of them until I see Emerald come into the tent. _"Thank you millions of time over. You saved the little ones, how can I ever repay you?"_

Emerald looks at me and laughs with his hand behind his head, _"Don't mention it at all, they are just humans after all, they don't need to be enslaved just because Homeworld thinks they are insignificant. From what happened at the village I can tell you have an extreme power. One that could save many; it is called photokinesis, you gained it from wanting to protect those who are weak. Please join the Crystal Gems, we need more people like you. If you'd want we can even arrange for these children to be protected at Crystal Gem HQ. If you decide you want to join then ask to join the Quartizine Legion, I'd love to have you in my legion."_ So then Emerald lifted his hands and out of the ground popped a pair of emerald gauntlets, to which he proceeded to hand to me. Then he left; and I looked at the children and I knew my answer.

**Back to the present Emerald's P.O.V.**

_"And later he ran to look for me and told me he was joining up as long as I kept my promise. Over time in the war, Rainbow Tourmaline grew in legendary status, though only among the Crystal Gem ranks. In fact he was kept a secret from most of the other legions. His guardianship almost rivaled the Quartizine Arch-Angel, Quartz; though I wish he had been there during the Battle of Strawberry fields, I had sent him off to find out secrets for the war. Thus ending the story that I know of Rainbow Tourmaline."_ Everyone looks at me awed by this sudden character that almost no one knew about.

_"So this Tourmaline was never known about, how can that be Emerald?" _Jasper asks

_"Like I told you, legends aren't always spread so easily through words. The very fact he was only known throughout the Quartizine Legion. We never saw much war battles except for a few, we were mostly a reconnaissance or an infiltration unit. That way no one barely saw him."_ I say.

Greg looks at his watch and says, _"Holy Smokes, it's late, Steven you need to get to sleep."_

Pearl looks at Ocasio and says, _"You too young lady, you have to get up early because tomorrow you start learning how to control your powers"_

**Five Hours later:**

While everyone is going to sleep the only ones awake are me, Pearl, and Lapis. I decide to go to bed because Lapis and Pearl are having an awkward talk and apologizing for the past.

**When I fall asleep I remember things about the past and see random events. But after a while I sense another in my dreams. I look behind me and see a giant clear diamond, and beside it is Tourmaline, and inside the Diamond is a gem that I can't tell what it is, but it is reaching for the scythe right by it. Behind Tourmaline is a Spinel and a Fire Quartz. Tourmaline speaks first, **_**"Emerald you really shouldn't be here, go back to you room. We have this under control."**_** At first I don't understand what he means, but then I see a crack in the diamond and then a fissure. Finally the gem inside of the Diamond grabs the scythe and the Diamond explodes.**

I wake up and fell the tremors all around the room. I run outside and see everyone in the living room. I think, **'What the hell was that?'**


	17. Fight Between Titans (SageHood Achieved)

**All rights of Steven Universe go to Rebecca Sugar and her Masters of the Steven Universe: the Crewniverse. Also for those of you anime fans, I know some parts of this story will be similar to a certain Anime, so I will say that while writing this I did notice that certain parts were inspired from said anime subconsciously. Enjoy Chapter 17 friends :3 **

As I look around I can see everyone is talking about the tremors, _**'Looks like everyone felt them too.' **_ I hear Pearl say in my mind.

_**'I didn't think the tremors could reach into the pocket dimensions of the rooms.'**_ I reply to Pearl, _"All right people calm down! I don't know what is causing a tremor powerful enough to reach the rooms, for now we need to assume it is a corrupted gem, or even the cluster emerging. We are going to need people to help search for it. I am obviously going as I can travel through the Earth. But know I can only bring two other people, and one of you has to be a medic. So Jade you are automatically coming with me." _

_"Right Praetor!"_ I look around for the next person to come. The only one to raise their hand is Ocasio.

_"Topy, I don't think you can come, you're just not ready yet."_ To this Ocasio starts to ramble.

_"How am I not ready, I am able to summon my weapons,"_ she summons her weapons, to the gasps of the other gems, _"I have Star Quartz's weapons for Meteor's sake. I have the power to control crystals, as evidenced by these six other gems,"_ she motions to the others, who squirm in discomfort, _"now tell me why I can't come?'_

I glare at her and she seems to lose a little bravery, but she quickly recovers. What I see next surprises me, I look into her eyes and I see... I see her eyes become solid white with green veins in them. I reel back and she looks scared for a second and the eyes revert back to normal. _"What? What did I do?"_

I look at Pearl and I know she saw what I saw, the eyes of sage-hood. Our daughter was destined to become a sage. The first Topaz sage to ever exist, I make the decision in my mind to let her come along. _"All right you can come. But try to not get too angry."_ She looks at me a little confused but I wave her off and say, _"All right team let's go"_

**Some where's near Steven's family barn:**

I look around and see nothing, but as soon as the ground starts to shake I know we are in the right place. But the thing was, I couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from. _"Ocasio, come here," _Ocasio runs up to me and I grab her shoulder, _"Ocasio, this is your first test as a Crystal Gem. Here is the first task, reach out underground and look for the presences of four gems."_

_"What? Why look for that?"_ Ocasio asks me a little confused.

_"It's just a suspicion Topy." _I see Ocasio tense up and then close her eyes and relax.

**Ocasio's P.O.V.:**

I close my eyes and reach out underneath the ground, looking for what the presence of four gems, I wonder what they would look like. I stand there for a few minutes looking for some sort of snippet of a presence. Suddenly I am looking into a cavern, there are three gems facing up against some sort of cloaked figure flying above the ground. All around them are small and large bits of what I can only think is a gemstone prison. The cloaked figure lowers its scythe and it freaking enters it and it disappears and suddenly reappears behind the blue gem. She raises her scythe to strike and brings it down, all of a sudden there is a flash of light, when the light dims there is a multi-colored gem blocking the scythe with his weapon. The hooded figure quickly teleports again. Suddenly I rise through the ground, when I emerge I can see where the others and I are standing. I start walking towards the spot.

**Emerald's P.O.V.:**

As Topaz relaxes she opens her eyes again, and I can see that her eyes are the same color again, white with yellow veins. _"Sir are those the eyes?"_ Jade asks.

I think about what to say, then sigh and say, _"Yes, those are the eyes of sage-hood. She displayed them back at the Temple. That is the reason I let her come. But there is one question I have. How did you know those are the Sage's eyes?"_

Jade looks at me and blushes, _"Before joining the Crystal Gems, I was a historian for Green Diamond, you know before almost all but four of the Diamonds were dethroned as part of the Authority, anyways he assigned me to researching anything about the first clans. The thing that really interested me was the period of time in the Beginning Clan Period was the practice of Sages. Well you already know that the Diamonds never had Sage. Anyways I learned of the tactics in making a Sage and well..."_ Jade closes her eyes and reopens them, and to my surprise and utter shock she had solid light yellow-blue eyes with dark orange veins.

_"How... How is this possible?"_ Jade looks at me a little embarrassed

_"When Green Diamond found those instructions for Sage creation, he experimented with many of us. He destroyed many of our physical forms and tried applying the dust from many previous Sages... my gem was the only one who didn't reject the dust... many other gems were broken due to the dust... When I awoke I had the eyes of a Pearl Sage and a Jasper Sage. In order of speech they are left and right."_ She brings her head down and back at up and I can see tears in her eyes, _"The only reason I can heal any wound is because of the powers theses eyes give me... these eyes that I am unworthy of and cursed with."_

I look at Jade and click my tongue, _"Jade, you know that is not true, and even if it is then who the heck cares. You turned your curse into something that helped others, hell even brought some back from the brink of death! Do not think of these eyes as something to be ashamed of, ask these two sages in your head, I can assure you they are both happy that they could help such a worthy cause."_ Jade smiles and wipes her tears, just then Ocasio starts walking forward, as if she sees something. We of course follow her, she continues for couple of minutes and stops at the base of the hill.

She closes her eyes and reopens them and I see her original eyes are back, _"They should be down here. Directly down…"_

I ruffle her hair and kneel with my hands on the ground. I will the earth to lower us into the ground, at first I hear the other two yelp in surprise, but they are quickly silenced as they enter below into the hollow hole I made as an elevator to where we were going.

**5000 miles deep to the Earth's crust:**

As I am lowering us down to where the battle should be happening, as Ocasio said there would be one occurring, I can easily tell this is where the earthquakes are originating. I am about to ask Ocasio how much further when we tumble into the room from the roof. Me and Jade land on our feet and I catch Ocasio before she can fall on the surface of the floor. It doesn't take long for me to notice where the battle is ensuing. I can see exactly who is fighting: a cloaked figure, a spinel, an old soldier of mine, Fire Quartz, and my old friend Rainbow Quartz. I nod at Jade and she rushes in, her Tiger Claws ready and rearing to go. Ocasio starts to run to but I hold my hand in front of her,_ "Topy I know I said this was your test, but this part is not. You have more than proven yourself already, let me and the others handle this. If anything happens to us, use your powers to get back home."_

At first Ocasio objects but I quickly silence her with my hand and summon a golem to keep her back; then I rush into the battle.

**The battle between Titans:**

As Emerald rushes in, he has to immediately duck out of the way of a scythe. While he is ducking out of the way he summons his hatchet and slices towards the figure emerging from it, the figure narrowly dodges by going back into the scythe and teleports away. Emerald continues to run towards Tourmaline and the others. When he gets there Jade is busy healing the Fire Quartz and Spinel. Tourmaline looks up and Emerald can see the weariness in his eyes, but even through the weariness Tourmaline smiles, _"Hey Emerald, how's it going? Welcome to the Cluster Room…"_

Emerald looks at Tourmaline shocked and then looks all around him to see how all over the floor, there are piles upon piles of Gem Shards, _"What… what is this?"_

"_Well when you sent me on that secret mission with these two," _he motions towards the Gems that were with him, _"We came upon a cave that was swarming Homeworld soldiers. We snuck in with relatively no problem, other than a few close encounters of course. When we got into the end of the cave we saw this huge cluster of gem shards. At first we thought it might be a weapon of some sort, but then we overheard nearby guards talking about how they were glad that this thing was going to brainwash somebody named Flint, at first we were confused. But as soon as the guards were gone we saw what Flint was, Flint is some sort artificial Gem. She was made for the sole purpose of killing Diamonds that other Diamonds wanted gone. When she found out she was being used like that she turned on her creators, and so the Diamonds came up with a way to brainwash her and turn her against the gems on Earth, but it seemed like the war ended before they could fully realize that plan. So the others and I stayed here while the Homeworld soldiers were leaving back to Homeworld. We have been her stopping any sorts of cracks from happening to keep Flint sealed forever. But it looks like that plan failed."_

Emerald looks at Tourmaline and instinctively ducks while bringing Tourmaline down with him. When they get up they can fully see the cloaked figure. Flint takes off her hood to reveal her face: fair, pale, and with pointed ears. _"You damned Diamonds keep getting me to do your dirty work. No more shall I do it!"_

Emerald realizes that Flint is seeing them as Diamonds due to the hypnosis of the cluster,_ "Flint we are not Diamonds, and trust me, no one hates the Diamonds more than me. So how about you just put the scythe down and we can talk this over."_ Emerald dodges out of the way of another swing the scythe, but suddenly Flint appears behind him and punches him forwards. Flint quickly teleports in front of Emerald again but he is still reeling from the previous blow. Flint's scythe is brought down… but before it can hit him Tourmaline blocks the blow and Emerald falls to the ground and stands up quickly. He looks at Tourmaline and the both nod, Emerald summons a hollow ball of stone and gives it to Tourmaline, who quickly fills it up with a dense ball of light. Emerald rushes at Flint and Tourmaline is right behind him. Emerald hooks down Flint's scythe before she can teleport or swing it, all the while Tourmaline jumps on top of Flint and shoves the ball of stone into Flint's torso. Emerald and Tourmaline both jump back and Emerald wills the ball open, and the dense ball of light inside of it erupts in front of Flint, throwing her back into the far side of the room. Emerald and Tourmaline rush over to Flint, weapons raised; but as soon as they get near her, the scythe moves and she teleports. When she materializes behind Tourmaline she shoves him out of the way with a punch, which sends him into the wall where he quickly crumbles on to the ground, unconscious. Emerald's vision slows down as Flint moves at superhuman speed, swinging her black Scythe, her form covered in black lightning. Emerald closes his eyes praying that Ocasio can survive if the others don't.

All of a sudden Flint is sent flying, when Emerald opens eyes after hearing her scream he sees Ocasio in front of him, what he sees surprises him, Ocasio is radiating an eerie red energy, her eyes aren't her usual eye colors, nor are they the Sage Eyes. Instead her eyes are glossy white, as if she were blind; her Hair was no longer like Pearl's and was no longer the same color, instead it was messy, unkempt, down to her neck, and pure white. Her shirt was replaced by chainmail that shifted colors as if on fire. She was wearing a necklace that contained the Gem word for Savior. When spoke she sounded different, her voice was the same but her tone was more ancient, more demanding, _"Flint, you shall not kill these Gems."_

Flint got up with some effort and said, _"You are just like the rest too… For protect these Diamonds, you shall die as well!"_ With that Flint took off towards Ocasio. Ocasio jumped out of the way before Flint could even get near her; and as Flint was right under her Ocasio was there kicking her into the ground, causing the floor to crack and even crash in some places. Flint gets back up and Emerald can see the black lightning around her has gotten even more consistent. Suddenly Flint teleports behind Ocasio and slices her Scythe, Ocasio barely has time to react with her sword and manages only to make a stand still between the two of them. As their weapons are stuck together waves of Energy begin to push together. They get suddenly blown apart and as they land on their feet they take off again and collide their weapons over and over again, causing violent waves of wind and energy that causes Emerald to put up stone domes over the others and himself.

Flint quickly dodges out of the way of Ocasio's sword. _"Flint, snap out of it! You are under hypnosis by the very Gems you hate!"_

Flint Ignores Ocasio's words and continues to slash at her, _"Shut up, just shut up!"_ The flurry of blows keeps piling up. Suddenly Flint lands a blow on Ocasio's leg, at first it is just a nick, but suddenly it opens up into a gash that wraps around her leg.

Ocasio screams in pain from the wound that only keeps getting worse; she falls down onto the floor and see Flint land on the ground, she closes her eyes and awaits death, she only regrets not being able to save the others, _**'Ocasio get up…'**_ Ocasio opens her eyes and wonders what is going on. Is she going crazy knowing that her death is near for her? _**'No young one, you will not die. I did not entrust my symbols and power to you just for you to die here. Rise Ocasio, rise like my children did against their sibling's unfairness.'**_

Ocasio gets a sudden surge of energy, when she looks down she sees the wound healing itself, it's spiral cut moving slowly down her leg and quickly disappearing into nothing. Ocasio looks at Flint and says, _"Flint… please, please snap of it! I am begging you."_ When flint doesn't respond Ocasio sighs unsummons her weapon, she puts her hands together and spreads them, and in the middle of the space is a tightly packed ball of quartz, she closes her eyes wills all of the other gem prison shards to encircle the ball. The gem prison shards combined into the ball, smoothing out to form a huge ball of multicolored stone, Ocasio raised one hand and inside of the ball where no one could see how it had hollowed with the quartz ball in the middle, the hollow filled with red energy, and when Ocasio closed her eyes and activated her Sage powers the red energy transformed into green electricity. Flint roared an angry roar and flies towards Ocasio, her black lightning shooting towards her. Ocasio is struck by it and falters a little before getting up and jumping towards Flint. She brings the giant ball of gem and energy down of Flint. Flint tries to grab the ball before it hits her, but she fails ultimately as she is brought into the ground. All of a sudden the ball cracks and the energy overwhelms Flint and a huge light flashes.

As soon as the light disappears Ocasio stands up and the stone domes go down. Ocasio collapses on the ground; Emerald runs towards her before she hits the ground. Everyone looks at the crater and back at Ocasio. All of a sudden Flint crawls out of the crater, Jade steps in front of Emerald with her claws summoned. Flint closes her eyes and opens them again, _"What happened? Where am I?"_ Jade lowers her claws as Flint collapses back on the ground.

**End of Chapter. 17**

**Hey I know the story changed into 3****rd**** person in the middle of the story, I've decided that I am going to write all fight scenes like that now. And thanks guys for still reading this, I can attest that as a fanfic writer, we all are extremely honored when people actually take the time to read our stories. Plus I know there are others who would also be extremely honored for y'all to visit and read their stories.**

**The lovely Cartoon Warrior who has many fine stories to choose from, and she even runs an rp group, so feel free to look her up. **** u/6194905/Cartoon-Warrior**

**The newsworthy** **PikaPowerX10 with the cool as beans Gem News Channel (story)**** u/6005582/PikaPowerX10**

**And the Swift Writer FanficLovingPerson, with one of her writings being based around Corpse Party. **** u/6075061/FanficLovingPerson**

**P.s.: the reason there is a cliff hanger is due to me still trying to think how to apply Flint and the others to the story. Also I may go on Hiatus soon to work school and on some secret projects, one I will not say but here are two that I am willing to ask if I should do. Should I do a story with a few chapters where it takes place in an alternate universe where Emerald is evil and goes around killing Crystal Gems, or should I do a story with chapters entailing Emerald's Sage training days? Just PM me on which one you guys would prefer, I will set the date to February 21****st**** 9:00 P.M. CST**

**P.S. x2: If any of you would like to be in Emerald's Story, please PM me about it, I will choose the four best to be in it; and please be original, if you are choosing a Gemsona someone already has, then put a spin on it so I can at least tell them apart. But please do not choose any of the character Gems I have already, unless you come up with a whole different background for them or give them characteristics and a different name such as Quartz would become Rainbow Quartz who can control colors and make them as sharp as any weapon. Or such as Sapphire becoming Yellow Sapphire *cough* not a reference to my birth stone *cough* A tall Gem who can easily control the very movements of Air, I will not accept copies. Lastly I do not want spamming, I will read yours once I get the chance to. Due date for Gemsonas is at the end of March at 12:01 P.M. CST. Also if you have any siblings interested in writing and if you would like for them to be featured but don't feel like using your profile to do it, I am going to start a forum just for that. I am going to enter a fanfic contest on . If you would care to vote then go there, no you don't have to vote for me, but I would appreciate it :3. Anyways guys, I'm glad y'all have taken time to read this if you have. I hope your days are blessed by Father Meteor and Star Quartz protects you. Bye and have fun (oo)/**


	18. Back Home (and time for a talk)

**So it looks like my Hiatus from Emerald's Story was shorter than I expected X3. But anyways I'm back with some new chapters (some will come up later than others) and hopefully they are as liked as the previous chapters. So If you decided to read them out of order the story up to now is this: Emerald, a Crystal Gem, tells part of his life story and how his life ended on the Battle Field of Strawberry fields. In the end he regenerates 5000 years later and finds a new place where his gem had washed upon. He then meets Steven not knowing it is Rose's son, he then sees Pearl and Pearl rushes towards him upon seeing him as well. They then enter the Temple and see Garnet and Amethyst. After reminiscing on past battles with Garnet, Emerald learns of the Fate of Rose and goes ballistic, looking for Greg, though being stopped by the Crystal Gems. After calming down Emerald adjusts to life in Beach City one day at a time, with some bits of whimsical ignorance towards Human activities, being normal for a Gem of course. Later on Emerald helps Steven and Connie learn how to fight, and ends up unconscious, later he wakes up and goes out to town after a heartfelt conversation with Pearl, after that he forgives Greg when he visits him, that night Pearl and Emerald try to fuse after being unfused for so long but end up creating another Gem, though Emerald gets knocked out during the ordeal (funny how for a strong Gem he tends to get knocked out often ;3) The child then emerges from its gem, a Yellow Topaz, which Pearl and Emerald name Ocasio, Latin for Opportunity, and the baby grows with every day. One day Peridot shows up while Emerald is out and about from a fight with Pearl (emotional fight) and when Emerald sees her he is immediately suspicious, he accompanies her and Steven to the Kindergarten where Emerald is told to stay behind, eventually he comes across Coral, another Crystal Gem. Then back at the Temple Peridot explains the cluster. Eventually Ocasio grows up to the point of being able to use a power that has never surfaced for millennia, Crystallokinesis. She uses it to save Emerald from being destroyed by a cluster gem monster and without trying reforms the gems into 4 fellow crystal gems and 3 other unknown gems, two of which fuse to form the Gem Goddess Moonstone. Emerald convenes with his Father and decides to train Ocasio so she can control her powers. A few nights pass and Ocasio summons the Weapons of Star Quartz, protector of all Gems and birth giver to the original clans (Emeralds, Pearls, Diamonds, and Jaspers) and the originator of the Sage Blood, a week passes and as everyone is sitting by the campfire telling stories, Malachite appears, after a battle of physical strength and mental abilities, Emerald is able to get Lapis (his sister) and convince Jasper of Homeworld's dastardly history. Except for prior war stories and Ocasio learning how to fully summon her weapon and the story of Rainbow Tourmaline and the discovery of Ocasio's Sagehood, the only thing was finding the Cluster, which they did but it was really a Prison for keeping a weird not gemstone known as Flint behind it until the Cluster could brainwash her back to the Diamond's side. Emerald along with Rainbow Tourmaline who was keeping the cluster from erupting and having Flint escape, attack the escaped Flint. Ultimately losing, Ocasio unlocks full Sagehood, only done by a few proud warriors before and only capable of those who Star Quartz bless or take as a vessel. Ocasio, though with huge struggle, take down Flint. That is all of what has happened. Thanks you guys for soooooo many views. It really humbles a person that so many would actually like to read something they wrote. 3 to you all.**

**Emerald's P.O.V. Cluster Geo-Weapon Cave:**

Ocasio stirs in my arms as Flint hits to the ground, her eyes opening, _"Dad? What happened?"_

I look at her, tears of proudness and relief, falling from my eyes, _"Ocasio… you did it… you beat her."_ Topaz bolts upright, knocking me off my knees and on to my butt. She looks around for Flint and when she sees Flint on the ground, not moving, she runs over to her. She slides on her knees to Flint and stops right next to her lower back, she proceeds to place her hands on Flint's back. Just then a weird energy glows from Ocasio and towards Flint.

"_Don't just stand there watching Dad! Help me!"_ Ocasio yells at me. I rush over to Flint and put my hands on her back too, out of nowhere I feel my energy flowing towards my arms and into Flint. I look at Ocasio, who has a face of steel, I activate my powers and I can feel her putting more energy into Flint than me. I steel my gaze back to Flint and start pouring as much energy as I can, much to the protest of my body which was already weakened by the previous fight. Flint stirs and Ocasio says, _"Come on we need more energy!"_ Jade and Tourmaline rush to the other side of Flint and start pooling their energy into her too. After a few minutes Flint awakens and Ocasio and I fall back, exhausted after giving so much of our Gem's energy to Flint.

"_Wha… what happened? Oh yeah, those frakking Diamonds! Where are they! I'm gonna kill those clods, even if my arms get torn off!"_ Flint says getting up, but she ends up falling back to her knees.

"_Careful Flint, we just got you back from death, you aren't gonna wanna move so fast!"_ Ocasio tells Flint in a stern voice.

'_**Dear Moonstone, when did she grow up so fast?**_**'**I think to myself.

"_Who are you people? Why are you so exhausted… Hey what do you mean by 'Death'?_" Flint says with confusion apparent in her voice. Before anyone can speak, Ocasio tells Flint what had happened; with help with Tourmaline of course. _"Wow, so in the end I was beat by some kid,_" Ocasio looks at her with a death stare, to which Flint brings her hands up in a defensive gesture, _"Hey, hey, hey, it was a compliment. Not many can say they've beaten me. Well me and Jigoku here… well we were invincible. At least until the Diamonds stopped us from leaving Homeworld to help the Rebels. By the way, how did the war go?"_

I tell Flint about the whole war, explaining how we beat the Diamonds at their own game, but at the cost of most of the army, and almost all of Humanity because of the war. In the end she looks more interested than worried. _"All right, Tourmaline I need help getting everyone back to the Temple. Do you have some sort of teleportation power? I don't think Praetor Emerald is going to be able to get us out of here."_ Jade questions.

But before anyone even moved, we were back at the Temple, landing in the middle of the kitchen. _"AHHH! What…. How…. When…. How did you just do that?"_ I hear Pearl yell in the living room.

"_Hey sweetie, we're back."_ I say with a chuckle. Pearl doesn't laugh and crosses her arms.

**Ocasio's P.O.V.:**

"_Hey sweetie, we're back." _I hear dad say with a chuckle. When Mom doesn't laugh and crosses her arms, she walks over to Dad and punches him in the head.

"_Not funny Emerald!"_ I start to laugh, drawing the attention of Mom. _"Wait a second… where did you get that outfit?"_

"_I don't actually know, all I remember is fighting Flint and a voice speaking to me."_ I tell Mom.

"_Oh my Moonstone… your hair is longer and white now! With that look you look exactly like… like… like Star Quartz! Don't tell me the voice you heard was her!"_ Mom asks with worried tone.

"_I don't know Mom… all I know is that this happened while fighting Flint and then..."_ I begin say, but suddenly pain shoots up through my body and I black out.

**Emerald's P.O.V.:**

Suddenly Ocasio yells in pain and I rush to her, when I catch her I sigh in relief, _"she is unconscious."_

Jade appears right behind me, _"Sir, I think she may be feeling the drawbacks of exerting so much power. Please put her on the table, I have to check to see if there are any fractures on her gem."_

When I do, Jade immediately goes into action, her hands straightening all parts of Ocasio's body. She then waves her hands over Ocasio's gem, all the while pouring energy on to her gem to see if there are any cracks. This continues for hours on end; I keep pacing around the room, all the while Jade face darkens, which makes me start losing hope. After a bit, Jade gets up shaking her head, _"What's wrong with her Jade?"_

"_There are no surface cracks, but on the inside…. There are a multitude of fractures. As if her Gem was trying to tear itself apart. It's not as serious as it sounds, she will just be out of it while her Gem tries to repair itself. I'd give her about five days. If she is not healed and rested by then… we will have to find some way to heal her."_ Jade says, with an all business tone.

Pearl grabs on to my arm, _"Is she going to make it? I mean, she is still just a gemling."_

I look at Pearl, my emotions on a high tide of fear; I put on a big smile and say, _"Of course, she has your determination. Plus, she is our child, she knows that we're here. Just you wait, I bet she'll be up by tomorrow night."_

That makes Pearl give a half smile, _"Yeah you're right. Thanks Emerald, you're the best."_

"_I know; hey how about you go get some rest. When she wakes up she'll probably be full of energy and ready to learn more about history."_ I say with a laugh. This causes Pearl to laugh and yawn. She goes through our Temple door, it making a slicing door as it closes.

**That Night:**

I'm sitting by Ocasio's sleeping body when I notice a blue figure sit by me, _"Hey Emerald…"_

I smile weakly, _"Hey Lapis…"_

"_So… I'm an Aunt?"_

"_Yeah, it kind of happened recently… but before mala… I mean you and Jasper came around."_

She smiles weakly as well, and for a second I can see the Lapis I knew before the kidnapping… the one that was cheery, the one that cared for everything without hesitation, _"It's all right if you talk about Malachite. I mean it was just a fusion,"_ suddenly Lapis twitches, _"All right Obsidian, you can come out now. I know you're in the kitchen."_

I look towards the kitchen counter and I see Obsidian step out, her purple face blushing, _"How'd you know?"_

"_You're the only Obsidian gem here. Duh."_ Obsidian cocks her head, obviously confused. Me and Lapis laugh._ "Anyways Obsidian, why are you here?"_

"_I was… just checking up on Ocasio… you know… seeing if she woke up yet…"_ Obsidian says, blushing even deeper. Which causes me and Lapis to laugh again, even harder this time.

I look at Obsidian, tears from laughing in my eyes, _"Sorry Obsidian, it's just the way you are reacting that's making us laugh."_

Obsidian just smiles and walks over to Ocasio, kneeling, _"So do you know when she is going to wake up?_"

I frown as I notice the tears in Obsidian's eyes, "Hey kiddo, of course she'll be all right."

"_How do you know! I heard about the fractures inside her Gem… I know you were just trying to comfort Pearl, trying to make sure she didn't know that Ocasio had an actual chance of dying!"_

I look at Obsidian and feel my anger well up, but then a blue hand is put on to mine. I look at Lapis and she shake her head. I take a deep breath and say, _"Obsidian, what you are saying is true… Ocasio has a real chance of actually dying… Jade thinks it's something so easily fixed… but I can tell she is hurt to the extreme,_" Obsidian's tears start to well up in her eyes, I put my hand on obsidian's head, _"But, I know she'll come back to us. Especially with you, me, everyone here; she knows we're waiting for her to come back, and when she does, there will be nothing but joy. So don't doubt her strength… she is my daughter after all, she'll be back and more energetic than ever. But for now we have to believe in her, believe that no matter what, she will rejoin us."_

Obsidian smiles and wipes her tears, turning to Ocasio, _"Thank you… Emerald…"_

I look over to Lapis who is smiling again, _"What?"_

"_Oh nothing Emerald, it's just been a while since I've seen that smile of yours."_ Lapis says.

**The next morning:**

I'm awoken by the sudden stirring of a body next to me, when I open my eyes I start to tear up. _"Dad? What happened? Why do I feel like crud?"_

"_Don't worry about that Topy, do you feel different? Any differences, especially in the Gem area?"_ I ask, cautious of what can strain her Gem.

"_No not really… why should I feel different?"_ She asks curious. She tries to get up but immediately falls on to the couch.

"_Careful Topy, your Gem still hasn't healed fully."_ Although she is confused she sits still on the couch.

"_Ocasio, you're all right! I'm gonna throttle you for worrying me!"_ Pearl suddenly runs into the room and hits Ocasio on her head.

"_OW! Mom that really hurts!"_ Ocasio says, rubbing her head. Eventually everyone is drawn out of their rooms and sees Ocasio has made a recovery. Everyone starts making sure she is feeling ok and that she doesn't have anything wrong with her. After a while everyone disperses, the only one to stay is Obsidian, who runs over to Ocasio and tackles her in a fierce hug, tears in her eyes.

"_Ocasio! Thank Father Meteor you are ok… I thought you might never recover…"_ Obsidian says through tears.

Pearl proceeds to grab my arm and tell me telepathically, _**'I think Obsidian may like Ocasio.'**_

'_**You think so?'**_

'_**I know so; I mean it's really obvious.'**_

'_**How is it so obvious?'**_

'_**Ugh Emerald, sometimes you can be denser than Amethyst. I mean look how much Obsidian is crying for Ocasio. She's kind of been crushing on Ocasio the last few weeks.'**_

'_**Oh… I guess in hindsight it's kind of obvious Pearl… sorry.'**_

Pearl just smiles and kisses me on the cheek, _"It's ok, Praetor…"_

As I watch Pearl walk towards Ocasio and Obsidian I smile. Suddenly I see Lapis walk out of the house and follow her. When I open the door I see Lapis continue down the beach, I reach out to her presence and feel her walk towards the light house. When I get up to the lighthouse I see Lapis sitting on the outcrop of rock, _"Hey Lapis… what's going on?"_

Lapis looks at me and begins to cry, _"You ever feel like you've done something you can never truly fix?"_

I look at her and sit down next to her, _"Yes actually," _she takes a moment to look at me, _"When you got kidnapped, I felt like I had failed our family. I failed the bond we shared. I felt as if nothing would ever be able to be fixed. I kept looking and looking, my fears increasing every time a trail ended. Even when I rescued you I got exiled… I left you on Homeworld alone… I failed as a big brother to protect my little sister. At least then I could at least get solace you were safe on Homeworld, but that day at Strawberry Fields…. I knew you were behind that attack; I knew you had no choice in the matter either… That was three times I broke our bond. Then I find out you were forced into a mirror, went back to Homeworld, brought back as a prisoner, and then forced to fuse to stop someone."_

Lapis looks at me, tears still streaming down her face, _"I didn't know that you were on Earth… I was told they destroyed your Gem… it's the whole reason I tried to stop the Rebellion… so no more innocent Gems could be destroyed. But even then I screwed up, thousands of years later and Steven finds me, I end up fighting with him and almost taking his entire ocean… then I bring Homeworld back to them… I'm just one big screw up."_ Fresh tears start streaming down her face.

I scoot over to her and put my arm around her, _"Hey, don't sweat it Lap. You did everything you thought would be good. Besides, look at us all now. Everyone is getting along just fine,"_ she buries her head in her knees, _"Hey don't cry… hey,"_ she looks at me and I get up, holding my hand out, _"Sibling Sages?"_

She smiles, drying her tears while grabbing my hand to get up, _"Sibling Sages."_

When me and Lapis get back in the house I notice Obsidian holding Ocasio's hand. I look over to Pearl who his smiling, when she looks at me and I throw her a questioning glance she nods. This cause me to smile. I get behind the two and put my arms around them, _"So I hear you two are an item now?"_

"_DAD! Stop being so weird about it!"_ Ocasio says blushing.

"_What? How is being interested in my daughter's relationships weird?"_ I say with mock offense. Obsidian just blushes and smiles. Suddenly there is slight pressure on my ears that increases, _"OWWW! PEARL PLEASE STOP, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"_

Pearl is pulling on my ear and yells at me, _"I wouldn't be doing this if you had just been happy instead of weird about it!"_

"_OKAY, OKAY, UNCLE, UNCLE! I'M SORRY TOPY AND OBSIDIAN. SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! PLEASE LET GO PEARL!"_ I scream at the top of my lungs, making everyone laugh.

"_Serves you right Dad! Trying to poke fun at something serious."_ Ocasio says while laughing. So I grab her and give her a noogie.

"_Serves you right you little rascal, giving me and your mom a scare like that"_ I say with a grin.

"_FINE, FINE, YOU WIN DAD!"_ Ocasio says laughing as well.

"_Well I hope you had a nice time sleeping Ocasio, because your classes resume now, same for you Obsidian."_ Pearl says with a no nonsense tone.

"_AWWW MAN!"_ Both of the girls say at once. Which causes me, Lapis, and Pearl to laugh.


	19. The Idea

**On the Beach Ocasio's P.O.V.:**

"_Whew… I am exhausted!"_ Obsidian says. For the last nine hours Mom has been training us. Dad stepped in a couple of times to demonstrate the probability that you would never get a fair fight in battle. With him and Mom together, we didn't stand a chance. To the normal onlooker, it seemed as if they were one person, like they could read each other's movements. But in actuality they were constantly coordinating their attacks to and fro using telepathy, a real cheating move if you ask me.

"_Come on Obsidian, we almost had them that time!"_ I say, trying to encourage her back on to her feet.

"_I think… we might need to take a break… Ocasio, we've been going at this for nine hours and they haven't even… shown signs of stopping. Me on the other hand… I have lost a ton of energy."_ Obsidian says through breaths

"_But if we stop now…"_

"_Ocasio, that's enough! Your partner has to rest, and you should take that into consideration,"_ I look over at my Dad and see his arms crossed, _"If you overwork a soldier, they can get tired. This, in turn, leads to mistakes. Do you want Obsidian to make a mistake and get hurt?"_

"_No Dad… I just really thought we almost had you."_ I say with my head down. I feel a hand on my shoulder, when I look up I see it is Obsidian, smiling at me with her beautiful smile.

"_Hey, don't worry. We can always continue after the break. Besides we have to worry about that Gem of yours getting any worse."_ She says with a loving tone.

I smile and laugh, _"Yeah you're right… thanks Obsidian."_

"_No problem, gotta watch out for my Crynos Viilliokos."_ She says. I look at her with a curious stare, then she puts her hand on her forehead, _"Oh yeah, forgot you were made on Earth… well born… Crynos Viilliokos is a term of affection on Homeworld meaning 'Crystal Lover'."_

I suddenly become aware of the laughter coming from my parent's direction and blush, _"Oh…"_ Obsidian realizes that we aren't the only ones on the beach and blushes a deep shade of purple. This only furthers the laughter. I quickly grow angry, _"All right. That's enough l-laughing…"_

"_Yeah… sorry Topy. It's just your expression made it funny. Your expression went straight from happy, to confusion, and straight to embarrassment all in the span of a minute."_ Dad says while still laughing. Mom goes to punch him out of understanding for Obsidian and I, but she never gets a chance.

"_OWWWWW! Why me?"_ Dad says, face in the sand. I rub my fist, it tingling from the blow.

"_I told you to stop laughing."_ I say.

"_Topy why?" _Dad says getting up rubbing his head.

"_She just told you dear, should've stopped laughing when she warned you."_ Mom trying to hide a smile but failing completely. Everyone but Dad starts laughing and we go back inside the house so we can rest. When we get inside it is extremely dark due to it being night time, the lights being off, and a full moon. When I turn on the lights I see the others congregated in the kitchen. They look as if they are in a serious discussion, but that's not what really catches my attention.

"_Hey dad,"_ he looks at me, _"Why don't I have a star on my outfit?"_

He looks at me and looks at my clothing, _"Oh yeah… guess you when you formed you couldn't exactly put a star on in… Well just imagine a star on it and one should appear. We are made out of light after all; we can make ourselves look like anything."_

After a few tries I eventually manage to get my chainmail to shift to and fro as if they had thousands of stars on them; I continue to walk towards the group of Gems but an arm quickly bars my path, _"Not so fast Topy, this is a meeting. _ _Go sit with Steven in the living room."_

"_Aww Dad this is no fair. I saved your life and I still don't get treated with respect!"_ Dad looks at Pearl and they look as if they were going to say something but don't. They just continue to the kitchen, leaving me and Obsidian with Steven.

"_Hey Ocasio, how have you been?"_ Steven asks me.

"_Eh I could be better; you know the whole Gem thing… By the way, do you know why they are having a meeting?"_

"_I think it's something about Homeworld, a couple of days ago, while you were being trained in the desert, me, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, and Peridot went to the Moon Base to see if where Flint was buried was actually what the cluster was supposed to be. We didn't find too much, but Peridot did take a direct line to the Diamonds… and I kind of confronted her about it back on Earth, well, things led to another and Peridot communicated with Yellow Diamond… and kind of said some things that were traitorous to Homeworld. Now the adults are concerned about what Homeworld will do to find Peridot."_ Steven says with a half-smile.

**Emerald's P.O.V.:**

"_So what are we going to do if Homeworld tries to come back again, I don't know if you can see… but we are only a handful of Gems against the army of Homeworld, how are we going to win that battle?"_ Peridot says with seriousness in her voice.

I just take a seat by the refrigerator and say,_ "Easy, we kick their butts,_" Peridot begins to say something but I continue, _"Yes I realize there is an army if Homeworld takes sudden interest in Earth again… but think of it this way. There are bound to be Emeralds, Jaspers, and Lapis Lazuli in there somewhere. Once they see three of their own kind, two of them being Sages, and two of the Original Clans, whom hate each other, working together then they will have no choice but to join us."_

"_That's really optimistic Emerald Quartz."_ Peridot says.

"_It's kind of what he is Peridot."_ Lapis says.

"_Still, I agree with Peridot… we need a plan to stop Homeworld. We can't put our hopes solely on our kind not being brainwashed by those Diamonds._" Jasper says.

Suddenly Spinel, one of the new gems speaks, _"We can always use that power your daughter has Emerald."_

"_Yeah, I bet that way we could stop more clusters and bring them back to actual Gems. Besides they reform into Homeworld Gems I can always incinerate them."_ Fire Opal says.

"_Why don't you just tell me to destroy her Gem now? You freakin clod!"_

"_Hey man, just a simple request. She does have the power right? She can easily use it to help us out."_ Fire Opal resumes. I get up and grab him by the collar, to which he responds by igniting himself. I don't let go until Tourmaline breaks us up.

"_Hey let's just calm down now, we're not going to do that plan Fire Opal."_ Tourmaline says.

"_Why not?"_ Fire Opal says, without a hint of an idea of why that plan was wrong.

"_Are you serious,"_ my voice rises, _"That's my daughter you're talking about, she is the one that saved our asses from getting killed by Flint," _Flint mumbles an apology, _"She almost broke her Gem in that fight, I'm not about to let her do anything else that could endanger it until I can tell it is healed. And if you… OOF!"_ I feel a huge pain in my head and I smack face first into the floor from the impact. I roll around clutching my head and see Pearl standing over me.

"_Lower your voice Emerald, we are literally just twelve feet away from the living room."_ Pearl says in a hushed tone. I get up noticing Fire Opal is also getting up, clutching his head. _"Now you two shake and apologize. If you are going to act like Gemlings then you shall be treated as such."_

We shake each other's hands with the hands that weren't clutching our heads and apologize; then the meeting resumes, _"All right, if you Gems are done with your shenanigans, I have a plan."_ Peridot says. She goes on to describe a way to redesign the Seeders from the Kindergarten to be able to separate clusters and from there we could use Ocasio's powers, in moderation I'm assured by Peridot, to reform several Gems. After that we could use Jasper's and my Military status to bring them together. When I question Peridot how I am going to use my Military status to do that, _"It's simple, you were a commander right?"_

"_Praetor…"_

"_Next best thing, anyways since you are the last Praetor right,"_ I nod, _"Then you alone are the only one fit enough to actually communicate with the Crystal Gem side and not be scoffed at. Sure Pearl or Garnet could do it, but they were Strategists and Bodyguards, they simply wouldn't get as much respect. It's simple strategy for making an army."_

I look at Pearl who I assumed would be mad at being called second best, but she looked more worried for me than angry. _"Well ok Peridot, but how are we going to get the Seeders to do that?"_ Peridot starts listing off components that she would need, luckily they were contained all at the Kindergarten. She just needed multiple spare parts. The only bad thing about it, the parts that were needed, well the small parts anyways, were extremely fragile; that would mean having to get to the Kindergarten, getting the parts, and having to fend off Clusters; this was easy enough alone, but we would have to also carry fragile things, that meant if a Cluster attacked us we would have to dodge and not attack for fear of destroying the parts. We would have to be in teams of three, two to protect the carrier of the equipment and one to gather it.

"_All right Homeworlder, the plan makes sense… but who will the teams be comprised of?"_ Quartz asks Peridot.

"_One, you are a Homeworld Gem too, you're just a Crystal Gem, as am I now. Two, the teams will be Team One: Emerald, Flint, and Tourmaline. Team Two will be Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet. Team Three will be Moonstone, Obsidian, and Fire Opal. Team Four will be Steven, Connie, and Spinel. Team Five will be: Jade, Quartz, and Amber. Team Five will be Coral, Jasper, and Lapis. " _Peridot explains to us.

"_And where will you be runt,"_ asks Amber, "I know you're not planning to stay away from the action."

"_DON'T CALL ME A RUNT… sorry… I mean, I will be here to watch over Ocasio to make sure she doesn't try to follow you all into the Kindergarten."_ Peridot explains.

"_And how do you expect to keep her under control?"_ Pearl asks, wary of the response.

"_You do have a lion right?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_There is your answer, Lion will help out."_

"_Well how do you expect to keep Lion under control Peri?"_ Amethyst asks.

"_I have noticed the frozen treats called 'Lion Lickers' have been sufficing to keep him calm."_ Peridot says motioning to the freezer. When I open the freezer a box of Lion Lickers is inside.

"_Uh… Peridot… where did you get these?"_

"_At that store by the Beach… I think it was called 'The Big Donut.'"_ She answers.

"_Did you pay for them,"_ Peridot gives me a look of confusion, _"Never mind I'll go do it later. Anyways, let's get to the plan shall we?"_

We all leave the Kitchen and the teams where all their members were ready used the portal. I walk over to Steven with Moonstone and tell him, _"Call Connie and get her Rose's Sword, after that Moonstone will tell you the rest." _He looks at me and Moonstone and nods.

Ocasio hears me and quickly bolts up, _"Where are we going Dad?"_

"_Oh… sorry Topy, you can't come…"_

"_Why not?"_ She says confused.

"_Well we can't risk you Gem getting broken. It still hasn't fully healed. Right now we need you to rest here, and please don't try to follow us."_ I say. She slumps her shoulders and puts her head down, trying to make me feel bad, and almost succeeding in the attempt. I quickly pull myself together and say, _"Flint, Tourmaline, time to go. Come one."_

As I step on to the Warp Pad I wave to Ocasio, but she just looks at me angrily. Guess that really was just an attempt to make me sad. Tourmaline commences the warping and we warp to the Kindergarten, the chime making a nice, comforting whistle.

**The Kindergarten Emerald's P.O.V.:**

As the dull chime and light of the warp pad eek out I see multiple Gem Seeders, knowing only a few have the parts we need. _"Well, are you ready guys?"_ I ask my two teammates, who respond with nods. We jump down from the cliff and walk over to each Seeder in our section of the Kindergarten. We take a few parts from one of them, just a battery and some shards of the Crystal Glass, and I put them into an earthen sphere. We continue on looking at other Seeders, Drills, whatever you want to call them, but we are hard-pressed to find anything useful. We continue on our path until we hear a howl; needless to say Flint and Tourmaline got into defensive positions around me since I had the parts we could use. They drew their weapons when they saw the mob of Gem Clusters coming around the corner, as they began to rush I felt tiny tremors in the ground below me. I put my hand on the ground and sent my thoughts pulsing through whatever parts of the Earth I could. When my thoughts hit the target I shuddered, _"Tourmaline! Flint! Fall back!"_

_Why Praetor?" _Tourmaline questions in response. Though he stood where he did, Flint picked him up and teleported right behind me. _"What's the big idea Flint?"_

"_Idiot! Can't you feel it? Something strong is coming this way."_ Flint says with a hint of worry tinging her voice.

"_Calm down, we can easily take whatever this thing is, I'm sure it's just a tall Cluster."_ I say trying to reassure them; but the worry in my voice gives it away. Suddenly something crashes through the side of the Canyon causing rocks and dirt to fly everywhere. When I look at it, I'm surprised at how normal sized the thing actually is. It's a gem, and from the gem on its hand I can see that it is a Howlite Gem. It starts shuddering, and I start to get this ominous feeling; as if the Gem might not be too right in the head. Suddenly Tourmaline tenses up and before I can tell him to stand down he takes off towards the Howlite, slashing clusters as he went. _"Tourmaline! What are you doing?!"_

"_I'm taking down an enemy! Duh!"_ He exclaims back. As he is running Howlite looks up at Tourmaline and the look on her face was one of pure murderous intent. Tourmaline can't see it, but me and Flint both do. Tourmaline is almost near her when she raises her Battle-Ax, grinning maliciously and shaking as if she was laughing. Tourmaline reaches her and arcs his sword towards her side, hoping to incapacitate her. But as quick as he got to her, she was even quicker to slice with her ax. Luckily I already pulled Tourmaline back with a tendril of stone before he got cleaved in two. Howlite looks back up, her murderous glare gaining even more maliciousness.

"_You… think… you… can… take… my… prey?"_ She whispers loud enough for us to hear and I start to get a chill down my back. She starts to shake with laughter again, this time I'm able to hear her laughter: an insane laughter tinged with corruption.

"_Flint, on my signal I want you to teleport you and Tourmaline out of here."_

"_And If I don't want to?" _She questions.

"_Well then our supplies will not get back in one piece. Don't worry, I can handle her."_ Say with a smile on my face, eager to stop this semi-corrupted Gem before she can do any real harm to the others. _"Ok Flint… NOW!"_

As Flint and Tourmaline teleport away through her Scythe, Howlite howls in anger and rushes headlong at me. Emerald begins to gather his power and channel it into his gem, preparing for the fight. Suddenly Howlite is upon him, she swings her ax only to be stopped by a Sage Shade's blade, giving Emerald enough time to summon his hatchet and swing it at her. As the blade nears her she jumps away and the Sage Shade retreats back into his gem. Though she still is calmer now, Howlite still has that crazed look of murder in her eyes. Emerald take this moment of calm to size her up; she seems to be wearing armor made of black and red material with a fur collar, a common symbol of lower ranking Generals. Her eyes are still murderous, but in them he can also see sadness and a hint of shame. He starts to almost feel bad for her… almost. Howlite resumes her attack, this time she multiplies into two other forms of herself; now there are three Howlites rushing Emerald, _**'Two can play at that game.'**_Emerald thinks to himself as he summons two Emerald Sage Shades. All three of them begin to clash, blade on blade, only the sheer wills of the two combatants and their _"Companions"_ will determine the winner…

**End of Chapter Nineteen.**


	20. The Wolf Leaves Her Scar

"_You… are… in… my… way!"_ Howlite screams as her ax hits Emerald's hatchet.

"_Quite the opposite my corrupted friend, it is you who are in your own way."_ Emerald says smirking as he forces Howlite back with an earthen fist. _"I'm sorry Howlite but I'm going to have to stop you one way or another. On: because you are corrupted and we can fix your gem with this tech, and two: because I can't risk you attacking anyone else."_ Emerald jumps back, narrowly avoiding Howlite's finely sharpened ax.

"_Quit… MOVING!"_ Howlite roars, launching herself faster than Emerald anticipated and bashing Emerald with the flat part of her ax effectively knocking Emerald into the canyon wall, and continuing to travel fifteen feet into the wall. This caused the Sage Shades to disperse; as Howlite neared the wall a tremor went through the ground below her. As she looks down the ground opens below her, she jumps and out from the hole jumps Emerald who in turn grabs her ankle and swings her with all his might towards a nearby drill. As she smacks flat against the drill Emerald speeds towards her, fist raised and punches her in the chest, effectively sending her through the Crystal Glass and straight into a fuel cell. Luckily the fuel was long since been used; as Emerald floats to the ground he readies his hatchet again, awaiting the return of Howlite. When nothing come out of the drill he puts his hatchet up, which in hindsight was a terrible move, as the Drill exploded and sent Emerald flying. Emerald skids across the ground for a few yards and hits another Drill, which in turn crashes down on him. Emerald screams in pain as the full weight of the drill hit his gem, _**"Well shit… Please don't be broken, I can't really get my hand out from under here…"**_

As Howlite draws near Emerald gazes into her murderous eyes, her grin becoming wider. She raises her ax and begins to bring it down. Emerald prepares for the sharp pain that is to come, _"DIE… YOU… IDIOT!"_

'_**Pearl… I'm sorry again…'**_ Emerald thinks to himself. Time slows down as he remembers all of his old life and his new life that he has had. He begins to think on how when Howlite poofs him the Drill will crush it. But then a mental image enters his mind, it's Ocasio and all the months he's spent with her come flooding in. Suddenly he feels a strength surge through him, he opens his eyes and sees Howlite has stopped mid-swing as if something was holding her back. Emerald realizes he stopped her somehow; he tries to move his trapped hand and slowly but surely the Drill begins to rise. When it's off enough for him to roll out Emerald takes the opportunity to do so. When he gets back up Howlite finishes her swing, and lucky for Emerald he wasn't under the blade because it sliced right through the ground and right under Howlite. When Howlite looks over at Emerald she howls in anger and in one fluid motion, grabs her Battle-Ax and speeds towards Emerald, _**'How much can one low level General have, even corrupted this makes no sense.'**_Emerald starts to run away and focuses his mind on choosing a new weapon, _**'I can't keep coming at her with a hatchet, it's too short, what I need is a battle pole.'**_ Emerald jumps onto a canyon wall and hurriedly jumps to the top where he focuses on the new weapon. Suddenly Howlite appears in front of him, once again she is halted as if by some mysterious force. Emerald finishes focusing on his weapon and opens his eyes to see Howlite stuck in mid-air, he realizes that he is somehow manipulating the gravitational force around Howlite. _**'Of course that's how I was able to lift the Drill off of me.'**_ Emerald wastes no time in summoning his battle pole, a six-foot pole with a vine etched in a spiral around the pole itself connecting to two white camellias flowers with seven inch spikes protruding from them on both ends. He proceeds to send Howlite flying back to the ground with his newfound power, but he immediately falls to one knee, obviously suffering from some sort of exhaustion of his powers, _**'I have to end this quickly, or else my gem might overload itself.'**_ Suddenly Howlite is back to the top of the canyon wall and tries to strike Emerald, who struggles just to block it. He then gets off his knee and jumps towards Howlite intending to impale her with the spike on his staff. But much to his dismay Howlite blocks the hit, sending Emerald off balance. Emerald proceeds to summon a Sage Shade, but this one is his Father.

"_Son… why have you called on me this time,"_ Amoura looks at Howlite and sees her crazed expression and says, _"Oh I see, well I'd say you have thirty minutes until I disperse, because that's when you gem will overload and be destroyed. Ready," _Emerald nods wearily, _"All right, let's do this!"_ and Emerald and him rush Howlite, who is suddenly starting to feel fatigue of her own. Amoura strikes her with his summoned weapon, two great daggers with wicked looking blades and slices at Howlite who dodges right into the path of Emerald, who smacks her down with his staff. Just then Amoura jumps up into the air, suspended in the air and puts his hands out causing two square columns of stone to come out of the canyon wall, but of course Howlite dodges the attack… and right into Emerald who focuses his energy into his fist, momentarily unsummoning his weapon, and bashes Howlite into the ground below, and right behind that punch comes a drill kick form Amoura. As Howlite is shoved further into the ground she screams out in agony, but is quickly silenced by the sound of her poofing. Upon seeing her poof, Emerald falls unconscious from fatigue, darting straight towards the ground like a small missile. Before he can hit the ground something catches him.

**A couple of days later Ocasio's P.O.V.:**

"_Dad! Dad it's been days now, please wake up!"_ I'm kneeling by my dad's bed crying for him to wake up. It's been this way for the past few days; the door opens and I see Mom and Obsidian walk in.

"_Sweety, you have to let your dad rest, he's just been through a serious fight and he needs to recover."_

"_Shut up…" _I whisper, barely audible.

"_Excuse me?"_ Mom says, anger growing in her voice.

"_I said… SHUT UP! If you had been there maybe dad wouldn't be in this situation! You can't feel what I felt in his gem, there are fractures in it… even now with his sage prowess, his Gem is having a hard time healing itself. It hasn't even healed the surface yet!"_ I scream, suddenly angry.

"_Ocasio! You take that back this instant!"_ Mom angrily screams. But I don't care, I just run out of the room and go to the warp pad. I activate it without a specific location in mind, when the chime sounds indicating that I'm warping I can hear my mom yelling after me.

**In the Moon Base Ocasio's P.O.V.:**

As the warping stops and I get over the sickness that usually accompanies me with warping, I see I'm in some building. I suddenly hear the warp pad activating behind me and I run up the stairs into the next room. _"OCSAIO! Where are you! I'm not mad… please I just want to talk!"_ I hear mom say. When she doesn't hear my voice I guess she warps off to the next destination from the sound of the Warp Pad going off. Suddenly I notice some weird sphere in the middle of the room. When I stare at it, it starts to pulsate. I begin to walk over to it, but something inside me is telling me not to. Over time my curiosity wins and I walk over to it. As I get closer the orb starts vibrating, making me wince as I was expecting something to hurt me. I put my hand on it wondering if something will happen, at first nothing does but after a few minutes I am sucked into a black void. I can't see anything at all, not even my own hands. I try lighting my gem like Mom can do but nothing happens. I'm just standing… no sitting… I can't actually tell, but suddenly a light appears. I can feel myself float towards it, there's really no other word for it other than that. I didn't feel as if my legs were moving, I felt as if I was just being carefully pulled towards it. Suddenly the light envelops me and I feel solid ground below me, I can feel the grass and dirt. I can also hear the sound of some animal I've never heard before and I can also hear the sound of water gushing into a pond or some sort of dip in the ground. I get off my back into a sitting position and look around. I can see that I'm in some sort of grove with the trees that Dad likes so much. Sakura trees I think they were called, and I can see a pond at the end of the grove. Suddenly I hear someone screaming in agony, I quickly run in the direction of the screaming. When I find the source I am shocked to see a woman kneeling over my dad, though it doesn't seem like anything of a romantic thing, I can see the look of worry in the woman's voice. _"Dad!"_ I yell as I start running over to him again. I slide on my knees and stop by his body, surprising the woman.

"_What are you doing here Kriosnov?"_ She asks

"_I don't know, I was kind of in this weird place and I saw a dark orb and kind of touched it and I ended up here. What is this place, who are you, and why is my dad here?"_ I ask, ignoring the word she called me and assuming it is another word of endearment.

"_Well, Kriosknov, this is your Dad's subconscious and… well, your entering here kind of brought me here with you. I am, well I am inside of you. I am Star Quartz."_

"_Wait… YOU'RE Star Quartz? You mean the one my weapons are from," _She nods and smiles at me, _"Are you the one who gave me that power? Are you the one who spoke to me?"_

"_Yes child, I am the one who gave you my strength, my weapons, and my power over gems. I am basically the mother of the first born clans, technically the second born gems if you count my siblings, but nobody seems to remember that…"_ She suddenly looks somber. But before I can ask her what is wrong, Dad screams in agony again.

"_DAD! Star Quartz? Do you think you can help my dad?"_ I ask, tears threatening to fall out of my eyes.

"_I'm sorry child… but that is out of my reach, I can only help my host."_

"_Well… THEN ENTER MY DAD!"_

"_I can't…"_

"_AND WHY NOT!"_

"_Because he already hosts too many souls and the fact that since his Gem is cracked I could tear his Gem apart by entering it."_

"_So… my dad is screwed?"_ I say dejectedly

"_Not necessarily…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

Star Quartz looks at me as if she was about to give me a death sentence, _"Well… you will have to heal him yourself…"_

"_Really? That's all?"_

"_No… I'm sorry child… but you have to heal him in here… but doing so endangers you to get lost in this world, permanently trapped and never able to get back. Everyone will forget you exist and you will eventually fade away from this plane as well as the other."_

I take a deep gulp and start to think over the option, but I immediately feel guilty in doing so, _"I'm doing it…"_

"_You can't,"_

"_I said, I'm DOING IT!"_ Star Quartz looks at me with a sullen expression and I start to feel bad for yelling.

"_Ok… but if you are doing it the I must help you… I can't allow you to be lost in here… put your hand on his gem and focus your feelings into it… but please be careful not to let anything disturb you as you do it."_ She says. I begin to do as she says and as I do I get this weird feeling as if something is trying to claw at me. I can feel the claws raking my back, they feel like steel and pretty soon I can feel myself bleeding, which confuses me as Gems don't bleed. I feel tempted to open my eyes to see what is clawing me, but I remember what is at stake here. Suddenly I hear my dad screaming in agony, and I hear the cracking of a gem… once again I begin to feel tempted but don't open my eyes. Then I hear a thousand voices screaming in anguish, I even feel their lives being cut short; all their agony rushes me, eventually racking my body with pain and anguish. I begin to see people without opening my eyes, but they look like watery specters, almost as if they were trapped within a swamp and had all of the vegetation stuck on them with water leaking through it. They begin to beat down on me shouting things like, _"Should've been him," _or, _"He should feel the remorse of our deaths, yet he runs around happily."_

It goes on like that for what feels like hours until I eventually start to open my eyes out of desperation so I can never see these shades again, but I suddenly hear Star Quartz tell me, _"Kriosknov, don't give up. Don't open your eyes; you can't lose this battle."_ I gain confidence from her and clench my eyes close, thinking about the times I've had with my family the past few months. The shades' voices get lower and lower until they are but a simple concept in my head. I suddenly feel something stirring below me, when I open my eyes I can see my dad is awake.

"_Dad… You're ok!"_ I say, tears falling down my cheeks.

"_Sorry Topy… not yet, still have… t-to let my gem heal."_ He says with a smile as he nods back off.

"_Dad… Dad please wake up… DAD!"_ I say, uncertain if he is actually safe.

"_Kriosknov, calm down! He will be fine."_

"_But what if those shades come back?"_

"_What shades?"_

"_They were kind of watery and ghost like, as if they came out of a swamp."_

"_I don't know what you mean, but if they were murky then they were just his personal demons. He may have been dealing with the loss of his comrades and the lives he was in charge of. Oh little Kriosknov… if only you could experience the war that have for yourself. Then you'd know exactly what I… I mean he went through."_ Star Quartz says. I look at her confused, wondering what she was going to say before she changed it, she mistakes it for the word, _"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry, I've been calling you Kriosknov almost this entire time haven't I. Kriosknov is the term meant for the Protectors… It's what my siblings and I were called before,"_ she suddenly stops, gaining a look of fear on her eyes_, "We have to go now. Emerald is waking up!"_

"_Why, what happens when he wakes up?"_

"_We'll both be stuck in his mind forever. No way of getting out, and he'll be the only one who can remember us."_

"_Well how do we get out?" _I ask sarcastically. Unfortunately she doesn't recognize sarcasm and merely waves her hand.

**Back on the Moon Base Ocasio's P.O.V.:**

As I wake up I feel an ache in my head, as if I fell yards down a chasm and landed head first. I start to get up when I hear, _"Be careful Ocasio, you're gonna hurt yourself."_

I look up to see Steven and Obsidian, _"What are you guys doing here, and why am I here?"_ Just then I remember the grove and Dad.

"_Well Oc, you kind of scared me and the others when you ran of like that, so there's been a chase for you going on ever since then. Right now it's just me, you, and Steven here. But we have to return to the temple so come on, and Ocasio."_

"_Yeah Obsi?"_

"_Please don't scare me like that again." _And she leans forward and kisses me. It's a short one, but none-the-less it still leaves me feeling as if I'm floating. When I look at Steven he is blushing, and Obsidian is smiling as if she won some personal battle.

"_A-all right… I-I p-promise."_ I say stuttering, still dazed by the kiss. This causes the two to laugh.

**Back at the Temple, Emerald's P.O.V.:**

I'm lying in bed, my right arm in a sling, and the door opens. Inside walks in Pearl and Ocasio, who both look as if they've been talking about something and crying, _"There they are, my two favorite Gems in the known universe! What's wrong? Why do y'all look as if y'all were crying?"_

"_It's nothing Dad, just a little squabble I was mending."_

"_Yeah Ocasio and I were just apologizing to each other."_ Pearl says with a half-smile.

"_Oh? Well as long as you two are happy, I have no business in it."_ I say. _"Now Topy come give your Dad a big hug."_ Ocasio laughs and runs towards me.

"_Oh be careful please! You're still healing."_

"_Sorry love, guess I forgot," _as Pearl smirks I whisper to Ocasio, _"Thank you Topy… I know it was you healed me in there. Though you were only able to wake me up, it is still an amazing accomplishment for one to do in such a situation where countless others have failed. Though you will have to wait on training until my Gem fully heals._

"_Ok Dad, but please hurry. With no practice, Mom is going to do non-stop lessons."_ Ocasio whispers.

"_I heard that young lady! My lessons are informative and much needed thank you very much." _Pearl says, to which we both start laughing which causes Pearl to fume, _"I'm serious. Oh you two are just too much alike!"_ But in the end even Pearl is laughing.

**End of Chapter 20.**

**Hey guys, hopefully you still are enjoying this story. If you have any recommendations please send them in by either review or by my emails: ****drakith11 **** or ****luthetiger **** . I will try within all of my power to read everything you guys send. Like always if you feel like this story should be shared, I am happy to have you share it. Have a good days guys, and remember to help your fellow Human. :D**


	21. The Corruption Is Destroyed

**Temple, Ocasio's P.O.V.:**

"_Ok Ocasio, do you know what happens when our gems are cracked?"_ I hear mom ask me.

"_Well don't we become corrupted?"_ I ask, actually paying attention to the lesson this time.

"_Kind of; you see, when a gem is cracked its will is sputtered out over time. I'm sure your father has explained to you the will of our gems. Or at the very least you learned about it from that video file you saw,"_ I nod in agreement, _"When our gems lose their will; we begin to lose our personalities. Our personalities are merely a thought of our gems, kind of like an Artificial Intelligence's personality is made. Anyways as we lose ourselves, we lose behavioral functions; this in turn causes the corruption. Kind of like how Earth's animals act when infected with rabies."_

As she continues I hear Obsidian and dad behind me talking. _"So, Obsidian, did you find any good parts for the machine?"_

"_Not really Emerald. All we could find was some crystal glass in our sector. How about you?"_

"_Well before Howlite attacked, we found a spare battery pack and some shards of crystal glass."_

"_Oh yeah, I forgot about Howlite."_

"_Yeah, anyways any leeway with finding out what is wrong with her gem?"_

"_None right now, Moonstone and Jade are still trying to figure out how she is corrupted but still has her form."_

Suddenly Mom is behind the two and hits them both in their respective craniums, _"You two should be listening. If you don't you will never get out of this class and back into normal routines."_

Dad sits back up still clutching his head and whines, _"But I already know all of these things!"_

"_Yeah me too!"_ Obsidian whines as well. This causes me to laugh and mom to smirk. After they stop we get back on to the lesson.

**Hours later on the Beach, Emerald's P.O.V.:**

As I'm walking along the beach, my arm still in a cast, I can see the stars beginning to appear. I take this time to meditate about the past few months. I remember the good times and the bad times alike, each memory leaving a lasting implant on my psyche. After a while I hear footsteps drawing near; when they stop I open my eyes to see Lapis, _"Got any room on the beach for another?"_

I smile and nod towards the ground next to me, _"Of course little sister, but you've never been into meditation, why now?"_

"_Always room for something new I guess." _Lapis says with a half-smile.

"_That is true, but I can sense something is bothering you. What is it?"_

She gets a look on her face as if she is mulling some sort of life or death decision. After a few minutes she looks at me and says, _"So that Howlite really messed you up huh?"_

I smirk and say, _"Worried for me are you?"_

"_Yes Emerald and this isn't the time for jokes. After so many eons of being separated, I nearly lose my big brother again. We were lucky you were able to recover so fast; those wounds would've taken even a Diamond at least a month to recover."_ Lapis says with ragged breaths. I put my arms around her protectively and smile.

"_Hey Lapy, don't feel so blue," _she glares at me, _"That one was unintentional I promise."_

"_Sorry, it's just I feel you should be more serious about this."_ She says with an uncertain voice.

I begin to feel bad for her, realizing that she felt the pain I felt when I lost her, _"You're right Lapis. I should be more serious; but hey, when have I ever let you down."_

She semi-laughs and says, _"Never... you've never let me down."_

"_That's right, and you better believe I will never let you down any time soon."_ I say while grabbing her and rustling her hair.

"_Uncle, uncle!"_ She screams

"_Actually I'm your brother!"_ I say as we both start laughing. Pretty soon I hear another set of footsteps.

"_Emerald... a word please," _Ilook to see Peridot_, "Howlite is now reformed and ready for inspection."_

I look at Peridot with a questioning look and ask, _"How are we going to question her? She literally knocked me out and you expect to subdue her?"_

"_Emerald, relax, we have Moonstone and Ocasio's Crystallokinetic powers in place. After that Coral, Jasper, and Amber are in the first line of defense."_ Peridot says with business like speech.

I suddenly tense up at the mentioning of Ocasio, whose gem is currently still healing, being near Howlite, _"What do you mean Ocasio is near Howlite?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? I mean she is helping Moonstone with keeping Howlite under control."_

"_I know that! I mean why, she is currently healing a hurt gem!"_ Suddenly Peridot realizes her mistake.

"_Oh no… this is not good."_ She says with a look of fear on her face

"_I know, that's why I'm angry! C'mon let's go, we have to get back and make sure she is ok."_ I say while running back towards the temple, Lapis and Peridot in tow.

**Back at the temple, Ocasio's P.O.V.:**

As I'm sitting down by Moonstone trying to restrain Howlite with my powers all I can think of is what Dad would do if he found out I was using my power with my hurt gem. Suddenly I start to feel a slight pain. Moonstone doesn't look over at me but she says, _"Don't try to apply too much of you power, you are still young in the Crystallokinetic area. Exerting yourself, even without a hurt gem, can easily wreck your body and cause you to destabilize."_

I don't say anything but I do nod; I look back at Howlite and see her face, but this time I actually focus on it. The look on her face easily depicted an insane person, but that was only what one could see on her face. When I looked into her eyes I could see the depression and the sadness in them, as if she knew what she was doing was wrong. I started to feel bad for her; I began thinking about how I could save her. I knew it was a fool's dream, but I still wanted it to happen. I began thinking that maybe if I could somehow get her to calm down I might be able to heal her gem. Maybe even cure her of the insanity that plagued her. I turn my head towards Moonstone, _"Moonstone?"_

"_Yes young one?"_ She responds, almost as if she was expecting me to say something.

"_Do you think we could save Howlite?"_

For a few minutes Moonstone doesn't speak; but then she takes a deep breath and says, _"I don't know little one. She may be too far gone, just look at her. She is howling even though we cause her no pain, she is squirming as if we are tearing her apart little by little. She just may be too far gone."_

I look at the ground and back at Howlite and I see her staring directly at me. For a moment it's as if she was looking at me with a pleading look, but just as soon as I saw it, it was replaced by the usual insanity. _"Did you see that?"_

"_See what Ocasio?"_

"_Howlite, she looked at me with pleading eyes. I think she might want help!"_

Moonstone freezes for a moment, as if discussing something internally. Which she may have very well been doing, as she was a fusion between Citrine and Aquamarine; after another long and tense silence Moonstone looks at me, a look of confusion in her eyes,_ "Maybe she was,"_ I start to smile but then she looks the other way, _"But that's impossible, she is too far gone. She is a corrupted gem without any signs other than mentally."_

"_Moonstone what's wrong?"_ I ask fear lurking in my tone. Without warning, Moonstone unfused and leaves Citrine and Aquamarine sitting there dumbfounded. Then I suddenly hear Howlite howl in anger and I turn to see Howlite getting up off the ground and moving. In a split second Coral, Jasper, and Amber are there holding Howlite down. I look at Howlite who once again has that look of sorrow and the want of forgiveness on her face. I raise my hands and will the three gems off of Howlite, _"Stop! Don't hurt her!"_ I scream.

"_Kid are you crazy? She's going to kill us if we don't do something now!"_ Jasper yells. They try to get back up but I keep them at bay; suddenly Aquamarine grabs my shoulder but is quickly torn off by Citrine.

"_Aqua let her do this. If she can't we can always take over."_

"_But citrine, if she doesn't then we can all die."_

"_But imagine if we can save Howlite; imagine the strides that would make in the mission."_ Citrine pleads

As I turn around from their feud I am met by the face of Howlite, her face murderous and insane, but her eyes are still pleading me to save her. Howlite backs up and puts her hand out, _"You… aren't…afraid?" _She asks, suddenly more calm and her face losing some of its insanity.

"_No… if anything I want to help you. But you have to calm down. If anyone tries to attack you, don't fight back. They will see that as a reason to hurt you, and I think I know how I can help you."_ I say. Howlite then smiles, it is still a little scary, but it is less scary than before.

Just then I hear, _"Step away from her you demon!"_

As my dad runs in with Aunt Lapis and Peridot I shove my other hand at them, causing them to fly backwards, _"Dad don't hurt her. I think I know a way to fix her, just trust me to do it."_ My dad looks at me and back to Howlite but I can tell he is looking into her eyes and not her face. After a bit he sighs in defeat.

"_All right Topy; but if Howlite decides to attack you, I'll be ok with my gem being destroyed to destroy hers."_

Howlite looks at Emerald and smiles, obviously unaware of the threat, _"All right, but first we need to go to the Moon Base."_ I explain.

"_Why the Moon Base?"_ Aunt Lapis asks.

"_You'll see; just follow me. Howlite you too please."_

**Moon Base in the Dark Orb room, Ocasio's P.O.V.:**

"_Ok Topy, why are we here, specifically why are we in a room with just a dark orb?"_ My dad asks with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"_Well Dad, the way I was able to heal you last time was due to this Dark Orb here. I merely touched and I guess since you were the most conspicuous thought in my head I traveled to your psyche."_ I explain.

"_But how is that possible, as far as I know the Dark Orbs were mainly used for communications or just decoration."_ Peridot says confused by my explanation of the Dark Orb.

"_I don't know, but I'm sure if I touch it again I will go into Howlite's mind,"_ I look at Howlite, _"Howlite you have to be accepting for this to work, so just lie down and think about nothing. Sleeping would be preferred."_ To which Howlite just falls down and immediately begins to doze off.

"_Well that was easier than expected, but Ocasio… how do you know the orb will transport you into Howlite's psyche?"_ Aunt Lapis asks.

Before I can answer a newly fused Moonstone puts her hand on Lapis's shoulder, _"She will make it, of that I am certain."_ With the reassurance from Moonstone I nod and bring my hand towards the orb.

As my hand touches the orb everything goes black and I hear my dad yell, _"Ocasio!"_

I am in only darkness, something that feels familiar. Suddenly I get that familiar sensation of being pulled towards a certain area. This time I just let the sensation pull me towards the area. After a bit I see myself at some sort of plateau, on both of my sides are soldiers, though they don't wear the usual Crystal Gem star on their bodies. Suddenly I hear a booming voice, _"Homeworld Warriors! Today we drive the rebels from this planet so we can continue the search for the planet where love is seeded so we can once again see the goddess, Star Quartz!"_ I look up to see a Gem I don't know on top of a hill, it wasn't very high, but it was tall enough for the Gem to be a few feet above the army all around me. _"Homeworld Warriors, today we shall drive the rebels from their holes and burn the plague known as humanity that they are protecting."_ Everyone begins to yell and run up the hill; I follow them and continue until I see a small fort, when the warriors reach at least a few yards from the fort projectiles are flung at them. Eventually there is only a few warriors who are surrounded by a bigger Crystal Gem force. With the General dead I can see Howlite rising out of the center, her clothes changing into the leather black and red armor that I know of today. She charges the Crystal Gem forces, her warriors following right behind her. In mere minutes the only gem left is Howlite all around her is smashed gems, from ally and foe alike. She alone continues into the fort and kills every human left in it. After she comes out of the fort my vision fades to white and I am at some sort of flat field. I wander around it for a while and I see Howlite on a rock holding her legs up to her chest. When I near her she yells, _"Go away!"_

I look at her and continue, _"Why do you want me to go away?"_

"_You'll just get hurt… I'm incurable, didn't you hear them?"_ She says once I am below her rock.

"_I don't care; your eyes say it all. You just want to be forgiven; you just want someone to save you from this insanity. You can say you are incurable all you want but I won't allow myself not to try,"_ even though I couldn't see behind myself, I could feel that once I got on top of the rock that Star Quartz appeared right behind me, _"Even though you killed so many, you even attempted to kill my father, but I can forgive you for one reason and one reason only,"_ She looks over at me confused, _"I can't allow myself to have someone who never knew what they were doing to be killed. You had no idea the horrible things that Homeworld was forcing you to do was wrong. You are as innocent in this as me; I know you can be saved from this. But only if you allow me to Howlite, please just let me do this."_

Howlite looks at me and begins to smile, she then responds with a nod of her head.

**A few hours later:**

After hours of terrifying soul healing, I manage to get Howlite stable. Throughout that entire ordeal I could feel the blood of the humans that was shed. I could feel their fear; I could feel the death of every gem she had killed. I look over to Star Quartz who is smiling, and as the world begins to dematerialize around me she waves her hand and I once again return to the darkness.

**Moon Base, Emerald's P.O.V.:**

As I hold Ocasio's limp body in my arms, I still can feel the warmth in her body so I know she wasn't dead. As we waited her and Howlite to wake up we told stories to pass the time. After a few hours of stories Ocasio bursts up, _"Howlite! How is she?"_

"_Woah Ocasio, calm down. Howlite hasn't woken up; are you okay though?" _ I ask.

"_And you haven't checked to see if she might not be dead?!" _Ocasio scolds me.

"_I mean Topy; she is a gem after all. IF she was dead, her gem would be cracked or she would have poofed by now."_ I explain. At the mentioning of this Ocasio seems to relax and let out a sigh of relief.

"_We are going to bring her to the temple, right?"_ Ocasio asks.

I think about it and nod and motion for Coral to pick her up; we then proceed to go back to the temple with Ocasio bringing up the rear so she can keep a look on Howlite.

**Back at the Temple, Ocasio's P.O.V.:**

As we enter back into the Temple we rush to put Howlite somewhere. We eventually decide to place her on the couch, which in hindsight is probably the choice that was the most obvious. As everyone crowds her, awaiting her to wake up and destroy us I shove them away with slight pushes of my power. Eventually everyone grabs a seat or sits on the floor; out of them all I can feel myself the most anxious for her to wake up.

**A week later:**

It's been a week since Howlite was brought back and she still hasn't woken up. After the first few days everyone kind of just left to do other things. Of course I still had to do lessons and practice my fighting. But whenever I had free time or just any part of the day that I wasn't in class or practicing I would check up on Howlite. You know, out of worry; I kind of felt like a doctor, which was probably childish of me to think so.

**A few days later:**

As I was beginning to sit down next to Howlite, I noticed her shuffle a bit. I quickly grew excited and rushed to the front of the couch as she opens her eyes. When she opens them I can see the insanity gone from them but confusion replaces it. She shoots up and looks around until her eyes finally settle on me, _"Who are you!"_ She screams in panic causing such a commotion that is attracts Mom and Dad.

"_Howlite calm down."_

"_Once you tell me who you are then I will become calm!"_ She says trying to get up without much success.

"_You honestly don't remember do you."_ she nods her head cautiously, as if I might try to kill her if she doesn't answer. After sighing I begin to tell her of what had transpired over the week or so. After a few hours of explaining I am finally done. When I look at Howlite she looks as if she is coming out of a daze. Her eyes are glossed over and she seems to be thinking of something else besides what has happened.

Eventually, after a few tries of getting her out of her stupor, she looks at me and asks, _"Why did you do it?"_

"_Do what?"_ I ask, hoping she remembers something.

"_Why did you save me?"_

"_No one deserves to be left to a fate like…"_

"_I DID! I don't deserve a second chance to hurt anyone! I definitely deserved to be left alone, corrupted and trapped in the kindergarten!"_ She begins clutching her self, putting her knees up to her head and wrapping her arms around them.

"_Howlite," _she doesn't look at me, _"HOWLITE!"_

That seems to get her attention, _"What?"_

"_Howlite, I don't care that you killed all of those humans that was literally centuries ago. Should you punish yourself no; should you lament and repent for it, yes of course. Don't put yourself down for what you were forced to do."_

Howlite once again goes into that stupor of hers and after a while she comes out of it. _"But… how can you forgive me? You are a Crystal Gem, a protector of humanity."_

I look at her and laugh, _"No, I'm not a Crystal Gem. Though I may be on their side, I am sage, and I am the one and only Topaz Sage. As the only of my kind, I shall protect all memories, life, and any fragments of happiness anywhere in any form."_ As I look behind me I see Dad step up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"_Good speech Topy."_ He says with a proud smile on his face.

I smile and look back at Howlite whom is smirking. Even if it isn't a smile, at least it is something, _"Howlite, please join us on my behalf. It would make everyone happier to know an enemy can join our ranks peacefully."_

Howlite thinks for a second and smiles a big grin, _"Ok, I will." _I smile and shake her hand.

_"Howlite, welcome to the Crystal Gems."_


	22. The Initiation

**Months after Howlite joins then Crystal Gems, Emerald's P.O.V.:**

As I bring the last piece of metal for the machine into the barn I can remember the few moments that happened these past few months. After Howlite recovered we went back to the kindergarten using the same plan of action to gather materials for the machine. After that we started melding the machine together with Jasper and Coral keeping the pieces together while Fire Quartz would weld them in place. The pieces were told to be placed in spots by Peridot, Pearl, and Jade; Jade served as an instructor for the machine's ability to reconstruct the Gem Physiology. Of course while on breaks Pearl and I would train Ocasio and while on work Moonstone would train her to control her crystallokinetic powers. After placing the piece of metal down Jasper and Coral pick it up and bring it to the machine. I decide that my work is done for the day and decide to go back to the temple to train Ocasio. As I'm leaving I get this dark feeling as if someone is watching me. But when I send my thoughts into the Earth all I can feel are the others in the barn. I chalk it up to being tired after so much work, but I still leave behind a little piece of stone I made to dissolve when something disturbs it. Of course I took into account little creatures could. But this stone only reacts to Gem creatures. With that I take my leave back to the temple.

As Emerald leaves the stone ball on the ground, he is unaware of the floating, mechanical eye watching him from inside the leaves of the tree by the barn. The eye begins to look around and eventually finds its way into the barn. I sees the machine being worked on and takes pictures of the machine. When it leaves the barn it produces some sort of sound that the others can't hear; suddenly it disappears and is gone from earth

**The Sky Arena:**

Emerald takes a jump back as Ocasio swings her sword at him, narrowly missing his abdomen. He returns the attack by jabbing at Ocasio with his staff, but Obsidian is there to block it in an instant. Unlucky for Obsidian and Ocasio, Pearl is right behind them and kicks Ocasio into Obsidian causing them to tumble on to the ground. When they try to get up, Emerald and Pearl are there, holding their respective weapons at them. _"No fair, you to have that whole telepathic deal going on. With that there is no way me and Obsidian can beat you!"_ Ocasio exclaims.

Emerald just chuckles and says, _"You have to adapt and stay in unison. We've been telling you this since we started training you."_ Emerald's smile quickly fades as he sees Ocasio's smile, _"What are you smiling about?"_

"_Oh nothing."_ Ocasio says right before she activates her sage powers. She quickly knocks away their weapons with ease and stands up, launching a counter attack straight towards Pearl. Like a true lover, Emerald catches her fist before it can hit Pearl, his eyes lit by his Sage Eyes. Suddenly Obsidian slides right underneath him and sweeps Pearl off of her feet causing Pearl to land quite roughly on the stone. Obsidian then turns to Emerald and swings her mace at him causing to have to let go of Ocasio, not before he grabs Pearl by the arm and jumps back.

"_That was a good tactic Topy, though it won't last long."_ Emerald says as he causes the slab of stone their weapons were on to flip, launching their weapons back to their respective owners. Pearl and Emerald launch themselves towards their weapons and catch them midair, landing behind Ocasio and Obsidian once again. But before they can swing, the two Gemlings are gone in a flash of air.

They reappear several yards away from them and grow smiles on their faces, _"You're losing your touch Dad! Now what's that about unison?"_ As Ocasio finishes that sentence, her and Obsidian begin fusing. At first the parents can only look in shock, then of course the feeling of being proud, lastly they realize they have to stop them before they can fuse and gain the upper hand. But they realize this too late; in the Gemlings' place stood a tall Gem.

Pearl immediately recognized the gem they had fused into. WIth it's Black and white leather shirt and grey greaves; that wild gray hair. They had taken upon the fusion of two of the first Gems' fusion. They had fused into the powerful fusion between Star Quartz and Bloodstone... Snowflake Obsidian, _"Emerald, be careful. This is Snowflake Obsidian."_

_"Hmm, Doesn't sound that worry-some."_ Emerald says carelessly but still keeping his eyes on them.

_"Snowflake Obsidian is a fusion between Bloodstone and Star Quartz. This particular fusion has complete control over gravity and complete control over malevolent winds. Combine those two powers and not even an Emerald could withstand the pressure. So I am telling you to be careful."_ Pearl explains. Emerald takes a curious glance at Pearl and then back at Snowflake Obsidian.

_"Pearl, we have to try to fuse..."_ Emerald says.

_"But last time kind of resulted in Ocasio. Do you even think we could fuse?"_ Pearl asks trying to analyze any strategy to finish this sparring match.

_"I think the only reason that the whole, Ocasio, event happened was because of my two gems. Now that there is one, maybe it will be different. We have to try it before they can come up with a plan of attack."_ Emerald explains. Pearl eventually sighs and gets into a fusion stance. Emerald does the same; suddenly on the other side of the Arena, Snowflake Obsidian realizes what they are doing.

_**'Ocasio what do we do? Do we stop them now, or wait and beat them at their own game?'**_ Obsidian asks.

Ocasio takes a few minutes and replies, _**'We attack now. If they try to fuse then we have a moment to get at them and finish this.'**_ So they charge at Emerald and Pearl. They try to throw gusts of wind at them, but Emerald and Pearl just dodge out of they way while dancing. They even try to increase the gravity on them, but everytime they are about to have their gravity intensified they just get out of the area. Eventually Snowflake Obsidian is close enough to hit them point blank. They summon the weapon and out comes a shield of some sort. It is very large and rotund; in the middle of the shield is a round object. At first they don't know what to do with it and eventually try to just bash Emerald and Pearl. But before the shield can even reach them, the fusion is complete. Suddenly a huge burst of wind shoots from all directions. A beacon of light emerges from the epicenter of the wind and intensifies causing Snowflake Obsidian to close her eyes. She digs her four hands into the ground to stabalize herself; suddenly from the beacon of light emerges a shadowy figure. It appears roughly the same size as the two gems that were there before, but it seemed more feminine than masculine. When the light dies down Snowflake Obsidian can see the gem clearly. It has orange skin with red orange clothing: a vest and slacks. It wore rust colored boots, but they were tacked so every time the gem walked the boots made a ***clack*** sound. It's hair was a shoulder cut, but it was flowing constantly and changing colors from bright yellow, to dark orange, and sometimes even green and blue giving off the illusion of a fire. It had a constant lit carona around it, almost as if it were in the sun.

_"Ahh, this is a new form. I like it,"_ suddenly the Gem sees Snowflake Obsidian, _"Oh sorry dearie, I'm just rambling. I haven't even introduced myself; hi, my name is Sunstone and might I say your gem looks lovely. Why I would say it would be... 'ice'! Get it, because you are Snowflake Obsidian."_

_**'Great, looks like it has Dad's comedic side to it.'**_Ocasio thinks to herself.

_**'Really Emerald? You have to do puns?'**_Pearl asks.

_"Nice try Sunstone, but if you're here to be a comedy troupe, you are kind of off balance."_ Snowflake Obsidian says. Then it tenses up and launches itself at Sunstone, it's shield ready. But before Snowflake could reach their target, Sunstone fell to the ground and kicked upwards causing Snowflake to launch into the air. Sunstone looks up to see if Snowflake was damaged but sees a giant sphere launching down towards her. She jumps out of the way and see Snowflake laughing. Sunstone then feels a very intense amount of gravity being distorted. Just then Snowflake launches by her, having intensified her own gravity, Snowflake grabs Sunstone and throws her to ground with a malevolent gust of air and an intense amount of gravity to speed it up. Sunstone lands on the arena floor with a sickening ***thud***

When she doesn't get back up, Ocasio internally begins to worry, _**'Did... did we kill them?'**_

_**'I don't know... they aren't getting up... but they aren't unfusing either!'**_ Obsidian begins to worry as well. They lower themselves, unfusing momentarily to see. In that split moment Sunstone gets up, her eyes made what appeares to be magma. She raises her hands and all around them grows a circular wall of fire.

_"One doesn't make fun of my comedy and then expect to get mercy! Prepare to be DESTROYED!"_ Sunstone yells. Ocasio and Obsidian grab each other and begin to cry, not being able to comprehend what they were going to do. Suddenly the wall of fire goes down and Sunstone unfuses, the girls suddenly hear laughing and open their eyes to see Emerald and Pearl rolling on the ground.

_"WHAT... WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?"_ Ocasio screams.

Emerald gets up and wipes away a tear, _"Oh sorry Ocasio... it was too good a chance to pass up."_

Pearl gets up as well, her smile not being hidden but having a serious tone, _"What you're father means is that you beat us fair and square. But it doesn't mean we couldn't have fun."_

_"Right... that's what I meant."_ Emerald says trying to stand up straight but cracking up. Eventually he calms himself down enough to put a hand on both of the Gemlings and say, _"Today I commend you both. You showed unison up until the very end. You showed compassion in the end, checking to see if you had killed the enemy when you had not meant too. Obsidian since you're already a Crystal Gem, you don't need the same title. But Ocasio, my little girl, you are now officially a Crystal Gem, welcome to the team."_

Ocasio starts running around and jumping with joy. She keeps chanting the word, _"I AM A CRYSTAL GEM!"_

**Back at the Temple Emerald's P.O.V.:**

As we get back into the temple I can see everyone in the room. I pick up Ocasio and put her on my shoulders and say, _"SHE PASSED!"_ Everyone gets up and cheers; I eventually put Ocasio down after her many protests of being on my shoulders so she can get an actual cheering.

_"Everyone! Everyone! I can't thank you enough... but how did you all know to be here after this practice session?"_ Ocasio asks, stumped to whatever the answer could be.

Lapis is the first to explain, _"Didn't your dad tell you? This was your test of initiation. As the only member who hasn't proven themselves, or weren't already trained before, have to go through this."_

Ocasio turns to me with an angry face, _"Why didn't you tell me?"_ But before I can explain she jumps on my back and tackles me to the ground, pulling my arm behind my head.

_"I give! I GIVE!"_ I yell out in pain. Of course everyone begins laughing. Suddenly Peridot burst through the screen door.

_"Everyone! Come quick!"_ She exclaims.

_"What is it Peridot?"_ I ask.

_"THE MACHINE WORKS! WE HAVE RESTLESS GEMS IN THE BARN RIGHT NOW!"_ With that everyone begins to run towards the barn.


	23. The Army

As we near the top of the hill I can hear the loud murmurs of voices cascading down. I begin to wonder how many Gems we actually have . Would they even listen, or would their hate for each other cause another civil war and allowing Homeworld to destroy us. I quickly shake the thought out of my mind, _**'We have a chance right now. Don't screw this up Emerald."**_

At the crest of the Hill I can see Jasper has already started rounding up those Homeworld Gems loyal to her. I begin to do the same with mine. I see many familiar faces, and to be honest I kind of felt like dancing with joy; as soon as I get the last of them into an area me and Jasper meet up.

"_You ready Sage-son?"_ Jasper says for the first time with nervousness in her voice. It kind of makes me uneasy seeing a Jasper worried. I clear my throat and all I can hear is the shuffling of many feet then... the uproar from the Homeworld Gems, I start to get nervous but then I feel a hand on my shoulder, it's Pearl's.

"_You've got this. If you can make Jasper friendly, then you can do this with these Gems."_ She says smiling, and for the first time in my life I get goosebumps. I turn to the crowd and see that many are beginning to get into fights.

I take a step forward sending a large amount of energy into the ground. At first nothing appears to happen, but then everyone goes rigid as the whole earth begins to shift, _"SILENCE! CEASE YOUR FIGHTING NOW!,"_ when everyone does I smile and continue, _"Now that I have your attention... Well let me introduce myself first... yes I am Emerald Quartz, Praetor of the Quartizine Legion,"_ many voices clamor in response and some roar in anger, _"Yes, yes I know, Crystal Gems are terrible traitors. But why are we? Is it because we defied the Diamond Authority, or maybe it was because we were the only ones to actually defy the Diamond Authority and still win. The Diamonds may have ran Homeworld to many victories but at what cost? Did you ever even stop to think about the species lives, the lives that had so much life, so much promise, so much love."_

The voices stop clamoring for a bit, I begin to speak up when I see Steven walk up, _"Hello! My name is Steven Universe,"_ everyone gains a look of confusion on their heads, _"You probably don't know me, but I am one of you. My dad was a human and… my mom… she was a gem,"_ gasps rise out of the crowd, _"Yes I know, very confusing and shocking. My Mom was Rose Quartz,"_ more gasps, _"I don't know how it's possible either but I do know one thing… all of you may be enemies but there is one thing binding you to one another's destinies; that one bond is life. Take a moment to let that sink in, how many of you on the Crystal Gem side have once belonged to Homeworld?" _Many Gems scuffle their feet uncomfortably remembering their old allegiances,_ "And you Homeworld Gems, how many of you were never even on Homeworld? Don't you ever think about how your lives were wasted for a world you never even got to see before being shipped out to war?"_ Many Homeworld Gems look around trying to see if anyone else is looking like they are. _"I can't say I don't know what it's like fighting for a home I've never seen, never being able to feel the love of my family; but I know for certain that it must hurt like there is a dark hole in your gem, or heart… still kind of learning Gem anatomy and all."_ I little bit of soft laughs rise up out of the crowd; Steven doesn't miss a beat, _"See guys? See what you are doing? That's laughter, you're happy; have you ever done that in the Homeworld army?_" Homeworld Gems begin nodding their heads, one even shouts.

"_He's right!"_ That one Homeworld Gem walks up out of the crowd and continues towards us. From the looks of it it kind of looks like it would be some sort of Lapis Gem, though it lacks the traditional features, instead of dark blue skin it has a sort of metallic blue skin. When it gets closer I can tell it is a female preset Gem; it turns to the crowd and says, _"Why should we care about what Homeworld wants from us? We fought a war for them, we died for them, we killed innocents for them and how do they repay us? The fricking experiment on us! They break our gems; they force those shards together to form those monstrosities! I for one am going to forsake Homeworld in favor of this world,"_ she turns to Steven, _"I put my trust into you, little Rose."_ Steven laughs and attempts to give her a high five, though she doesn't quite understand it and flinches. When Steven doesn't hit her she gets up and looks confused.

"_Sorry… guess you don't know what a high five is… it's kind of just a greeting on Earth."_ Steven says.

After that I continue, _"Homeworld Gems, can you not see the dangers of Homeworld? Please join us so we can protect this Earth and I can promise that all of you will be in amazement at what the once enslaved people of this planet have managed to do. All I ask is for you to join us."_ No one moves, I turn to the Crystal Gems behind me,_ "Fellow Crystal Gems are any of you willing to work with the Loyalists?"_ Each of them gives me a sign of approval.

Jasper turns to the Homeworld Gems behind her, _"And you Gems, are you willing to work with the Crystal Gems."_ They equally match the enthusiasm that the Crystal Gems had given. The two groups merge into a group in the middle of me Jasper.

I wait for someone to speak and am not disappointed when Ocasio walks through the crowd, _"Ahem… My name is Ocasio, though I might not be like my Dad, Emerald, or like Steven with way of words, I still want to try to convince each of you the importance of the Earth."_ All Gems look towards Ocasio, _"I am like Steven, my home has only been Earth and I was not made in a Kindergarten. My Parents are Emerald Quartz and Rose Quartz's Pearl. If any of you begin to make snide comments about my mother I can guarantee you the powers given to me by Star Quartz will end you,"_ everyone shifts uncomfortably and I put a hand on Ocasio shoulders, _"Right sorry… anyways, Homeworld Gems I can tell easily the hatred you have for the Crystal Gems, I can tell it by the emotions of your memories. Before I came up here I looked into each of your minds and found memories of your fights against Crystal Gems, though there was anger in each of them, I saw in a few of them there was doubt. Doubt of why these Crystal Gems were so bad… why did you have to go from world to world and destroy each species. Some of you may not want to join, but you will have to. There are more doubters here than believers, you will be swarmed over and poofed. That is why I plead with you, as a messenger of Star Quartz and as a Sage for each of you to join our side and see what Earth has to offer."_ To show emphasis Ocasio activates her sage eyes, eliciting a gasp from the crowd; she then closes her eyes and an energy field picks up around her, she opens her eyes again and they are the same white as during the fight between her and Flint, eliciting another round of gasps from the crowd. These two facts seem to be the turning point for most of the Homeworld Gems. Many walk up to the group amassed behind me and the others and join in; every Crystal Gem left does the same. Eventually there is only a small group of Homeworld dissenters.

One of them walks out of the group and says, _"We will not join by such Traitors. Unlike you people, we are actually from Homeworld."_ I just sigh and reverse their polarity and bring them straight into the sky. Seconds later they nearly hit the ground when Ocasio catches them with her crystallokinetic power.

"_Dad, don't kill them. They are still innocent."_ She turns around as serious as can be.

"_I won't, merely scaring them. Speaking of which…"_ I reverse their polarity again and they are sent flying sideways. Ocasio stops them from hitting the tree. We go a few rounds like that pushing and catching them until one of them speaks up.

"_OK WE JOIN, WE JOIN!"_ I let them go and Ocasio does the same. They walk past me as I smile towards them, patting each on the back.

**Three and a half years later, on top of the Temple Statue, Emerald's P.O.V.:**

It had been a great ordeal, but we had gotten the last of the clusters, which there were thousands of Geodes to look thorugh, separated and reformed into normal Gems. As the last gem was counted we had over one thousand Gems for the army. Each batch of new Gems was easier and easier to recruit. Of course we had to place the army all over the world in secret Gem ruins so we wouldn't crowd Beach City. Once again the Crystal Gem army was reproduced and had four legions. We had to retrain each gem as they were hardly able to fight being clustered like that, some even had no battle training and were merely just prisoners. Though the Quartizine Legion had once been the fourth Legion, it was now the first Legion. We were no longer meant for stealth mission due to there being no reason to have any. Each battalion was a defensive battalion, meaning we would go into battles to defend others, some of my battalions were defensive which when given the chance would be used to defend the Fourth Legion's stealth battalion. Anyways I was sitting on top of the Temple's Statue looking over the Ocean when I felt the wind beat on my back. I get up and notice Quartz landing right beside me with his Protégé, I believe he was a Human, he was found in a train wreck after a serious Gem Monster outbreak hit a city. I believe I also forgot to mention the Whole World now knows about our Army and our existence. Humanity took it surprising well when our peace corps explained to the human nations we are protectors. That sprung a whole new world treaty, Humanity and the Crystal Gems. Eventually Humanity began to train their armies under Crystal Gems. Their Scientists and Engineers joined ours in hopes of expanding knowledge of the universe and technology. Anyways back to Quartz and the kid. Quartz walks up to me and says with a serious voice, _"Praetor …General, we just got a transmission from space… it's them."_ I tense up but quickly relax; I was expecting this one way or another.

"_All right, patch it in through the waling screen. Also make sure no one hears of this transmission until I am done."_ Quartz bows and flies away, his protégé after him keeping easy pace. I should explain that when the others told me Greg's experience with the Wailing Stone and the TV, I had gotten him and a few engineers to retro-engineer multiple televisions and multiple wailing stones together to form easier communications. I myself had a little watch for a screen instead. I looked around trying to see if anyone was near and turned on the button as Quartz sent the transmission to it. A little light glared as a figure appeared.

"_To all Crystal Gems still on Earth, for which I know there are, this is White Diamond of the Diamond authority. This is a one way message; you have insulted our civilization for the last time. We would attack you right away, but since we are so gracious and kind as to have honor, we permit you nine years to get your priorities straight and surrender the Earth to us. We know the Cluster was destroyed, while it is sad, we do not care. That will be all."_ A little screen appears saying the transmission is over. I tap on the watch and click a name.

"_Hello?"_ a voice appears from the other side, filling my heart with joy.

"_Hey Pearl."_

"_Emerald, to what reason does my Husband call me now? Can you not wait until I get back from the Union meeting?"_

"_About that," _I look around again before saying, _"The Coal has become a Diamond."_

_**Hey once again, just the author coming to say Hi. I really hope y'all are enjoying the story. I know the story skipped a few years, but it is going to skip a few in every other chapter or so to keep the story rolling. I just also wanted to let each of you readers to know that Emerald's story is nearing the end. Yes I know quite sad, well that's if you like the story. If any of you lovely or dashing folks decide you like the story, maybe you could share it with your friends or any type of media. Though you don't have to, it's really awesome having the views I do now! If you feel like there is something wrong with the story or if you want to leave a compliment about it, give a review. I will read all reviews and try to reply to them. **_

_**Oh before I forget; (warning skip if you don't like sadness or feel like the author is trying to get attention.) I know what it's like to be depressed so if any of you readers ever need to talk about anything, just private message me and I will try to speak to you.**_

_**Anyways have an awesome day guys!**_


	24. The Preparation and Fateful Events Pt 1

**Three Months after Homeworld's Message, in Strawberry Fields, Ocasio's P.O.V.:**

"_Do you ever think that Homeworld might not want to attack us?"_ Steven asks me, over the past three and a half years he seems to have grown taller. His Seventeen years of age have really begun to show. He is definitely taller and he seems fit compared to his old fourteen year old self.

"_Steven, I know for certain that many Gems on that world are opposed to their own society. I mean if there were people like Aunt Rose and my Dad, why wouldn't there be any left on that planet?"_ I say with as much confidence as one can when worried about a potential war. It was exactly three months ago when my dad, who is now general of the Crystal Gem army, had announced that Homeworld has given us nine years to surrender Earth. When he gave that news the sheer amount of care for Earth exuded from the crowd of Gems and Humans alike was like a torrent of gravity. It made me want to leave Earth and fight Homeworld myself.

Connie puts her hand and Stevens and says, _"Yeah Steven, Ocasio's right. I mean it isn't like in every civilization, no matter how perfect, there aren't cracks waiting to become fissures. It is how those fissures expose what is underneath is what leads to good and bad."_

I hear a noise and look to see what it is; when I turn I see Obsidian standing behind me, _"Aren't you three supposed to be training?"_

I look up at Obsidian and say, _"We did; can't your purple eyes see the entirety of those destroyed sentient plant life?"_ Steven points over to the wrecked carcasses of humanoid strawberries.

"_Well ok then, but Topy,"_ I look up at her questioningly, _"You know that I want you to train because I want you to be safe right?"_

"_Of course I do."_ I smile and grab her hands and hold them up to my gem, _"But I also want you to be safe my little volcanic glass."_ She smiles, nods her head, and walks away.

Connie suddenly jabs me in the ribs and teases,_ "So when is she going to propose?"_

I point at Steven and say, _"At the same time he does."_

Steven blushes and says, his voice cracking out of emotion _"Leave me out of this."_

Connie and I just laugh uncontrollably. Just then I hear someone's voice, _"Excuse me…"_

I turn around and see a Gemling, _"Yes? What do you need little one?"_

"_I want you to train me!"_ the little Gemling says with stars in his eyes.

"_Uhm… I am just a recruit as well little one. What is your name anyways?"_

"_My name is Diopside, I heard you were a sage! So I beg of you train me to become stronger!"_

Connie steps beside me, _"Why do you want to become stronger?"_

"_I want to be able to protect my friends. All I am around here is a fetcher of equipment. When the time comes for war, I want to be able to help."_ As it continues I can sense a little hint of a male tone to its voice.

"_Ok little guy… wait… you're just a Gemling, where did you come from?"_ I ask suddenly interested.

"_Oh… I… I was part of the Cluster experiments."_ He begins to shiver in fear.

I grab him by the shoulders and wave my hand in front of my eyes, _"Hey kiddo, focus your eyes on me,"_ he looks at me, _"Look, if you're that scared of Homeworld because of one thing they did to you, use that fear and transform it into will. Will to protect you friends and the Earth and I can guarantee you I will train you."_

He looks at me for a few seconds and I can see his face change into determination, _"All right. I'm good now."_

I stand up, _"Good, right now we can't train but you can show me how well you can fight."_

He jumps back unexpectedly and closes his eyes, he waves his hands together and when one passes over the other his weapon appears. His hand now holds a bow, when I look on his back I notice for the first time there is a quiver on it. In it are arrows, but not any I've ever seen. They are made of a green metal and looked tipped with what appears to be pure darkness. When I look around me I see Connie and Steven are on the far right of me waiting for the match to start. I look at Diopside and smile, _"All right kid, let's start."_

Diopside is quick as a solar wind, taking the first shot his arrow whizzing past Ocasio's head. Nearby the arrow sinks straight into the ground and after a few seconds the ground starts exuding a dark fog. Ocasio's smile quickly fades as she dodges another arrow, this arrow explodes behind her causing more fog to roll in. _**'What is this fog? Is he trying to cause a smokescreen? Smart Gemling, came up with the plan by himself."**_Ocasio concentrates and summons her sage powers. When the smoke envelops her she can't see but she can sense where footsteps hit the ground. The footsteps stop and Ocasio dodges another arrow, afterwards she jumps out of the way of a dagger. The smoke clears for a second and Ocasio sees Diopside, he is smiling fiercely almost as if he were having fun.

"_Come on I was so close!"_ he laughs

Ocasio does the same and says, _"You'll have to be faster than that."_ Suddenly she feels someone behind her and whips around, kicking over another Diopside. Ocasio is confused and turns to see Diopside pointing to his second Gem, out of that Gem a clone of himself appears. Ocasio smiles and forces the fog to envelop them again. Ocasio focuses on her Gem and uses terrakinesis to cause her arms and legs along with her feet to become covered in stone. Ocasio had learned terrakinesis from her father during their last lesson before he became General. Anyways back to the battle: Ocasio begins scanning the ground beneath her to see where Diopside or his clones were. Just then five Diopsides appear through the fog, daggers in hand. Ocasio jumps out of the way and the Diopsides nearly collide. With her eyes still closed and relying on the earth below her to show her where they were, she rushes them. She blocks a dagger and kicks one clone into the air and slams it back into the ground with her crystallokinesis. The clone dissipates and she moves on to the next one; she grabs a clone and throws it at another then jumps into the air and speeds herself to the ground, fist extended. When the bodies collide with Ocasio's fist, the ground ruptures and two clones dissipate. The only one left was the real Diopside, he rushes Ocasio and she prepares to block him, but right when she grabs his wrist another clone pops out and sucker punches Ocasio in the jaw, sending her into a reel. She recovers fast enough for the clone to stab at her, she responds by using the stone on her arm to break the dagger and the clone's arm. She then kicks the clone into Diopside's body. As it connects the clone dissipates, leaving a weakened Diopside.

As I walk towards Diposide I can see how tired he is. _**'He really is powerful. He could switch weapons mid battle and summon clones on the spot.'**_

Diopside looks at me and frowns, _"I failed didn't I?"_

I laugh and rustle his hair, _"That doesn't matter if you lost,"_ he looks at me quizzically, _"You fought as if your comrades were in actual danger. As far as I am concerned, you are strong."_

"_So y-you'll t-train me?" _I smile and nod. He exclaims with joy and hugs me.

"_All right, no hugs."_ He let goes and I laugh.

**The middle of the Ocean, where the Lunar Sea Spire once sat, Emerald's P.O.V.:**

"_All right, you ready Lapis… I mean Malachite?"_ Me, Lapis, Jasper are attempting to pull the Lunar Sea Spire out of the ocean. We kind of ran into some trouble so Lapis and Jasper decided to fuse to try and get better results.

"_We're ready Sage-son"_ Malachite says. I quickly activate my sage powers and focus on the stone that comprises the Spire while Malachite displaces the ocean and rushes it under it so it could rise. After many failed attempts, and I mean virtually every attempt made was failed, we got the Spire to rise. The waves as the spire ascended were massive, eventually causing me to make my own little platform out of the stone below. When it finished I tapped a button on my communicator and sent a request for a warp pad bot to be sent to the top of the spire. I walked floated my platform up to the top of the spire and awaited the bot and its escort to arrive. After a few hours they eventually show up, a few human special operation soldiers along with a defensive Engineering squad of Gems.

Lapis walks up quietly behind me and whispers, _"Is this really necessary?"_

"_I know all these soldiers just for one bot."_

"_That's not what I meant," _I stop for a moment thinking on what she meant; _"I meant is this whole war necessary? Why couldn't we just negotiate with Homeworld?"_

"_Of course not; they want to destroy this Earth and all of its inhabitants. As a sage and a Crystal Gem I am sworn to protect life and protect the life on this planet."_ I say, my voice rising to normal speech level.

"_Emerald, keep your voice down. We don't want the others overhearing the conversation."_ Lapis says, worry in her face

"_Let the others hear, I have the whole world to think about now. No time for peacekeeping._" I say angrily.

Lapis looks at me and begins to tear up, _"You aren't Emerald. At least… not the one I know."_

"_I am still the same Emerald; I just have a whole lot of more responsibilities. So if you don't mind I am going to leave now."_

Lapis wipes her eyes and says with contempt, _"Never thought I'd live to the day when an Emerald, a Sage no less, would not consider the possibility of Peace. Go! GO! Go and be an uncaring fool for all I care!"_

I tense up and I begin to feel a pain in my chest. _**'She's right… look at me, and Emerald with no care for peace."**_I turn around to apologize and see that Lapis has already taken off. My eyes begin to blur with tears and begin to worry if I had pushed everyone away like I had pushed away the thought of peace. I think about how whenever I became General I became more business in my personality; I became more serious. I wait for the warp pad to be finished all the while dark thoughts clouding my mind. I use it and teleport to the Temple. I walk around for the first time in months and remember all the good times before worrying about the war. I look at the door and see myself walking in, a smile on my face with Pearl by my side. All my friends smiling; I walk into me and Pearl's room and see Ocasio in her crib, her little baby form giggling with excitement at just being alive. I slowly begin to realize that I haven't talked to her in the past three years. I then notice that I haven't talked to Pearl much; I sit down in the bed and begin to cry. Suddenly a light fills the room, shining through my fingers and I take my hands off my face. In walks Lapis. _"Don't look at me Lapis, I'm an idiot not to have noticed the Emerald I was leaving me."_

Lapis puts a hand on my shoulder, I look up at her and all she says is, _"Sibling Sages?"_ I tear up and hug her tightly.

"_S-sibling, S-sages!"_ I say through tears.

Suddenly the door opens and the two people who walk in make me smile, _"Daddy? Aunt Lapis told me you wanted me to visit."_

"_Yeah she said it was important. I assumed you had broken something so I rushed over here as fast as I could."_ Pearl teases. They see my tears and rush in.

"_Hey you two… sorry I haven't been around much. I have literally no excuse."_ I say, my tears ceasing.

Ocasio slugs me in the shoulder, _"It's all right, no need to cry over it ya' wuss."_

_Pearl kisses me on the cheek, causing Ocasio to gag, "Yeah, you're in charge of an entire army that spans the entire globe. It's expected for you to be busy."_

I smile at both of them and wrap my arms around both of them. I hear the door close and I can tell Lapis is outside it, happy that the old me is back.


	25. The Preparation and Fateful Events pt 2

**Three Years After Homeworld's Warning,The Moon Base, Emerald's P.O.V.:**

"_How many people will still be ready when this Homeworld attacks? How do we even know these Diamonds are even telling the truth."_ Over the past few hours the leaders of Earth, Pearl, and I have been in a meeting over the upcoming war. Even though we are prepared now, there is still a lot of worry over who will be ready in thirteen years. _"You Gems may be safe because you don't age, but humans do. In thirteen years some of our best soldiers may be too old to actually fight." _says one of the leaders.

I look at him, _"That is true. Which is why I implore you to not try to battle this war. We have a good amount of Gems. If you must we can always recruit younger humans."_

"_So what you're saying is that we get kids into this war? That we shouldn't fight to protect our own world and let aliens fight in our stead?"_ The man gives a crooked smile, thinking he has won.

"_Not kids, merely younger soldiers and let us train them. It really is no different from what you humans did during the ages where the adult age was nine. Besides don't you have a drafting? Oh and that snide comment about us being aliens, you haven't been on this Earth long enough for it to be more your home than ours."_ Pearl says without missing a beat. I give laugh, as do other Earth leaders. The man opens and closes his mouth rapidly, like a fish out of water.

Finally he closes his eyes and sighs, _"Very well, but the people won't like it."_

"_Oh I'm sure they will come around once I show them the recordings of the previous war."_ I say

The man looks confused, _"There was a war before this one?"_

Pearl puts her head in her hand, _"You humans really don't do your research... yes there was a war against Homeworld before, and yes it did occur on Earth. Most of your old Gods and creatures were just merely gems. Hades was an Onyx, your various dragons were just corrupted Gems, your Sasquatch was an example of a corrupted Beryl."_

**Hours later:**

After the meeting, which lasted for several hours, me and Pearl parted ways as she had to go to another meeting about supplies for such a war. _"I'll see you later my love."_

"_You shall and I will await that meeting, my lovely treasure."_ I make my way to the warp pad set aside from normal citizen access. After all some humans are still objected to the new union. And the new drafting rule isn't going to go down with the crowd as easily as it was conceived. But as far as I'm are concerned, the Crystalline Earth Union's soldier count is the best chance they have for survival. As I'm walking to the warp pad I almost run into someone. I look up and see it is a little human boy, _"Hello there little one. What are you doing back here?"_

"_I'm just looking around."_

"_Well you know this place is off limits to civilians right?"_

"_Oh I didn't know..."_

"_That's all right... hey where are your parents?"_

"_They're training right now?"_ he says wistfully

"_Like they're training for some sort of game?"_

"_No... they're soldiers. Hey you're a Crystal Gem right?"_

I hesitate, _"Yes, why do you ask?"_

He hesitates as well, _"Well... I was wondering if you could ask your leader to put them in a safe place for the war. I still want to see them afterwards."_

I smile and rustle his hair, _"I'm sure I can. Our leader is a very caring guy."_

The kid smiles and runs off, _"Thank you! Thank you so, so much!"_

I smile and enter the warp pad room, as the warp pad activates I suddenly realize something, _"Wait! How'd he even get to the Moon Base?"_

**Strawberry Fields, Ocasio's P.O.V.:**

"_Good job Diopside, you almost got me there. Maybe a few years from now you can actually land three hits on me."_ I say with a laugh. Over the past few hours me and my student, Diopside, have been training. I can say with a certainty that he is coming along faster than I would have expected, I mean I am certainly no trainer.

"_Aww how long is a few years? I have to get stronger so I can send Homeworld packing."_ Diopside crosses his arms in anger.

I walk over to him and put my hand on is shoulder, _"Hey don't worry kiddo, it takes long for one to get strong. Besides... you don't want war to happen so fast when you have plenty of time."_

"_Why not?"_ He tilts his head at me

I sigh, _"Trust me, war is never a good thing. It's like my Uncle Greg says, there is no such thing as a good war. People die left and right on both sides, people lose families in one single moment, lives that have so much potential are destroyed in a matter of moments because one person decides they don't belong in the world of living."_

He looks down and asks in a ow voice, barely audible, _"Were you once in a war."_

I laugh and say, _"No... but I've seen what is has done to the Gems that were, I've seen records of the Earth civil war and it scared me half to death. Trust me Diopside, war is something you don't want to come quickly."_

"_So what can we do then?"_

"_The best we can do is stay positive and train in order to protect every innocent on this planet. Hopefully we can send the message to Homeworld that this isn't what we're made to do."_ I say, my voice getting softer. I start to stare off into space, _**'I have to protect Obsidian, what would I do without her, she and my family are the only real reason I'm going to fight against Homeworld. Is this how Dad felt for Mom during the first war? Hopefully I don't die in this one though'**_I give a nervous chuckle at the thought.

"_What's so funny?"_ Diopside says

His question brings me back to reality, _"Oh, sorry nothing. Just thinking about things."_

"_That's no fair, I like jokes too!"_

"_My jokes aren't appropriate for you little one."_ I say. Just then I hear a voice voice in the distance.

"_Ocasio!" _When I turn around I see Obsidian running towards me.When she reaches I go in for a hug, which she does return.

"_Hey my little volcanic glass. Why are you here?"_

She gets a look on her face suggesting she has forgotten but then quickly remembers, _"Ocasio you have to come quick! There's been an explosion at that weird upside down diamond temple."_

I quickly take off towards the direction of the temple. When I reach it I can see various people and Gems dragging others out of it. My heart grows stone cold as I realize that Steven and Connie are still in it. They had been in there since Steven was one of the original to beat the puzzle contained in it and Connie was his guard. As I run through the door I fall directly down and on to a floor with the Diamond Authority symbol on it. I choose the only hallway that doesn't looked caved in. I get past the first trap, just a few ceilings that drop. After that the next two puzzles are even easier, when I reach the end I can see a column has fallen down an a pink bubble. _"Steven!"_

He turns to me and I can see Connie was stuck outside the bubble, _"Ocasio grab her!"_

I quickly run towards the column and pull her out of the way. Steven deactivates his bubble and jumps out in time to miss the column crushing him. Before I can ask him what happened the roof begins to cave in, _"RUN! We've gotta get going and quick!"_

"_Don't have to tell me twice!" _Steven picks up Connie and we start running, I take some of the stone around us and make a small dome around us. We get back to the center of the temple and see the ladder going up. I take a moment to be embarrassed about not noticing it before dropping to my face. Suddenly I hear a large cracking sound and the dome above us nearly hits our heads.

"_Steven get going up that ladder, I'm going to create a platform for you."_

"_Ocasio we're not going up without you."_ Steven says with a determined voice.

"_I know, that's why I'm making the platform."_ At first he looks confused, but then I send a pillar of stone making him hit the ladder. I then rise the stone he is on and I can tell by the voices above they have him outside of the temple.

_**'This stone sure is heavy, I wonder how long that this dome will last before the dome breaks. I mean I could use my sage powers, but I kind of used that in the training session. Think Ocasio, how are you going to get out of this.'**_ I begin thinking of what I'm going to do but I'm interrupted as another loud crash makes a the ceiling of the temple crash on my dome. I can tell it was the ceiling because the intense afternoon light pouring inside. Just then I get an idea, I crash to the floor and let the dome fall on top of me. A little bit of rock falls on top of me, I can tell by the way the ceiling hasn't hit the dome by the way the dome not being shattered by the weight. I estimated that I had at least twelve seconds, I place my hands on the stone floor and focus my energy into my hands. Nothing happens, so I try again; luckily by the time the ceiling had hit the dome I had begun swimming in the Earth. But before I could fully get through the dome breaks and the ceiling catches my foot, breaking it. The pain is intense but I keep going, eventually breaking through ground in front of the temple. When I surface I see Steven and Connie standing around Obsidian. I on top of the ground and try standing up. I immediately regret as my foot sends waves of pain through my body, I yell in pain of course, catching the attention of the three. They all see me and rush over.

"_Ocasio don't ever force me to leave a friend again." _Steven says with a cross voice, but he quickly forgives me and smiles.

"_Yeah and don't every scare me like that again Vilikon."_

"_What does Vilikon mean?"_ Connie asks

Obsidian blushes purple, _"It b-basically the... t-the equivalent of the word f-f-fiance."_

"_W-what?" _I say, my heart fluttering.

Obsidian digs in her satchel and brings out a small purple bracelet, _"Ocasio Quartz Sage-Daughter... w-will you m-marry me after this war?"_

Connie giggles and Steven gives a gasp, I look at Obsidian and I can't speak. Eventually I smile and say, _"OF COURSE!"_ I spring up and grasp her, tightening my squeeze around her.

I stop once she starts squirming and turning a darker shade of purple, _"UNCLE, UNCLE!"_ We all start to laugh as Obsidian tries to catch her breath.

**At the Temple, A.K.A. Crystal Gem H.Q., Emerald's P.O.V:**

"_Quartz can you meet me in a few minutes?"_ I say over my communicator.

"_Why sir? Strategy?" _He responds immediately.

"_Yes you could say that."_ I say without trying to give too much information up.

"_I'm on my way sir."_ He says. After that a little screen on my communicator indicates that the transmission is over. I look around the temple and fully realize how it has changed, for one most of the kitchen was overrun with various documents and tablets describing various things that will be vital to the war. Steven's bed was no longer in existence and his room was taken up by a small makeshift armory for the humans that would guard here alongside certain gems.

Just then the warp pad activates indicating Quartz is here, _"Now what did we learn during that training session Darren?"_

Quartz's Protege maneuvered his hands in what Humans called sign language, _**'Don't strike when not on the ground.'**_

"_Still doesn't speak much I see Quartz."_

"_No he doesn't but he does speak more often though, anyways I assume you didn't call me out here for just any strategy meeting am I right?"_

"_As sharp as ever Quartz. You're right, but please sit down," _when they do I resume, _"As you can tell most humans are deposed to the union. They fear that we are just aliens looking to take over their world, which of course isn't true. We need someone else to lead the army, and I don't like the idea of some corrupt Politician letting in their filth just to keep tabs on the Gems."_

"_So who should we choose? We certainly couldn't put in another Gem, that defeats the purpose."_ Quartz ponders

Just then Darren starts moving his hands, _**'How about Steven?'**_

Quartz sits up straight, _"Yeah how about Steven, he is human even though his DNA is half Gem. But I'm sure no one will care as he appears Human."_

"_So it's decided? We're going to appoint Steven." _

"_Yes my Praetor, it makes the most sense too, his Mom was Rose Quartz original leader of the Crystal Gems."_ Quartz explains.

"_True, so I guess we'll call Steven here first thing in the morning."_ I say.

**The Next Day:**

**Crystal Gem H.Q. Emerald's P.O.V.:**

As I'm waiting for Steven to warp to the temple I wonder what he looks like as I haven't seen him over six years. I begin to imagine a taller Steven in that shirt of his. I quickly realize the flaw in that image, for sure he is taller and probably more lean training for all of these years. Then I imagine him with short cut hair, which also looks weirder than the last image. Eventually my thoughts are cut short by the chime of the warp pad announcing Steven is here, when I look I notice Connie is next to him. _"Uncle Emerald I'm here!"_

"_Over here Steven!" _I motion for him to come and see me.

"_What'd you need me for Uncle Emerald?"_ Steven sits down on the couch.

I take in his look, he certainly is leaner, his new shirt that looks like a sleeveless shirt version of Rose's dress and some red short. He has a ponytail in the back with pink curls resembling Rose's hair. I sigh and wonder if I should really let him become General, in the end I figure that I have no choice in the matter, _"Steven... you're here because I need to talk to you about a change in leadership."_

He tilts his head in confusion_, "Really? Who is going to take your place?"_

"You are Steven..."

"_W-what? I can't take control of the army! You're clearly the only one with actual leading skills," _he lowers his head and grows a frown, _"Besides I'm sure the only reason you're making me general is because of my Mom being Rose Quartz..."_

"_Sure,"_ he tenses up, _"But Steven, I'm doing this because you're the only person in this army that is human and I can fully trust. You alone can make humans accepting of Gems in order to protect Earth from Homeworld."_

"_I don't know Uncle Emerald... do you really think I could lead the army?"_

"_Steven I definitely do, and I'm sure Connie here agrees."_

He looks over to Connie who smiles and says, _"I do, I mean without you I would have never had the guts to train. Steven everyone is drawn to you and you can't even see it yourself. That shows you are modest. In all of history that was not a common trait in most of the leaders of great civilizations, and those civilizations did not prosper for too long. The very fact you are who you are is what draws people to you, that is also why you are a natural leader."_

Steven looks up at me and I nod my head in confirmation and back at Connie who puts her hand on his, "_You really think so?"_

"_I know so Steven, besides I only have enough training to run a legion, not a whole army spanning an entire planet."_ I say.

"_All right but I'll need some help."_ He says his face determined.

I bring out a tiny flash drive that contains some of Gemkinds most esteemed generals and strategists and toss it to Steven, _"This should help you out. It contains some amazing records to help you get a basis of what you'll need to create your own leading style." _

"_Thanks Uncle Emerald."_

"_No problem, Connie I'll assume you'll stay with him," _she nods her head, _"That's good, now if you'll excuse me I'll send word to all of the legions and prepare for your step up to General to be told to the media and after that I'll be off to the Strawberry Fields to get the Quartizine Legion well oiled. After all we do need to be prepared, only three years left."_


	26. The Preparation and Fateful Events pt 3

**Washington D.C., Emerald's P.O.V.:**

"_Steven you shouldn't worry about being nervous, every person is a little nervous when being made a leader."_ Today is Steven's coronation as General of the Crystal Earth army, so I try to ease his nerves from their worry.

"_Really? Was my Mom nervous when she became a leader?_

"_She was Steven; in fact she was very nervous giving her speech on Homeworld when they announced her as the Homeworld Supreme General. She practically stuttered throughout the entire speech!"_ This elicits a smile from Steven.

Suddenly I hear on the speakers, _"Now Ladies, Gentlemen, and Gems, welcome the new leader of the Crystal Earth army!"_

"_You better get up their Steven."_ I say as I rush him up the stairs. He stumbles but otherwise makes it up the stairs just fine. I clench my fists in anticipation and worry of what the masses will think of Steven, he is Human like they want, but he is also half gem.

"_Don't worry, the kid will be alright."_ I turn to see some of my friends: Fire Quartz, Rainbow Tourmaline, and Spinel.

"_Yeah, I mean the crowd is going nuts over him. Kind of reminds me of the days of the war after a prison was taken out of commission. All those cheering humans were just so happy to have hope in their lives once again."_ Spinel says

"_Yeah, if anyone can lead this army better than a Praetor, it's obviously the next in line of Rose Quartz. He will definitely shine a new light on Homeworld"_ Rainbow Tourmaline explains.

"_Yeah, that kid is definitely something. You can feel his fire, yet nothing is scorched around him. It's almost as if his flame is merely the air around him." _Fire Quartz says.

I smile, happy that so many people are willing to bet on Steven. I mean it's not like there weren't people before, but it felt good to hear people say it, "_Thanks guys, but the one you'll have to tell your compliments to is Steven" _After that we all just sit down and wait for the ceremony to end.

Unbeknownst to the entirety _of_ Earth, Homeworld lays its jaws towards it; being ever careful not to alert them to their gnashing of their troops preparing for the inevitable war. In the council hall on Homeworld the three Diamonds plot their plans of war.

"_We will crush those dirty low lives into the grains of sand they are!"_ Yellow Diamond says, still apparently miffed at the Crystal Gems surviving the blast back at the end of the war.

"_Yellow, you anger supersedes your intelligence at this moment. May I remind you as the High Diamond that this is a war council and not a petty anger over something as insignificant as a few survivors." _White Diamond says with a patient but commanding tone.

"_No White Diamond, you will not have to."_ Yellow Diamond says with contempt at having to be a subordinate to her own race of Gem.

"_Excuse me but do any of you fully realize that this means that rouge, Rose Quartz, is still alive and well? I mean the whole fact that the Earth and Crystal Gems alike have joined forces can only point towards Rose's life."_ Blue Diamond protrudes into the conversation.

"_I fully realize that Blue. That is why we are preparing the soldiers and not attacking immediately."_ White Diamond gives a sideways glance at Yellow Diamond, encouraging her to have an outburst. When she doesn't give any type of outburst, White Diamond waves her hand in an expression that meant to move on with the conversation.

"_If Rose Quartz is still alive then how will we manage to take over Earth? Especially with that Emerald Quartz running around down there; with two full power-houses running amuck we cannot even hope to win this war. The entirety of the fact an Emerald is alive is sure to get all of our Emerald Troops running with the Crystal Gems. Then where would we be, without vengeance!" _Yellow Diamond says.

"_Yellow, are you insinuating that we the Diamond Authority, most powerful of all Diamonds that ever were, cannot beat these lowly creatures? Ones that you had not twelve minutes ago said you were going to destroy."_

"_No I would never, High Diamond; just merely suggesting we should keep tabs on all Emeralds. After all it is the most logical thing to do when one is at war with one's own kind."_ Yellow Diamond says her voice dripping with poison for the Emerald Clan.

White Diamond does not seem to take notice and nods her head, _"Very well Yellow, we shall keep tabs on the Emerald Clan just in case we should have to slay them all."_

**Back On Earth, Strawberry Fields, Ocasio's P.O.V.:**

"_Why can't we train right now Ocasio?"_ for the past five hours Diopside has been begging me to train. I don't know why, he has gotten strong enough to start training with the other recruits.

"_Because Diopside, I'm waiting for the transport of more of the un-clustered Gems from the Moon base."_ I say with a stern attitude.

"_But why is that so important Ocasio?"_ He asks angrily.

"_Supposedly there was a secret room full of clustered gems; they were probably the backup clusters just in case. I don't know why but I have a hunch that one of them is someone I learned about."_ I say, more so thinking aloud than actually speaking that last part. After that Diopside just walks off, probably looking for some poor soul to train with. Eventually the wind starts to pick up and the droning of the floatation engines ring out, the signs that show that the troop carrier is here. As it lands on the ground I motion for the two Gems with me to help me get the boxes. As we each get one box we move back to the encampment and the troop carrier takes off. We enter camp and put the boxes down in the medical facility, ever since Peridot had started working with Earth as an engineer the un-clustering machines had become a staple of every encampment's medical facilities, and just as a fallback option the machines could double as a regeneration machine for humans and Gems alike. We opened the boxes, started lumping clusters onto the large tray of the machine twelve at a time, and pressed the button waiting for each batch of clusters to become whole Gems again. We would repeat that process over and over again, of course we couldn't get all gems to become who again on the first try, and so we just took out shards and put them into another pile until we eventually ran out of clusters. After that there were no more shards left so we put the gem onto respective beds. _"All right boys, y'all can leave now. I can take it from here." _ I commanded; they saluted and left the tent. I looked around for the one Gem I had a hunch on, at first it was hard because there were already so many dark Gems in the facility. Eventually I found the one I was looking for, it was as black as what space looked like and was shaped like a yield sign with a reflection at the bottom. I knew I had found what I was looking for; I quickly ran out and booked it to my tent. When arriving I sat down and looked the Gem, the one Gem who stood before the rest and denounced them. The one who had lived like an outcast but was accepted after the truth came out. The Legendary Black Diamond! He is a freaking beast, with his powers over shadow he could basically never be beaten during day time or any time where someone uses light. _**'I could probably pair him with Tourmaline, maybe Fire Quartz, or both!'**_ I think to myself. I decide to revive his gem now because the normal process is to slow for my liking. Besides it would be a good gift to Obsidian; I put the Gem between my hands and slowly leak my consciousness into it. Eventually all light fades from existence and I find myself facing Star Quartz.

"_Ah hello little one, are you cleansing another soul?"_

"_Yeah, this one is going to be Black Diamond."_

Star Quartz tenses up, _"I don't think you're ready my student."_

"_Why not, you have been training me these past years haven't you? I mean you did teach me how to go into the Psyche of Gems without the dark orb back on the Moon Base."_ I say with a little annoyance, _**'How can she tell me how I'm not read when I've been training for such a time.'**_

"_I can tell you that because I know when my hosts aren't ready to do certain tasks."_ She says with her hands on her hips wearing an angry frown.

"_Hosts, how many others were there?"_

"_Over six hundred, Gemkind has been around for many millennia after all."_

"_Over six hundred other Gems like me! How many of them actually listened to you?"_

"_Not a single one ever listened to my warnings."_

"_What happened to them, did they die?"_

Star Quartz gets a sullen look on her face and almost looks as if she might cry. She raises a hand and dozens of specters show up, all speaking with two voices. Almost as if these specters were two… people, _"No they did not die, something much worse befell them."_

"_You mean they got sucked inside those minds? But I thought you said no one ever remembered them?"_

"_No one… but me… in fact once you leave here, you'll forget them too. It is the way of the Universe to forget them."_ She says, obviously depressed.

"_But Star, I have to do this. At first it was just to see one of the coolest heroes, then just to give Obsidian her dad back, but now… now it is for those souls. If I can heal Black Diamond it will be a triumph for each of those twelve thousand souls, half of them my fellow hosts. Maybe I can appease them and set all of them to rest."_ I say with so much confidence that it surprises me.

Star Quartz smirks for a bit but quickly frowns once again, _"That is a nice though… but you won't save them. Still, I allow you to pass into Black Diamond."_ When she says that everything turns white…

I open my eyes and blink the spots from them, _**'I really wish she would tell me to close my eyes.' **_When the spots are finally gone, all I can see is darkness, _**'Hey this isn't what I expected. Why am I still in the transference world?'**_ I begin to think I am going crazy when I hear the light tapping of water. Suddenly a feeling of intense anger washes over me, then one of terrifying depression, lastly a torrent of confusion envelops me. When I say torrent I mean it actually felt like I was being swept away by a mighty river, I struggled to stay afloat in whatever counted as not being "underwater" in here. Eventually I feel how calm the "water" is under the surface, I dive under and see that while it is not clear, the "water" is clearer than the outside. I can make out little shapes here and there; my eyes look around until I see a sphere of pure darkness sucking out all the "light" of the area around it. I began to swim to it, as I got closer I realized that it was slowly pushing me farther and farther, that's when I realized that this was just like that dark orb back in the Moon Base. I eventually just pushed my mind towards the direction of the sphere and I was shot forwards. I braced myself to hit the orb and luckily I barely smacked into it, causing only minor pain, and sunk slowly inside of it. On the inside my eyes had to adjust to the serene light. It was so bright I could've sworn it was like the inside of a fire; I once again blink out dots caused by intense light and look around, hoping to see Black Diamond. Eventually I see a man with short black hair and what appeared to look like a gi that monks at monasteries in Asia would wear. I remembered the style because Mom would explain to me the intricacies of Human culture during my free period when I did something stupid. Before I can even take a breath the man looks at me, and in his eyes I don't see sadness or depression. I only see a smile and pure grey eyes that for some reason looked as full of joy as his smile.

"_Hello young one, welcome to my little sphere of paradise. I'm afraid that it is my prison, and now yours."_ He says

"_Are you Black Diamond?" _I say, skipping over the whole prison statement.

His eyes grow clouded and dark, and his smile turns into a smirk, _"Why yes young one, but I prefer not to use names in here. You may refer to me as Old one and that is all."_

"_I'm sorry but that won't roll with me. I'm here to save you from this little abomination of a home."_ Suddenly the man springs forwards; all I can do is hold my arms out in defense. I quickly jump back after he doesn't hit me realizing that my crystallokinesis stopped him.

"_Little one, you should respect your elders."_ He says as he once again lunges at me, hitting me square in the jaw. I fly back and expect to hit the ground when I actually land flat against some sort of wall, when I get back up and stop the wooziness of the punch, I notice the wall that looks like extended nature, is actually just an illusion. I dodge another punch from Black Diamond and he punches the wall, making a huge crack in it. He reels back and grabs his hand and yells in pain.

"_But that's the thing Black Diamond,"_ I dodge another punch, more cracks appear, _"I do respect you; I learned about you and there are only few I respect like you. One is your daughter,"_ he is still for a second and punches towards me again but hits the wall, darkness starts flooding in, _"Black Diamond I am here to help you out of this prison. Just let me help you; that is my only request."_

He kneels on the ground and he grabs his head, shrieking in pain. I begin to grow horrified as shadows leak out of him one after another, each one some sort of warrior after there are seventeen monsters in front of me he starts breathing heavily and looks up towards me, his eyes changed to just pure black irises with a gray pupil, _"Little one… I am sorry but I never learned your name."_

"_It's Ocasio, but my friends call me Topy."_

He smiles for a second, _"Ocasio, what a fascinating name,"_ he stands and gets in front of me, _"Your request has awoken me again, but I'm afraid that these monsters are the traps my fellow Diamond siblings set on my gem before breaking me. You worry about breaking that wall and I'll take these things down."_

He looks back at me and gasps as I punch down the entire wall with one blow, _"Sorry I wasn't listening. Kind of scared by these shadow monster things and all."_

As I open my eyes I see Obsidian standing over me, _"AHH! Obsidian what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here because someone saw you inside your tent on the ground and not responding to their calls to wake you up."_ She hits me on top of my head, _"That's for scaring me," _and then she kisses me, _"And that's for saving my Dad."_

"_What do you mean Obsidian?"_ I turn to my right and see Black Diamond standing over me as well, I scream of course because I didn't know he was there. _"Sheesh looks like being creeps runs in the family." _I say with a laugh.

"_What do you mean?" _They say in unison, causing me to laugh even harder. They just look at each other confused and shrug their shoulders.


	27. The Preparation and Fateful Events pt4A

**Homeworld, Emerald District:**

A little Emerald Gemling rushes through the crowd of soldiers preparing for war, _**'Where is it happening?'**_ The little Gem is looking for the big screen that the Diamonds were using to tell the Emerald clan a special message.

He takes a right and then a left, almost stumbling into a female preset Emerald carrying some Gem Made weapons to the nearest shuttle, _"Hey, watch where you're going Little Nokionz."_

"_Sorry ma'am!"_ he yells back without looking. He eventually reaches the District Square and sees the floating screen. Though most of the message is done, the outcries of multiple of his kin tells him something is wrong.

"_We have done nothing wrong!"_

"_Why are they doing this?"_

"_To duatniz with this!"_

He walks to the nearest Emerald and asks what's wrong, _"Little Gemling, our so-called gorious Diamond Authority has just set a unfair and an unjust punishment on us. We are all to be subjected to the scrutiny of those Meteor Forsaken Jaspers!"_

"_I heard that Vikini!"_

The little Emerald never having met a Jasper so in turn not knowing the eon long strife between the Jaspers and Emeralds asked, _"What's so wrong with the Jaspers? Aren't they Gems just like us?"_

"_Oh little one, you have no need to worry over this. But no, the Jaspers may be Gems like us, but they are far gone from the Jaspers of old. Sure once we were all Gems united. But the Jaspers conspired and deceived us, something that in itself is against the justice code of the Second Born Clans Mother, Star Quartz!"_One old Emerald said, well old by years and not skin.

"_Wait, weren't they part of the Second Born Clans?" _the young Emerald asked, but by then everyone was rushing to the outside of the District Door. The Young Gemling tried to get out of the torrent, but he was just swept up pitifully and it was all he could do from getting crushed. Just then he found himself in the front of the rush, at that moment he could see line after line of Jaspers. The crowd gave a huge roar, startling the Jaspers. The young Gemling, who had been apprehensive of this kind of behavior quickly found himself swept up in the pure manifestation of the crowd's shock and lust for justice. The Emeralds and Jaspers clashed, weapons on weapons. At first it seemed as if the Jaspers had the upper hand, at least until terrakinetic users were thrown into the fray. Chunks of stone launched from the ground and struck Jasper after Jasper, causing disarray in the Jasper infantry.

"_JUSTICE!" _the crowd roared and rushed with even more vigor, mowing down every Jasper in its way. The young gem was at the forefront, he could've almost been seen as the leader of the crowd he was so ahead. Just then one Emerald yelled, _"TO THE SHIPS, WE'LL GO TO EARTH!"_

"_EARTH! TO EARTH!" _The crowd yelled. They encountered what seemed like every Jasper on Homeworld it had seemed, but none was a match for the full fury of the entire Emerald clan. Eventually they all made it to the shipyard, and there were enough for every Emerald. The only one who stayed was the young Gemling. When one Emerald saw him they shouted, _"Little one, come on we need to leave."_

The Emerald looked back at the Gem and said, _"Vilonz, my brother. I may have had doubts over all this needless fighting, but there is one thing I'm sure of. Jaspers respect strength, and I'm going to stay and show them the strength that one Emerald Clansmen, even one as young as me, contains. NOW GO! I'LL HOLD THEM BACK !"_

Suddenly the "father" of these two "brothers" pulls the older one in, unbeknownst to the youngest being outside."STRILZ_ NO!"_ The father can't tell what he means until the ship is taking off and he sees him.

The young Gemling thinks to himself, _**'Star Quartz, guide my hand."**_He closes his eyes and reopens them as a field of green fire surrouds him in strings and veins. _"FOR THE EMERALD CLAN, I STRILZ LAST OF THE SAGES SHALL DESTROY EACH OF YOU!"_ The Jaspers continue walking towards him, laughter rising up. Their laughs are quickly cut off as the earth below them shutters and splinters as if made of weak, wet wood. They are launched to everywhere; but no matter how many Jaspers are destroyed there are more dropships with reinforcements. Strilz just laughs and summons his weapon, a bladed staff with a hilt in the middle. He twirls it in the air and charges the approaching army and strikes Jasper after Jasper. But unfortunately he takes multiple strikes. After twelve earth hours, the entire Jasper strikeforce retreats, leaving a cut up Strillz, _"THAT'S RIGHT COWARDS RUN BACK TO YOUR FOUL LEADERS! TELL THEM STRILLZ DIED DEFYING THEM!"_ Suddenly Strillz is grabbed by the neck from behind, the unknown Gem turns them around, and Strillz finds himself staring into the eyes of White Diamond, _"Hey you clod, mind putting me down?"_

"_Will you tell me where your clan is going?"_

"_Yeah, they're going up your,"_ White Diamond tightens her grip.

"_Not funny young Sage."_

"_Yeah neither is you little piece of shit face!"_ Strillz laughs and spits on White Diamonds face.

"_Oh well, it's not like I won't find out when I get a report."_

"_Yeah, but the longer we're here the longer you'll have to wait. You know, Yellow Diamond seems to have the Logic in the Diamond family doesn't she?"_ White Diamond snarls and pierces Strilz Gem and pulls it out. Strilz looks down and sees the hole in his abdomen and laughs, _"I may die now," _he coughs up green blood onto White Diamond. Now it must be explained here that every Sage goes beyond their Gem form and develops organic body systems to be in tune with all of nature, _"But I die in a cause moer mighty than your bullshit crusade to find Star Quartz's new vestige, they are on a planet where you will destroy, but which one is it?" _He laughs, but his laughs soon fade into silence as his Gem splinters and turns to nothing, effectively erasing his entirety. White Diamond just throws the carcass on the ground and watches it as it too dissolves into nothingness.

"_My Diamond, Jasper Cut 17, planet 6573, High Council Squad, reporting in. The Emeralds are going to Earth."_

"_Intercept them. Leave no one alive."_

There was a long silence, until it was broken, _"Y-yes... my D-Diamond."_

**Two Years Later., Strawberry Fields, Emerald's P.O.V.:**

"_All right Quartizine Legion, we have one day before the General come to make inspection. We have one year left until the Homeworld gets here! Get cleaning and fixing gear!"_ I say. Everyone begins moving; out of nowheres a large sound rings out. I look up to see a bunch of Homeworld ships falling out of the sky. Something tells me that these ships aren't enemies, _"SOMEONE GO CHECK THOSE SHIPS AS SOON AS THEY LAND!"_ Quartz runs up and grabs two other soldiers and runs towards the landing zone. Hours later he calls me.

"_Sir you're going to wanna see his!"_

"_Why?"_ I ask interested.

"_Just come here!"_ So I grab two soldiers and we head out. What I see when I get there surprises me.

"_LOOK EVERYBODY! IT'S AN EMERALD!"_ I look back onto a sea of my fellow clansmen, all in one area


	28. Preparation and Fateful Events Pt4B

_**At last my Hiatus is over! Here are two fresh chapters for your reading pleasure my friends. Please enjoy them, or don't if ya don't like it 'cuz everyone's entitled to their own opinions. Anyway enjoy readers!**_

Staring out into the crowd I felt many emotions at once. I felt happy,confused,scared,and even sad; why was I staring out into an entirely new Emerald Clan? I just couldn't wrap my head around it,_** 'Is this a trap by Homeworld? Would they stoop so low?'**_

"_Sir,"_ Quartz's voice steals me out of my thoughts,_ "The others are wondering what your orders will be."_

Clearing my throat I turn to the crowd, _"Hello fellow Clansmen," _I pause to thump my chest and feel relieved when multiple Gems return the gesture with thumps on their Gems, _"My name is Emerald Quartz, son of the two Sages of old, Oceanus and Amoura Bundus. I ask why you have arrived to Earth, planet to the enemy of Homeworld."_

As I awaited an answer the crowd seemed to part for one Emerald, and by his markings I could tell he was an Elder, _"We have come to seek sanctuary against the heavy handed and oppressive grip of the Diamonds."_

He went on to describe how Homeworld had revived the Emerald Clan out of pity but still treated them as outcasts because of the Crystal Gem Rebellion. When it was announced that war was coming back to Earth the Diamonds had announced that the Emerald Clan wouldn't be allowed to participate. To my Clan that was something terrible; we may not have the bloodlust of a Jasper, but we were silicates. Emeralds loved to test opponent's mettle in fights, almost to a point of Chivalry Rules. So by barring the Emerald Clan from battle the Diamonds had given my clan the short straw, and like any species backed into unfair situations, they had gotten angry and fought back. At the end of the story I had to rub my eyes clear,_ "That is a hardship I can guarantee you will not have to go through here."_

The man bowed,_ "Thank you young one._" But before he left he looked at me,_ "I have but two requests."_

"_What is it?"_

"_We have many eligible warrior who are willing to fight against Homeworld. I even offer my son,Star Emerald,as a great warrior. I ask that you let those still willing to fight and those who aren't be allowed sanctuary."_

I gave a warm smile,_ "Of course," _I motioned Quartz over,_ "Please follow my second in command to a good location for home."_

"_S-Sir, I still have many jo-"_ After I gave Quartz a look he quieted down.

"_Let your apprentice take care of them. He can drive correct?"_ Quartz nodded,_ "Ok, bring them twenty kilometers away from training ground, that should be enough room for them."_

Quartz hesitated for a second and sighed, handing me his data pad,_ "Give it to him and make sure he doesn't spill drink on it this time."_

I laughed, _"Alright, get going."_

As the crowd moved with Quartz I began walking off looking for that quiet kid Quartz had trained.

_**Training Grounds, Ocasio's P.O.V.:**_

As I inhale air for the first time in twelve minutes I realize that Diopside has really started becoming stronger. With a smirk he called out to me, _"You're starting to lose your edge Ocasio!"_

Returning the smirk, I reply, _"You try to train new recruits, both including Gems and Humans. Then you can come tell me I've lost my edge."_

Diopside gave a quizzical look,_ "Aren't humans weaker than us?"_

"_Weaker doesn't always mean one isn't hardy."_ I explain with a sigh.

"_Really?"_

A sly smile draws its way on my face, _"Of course, I wouldn't have tried to train you if it was the same"_

At first he beams, but as realization strikes him he slowly grows a frown, _"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"_

Before I can make a comment I hear a thundering noise, _"Do you hear that?"_

Diopside perks his head up,_ "Kind of, but it just sounds like a storm."_

I decide to investigate the noise, at the very least I'll get to see another electrical storm. _**'I think you will be surprised at what you see young one.'**_

I almost tripped when the voice spoke,_** 'Star Quartz can you not scare me like that!'**_

The voice belonged to a certain 'Goddess' of Ancient Gem Mythology, though it was less of a myth than history, _**'How would I not? It isn't like I can alert you as to when I'll speak'**_

As I felt her laugh through our connection grew annoyed, _**'The same way you can make me feel your emotions; give me a warning using that!'**_

Nothing but divine hatred was what pumped through the link; I became terrified for my life, my knees wobbled, my throat dried, my hands clammy, _**'Is this better young one?'**_

Another laugh,_**'No it wasn't; you know that, you are the Goddess after all.'**_

By the time I finished the argument the thundering sound was extremely close; but I saw no hint of an electrical storm. I ran to the crest of one of the hills nearby and was extremely confused by what I saw, _**'An Ocean made of Dad?'**_

'_**No young one, it's Emeralds.'**_ A small, light-hearted chuckle came through the connection.

A shadow appeared overhead and I felt wind on my neck,_ "Hello Sage-Daughter."_

Turning around I saw Quartz, _"Hey… what is going on?"_

Quartz rubbed his head anxiously, _"Well at first we didn't know. Many homeworld ships just dropped out of the sky so we assumed an attack, but then an entirely new Emerald Clan just appeared out of the ships. Most are willing to fight, but some just want sanctuary so the Praetor has asked me to take them further north of the Training Fields."_

I nodded my head so it didn't seem as if I was listening, because earnestly, I was fixated on this Emerald Clan, _**'I wonder if they're the same as from Dad's stories.'**_

Star Quartz replied with a feeling of wonder, I guess even deities get curious as well, _**'We can go see. Besides this is a great chance for you to learn about how a clan works.'**_

I look to my right and see Diopside, _"Hey training is canceled for right now."_ He didn't really reply, and by his awestruck face I assumed he wouldn't either.

As I followed the Emeralds I noticed something very curious. There were many children, _**'Gemlings!'**_ Star Quartz corrected fiercely. It did get annoying that she could read my thoughts at times. But as I entered the parade of Gems I saw many smiling faces, many chil- gemlings rushing into their mother's arms, even the occasional couple holding hands.

Trying to communicate with Star Quartz, I cross my arms in confusion, _**'Look Star Quartz, I know this is supposed to teach me how a clan works… but I still don't understand.'**_

'_**Maybe you should ask the gemling near you; he may have the answer."**_

'_**What do you mean, there are so man-'**_

"_You don't look like an Emerald to me."_ the suddenness of the voice made me snap back and thrust my fist towards the intruder, luckily for the poor guy I realized he was an Emerald, _"Woah, sorry there; didn't realize Earth Gems spooked so easily."_

Taking a few breaths, trying to regain composure, I finally replied, _"It's not that. Anyone could be scared like that!"_

He gave a friendly smile, _"Whatever ya say Goldy."_

"_D-did you just call me Goldy?" _I say taken aback.

With a shrug he chuckled, _"Seeing as your gem is yellow I just gave a cute nickname is all."_

Poking him in the chest I angrily refuted his answer, _"First of all my name is Ocasio Sage-Daughter; second of all I am a Topaz Gem. I thought Emeralds were supposed to be smart, but looks like it seems that they aren't"_

"_Hey! I take offense to that statement! I'm not just any Emerald, my name is Star Emerald and you better believe that you can't beat me just because you are a Sage!"___Star Emerald exclaimed, his smiling face now drawn into anger. We stood there, eyes locked in what felt like was going to be an eternal staring contest, neither of us giving in.

It only lasted about two seconds before a small Gemling started tugging on Star Emerald's sleeve, _"Big Brother Star, I'm bored."_

Star Emerald's angry face turned towards the small Gemling and visibly relaxed into a caring smile, _"All right Ocasio, I promise we'll play when Dad sets up our house."_

'_**Did he just call that Gemling Ocasio?'**_ I certainly didn't think I heard what I heard.

A feeling of joy came from Star Quartz, _**'Why not, it's a fairly common name among my Children.'**_

'_**But I thought all Gems except me were called by their Gemstones! Why does she have my name?'**_

'_**Why don't you ask him?"**_

With a sigh I tap Star Emerald's shoulder, asking when he faces me, _"How is it that you little sibling has a name? I thought all Gems were called by their Gemstone, well except me of course."_

He started laughing and when I gave a serious stare he stopped and put a hand on his hip, _"Well that'd be the case if every Gem used their class code, which some do for some reason. But the Clan they come from only has the right to give them a name, and if the parents don't choose the name then the child can choose it when they've come of age."_

At the mentioning of parents among the Homeworld society my mouth dropped, _"Did you say something about Parents?"_

"_Is that so wierd?" _when my confused expression didn't change he sighed and rubbed his head, _"Well I guess on Earth it's different; but yes, we have parents. It's kind of like adoption processes like I've read some societies had; the Parents, or Parent, puts in a request for a Gemling that relates to their respective Gemstones. If the Diamond Authority authorized it, which they almost always did, then as soon as the Gemstone was ready to come out of the ground then the host soil would be brought to the Parent's nursery in which the semi-formed gemstone will develop until the form is taken."_

"_So since you are all part of the same Clan, doesn't that mean when you form relationships you are technically hooking up with you sibling"_ I ask, the image of couples returning to my mind.

Unlucky for me I had asked a very gross question, which of course it was, because Star Emerald gagged a little, _"Dear Star Quartz you guys are weird on Earth. Not at all is it like that; the Gemlings are not created using the same matter, we may be sillicates but the amount of plasmids the Gem Distributers use always varies so technically no one in our clan is related other than by love and bonds. With your father being an Emerald I thought you'd know this"_

"_How do you know my father is an Emerald?"_

"_Well you look like that Emerald Quartz who greeted us here, at least in the facial structure and hair. That and your name is Sage-Daughter, also there are no Topaz Gems on Homeworld, mainly because they're a unique fusion between two Gems from the First-Born Clans. So either you're a fusion, or Earth had more perks than previously thought."_ He said, his hand on chin.

I grimaced a little, even I found my creation a weird topic, it always reminded me that I'm not technically a full-fledged Gemstone, nor am I even a fusion, _"Let's just go with Earth had more perks than previously thought."_

'_**Tsk-tsk, Ocasio you should be honest. Besides, you are a full-fledged Gemstone, take it from the only Star Quartz.'**_

'_**Yeah you're right…'**_

'_**I sense hesitation.'**_

I ignored Star Quartz and kneeled by the little Gemling, _"Hey do you want to go play? I'm sure Star would come too!"_

The little Gemling became elated and began dragging me off, forcing me to grab Star Emerald as well.

_**Three hours later, Beach City Temple, Emerald's P.O.V.**_

Walking outside of the house I relished in the sunlight; finding Quartz's apprentice was no easy task, he barely is noticed by any of the other soldiers so it's always a game of trial and error. I finally found here at the temple and had gotten him to remember what jobs he had to do. I knew I had to get back to the Fields but I sat down anyway to enjoy a few moments of relaxation.

As I sat in the sand enjoying the waves crash on the shore, I got this uneasy feeling. It all happened in a second, A loud bang rang out, then fierce wind that made me shield my eyes from the flurry of sand, and finally a stillness. Uncovering my eyes I saw a blue humanoid shape.

It looked at me with a huge smile and I could see it was a he, _"Amoura, is that you? My friend it's been a minute! It's me, Aquamarine, only your best friend in all of the Homeworld!"_


	29. The Comoediae Tale

_**Beach City Temple, Emerald's P.O.V.:**_

I stand there stupefied by this Aquamarine, _"Hey Amoura, you okay there buddy?"_

'_**Dad… you there?'**_ The only feeling I felt from him was one of complete confusion.

Aquamarine looked at me in confusion, finally he got a look of realization on his face, _"Oh I get it, you've probably seen a lot of Aquamarines over the centuries, huh? Well maybe my real name will jog your memory, Comoediae; you practically drowned in laughter around me!"_

My brain kicked into overdrive to figure out who he was. So naturally it took me a few minutes to realize what he had said, _"W-w-was that a pun?"_

With a roar of laughter, _"So you do remember me? That's Bundus Good!"_

I finally realized he must be after the runaway Emerald Clan, that's how he knew where Earth was, that's how he knew my dad. I withdrew my weapon and ran at him, to which he responded with a chuckle, _"Wow, you're using a staff now? That's awesome man!"_

As Emerald neared his target he willed some of the sand to constrict their movement, taking the momentary surprise to take a jab at the Gem located near his opponent's sternum. But with a chuckle, Comoediae bent backwards and grabbed the staff out of Emerald's hand while simultaneously kicking him to the side. Emerald turned himself so he would land on his feet, sliding across the sand. _**'This guy is fast, is this what Homeworld is using against us? Are there more of him or is he the only one; if only him why?'**_

Thoughts raced through Emerald's mind as he wondered who this Gem was. His thoughts ceased when Comoediae spoke up, _"You know Amoura, you've kinda lost your edge."_

"_I'm not Amoura!" _Emerald said defiantly.

Realization dawned slowly on Comoediae's face, then a high-pitched squeal erupted out of him, _"Well I'll be darned! Amoura's gone and had himself a kid! Say kiddo, where's your parents; it's been several mintues since I last put in a chokehold by Oceanus for my amazing sense of humor."_

Emerald just sat there, once again confused; but before any words could be uttered, Amoura's shade appeared with a laugh and enormous smile, _"So my friend it is you!"_

Comoediae smiled and immediately ran to give his old time friend a hug, but sadly he fell straight through; without a single word he just laughed with Amoura. Afterwards he said, _"It's been way too long, don't tell me Oceanus is a shade as well?"_

Emerald raised his hands, _"Hey guys! If y'all don't mind, I'd like to know what's going on here."_

Amoura's face turned serious, as if he remembered he was supposed to be an ancient Sage Shade, and the most famous Sage to boot, _"Yes my friend, I'd like to know where you went. All these years I thought you died in that incident."_

Comoediae's now usual smile grew sad with a hint of nostalgia, _"Well buckle your metaphysical seatbelts guys, this is going to go back in time."_

"_I swear to Moonstone if you don't stop with your incessant 'jokes' I will end your entire lineage!' _Oceanus said while holding Comoediae in a near inescapable choke hole she was most famous for.

Meanwhile Amoura was nearly dying from laughter at his friend's joke, _"Come on Ocea, I mean it is quite funny to think of a Peridot fighting a Diamond! Let Como go already."_

With labored speech Como spoke, _"Yeah, I think I'm drowning a bit."_

To this pun Oceanus gripped harder, _"Now you're making fun of my clan?"_

This was Amoura's moment to step in and quell the fighting, _"Ok that's enough Oceanus, you're taking it too far again."_

With a huff Oceanus finally let Comoediae go; he didn't get angry, no in fact he took it in stride and rubbed his stomach, _"Hey, is anyone hungry?"_

Oceanus sighed, _"We don't even require to eat, yet you always insist on it! Me and Amoura are saving up to get married ya know?"_

"_But if I don't eat now my tummy tums will get all watery!"_ Aqua said, which ended in both him and Amoura laughing crazily.

"_You act like such a Gemling."_ Oceanus said angrily; but try as she might, she too began laughing. Over the years these three had been in numerous clan wars together, all three fighting side by side. But since both her and Amoura were the final two sages they had more responsibility than most so it was nice to have someone ease the troubles of the mantle cast upon the two.

Como stopped laughing and looked at Oceanus who was also laughing, _"Ha! Who's the Gemling now?"_

Oceanus stopped and blushed a deep shade of blue and shouted at Como, _"That doesn't count! I'm just hungry is all." _This only caused the other two to laugh harder.

As Como bit into his Crysona he felt his hunger lessen; after he finished the messy meal he looked at his two friends and saw they were chatting, but for some reason they were whispering, _"Hey whatcha two talking about?_"

Amoura gave Oceanus a pleading look and she fought it for a while but eventually gave into his begging look; with a big smile he looked at Como, _"Well me and Oceanus are planning on applying for a child after the Clan Summit, which hopefully the Jasper Clan doesn't try to trick us again… wait I'm getting off topic, when our Emerald-"_

"_Or Lapis Lazulite!"_ Oceanus defiantly argued

"_Yes, or a Lazulite; anyway, whenever our Gem is made we have agreed to make you the God-Father."_

For the first time in years Como was speechless, _"F-For real?"_

Amoura gave a nod and Oceanus gave a thumbs up with a sort of agitated look, _"But I swear on Father Meteor if their first words are puns I will kill you."_

To that Como smiled and replied, _"Not a promise; you didn't have me make a contract about it."_

Oceanus picked up the table they were sitting at and yelled, _"I told you we should've gotten the contract out!"_

Amoura grabbed Como and sped him out of the pavilion, but Oceanus still gave chase, the table being waved around like a circular hammer.

Amoura was behind Oceanus, having lost ground after helping Comoediae run,_ "Oceanus it's fine! I doubt it would even matter if he doesn't say any puns around them!"_

With the sunset of Homeworld hitting the horizon it casted a dark and crimson glow around the trio; each of them with smiles on their faces, happy they could act like kids despite all of their responsibilities. Sadly though the Sunset also held another Crimson tone that would continue into that night. But none of them knew what was going to happen; though for now the universe was content with letting the trio be happy...

_**Later that night:**_

"_Hey I'm home guys!"_ Como walked in and shifted to his casual clothes not noticing the tension in the air, nor the shining dust in it. The only thing that made him cry out was when he noticed red rubellite shards spanning the ground. The shards of his adopted brother and sister are who the shards belonged to, he just knew it. The sound of hard steps and malicious laughter filled the air; turning around Como saw his older brother Draco Testa, an Obsidian of the strangest hue purple

Draco Testa gave a genuine smile with a malicious undertone added to it, _"Welcome home Comoediae, how do you like the new decor? I think it just shatters the imagination."_

For the first time in his entire existence Como didn't laugh, _"W-Why? Testa why did you do this?"_

"_Reason Gemlings like you can't understand is why I did this; power is why I did this!"_ with a cackle Testa drew his weapon, a wicked axe, and began waving it around, proving once and for all to his little brother how much of a maniac his older brother had become, one who had used to welcome him home with hugs and compliments on his jokes. The sight of this made Como freeze up; watching the blade of the axe latch itself in slow motion inside of his gem, cracking and cleaving it in many pieces.

"_After that I remained conscious of everything going on around me, I know he even tried to destroy my shards but they didn't crack any further; he seemed to have gotten bored afterwards and left. After that everything is fuzzy; all I can remember is a fiery figure's smile and next thing I know I'm in the future. I don't know how long it took but I eventually learned how to warp through time, so I practiced all of my skills, never knowing why I still existed. Though like I said, it's been a minute since then so why bother?"_ I could feel myself tearing up after the story; and when Como gave a warm hearted smile I began crying.

With a concerned look he blurted out, _"Oh no, there I go again making someone cry. Please stop, your crying will 'tear' me in half"_

I chuckle a bit and nod my head, _"No, no it's not your fault. I just get really emotional is all, I really should keep that in check."_

Como laughed and looked at Amoura, _"He really is your spitting image! Though he seems to be more emotional than you, almost like Oceanus."_

Amoura gave a good laugh, _"If you think he's anything like her then wait 'till you meet Lapis!"_

As we stand there laughing I hear the sounds of guns being loaded. Turning around I saw three human soldiers, their guns trained on Comoediae, _"Emerald Sir, we heard the sound and came as fast as we could."_

Nervously smiling I shook my hands, _"No, no it's quite alright soldiers. He is a friendly not an enemy."_

Luckily the soldiers seemed satisfied with my word and one handed me a data pad, one of many advancements Peridot had managed along with other scientists. When I read it I sighed, _"Tell her I'm on my way." _With a crisp salute the soldiers went on their way in a swift jog back to the temple. For a second I wondered how they would get to my caller, but then I remembered how all communicators came with a recording of the crystal whistle chime.

When I turned around I heard Dad ask, _"Was it a case of Speaking of the Devil?"_

"_Well Como if you wanna see my sister come with me."_ I say without waiting for an answer, knowing that he'll follow me.


	30. The Origin of Star Quartz

_**Strawberry Training Field:**_

Connie leaned over to Steven and whispered, _"How long do you think she's going to keep this up?"_

Steven shrugged, _"I don't know but he's definitely giving Ocasio a run for her money. She's had to use her Sage power against him."_

Ocasio was frustratingly aware of the two commenting about her and Star Emerald's sparring session. She was looking for eligible Gems for a certain project her dad was planning; so far she hadn't really found anyone considerable for the task he had in mind. But Star Emerald was showing promise, even if he was really annoying.

Ocasio instinctively dodged a spike of plasma, _"Keep your eyes on the opponent Goldy!"_

Gritting her teeth Ocasio focused on the ground below her feet and managed to make a floating platform to be able to reach her floating opponent; Star Emerald seemed to be able to control air and plasma at the same time. Making herself and the earth lighter she managed to increase her speed to the point of appearing to be gone. Jumping off the sheet of earth, she positioned herself above Star and nodded in satisfaction when he smashed through it as she had planned, _"Hey Star Dust, eyes on the opponent!"_

Star Emerald looked up too slow; Ocasio was accelerating at dizzying speeds by making the gravity around her push her down with more force. So when her fist struck Star Emerald in the head, he naturally broke the ground when his body impacted it.

_**Ocasio's P.O.V.:**_

I slow my descent to where my feet touch the ground gently; I give a satisfied smile and walk over to the crater Star made. Looking into it I see him breathing heavily; I held out my hand for him to take it, which he does gladly, and say with a laugh, _"Whew that was fun!"_

Sadly Star Emerald had a different opinion on the matter, _"Fun?! Sheesh Goldy, I knew Sages were tough but you have, like, no control at all!"_

With an indifferent shrug I say, _"I only learned from my dad. If you have a problem with how he taught me, then by all means go fight him instead."_

I didn't think a Gems could have color drain out of their skin but I could've sworn Star had grown a pale pea green, _"N-no… that's fine, you're really well taught"_

I voice chimed in, filling me with happiness and joy, _"You better believe she's well taught!"_

"_Obsidian!"_ I run to hug my future wife; when our arms wrap around each other we begin laughing with giddiness, _"How's your Dad getting used to the future?"_

She gave a laugh that made my insides fill with joy, _"He's doing great, and since Beryl and Amazonite, his friends, had their Gems reconstituted he's at least had company he knew."_

I smile at the thought of the trio from the story I loved so much back together, _"Really? That's awesome for him!"_

Another bit of laughter filling me with contentedness, _"Yeah, but you know I think I'd rather see more of Earth than stick with those three and listen to war stories."_

"_Oh yeah, you haven't seen much of Earth have you?" _I ask.

Obsidian gives me a confused look, _"No not really, have you?"_

Nodding my head, I reply, _"Not much more than you have. Steven has though, he has to constantly travel around the world on Military Business."._

Both me and Obsidian turn at the same time, faces towards Steven and Connie and say in unison, _"Party time!"_

Steven hold his hands up, _"G-Guys, we can't just leave all willy nilly; besides, I've got more places to go to and increase moral!"_

Connie, however, was more lax and poked Steven in the side, _"Aw come on, it won't kill us to skip two or three meetings."_

"_You're supposed to be the responsible one!"_ Steven groans, inciting laughter from the group.

The sound of a throat being cleared startles us. Star Emerald walks between the four of us and says with a smile, _"Got room for a fifth?"_

_**Crystal Forest, Night, Ocasio's P.O.V.:**_

Looking up at the night sky made me feel a little insignificant; the fact that there were millions of stars just everywhere, on a plane that I might never even reach was something to drink in. Deciding to tear my gaze away from the terrifyingly beautiful scene, I walk over to my friends who were roasting hot dogs. Sitting down on a pre cut log I pointed a finger at Steven and decided to say what had to be said, something of so much importance that it would kill me by not saying it, _"So Obsidian proposed to me Steven."_

Though it was hard to tell if it was the glow of the fire or if he was really blushing I still laughed, _"O-Ocasio… s-stop i-it now…"_

I shrug with a large smirk spreading across my face, _"I'm just saying, War will start pretty soon; and I'm just dying to see Connie in the white gown."_

Now Obsidian chimed in, _"Yes, I am also interested in this. If you like Ocasio and I can provide the ring."_

The only thing that made the joke bad was Star Emerald, _"I'm confused… what is this ritual you are referring to? Is it like The Conjoining?"_

Steven quickly stole the merciful opportunity, _"If The Conjoining is like two people becoming life partners then yes, it is exactly like that."_

"_Oh so when's the child due?" _Star Emerald asked, his face entirely serious. Steven and Connie's flustered faces caused both Obsidian and I to begin dying of laughter; poor Star had no clue as to why we were laughing, _"What'd I say?"_

Through gasps of breath I finally managed to spurt out the words, _"No… Marriage… is… Bondol!"_

Star Emerald then blushed, _"Why didn't you say so! Dear Star Quartz I feel like a moron."_

Steven asked with a crack in his voice, _"So I'm guessing Bondol is Crystallic for Marriage."_

Obsidian caught her breath first, _"Yes, Bondol means Marriage."_

"_Earth is very weird…" _Star quipped.

Getting defensive for my home, _"Hey! As an Earthling I resent that remark, it's only wierd because you grew up on Homeworld."_

"_Fair enough." _Star Emerald said with a shrug.

'_**God he is annoying!'**_

'_**Tsk tsk, Be calm little one, you shouldn't be annoyed by a little joke.'**_

"_Well why don't you shut your mouth!"_

"_Uh, Goldy… who are you talking too?"_ as I take note that all voices now fell silent I felt myself get hot in my cheeks.

Steven answered for me, _"It's probably Star Quartz."_

Star's head whipped back at me, _"You mean THE Star Quartz; and you just told her to shut her mouth?" _I shook my head yes, _"AN IMMORTAL GODDESS!"_

With an annoyed voice I reply, _"YES! Sheesh it's not like she's going to kill me. I'm her host and right now there some idiotic prophecy surrounding me."_

Just as I finished my sentence a brilliant flash filled the space, and when I say bright it was probably brighter than a white dwarf star; after it died down I could see a figure standing to the right of me in the corner of my eye, _"Don't think that one can be easily replaced. You may be my host but I do not think I will not take over your body if need be."_

Both Obsidian and Star knelt in what they probably knew as reverence but I saw it as a frightened state. _"My Goddess!"_ they said in unison.

Star Quartz smiled, _"No, no please stand I'm not Goddess, I die as anyone else."_

I jabbed a thumb at her, _"Yeah and aren't immortals supposed to be responsible? Star Quartz can be likened to a child, trust me, I've had to put up with her since the cluster was broken."_

Connie spoke up, _"Actually most Gods of Ancient Mythology like to, for lack of a better word, party. Greek Gods to Romans, even some Egyptian Gods liked to as well."_

Giving a sharp look at Connie I said, _"That doesn't excuse Star Quartz, literally the creator of the Second-Born Gems."_

Star Emerald looked at me in confusion, _"Don't you mean the First-Born Gems?"_

"_No, I do not. Technically Star Quartz and her fellow Gem Siblings were the First-Born Gems."_ I reply, putting air quotes around siblings.

Star Emerald gave a confused look so I decided to tell him the story, but before I could Star Quartz did before me, _"I think I can tell it better since I am a first hand account."_

_**Homeworld, Star Quartz's P.O.V.:**_

I woke up on a patch of Grass and look up. Even though I didn't know how, I knew I was just recently made. I looked up and saw a beautiful face, _**'Mother…'**_

My mother seemed to read my thought, _"Yes… I am your mother. You are my first-born child… please watch out for your younger comrades."_

"_So I'm going to have siblings?"_ I ask, confused how I know these words.

My mother gave a kind, sympathetic smile, _"They will not really be your siblings, as me and your father are giving parts of our own essences for our children. All fifteen of you are scattered around this destroyed planet. It is up to each of you to restore it, though I cannot guide you and neither can your father… as we will be away from this plane of existence, and every other one for that matter, only our children and their children will leave our legacy."_

After she finished speaking I felt tired; I didn't want to fall asleep, but my body beat me down until I did… when I awoke I didn't see the beautiful face of my mother, but I did hear the footsteps of others. I sat up and looked around and saw what I could only guess to be my younger comrades. They all seemed tall making me think if I was really the eldest, but when I stood up on my wobbly legs I knew for a fact that I was the eldest by my stature. I stood a foot taller than the rest of my comrades I saw the other fourteen of my Mother's existence and they saw me.

I don't know how but we all had a silent agreement that I was the eldest and as they crowded around me I smiled and managed to wrap my arms around all of them, _"My family, I have a family!"_

Some resisted, some just stood there, and others hugged me back, but we all knew that we were family from this point on.

_**Years later:**_

"_Hey Sunstone, how is it going on your plain?"_ I asked my brother.

With a bright smile that earned him his name he replied, _"It's going great Star Quartz, me and Wulfenite are making great progress restoring the plains. Though it's getting kind of hard, when we hit the equator we usually stop for the day and the next day we come back and the plains are back to their sandy barrenness."_

I put a finger to my chin, _"Well that is odd. I'll send Hauynite and Datolite and they should be able to see what happened."_

Sunstone gave an apologetic smile, causing the room to dim a bit, _"Thanks Star Quartz, tell them I'm sorry for making them stop on their forest…"_

With a gentle laugh a waved him off and said, _"It's no problem really, besides they owe me a favor anyways after getting them out of trouble with our water siblings in the lower right Equator."_

"_Yeah, those water creeps really know how to throw a punch."_ Sunstone said while rubbing his jaw.

I couldn't let Sunstone think that our other siblings were bad so I put a hand on his shoulder and chastised him, _"They are our siblings and you will treat them as such. Remember what mother told us, that we are the ones who have to revive this world; and now I think we might even have to venture to the other planets in that great expanse above us to do the same."_

With a sigh he began walking back to his plains, _"Yeah, yeah I hear you Star Quartz."_

_**Days later:**_

A scared voice awakes me from a fitful slumber, _"SISTER, SISTER!"_

I look up into the eyes of an injured Wulfenite; touching his face with worry streaming into my body I ask him what happened. His answer made me feel dead cold, as if my entire existence was tearing apart, _"Sunstone was shattered, so was Hauynite and Datolite."_

_**The Plains of Home:**_

As I knelt over the shards of my siblings I cried; I couldn't believe that they were really gone. I had only days ago sent help for Sunstone and Wulfenite; now I looked upon my three dead siblings and wept. I sobbed loudly for what felt like days on end, I felt exhausted with every tear that fell but I still did not stop. _**'Why! Why is this! Who did this!'**_ all these questions kept etching themselves into my mind, burrowing deep into my psyche almost like they were taking residency there.

Wulfenite's touch felt foreign to me, so I grabbed it out of instinct and stared into his face, realizing from his pained expression that I was obviously hurting him I let go and mumbled an apology. He rubbed his hand and said, _"No worries… I understand perfectly…" _I collected the shards and put them into my bag, planning to bury them at a later date.

"_Wulfenite, go back to my home."_

"_Star Quartz, whatever you're planning don't do it. You can't succeed by yourself!" _Worry tinged his voice and even though I did not face him directly I knew he was in tears, the realization of the situation finally sinking in.

I continued walking, _"Do not follow, go back to my home. If I do not return then know I am dead and that you will be the next in line to lead the world.."_

"_Star Quartz! Don't do-"_ I never heard what he had said after that because all around me a crackle of what I found to be electricity rang around me. Even though I knew I was illuminated I didn't see any of it, but I did feel my arms grow heavy as a sword and shield fell upon them. After that I followed the path of burnt grass because I knew it would lead me to my sibling's murderers.


	31. The Origin of Star Quartz pt2

_**The Wasteland of Hope:**_

As I trudged over another sand dune I look around for any clue where my sibling's murdered could be. After searching turned nothing up I decided to set up camp in a nearby mountain side; I shoved my hands while focusing my thoughts to envision an opening in the bedrock wall causing it to eventually make an indention. I keep this up until I have made a cave, but then I got carried away and started making it a little bit homier. I turned rugged walls smooth and made seats out of the stone and outside sand. Sitting down at one of these seats I put my satchel down on a nearby table and took out the shards; over the days of seeking revenge I had developed the habit of looking at the shards and as I did I always envisioned the scene of them reforming and us going home to finish rebuilding our home world.

Eventually I fell asleep and day became a dark, clouded night. I woke up, but surprisingly by a dim light, but it was bright in the dark cave I had made. Opening my eyes I looked at the shards and the bringer of light was Sunstone, _**'Even in death you shine the brightest…'**_

New, warm tears now traced their way down my face and onto the shards below. They dried up almost instantaneously but as they hit each individual shard it seemed like the souls still lived on and were sharing in my sadness. It made me cheer up a little, enough to fall back asleep and have a restful night.

_**The next morning:**_

The sound of heavy footsteps woke me up; by the time I had stood up I saw that I was surrounded by fellow Gems. Each of them were obviously younger than me but they seemed to be a bit more aged than the siblings I had around me and older than the Water Gems on the other side of the equator, _**'Sheesh, this planet is bigger than I thought.'**_

The four Gems moved out of the way to reveal a pale white Gem, _"You are an intruder to our lands, speak now or I will shatter you."_

I grab my satchel and put the shards back in, _"My name is Star Quartz, First-Born of Moonstone, and you are?"_

The pale Gem smiled, her face looked innocent enough but her eyes depicted otherwise, _"My name is Ivory, First-Born of Father Meteor. So naturally I'm the strongest on and around this planet."_

"_Well someone is sure of themselves."_ I say, smirking visibily.

This annoyed Ivory, _"What is that supposed to mean? I hope you know I'm strong enough to shatter three gems. In fact I did so just a few days ago, so don't think I will not do the same to you"_

Something inside of Star Quartz snapped when Ivory spoke the words that confirmed she was the murderer in question with such an enthusiastic voice. The air in the cave condensed and intensified with the feeling of death; Star Quartz gave a murderous smile, _"Three gems you say? Orange, Green, and deep Blue were their colors correct?"_

Ivory now had a less confident look upon her face, so scared that she tripped over her words, _"Y-y-yes… w-why?"_

Swifter than anything ever seen by anyone's eyes, Ivory was grabbed by the throat and flung outside of the cave and crashed through several sand dunes until she came to a stop against a nearby craggy mountain wall. After a few minutes dust that had yet to move from the first attack shot out of the cave's entrance. A white robed figure walked calmly out of the billowing smoke, the feeling of insane depression coursed around her. The only thought she had was to kill Ivory, who by now was charging at the terrifying Gem.

'_**Must protect the others… they are the next to live… even if I die… they must live!' **_Star Quartz faltered for a second when she somehow heard Ivory's thoughts; however, the anger soon returned in time for Star Quartz to grab Ivory's weapon by its middle prong and cleave in twain with her own weapon. Ivory jumped back and shoved a hand towards Star Quartz, a column of visible wind shot out towards her. Star Quartz dug her feet into the ground and willed the sand to solidify around her feet, this allowed her to not be blown away by the violent winds.

Ivory kept the assault of wind going, she wanted to protect her siblings. She had to, if she died then they would have to finish her job; so for the sake of her sisters she kept the column of wind going, even though she knew when she ran out of energy that she would ultimately be killed by this psychotic Gem. Ivory soon ran out of energy and knelt down in exhaustion, allowing Star Quartz to walk once again towards her with a malicious and insane smile, _**'You… will… be... Avenged!'**_

The sound of a gemstone being pierced and a sudden flurry of crystal dust filled the immediate vicinity around Ivory, Star Quartz, and a little Gem who had a content smile on her face.

The sound of someone screaming awoke me from the dark rivers of my hatred, _"HAWK EYE!"_

I stared into the eyes of a brown and orange Gem, she seems to be smiling with tears in her eyes. _**'What have I done?'**_

My sword dissipates and the Gem falls back into the arms of a crying Ivory, _"Hawk… w-why did you save me?_

Hawk goes into a coughing fit but smiles right after, _"You always said I had greater vision than you… but… I couldn't see a future where our elder sister was dead... "_

"_Who cares if I'm dead or not! You guys would've been better off without me!" _Ivory's head was now on Hawk's shoulders

As I watched what occurred I saw something unexpected, in this Hawk's eyes I saw Sunstone… her eyes were bright as well, it made me fall to my knees, _**'No… no… no why did I do this?'**_

Hawk's next words made my heart freeze, _"Where is that other Gem?"_

Ivory looked up at me, a murderous feeling emanated from her eyes and rightfully so, _"She's going to be dead. So don't worry, big Sis will-"_

"_No!"_ Hawk's strong voice startled Ivory, _"I'm sorry, but please don't seek vengeance… hate only breeds more hate, Father warned you of this. He warned you not to hate, do not kill because of me… If you do I can only see the destruction of our world."_

"_But how can I avenge you?"_ Ivory asked, tears practically flooding her face.

Hawk's smile still stayed, making me feel even worse for what I had done, she nodded her head, _"You don't get it… I don't want to be avenged, only remembered. Work with this Star Quartz, she know the pain you feel now. You also destroyed her siblings, so I guess it's the the universe's way of evening the score. "_

Hawk began to glow, flakes of her form tore off and floated into the sky like embers from a fire. Ivory didn't say anything, her head lowered, but I could still tell that she was falling apart. At least I didn't see her kill my siblings. But Ivory literally watched me kill Hawk, and now was watching Hawk's soul leave this mortal plane. After many minutes of silence all that remained of Hawk Eye was shards and a sobbing Ivory. I walked over to her and my shadow covered her; I summoned my sword, but she didn't move, I raised it and she still didn't move. Placing it into her hands I took of my protective robe and exposed the gemstone at my shoulder, _"Kill me…"_

She stirred, _"Excuse me?"_

I raised my voice, _"You want revenge right? Then strike my gem until it is nothing but dust. I can guarantee my last of Kin will not hurt you, give him my robe as proof. We are all children of our Parents, and if a child misbehaves then they must face consequences."_

Ivory stood up, my sword trembling in her hands, _"Why… why would you let me?" _

I gave a weak smile, _"Her eyes brightened a room… didn't they?"_

"_Yes… she was the youngest so she didn't have too many troubles. Her eyes brightened the room so much, the light was the sharpest thing in my life…"_ Ivory said, a weak smile growing on her face too.

"_My youngest sibling, Sunstone, was like that as well. But it was his smile, not his eyes; and I'm not going to be able to look him in the eyes once I die. But I have to repent somehow, even if I must die…"_ I say knowing every thought that must be running through Ivory's mind.

When she raised her sword I smiled and turned my shoulder towards the blade. When I hear a dull thud I turn towards a frowning Ivory, _"She wouldn't want this…"_

"_But don't you want to avenge her?" _I ask confusion clouding my mind.

Ivory gave a melancholy smile, _"She wanted peace… the least I can do for her is peace." _Ivory took my hand and shook it, _"Let's make all of our late siblings proud."_

I feel a sad smile draw itself on my face, _"But first let's give them a proper burial."_

_**The Canyon Of Leaving:**_

As I close off the last bit of Gem Shards I turn around to the last of my family, my entire family to be exact. After recent events I called a meeting between the Eldest children of each Tribe, and there was a unanimous decision that there would be no more distinctions between us. We were all children from our parents, though we were not directly related we were still family no matter what. There would be no more bad blood and any problems would be settled by the Eldest among all of us, which was me. Though that decision was the only one I didn't like; there was no telling if I'd be any good.

"_After that Centuries pass and the Second-Born clans were developed. After that is what most Gems know as the First Gem Civil War."_ When Star Quartz finishes speaking I look around and see everyone is silent.

I spoke up first, _"Kind of makes you think…"_

Star Quartz waved her hands, _"Oh my gosh there I go again rambling and making everyone feel sad… Sorry, I'll just retire back into my host."_

As her form dissipates I look at Obsidian, _"Well that was a Story…"_

"_Yeah, no kidding…" _We looked at Star Emerald who was speechless.

Next we looked at Steven and Connie who were also speechless. I quipped, _"So anyone up for s'mores?"_


	32. The Visit Day

_**Pacific Ocean, Sea Spire, Emerald's P.O.V.:**_

I walked up the stairs of the sea spire, each step I walk on emits a dull clacking sound on account of my boots, _**'This is what I get for trying to be a surprise.'**_

'_**Why would you try to surprise your sister?' **_My dad asks, reading my thoughts.

I sigh, _**'You're unnaturally chatty, what gives?'**_

'_**You try not seeing your best friend in centuries after thinking he had already died.'**_ Dad said, the feeling of exasperated annoyance filtering in.

'_**Yeah, kind of had that experience except it was La-'**_ a person tackles me from ahead, effectively cutting my thoughts off.

"_Em, what brings you to my corner of the Ocean?" _Lapis says, now putting me into headlock.

"_H-hey Lappy! C-could y-you let g-go of my throat?"_

Letting go of me she continues as I gasp for air, _"You're getting soft Emmy."_

'_**Emmy?'**_ laughter filters into my mind.

Feeling myself blush, _**'You've lived in my gem for my entire life, how'd you not know of the name?'**_

'_**You forgot I didn't really revive until you became a sage.'**_ Dad replied in an inquisitive tone.

"_Oceanus?"_ Como's voice reminds me that the joker is still here.

Lapis smiled nervously, _"No… Lapis."_

"_No sorry Lapis, this is Comoediae. He is-"_

Multiple rough slaps on the back cut me off and send me into the ground, _"Emerald Sage-Son! Is that you?"_

I get up and rub my back, _"Hey Jasper…"_

Como's laugh restarted, _"Wowzers Amoura, a Jasper as a friend?"_

I shake my head left and right while giving the universal symbol for stop, shaking a hand right and left at the neck; unfortunately, the damage was done, _"What's that supposed to mean shrimpie?"_

Como shook his head no and wagged his index finger in a fashion not unlike how my mother used to do when she explained to me how something bad I did was bad, before she rapped my head, _"No, it's Comoediae."_

After that the unthinkable happened, Como then rapped Jasper's head with a hop in his step. With a roar Jasper ran after Comoediae; me and Lapis immediately sprang into action, me constricting Como with the stone below us and Lapis with the water around us. Jasper would have been frothing at the mouth, if Gems could contract rabies that is, _"LET ME AT 'EM! I'LL TEAR HIS GEM FROM HIS CHEST AND MAKE HIS FORM SWALLOW IT!"_

With a nod of my head I said, _"You realize that wouldn't work, we poof when our Gems are displaced."_

Lapis did the reverse to Como, _"Aren't you supposed to be the logical part of Moonstone?"_

Como's smiling face almost did a full turn, _"Do you mean Mother Moonstone? She's a fusion? I believe there's a term like this in other lines of time, something about a red moon."_

Before I could question him I saw a blue light and a green light emit around the little party, _"You know Como, you can be a real pain sometimes?"_

My dad put an arm around the figure of a woman who had shaped so many of my hopes and beliefs, _"Aw Oceanus my sweet, give the guy a break; I'm sure his joke is enveloped with truth. Besides you haven't heard his story, would you like to?"_

I finally manage to voice the single word running through my mind, _"Mom?"_

She appeared to perk up at my voice; when her eyes found me she let out a little smile, _"There's my little pebble, how have you been sweetie?"_

I rush forward to hug my mom but end up falling face first into the cold, hard stone; I rub my face to ease the pain, _"Oh yeah, forgot you must be a shade."_

Mom tousles my hair with some Shade technique, or at least that's what my Dad told me for all these years, _"It's been a fairly recent change Little Pebble, but nevertheless a good one, because I now get to see my daughter and son all grown up." _

Lapis gives a hearty chuckle, _"Little Pebble? You thought that Emmy was a bad nickname with your nickname being Little Pebble?"_

As the heat rushes to my face I return Lapis's insult with a borrowed technique she used to greet me, _"Oh yeah? I'm sure your nickname is Little Stream!"_

The sound of laughter stops me cold; I look up as I see my Mom, my Dad, and Como all laughing together. _"They're the spitting image of you two Clods! I'm surprised that they really aren't you."_

Dad puts a hand on Mom's shoulder, _"Well we thought they were grown up, but they are entirely like us during the Clan Wars."_

Mom gave a snort, _"As if, I raised Emerald personally to be a completely responsible young Gem. If there's any reason he's acting childish is because of your side of the Anatomy."_

Dad gave her a decisive look, _"Then what about our Little Stream?"_

"_That is totally your fault! Like I said, Emerald's childishness was brought on because of your influence; it had to have an effect on Lapis as well."_

Como cleared his throat and raised a finger, _"If you two don't know, I can guarantee that Lapis is most definitely the most responsible out of the two. Also that is because Emerald was so childish when he took care of her; she took a look in the reflecting pool and-"_

A big orange fist connected against Como's jaw, he didn't move from his spot but still roared in pain. Jasper pulled back her fist and smiled, _"Someone had to stop the idiotic puns."_

With a smile and a jeering stare towards Dad, Mom said, _"That's a good soldier there; Better look out honey." _Looking at my dad I saw the same expression I could feel on my face, one of fear. Mom put a hand on Jasper's shoulder and for the first time I realized how tall my Mom was, at least a foot or two taller than Jasper and the same, I realized, could be said for my dad.

Rubbing his head, Como spoke with a hurt tone, _"Now what was that for? I thought you were Jasper, the Friendly Gem"_

Confusion sets into my head, _"Was that another joke?"_

Como rubs his chin, _"I guess you haven't watched too many movies. Well it's a play on Ca-"_

"_Como don't go into another insufferable pun rant. I may not be able to hurt you without Lapis's permission, but I will not hesitate to use this fine soldier to exact pain."_ she pats Jasper's back, and Jasper seems to be happy with the compliment because she smiles proudly.

I smile and wave a finger at my Mother, _"Ah but that's cheating and Honest warriors don't cheat."_

My mom's stumped face was priceless; even Dad couldn't resist to comment, _"Wow my Oasis, you've never been stumped before. Not even for a-"_

With a swift and dizzying punch my Dad's face was dispersed, leaving my Mom's fist smoking, _"We're both shades, so I don't have to worry about not hurting you." _I only laughed harder as my Dad comically patted his head and when he found only a stump he began kicking his leg until his head bubbled back into existence.

Comoediae broke out into laughter and hugged his sides in comedic pain, _"Dear Moonstone! You'd think Age would bring wisdom my friend; but you are a complete Greenhorn when it comes to the growing old concept aintcha?"_

Mom was practically releasing an ocean of shadow with every joke made, _"If there is another joke I swear to Star Quartz that I will risk losing my form just to take out each of you 'comedians'!"_

Dad put an arm around Mom, _"Alright guys, fun is over. Oceanus is feeling a bit sad at our washed up jokes."_ Dad's head once again became a stump that he had to recreate.

Rubbing her fist, Mom looked at me and said, _"Why don't we catch up on lost time, specifically recent times. Don't worry about your Daughter, we've spoke before; Lapis has told me about this war about to occur with Homeworld?"_

_**Spire Center:**_

As I sat in my seat I awaited my Mother's advice; over the course of seven hours I had explained every detail I could about the upcoming war. When she sat up, all eyes turned towards her, _"While I do not think it wise to currently get into a war with Homeworld with your current resources and with the strength of these 'humans' I do not know whether it would work. If the impossible could be achieved then you could use humans to become sages. However, from your relationship with the human populace already so lightweight, I cannot suggest this route or else you risk losing the needed help."_

As I digested the words I felt depressed. I guess I fully realized for the first time that we had an amazing chance to lose and have no survivors this time, _"Ahem,"_ all eyes look at Como, _"I think that the Sage Idea would be perfect."_

I glance quizzically at him, _"I don't think that'd be a great idea, our status with Earth isn't at all that great like previously stated."_

Dad spoke up now, _"Let him speak Son; between us three your Mom and Comoediae were the only ones I trusted with strategery, me having no knack in it at all."_

Silencing myself I motioned for Como to continue, _"Yes, the Human Sage Concept would be bad for the public as they would assume we would be experimenting on the populace. It might even lead to hysteria on the whole war being made up. However, you did say you had many capable human warrior, correct?" _

"_Yes, but the Sage Process would be excruciating for the Human Physique as they are made of physical matter." _I explain, my thoughts curious to where he was going.

Continuing he said, _"Well this Steven is half human, yet he has adapted to the Gemstone very well. This should be impossible for any human, granted he was born that way but even then the Gemstone should have broken without any actual inner-gravitation to keep it stable."_

Lapis questioned Como, her face set in a frown, _"What exactly are you getting at?"_

A familiar voice made me glance to the back, _"He means that certain Humans have certain genetic qualities to them that could allow them to have strength that matches or even rivals most Gems. Or at least that's one path."_

A smile carves itself on my face_"Garnet, nice to see you again." _

Garnet returns the smile, _"You too Emerald. It's been a while; or in this Aquamarine's words it's been a minute."_

"_Ah there she is, right on time. The Famous Ruby and Sapphire Combo, Garnet; the streaming future seer."_

I shrugged my shoulders, _"I'm not even going to ask how you know Garnet, but I'd love to be able to figure out what you mean."_

"_Ah yes, well of course like Garnet said some humans have appeared to show strength rivaling even corrupted Gems, who are most of the time stronger than regular Gems. These Humans could very well become the First Human Sages in existence."_

My Dad now spoke up, _"You've said you've travelled through time, how would these be the first Sages of Humanity."_

Como shook his head in disagreement, _"No, I might've misspoke; I've travelled through multiple timelines, you see what I had done is mess with the originating timeline, the one we are currently in, and flash forward to see what had changed in the future events. Never have I ever seen a single Human sage in those timelines, well unless you count this one timeline where we never found Earth and it's inhabitants could use what appeared to be powers that only Gems could use, they had a weird way of shouting their attacks too. Never mind that, back to the topic, I've only appeared in the originator timeline because I've never lived the real future that I had no influence on."_

I rubbed my head in frustration, _"Ok but will this Sage Project work?"_

We all turned towards my Mother who was currently mulling over the idea; finally she sat up once again, _"I'd have to say that Comoediae does have a point, though I would advise the majority being Gems so this W.L.U. doesn't think we are transforming Humans into Gems. Though it would also have the adverse effect of them becoming angered there aren't more Human Sages."_

Jasper cleared her throat,_"We could just get human doctors to test the Sage to be humans for their DNA to show how they are only able to become sages because of their Genetic Code. But we'd have to send the Sagees to them without the Doctors realizing this was for this outcome, it would probably pose more distrust from our allies."_

We all sat there and stared at Jasper, mouths agape; finally I commented, _"That… actually makes sense."_

Jasper became flustered, _"Why wouldn't it; just become I'm a Jasper means I have to be unintelligent? I hope you know that back on Homeworld it was Jasper who had the biggest Embassies on our Controlled Planets. Emeralds aren't the only ones who can be peaceful."_

Everyone started laughing and Dad managed to choke out the words through closed eyes and laughter drenched breaths, _"No, I guess not. You may have very well come up with the best solution."_


	33. The Pencil Pushers

_**The Sea Spire, Ocasio's P.O.V.:**_

As I walk up the stone stairs I fully realize how ancient this spire must be, yet for some reason I still feel like it's new. Each of the broken statues look pristine, but there appears to be no polish or sign of disturbance on them. I look over to Obsidian, _"How is it that the Sea Spire looks so new yet feels so old?"_

Obsidian shrugged, _"I don't know, but I can tell the Bismuths did a real good job on it."_

I look at her perplexed as to what she meant, _"Bismuths?_"

Steven raised his voice, _"If you guys don't mind, that's a story I'd rather not hear about."_

Obsidian started, _"Why not? I mean it's a fairly simple explanation to-"_

"_Obsidian, why don't we just drop the topic for now."_ I say, cutting her off.

She moves closer to me and whispers, _"Why? I mean there isn't any evil intent to the explanation."_

"_Look you're not that in tune with humans and their emotions, I barely am too, but I can tell when something upsets somebody. Steven obviously had an uncomfortable experience and we shouldn't make him relive it, capiche?"_

Obsidian stares at me, utterly confused, _"Capiche?"_

I give a heavy sigh, _"Just nod your head yes."_

Continuing up the stairs I hear heavy footsteps coming our way. It turns out to be a troop of soldiers so of course we got out of the way, though the sight of them redraws the fact of there being an upcoming war. It kind of saddens me, I hardly had a chance to enjoy Earth before I had to participate in a war that would determine it's final fate.

A familiar voice pipes in, _**'You know that you'll win.'**_

'_**But what's the point, I won't even get to enjoy a normal life,'**_ I reply to Star Quartz while letting a slow trickle of anger slip in my tone. I mean was I totally wrong for thinking what I thought, opinions are opinions and no matter how you look at them you can't disprove them.

'_**I was never trying to disprove you, only bolster your courage'**_ Star Quartz said as the sense of minor annoyance filled my head.

'_**Fair enough, but please stay in the mind during the meeting. Humans already distrust us enough as it is, we don't need a Ghostbusters scenario on our hands.'**_

'_**Ghostbusters?'**_

'_**Just stay in there please.'**_ after the feeling of understanding hits my head I relax.

Apparently visibly because not too long afterwards Steven asked, _"You ok Ocasio? You look kind of stressed."_

I wave him off and smile, _"I'm good, mental conversations can be kind of… taxing if you will."_

A voice rings out ahead, _"Well I hope that won't hamper your negotiation abilities."_

I turn towards the source and instantly smile, _"Aunt Lapis!"_

As I hug tackle her she laughs, _"My, my aren't you energetic today."_

"_Why wouldn't I be, your the coolest Aunt in the Universe. By the way thanks for helping me sneak in soda to my tent. I may be a Gem but caffeine is still a better energy fix!"_ We both laugh, because we both knew how our Gemstones were our primary sense of energy thanks to my Mom and Aunt Lapis's teachers back on Homeworld.

The only thing that made it funnier is when Obsidian gave us a confused look, _"Your Gem is sufficient enough to provide energy for you? You should probably consult with a Gemicist."_

Clutching my stomach out of pain from laughing I raised a hand, _"No, no it's nothing like that. It's just a joke."_

"_Don't make jokes like that. Dysfunctional Gems are a serious matter,"_ she said, turning a deep shade of purple

"_Looks like your betrothed has more sense than you do, Ocasio."_

I look behind Aunt Lapis and see my Mom, _"Hey Mom, how've you been?"_

"_Oh you know, nothing lately besides keeping humanity from trying to attack us and keep the Human Council from leaving until you got here."_ She said making a malicious look, and the shadows did nothing to quell the surmounting fear from her gaze..

"_Y-Yeah sorry about that Mom… we kind of got lost on the way…"_ I say; man my Mom could be scary if she wanted to.

'_**Mothers often have to be.'**_ Star Quartz piped in.

"_How do you get lost using the warp pads?"_ Mom asked, her gaze not tearing away from me.

Before I could come up with an answer, Obsidian stood in front of me and bowed her head, _"It was my fault, sorry ma'am."_

Mom seemed satisfied with Obsidian's apology and with a nod of her head motioned for us to follow her.

_**Sea Spire Inner Sanctum, Ocasio's P.O.V:**_

The doors open with a heavy creak, which was quite odd considering the fact they were only nine feet tall and the entryway was only eight feet across. The first person I see is coincidentally the first to speak to us _"Ah, there's the famed Yellow Topaz bearer of the 'Goddess' Star Quartz; we've awaited you and Mr. Universe."_ the Human Leader exaggerated air quotes around the word Goddess, which filled me with anger.

Sadly Steven replied first with a cheerful laugh, _"Actually my Dad is Mr. Universe… I'm Steven."_

"_Yeah and my name is Ocasio, not Yellow Topaz. Also I don't appreciate you putting air quotes around my Goddess." _I say, fully allowing anger to tinge my tone with venom.

The man gave a look of feigned apology, _"Oh dreadfully sorry, please let us continue with the meeting though."_

My anger reached an all time high, we weren't even there for two minutes and already this Pencil Pusher was pissing me off; however, my eye caught my father's gaze and even though only half of it was towards me because he was facing the other Human leaders I knew it was time to shut up. So with my arms crossed in what little defiance I could give I whispered, _"Alright, let's continue."_

My father gave a small, almost invisible sigh, _"Alright, so what brings you here… friends."_

A woman with dark skin spoke first, _"The Leaders of Earth are concerned with how we will protect our citizens; if this Homeworld is really a truth then their technology must far surpass ours."_

My Mom stood by Dad and put a hand to her chin, _"Emerald dear, do you remember the Cluster Room?"_

Dad gave a big smile, _"Of course my Ocean Stone, if I remember exactly it was quite deep underground and was very cavernous with many tunnels to other rooms, perhaps the Humans can be safe in there."_

The Man who had made me angry spoke up, _"Why don't you stop talking to us like we're idiots. We are the intelligent species on Earth, so show us our due respect."_

My Dad shot me a quick smile and turned back to the man, _"Well, Mr. President, Star Quartz was an intelligent gem yet you ragged on her."_

"_But that's different, she was once a Gem."_

This time my Mom spoke, _"I don't want to split hairs but I do recall many of your religions having people who became Gods, well at least on how you interpret each one."_

This time a short woman spoke up, her voice demanding, _"The Stone Creatures have a point; President Joseph you've purposely tried to egg them on. Let's move on to the next topic shall we?" _Everyone voiced assent, _"Ok, now about this new Clan of Emeralds, how are we not sure they would be spies for Homeworld?"_

Dad smiled, _"Empress Cho I thank you for taking our side; about the Emerald Clan I have brought one of them here to testify for my and his Clan."_

All eyes turn on us and we turn towards Star Emerald who points to himself, to which my Dad nods yes. Stepping up to the Council, Star clears his throats,_ "My name is Star Emerald, son of Sun Emerald who is Chief of my Clan. I can personally tell you of the troubles my clan has faced under the Stone Cold fist of the Diamond Authority. We are peacekeepers by creation, but the Authority has barred us so many times to the point where we have little or authority in our own worlds. We are treated like bits of garbage that Homeworld would rather be gone than actually help; so I can tell you with great conviction in my heart that we would not betray our friends which the Earth is by extension of the great Sage Emerald Quartz, son of Amoura Bundus and Oceanus who are two of the greatest and bravest sages in history."_

All the leaders looked around and nodded; eventually a different man spoke with an accent that was quite gruff, _"That will help ease the minds of our citizens, but about the Sage Company concept, I have to wonder why haven't you considered humans for sages. Emerald Sir, do you not trust us or consider us weak?"_

Dad cleared his throat, _"Actually, I'm glad you asked. The other day I had a conversation with my compatriots about the matter. I believe my Wife can fill you in better than I can."_

My dad pulled out a data pad and raised it to my Mom, who graciously took it and began swiping until a screen floated above the council; it was cubic in shape so everyone could watch, on it were several Humans, some I knew and some looked like regular soldiers, _"Over the years we've kept tabs on all human soldiers for normal procedures like specialty squads and we've noticed some humans to be… genetically superior in the sense they have extremely high endurance, stamina, dexterity, and strength. These humans are perfect candidates for the Sage Hood Process, and their medical records also prove that point as well."_

All the human leaders mumbled, though the president guy openly spoke his dissent, _"This is unacceptable, they're just trying to turn us into them! I will not stand idly by as they use us as guinea pigs!"_

"_Mr. President please-"_ my Dad started but was abruptly cut off by the man.

"_Shut it you dumbass Stone Monster, I've played this charade for too long, I will not allow my Earth to be attacked by you creatures again. ' _I balled my fists and ignored my Dad's look, jumping over to the President and grabbing his idiotic and pristine suit cuff, _"Let go of me you little Pissy Bitch!"_

I lightly slammed him into the back wall and dragged him up, destroying the stone in the process, _"It's Ocasio first of all, and second of all if we were going to use you as guinea pigs why in the hell would we help you advance your technology. If you use that damn argument of we would just shut it off all at once and pick you off then I will cut you down here. I was made on Earth and will protect it no matter what, and if that means cutting down someone who would mean to spread mass hysteria then so be it. But I hope you aren't stupid because everyone else here has been very intelligent and look how they aren't even trying to stop me,"_ I let him look around to emphasize my point, _"Just imagine how amazing these new sages would be, couple them with Gem Sages and we would have something akin to the Spartans of Ancient Greece."_

A man raised his fist, _"Now we're talking __korítsi!"_

I let the man go and he dropped to his knees and said with breaths in between, _"A-Alright… you've made your point, I'll allow this… Sage thing to happen."_

I give a smirk, _"That's a good boy." _I turn around and for the first time I actually realize what I just did, _"Oh my gosh what the hell did I just do."_

Everyone began laughing, well except the president guy obviously. The little woman from before got up and patted my back, _"This one is a good soldier."_

I shake my hands feverently as to say no but before I can even reply Mom grows a smile, _"At least I know she was listening to some of my lessons."_

Dad laughs, _"Well I guess that settles that."_

While everyone continues laughing I think to myself that any sort of dysfunction with my Gem would be better than this.

A feeling of laughter runs it's course in my head, _**'No it wouldn't, Ms. Spartan.'**_


	34. The Cynical Comedy

_**Sorry that it has been such a horrendous length of time since I have updated, and I'm afraid I will not be able to update regularly still. But thank you all for being so patient with me, I really don't deserve it. Anyways here are the fruits of my labor, with more coming, I really hope you enjoy my loyal readers.**_

* * *

_**Sea Spire Inner Sanctum, Emerald's P.O.V.:**_

By the time the meeting is done my back feels stiffer than a sun-dried piece of leather, it's worth it though because the meeting with the Human Leaders was actually a great success. Even with my Daughter's outburst it still went swimmingly, which could possibly guarantee more success with the humans in the future.

As everyone filters out of the inner sanctum I make sure to send a quick transmission to Quartz; with the push of a button my communicator flashes on and a little three dimensional image of Quartz rises off the screen. _"Hello sir, how'd the meeting go?" _he asks with a quick, crisp salute.

I give a tired sigh, _"It went well, but you know how I am with these things. They always bore me beyond belief; though if it could've gone better, I'm sure it would have been harder to pull off."_

The image laughed, _"You really should let Steven do these things, he is the Leader of the army now."_

I waved my hand with the communicator by accident, which had the byproduct of making me temporarily lose connection; after a couple minutes of tinkering with it, the Quartz image reappeared, _"Sorry, force of habit."_

"_Maybe you should put it on your non-dominant hand sir."_

"_Yeah I probably should, anyway back to Steven. The reason I don't let him do these things is because he is more needed for keeping morale up, for both Humans and Gems."_ I say earnestly.

Quartz nodded, _"Fair enough I suppose; by the way sir, I know it's a bit early but I looked over the medical records and I can only see four humans who would actually make the Sage training."_

"_Well make the request for them to switch to the legion."_

Quartz nodded and said, _"Yes sir, Quartz out."_

"_Emerald, could you come see dear?"_ Pearl shouts towards me, urgency dancing on her words.

"_Coming!"_

* * *

_**Top of Sea Spire, Ocasio's P.O.V:**_

Steven and the others had left to go back to where they were needed, leaving Obsidian and I to stare out into the waterfall, and I can't help but be amazed by it. It looks like it's falling infinitely even though that would be impossible. _**'It could be the possibility of some type of Ancient Gem Technology.'**_

Before I could ask I hear a whistle, _"Wow, this is a scene I haven't seen in a few minutes."_

We both turn around to see some guy decked out in blue. _"Who are you? You don't seem like a soldier."_ I ask, curiosity and suspicion fighting for dominance of my tone.

He dodges the question, _"Ah, there's the Star Quartz host herself; how are you Ocasio?"_

Now it's Obsidian's turn to ask a question, _"How do you know of her being Star Quartz's host?"_

He turns towards Obsidian and glares, a glare so terrifying it could rival my Mom's. I could feel the coldness radiating off of him, _**'Ocasio… be careful. This Gem seems to consider Obsidian a threat, for what reason I do not know.'**_

"_So this is where've you been Testa… well I guess this can happen now before any damage is done."_

* * *

Como launched himself at Obsidian with full speed, the only reason Obsidian wasn't destroyed right then and there was because Ocasio had managed to act fast enough by using her shield as a buffer between the two. _**'Star Quartz who is this guy?'**_ Ocasio asked after managing to stop him at the floors edge.

Confusion seeped into Ocasio's head, _**'I do not know little one, he evades all of my memories.'**_

'_**Well I guess I'll have to subdue him myself and learn later.'**_ With a shove of her shield, Como went flying.

Obsidian grabbed Ocasio's hand, _"Come on, let's fuse."_

With a flash of light and a thousand little, dark sparkles, Snowflake Obsidian appeared, _"This feels great, but where did he go?"_

Como reappeared behind Snowflake Obsidian and spun around, his foot connecting with the nape of her neck, sending her a couple of feet forward, _"Is this the power you spoke of Testa?! You could've done this with anyone, without shattering our siblings!_

"_I don't know who you are talking about!"_ Snow said, lifting her her tower shield to deflect Como's curved sword. After multiple thrusts of her pilum she jumped back, _**'How is this going to work…'**_

She didn't get much breathing time when Como disappeared into thin air. Looking around she saw nothing, but when she sent her thoughts down into the stone she felt him moving through the stone, not like terrakinesis, but breaking it. Snow decided to be the first to strike and sent a curled fist into the stone, causing immense tremors that cracked stone and caused the infinite waterfall to spray mist everywhere. However, when she looked into the hole there was no Como, at least not until a something extremely hard hit her cranium with so much force she actually became very dizzy.

As Snow lay there, dust caking her clothes, Como slowly floated down, _"You know Testa, I had actually messed with time so much, yet I hadn't found a single one where you were still around. It's almost like you had my powers but also invisibility, so never in my wildest dreams did I dare to think that I would find you in the original timeline. So couple that with the fact you killed everyone but me I find it a little bit funny that I can defeat you here, right now in the originating timeline."_

Como raised his sword, the wickedly curved sword shone in the moonlight, it's pale glimmer shining brightly and fiercely in the eyes of Snow. Instead of slow motion time seemed to speed up until...

* * *

_**Emerald's P.O.V.:**_

As I watched Como's sword slowly sink down towards Snowflake Obsidian I had to muster all the strength I had, and with an internal yell I watched the sword stop fully. Water and stone rose around Como and formed chains around his wrists and ankles. The scene around us is illuminated and both Mom and Dad are holding his shoulders.

"_Como calm down, it's not Testa. She is just an Obsidian, she's innocent; don't do something you'll regret."_ Mom warns.

"_Shut it Oceanus, I know Testa when I see him! To think the power was-"_

"_Fusion? You really think that's what your cynical brother killed your siblings for?"_ Dad asked

Como didn't speak but I could feel the tension in the earthen chains lax, and I saw Lapis release some focus in her expression. Finally he spoke, _"Sorry…"_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ocasio and Obsidian crawl out of the hole, _"All you have to say is sorry."_

She began walking towards him with the same angered look Pearl gets and I knew then and there I should restrain her too, but luckily Obsidian was there,_ "Ocie, come on he just made a mistake."_

Ocasio shook off Obsidian's hand and continued, _"Yeah, a mistake I'm going to rectify."_

I raised another hand to constrain Ocasio but Como spoke up before I could, _"You know, I wish you could kill me Ocasio… it would make this vengeance path so much easier."_

"_What?"_ Ocasio stops in her tracks, her face a mask of stone.

"_Yeah, I've been on a path that is hard and cold… it's vengeance that haunts me, keeping me alive despite many efforts I've tried. So go ahead and try to kill me, it won't make a difference.'_

Ocasio's stone broke and her mouth curves into a questioning frown, _"Dude, I'm not going to kill you. Rough you up? Maybe, but that's an entirely different story."_

Como looked up and I could see him blink twice, _"Oh… in that case, disregard that little monologue. Well, it's less of a monologue I guess and more of a Cynical Comedy speech."_

What happened next frightened me. Mom grabbed Como, wrenching him free from his constraints as if it were child's play, and throwing him in the stone beneath her, _"Ugh! Can you not joke around like that"_

Como sat up immediately, _"Sorry Big Lake, but comedy is an integral part of my personality. You can take it or leave it."_

"_I'd rather leave it." _

"_Ocea calm down, you know you don't mean it." _

Como's next smile is a strange mix between nostalgia and sadness, _"It's alright Amoura, I know she didn't…"_

Getting up, a single task in my mind, I say, _"You know Como, I think that Comedy Shtick is just you trying to cope, but you're doing it improperly."_

Mom put a cautioning hand on my shoulder, _"Son what are you doing?" _

I continue anyways, her strength still on my mind but not anything I couldn't handle after centuries living with her, _*Yeah, Como, I've got you figured out. You feel like you couldn't help your siblings in any way possible so now you have to take it out on the person who struck the marks in you being, knowing that any day that person can come and kill you so you just distance yourself with comedy." _

_"I know that feeling, it's the reason I'm here today; Homeworld is my path of vengeance, and I'll die before I let them take anything else from me. Just like this Testa is causing you such problems in your being, his poisonous marks are still deep in your veins. The pain is more than bone deep and deeper than that as well," _I pause and kneel beside him, putting my hand on his shoulder and making a sweeping gesture with the other, _"But you don't have to grieve alone, everyone here is your friend and surely they will understand your pain. If they don't then I can guarantee you they will at least console you."_

I look at Ocasio who is tearing up; she notices me looking, frowns, and looks away, _"What are you looking at Dad, there's something in my eye."_

"_You don't have to act tough Topy, it's perfectly fine. In fact, I'm sure you'd like to hear his story."_

Como perked up, _"Story Time?! Oh boy!"_

The comment brought on the much-needed laughter from everyone. Como tapped my shoulder, _"Thanks Emerald… I needed that…"_

"_No problem Como, have you never talked to me before?"_

He frowned, _"Let's just say most of the other you's weren't very conversational, what with their Gems being Shattered and such."_

My skin turns cold and I get tunnel vision, _"WHAT? How?"_

Como stood straight up, _"Hey who's up for some late lunch early supper?"_

As everyone began walking back down the spire I just stood there, my legs growing into jelly, _"At least tell me if that was from other timelines!"_

Como raised a hand,_ "Does anyone know a place where a watery tummy can get a chrynol?"_

Obsidian continued like I hadn't said anything, _"I don't think Earth keeps such, unsavory drinks on hand."_

I started after them, _"Come on! Please? Just a little hint? A riddle? I'm even up for a poem!"_


	35. The Chosen Few

_**Beach City, The Barn, Emerald's P.O.V.:**_

I shielded my eyes from the vicious winds as the helicopter made its landing. The new recruits had finally made it here, each human awaiting their sage training that they were chosen for. Three of them were already beside me, one Sadie Miller, one Connie Maheswaran, and one Steven Quartz Universe. These three I knew, but the three on the helicopter I had no knowledge other than their names and specialty. Steven looked dead ahead, _"Wow, this must be a new model."_

He was referring the helicopter, thanks to the many new Gems who were very knowledgeable on our technology, both old and new, the people of Earth had been able to make many advancements in all areas of everyday life. This transport helicopter was only one of many of the crucial advancements in the past few years.

"_It is Steven, it is a stealth transport. My legion is decorated with many soldiers in specialized roles, some of them recon and sabotage. With these choppers we can manage many squads into hot zones as I'm sure Homeworld will manage to make it to ground somehow, some of these hot zones you will be deployed in as a Sage yourself." _Better to break the news to him early.

Steven looked a little shaken up, but he relaxed when Connie put her hand on his shoulder. She really meant a lot to him if she could do that with just a hand, _"Hey it's ok Steven, we got this."_

Sadie clapped Steven on the back, _"Yeah Steven, everything's gonna be alright. I mean I don't want to fight, but there's someone I have to protect." _

"_Oh yeah, how is Lars?" _Steven asked with genuine wonder. I still wasn't okay with Lars as it didn't take a supercomputer mind to see how Lars treated Steven meanly, though he had improved his behavior.

A hissing of metal doors opening cut the subject off, I took the moment to reluctantly sigh, _**'Here we go.'**_

Three humans stepped off the helicopter and gave a quick, crisp salute. I could see why these three were chosen; it wasn't anything for leanness that's for sure, they weren't muscularly built to say the least. Putting that aside I knew they were chosen for other reasons, I pointed to the female, _"Soldier!"_

She saluted, _"Sir!"_

I walked closer, _"What is the reason you decided to accept the Sage training?"_

She faltered for a moment, almost as if she couldn't figure out why she was here, ooh bad sign. Finally a smile became chiseled upon her face, _"Because sir, the Earth is my planet and I feel a deep sense to protect everyone as if they were of my own blood, sir!"_

I patted her on the shoulder and smiled, _"Good answer kid, is that a Russian accent_ _I detect?"_

"_Yessir, Samantha Smirnov, but my friends that I do have call me Sammy."_

I nod and move on to the next soldier, _"Name soldier?"_

This kid drew a cocky smile, his blond hair taped back into a pony tale, _"Name's Jacob, Jacob Greene sir. If ya' want a mushy smushy reason 'fer me becomin' one of them Sages, well all I can say is ya gonna be real disappointed, sir."_

I look stare at him coldly, how on earth could this kid be a kid was too arrogant to even attempt Sagehood; laughter filled my head, _**'You know kiddo, he kind of reminds me of you when you were training.'**_

'_**Dad not now… this kid needs a lesson.'**_

Condescension rang clear in my mind, he wasn't happy with my process, _**'Why that's what your teacher said during your training. But he still kept at it with you, no matter how much trouble you kept bringing.'**_

I cut off the link between us and looked at the child, _"Well come back to me when you can think of a good reason for you to become a sage."_

He started throwing a fit, _"HEY! That's not fair! If I got the genes as ya crazy space rocks say then I sho-"_

"_Shut your freakin' trap kid! Being a sage has much more to do than just power, get the hell out of my sight until you can think of a good and proper reason."_ I fussed, cutting Jacob off. If he wanted to become a Sage he was going to have to clean up his freaking act, how can someone be so damn ignorant? I looked back at all of them and waved a hand dismissively, "_All soldiers dismissed, report to the Sector SF and wait for my return."_

As they left my mind wandered back to the days of my training.

* * *

_**The Great Sage Repository:**_

"_Master, you can't be so cruel to him. He is Oceanus's so-"_

"_Silence young one,"_ the crusty old Tanzanite cut off the younger monk, not that I cared much, "_ I care not who he is the son of. All he cares for are childish things, hardly befitting of a Sage and especially not befitting of a child begotten of two of the greatest sages in history!"_

I clenched my fists, _**'Who the heck cares if I'm their son, why should I?'**_

The old Gem tenses and I quickly try to disguise the fact I'm here, I can't get caught a third time. But in my haste, I accidentally hit the door and it bangs open, next thing I know there's an arrow lodged into the wall next to me, then I see the Teacher walk out. Though he wasn't as scary as my mom when she was angry, I still couldn't help but shake a little, _"Emerald…"_

"_Y-yes s-sir?" _Why the heck was I so afraid? This man couldn't do anything to me even if he wanted to.

He pinches the bridge of his nose, _"I'm not angry, only disappointed. You have so much potential yet you let it go to waste. What is your reason for even becoming a Sage?"_

His disappointed card was really shallow to me, so I just shrugged my shoulders, _"Because my Mom wants me to come here."_

"_That's not a reason… better yet it's not a very good reason for a Sage to have."_ He said and for some reason, it really annoyed me; what gave him the reason to question my reason, granted it wasn't earnestly a good one but it was still true.

After that he sent me back to my room, I hated the fact that he even thought that he could control me like that, _**'That's not how it is, and you know that!'**_

The more I thought about it I found myself agreeing with myself, as odd as that sounds. What was the reason I was here? What incentive was there for me to even be a Sage? Sure it would make my Mom happy, it would make my Father proud, wherever he was inside of me.

But… how did all of that affect me, I mean I could really care less about being a Sage. Look all the sadness it brought my mother, that wasn't a thing I would like to have to me. As I pondered why I was here all I could think about was my mother, her clan, my father, his clan. I thought about how both sides treated me as their own as if there was no difference in any sort of sense. I thought about how each day I would see different Gems take off into space on the grand crusade that the Diamond Authority was dead set on. Each Gem looked sad to leave the ones they loved, but they knew they couldn't let down their clan, their families.

I thought about both of my clans, about my family, about if I were called to war. Surely I would want to make them proud, to keep them safe. Then it hit me, I quickly rushed out of my room and back to Teacher's room, banging on his door with such intensity that he ripped the hinges off to see the perpetrator, "WHAT IS IT?! Oh it you Emerald, have you finally an answer?"

I thought about it a bit more, wondering if this was to be my conclusive answer, wondering if he would accept or would I be sent home. I shook my head clear of such ill thoughts and smiled, _"Yeah, the reason I'm…"_

* * *

_**Emerald's Tent, Strawberry Fields, Emerald's P.O.V.:**_

"_Emerald s-sir?"_ A voice ripped me from my thoughts.

I stood up and moved the curtain door open, coming face to face with Jacob Greene, _"Oh it's you, have you finally an answer?"_

He looked at me, confusion masking his face, _"Uh, why you talkin' so funny sir?"_

I cleared my throat, only momentarily by my slip up, _"Never mind that, do you have an answer or not?"_

He gave a look that was one of thought, he looked as if he was wondering if I would accept this answer or would he be shipped back home. Finally he shook his head clear of any thoughts against the one he would now say, _"Yea, I mean Yes Sir, the reason why I wanna become a Sage is, and don't tell the others about this."_

I nod my head, _"Crystal clear son."_

With a sigh of relief he continued, _'Alright, this whole Sage deal is because I have a little sister at home, and every time I think 'bout this Homeworld comin' here and hurting her all I can feel is nuthin. I really don't want to let her down, she's my only family and if she died I'd never forgive myself."_

I smiled, this was the answer I was expecting. A warm smile floated in my head, _**'That was your response, remember? Though it happened to be worded differently; but still, in the end, you wanted to protect all of your family, the only difference is that he has only one member."**_

'_**I know dad, no need for the rerun of recent events.'**_ I sigh, garnering a look from the kid. I quickly waved it away and cleared my throat, _"Is this your final answer, Greene?"_

"_Yes Sir." _He said, unwavering determination flitting in his tone.

I gripped his shoulder, remembering my teacher's reply, _"Now that is an answer befitting of a Sage."_

The kid looked like he was about to faint, _"Wait does that mean?"_

"_Yes soldier, it does. Grab your bags because by sunrise you're going to be shipped to the Sea Spire."_ As he ran out I heard chuckling in my head, _"What's so funny old man?"_

A green light danced out of my palm, Dad stood before me with pride twinkling in his glazed eyes, _"You've matured more than you think."_

"_Kind of had to, can't stay a gemilng forever now can I?" _I say with a chuckle.

Dad gave a sad smile, _"No, no you can't, but I fear that I caused you to grow up too fast."_

I tried to clasp him in a hug but phased through him, after I picked myself off the ground he chuckled and hugged me instead. I laughed, it was one of the few times I fully realized that my Dad was still alive, _"No Dad, it happened out of necessity from whatever entity said it would."_

He crossed his arms, _"You were never very religious were you?"_

I rubbed the back of my head nervously, though I studied Moonstone I still couldn't find reason to believe in her, sure Star Quartz was real. The evidence was clearly within the shade Ocasio could summon, _"Not really, I believe we originated somewhere but not from some old spirit that had a spat with her husband. But anyway I'd rather not have this talk with you Dad."_

"_Because you know you'd lose." _He said, a smirk appearing on his face.

I laughed, _"Sure, sure it would. It's definitely not because I believe in logic and facts more."_

"_You're really more like your mother than me, you know that don't you?" _Dad said, mock irritation dripping from his tone.

"Why thank you father._" _I say with a jeering laugh.


	36. Day One

_**Stealth Transport A3 "Foe Hammer" Emerald's P.O.V.:**_

It really was quite a serene scene, the surface of the water glimmered especially bright today, and despite the constant grumbling the new Sage recruits I did kind of feel a bit of peace that I desperately needed what with the upcoming war and trying to make sure our defences were well enough to withstand at least a couple of waves of Homeworld forces. I can't really express how much stress it puts on a guy, well I can try at least: a lot.

Though the stress as caused more than by just the upcoming war. I had to keep the Sage Training a secret from most of the army and planet, eyes only for those with the proper clearance. It really is harder than one would think, I'm sure some human could associate it with a schoolyard rumor. One person knows your secret and by two hours end the entire school already knows it and various other secrets you thought you kept so well, except this is multiplied by billions of ears, each hungry for any bit of information they can get a grasp on. In a way it's kind of sickening, but also oddly charming.

"_Sir, we're coming up on the Spire in a few minutes, I suggest you kids strap in."_

"_Yes ma'am!" _I look at all of the recruits and crack a smile as we all follow her suggestion, which was really more of a command, a human calling me a kid. It's fair I suppose, she's a seasoned veteran of many wars. Sadly Pearl can't be my pilot, owing an integral part in the new program and satiating the politicians on the Moonbase can be rather taxing.

I was lucky when I discovered her, finished top in all of her classes, many medals decorating her file, and overall a snarky attitude, overall she was definitely the best. She was perhaps even better than my wife, though I'd probably be in hot water if I admitted it.

A dull throb channels it's way up my body as we land, I let out a sigh of relief. I'm not really one for heights so it kind of disturbs me when I can't really see the ground. Even more relief flushes my body when the hatch opens and we set foot on the Spire, after hours in the air nothing comes close to beating the feel of stone under my boots.

I can feel the eyes of the recruits on my head, they're waiting for my word to move. I continue forward, my thoughts turning to the floating island that was now presiding at the top of the waterfall that both entrenched and encircled the Spire. I hear their boots clacking against the stone, despite being trained soldiers they sure aren't eager to use their own instincts, that's will have to be fixed.

Ground moves beneath us as soon as we were all secured on the tram, we use it because aircraft isn't allowed near or on The Isle. So many precautions are in effect, such as the aforementioned aerial rule, any recording devices kept off at all times, and most definitely no mentioning of The Isle. We reach the top in about ten minutes and I see many faces, trainers and trainees. Each of them size up the new humans, only two of them squirm under their scrutinizing glare.

The tension is unnecessarily thick, I successfully cut it with a chuckle, _"Sheesh, you'd think we already lost to Homeworld by y'alls sour looks." _My buddies Fire Opal, Rainbow Tourmaline, and Amber both try to tousle my hair, fat chance. I dodge their hands adeptly, none come even graze any follicle of hair. The trio of would-be hair-touslers fell upon each other, coming to rest in a neat, little pile. I give them a cold stare and they return it.

We can't help it, we all laugh at our display; sadly no one else does, and Pearl's stare prompts me to straighten my posture. Though it seemed mean-spirited at times, I was rather glad for her serious temperament. Without her I would probably not be taken as seriously as I am.

She seems satisfied enough, _"All right, each of you know why you are here, to create a new line of Sages."_

"_Wait a minute, I thought the only Sages were Emerald an' the little lady over there"_ Jacob blurts out, motioning towards Ocasio and I..

I step forward, _"While you're not totally wrong in that assumption Greene, you're also not fully correct; Only Lapis and I are fully Sages, Lapis isn't very vocal about it so I can understand you misunderstanding, it explains why our main weapons are our kinetic abilities. Anyway, during these few years as the prep work for the war was underway I had this project in mind, and in preparation for it I had gathered my closest allies to train them so they could help with it. Today all eighteen of you will be chosen to follow one of our New-Order Sages."_

Though many of them were seasoned soldiers, many of the future Sages squirmed as they wondered who they would follow. Pearl went first: kind-hearted Steven, prodigious Connie, and a determined Sadie. I next: a metallic Lapis who called herself Cel', a sneering Blue Calcite, and the cocky Star Emerald. Then Jasper: stalwart Amber, loyal Coral, and a lithe Cat's Eye, the last choice surprising everybody. Next up being Lapis: courageous Rainbow Tourmaline, feisty Fire Opal, and intelligent Blue Spinel. Ocasio and Como step up at the same time, but Como lets Ocasio ahead first, _"Age is wisdom."_

She frowns for a moment, _"Doesn't that mean you should go first?" _All he does is wink. She continues without another word except to name her choices: the crafty Diopside, the Greene-horn Jacob, and an iridescent Aura Quartz. Como doesn't really get a choice, but he's happy with the ones he is left with, the wily Samantha, an intense Beryl, and the last rookie of human decent, I didn't learn his name but his case file gave him the codename Styx. He was large, almost as stout as Coral and Amber fused and even though he was human his skin appeared to flow over him rather than attach to him, much like the dark river of his epithet.

They line up behind us, each behind their respective teachers, I nod to Pearl who pushes a button on her comm unit. A screen rises before all of us and an image flickers to life, Peridot's back is to us, as is the relatively familiar sight of one blond, curly haired young adult, Ronaldo. They look to be discussing something important with immense focus, so much so that when Ronaldo turned around and saw us staring he yelped in surprise.

"_Ronaldo! Don't scare me like that!"_ Peridot says, she follows his gaze and peers at us, _"Ah, I see everyone is on The Isle. Ronaldo, commence the rudders and activate the O__2 __ propellant tanks. After that I'll need you to go test out"_

"_The Satellite Array, got it Peridot."_ Ronaldo finishes her sentence, _"I hope you realize that I'm not unitelligent, I was able to successfully predict Homeworld's little Geode Weapon."_

She doesn't respond, he shows no care either way. Happy little family they got in The Funnel; The Funnel is secret lab that's located on the one and only ship currently encircling Mars ever since the geniuses Upstairs thought that establish forward bases might increase our success chance. Peridot clears her throat after Ronaldo is gone and picks up a packet, most likely one debriefing her, like I said eyes only, only this is an exception, _"Alright you little Green Peas, your Sagely Green Bean has decided to train each of you into a proper Green Bean Machine... w-what is this. Who wrote these nicknames?!"_

I hear laughter in my head, Pearl's, _**'Amethyst sure has a way with names.'**_

'_**Do I have competition now?'**_I tease, eliciting a shake of her head and a slight chuckle.

"_Ugh, anyways. This Isle is one of technological marvels of human history, only seen in your 2D image monitors and as children's toys. It is a simple patch of solid carbon fiber, but at the push of a button." _a small pause and then the world around us ripples as trees, mountains, hills, caves, and other topography is simulated on the seventy meter by seventy meter square, even a person who isn't much immersed in technology, such as myself, can be truly appreciative of this technological miracle.

Peridot now grins in satisfaction, _"Now, I believe that was all I was needed for?"_

I sigh, at least I got that much out of her, _"Yes Peridot, _I will take over from here."

"_Good, now if you excuse me I have a Satellite Array to prevent that Fryman from mucking up."_ How funny is it that that they are both so stalwart in the belief of their own intelligence levels but neither is able to see they easily match each other.

I clap my hands together and face the recruits, by now the buildings must be finished, _"Alright, look at the other people under your teacher,"_ they do so, _"That's your team, you will live together, fight together, laugh together, and most importantly you will beat the other teams together for privileges."_

Ocasio steps forward, _"It will be like the Spartans of Ancient Greece, there are no rules other than you may not kill each other, but if you are caught stealing from another team then you will be punished. Now, the first three teams to reach the forward base get first claim on rooms"_

A dull thrum echoes, our cue to leave, they knew the requirements. Get to the base as a team within the top three and be rewarded, don't and... well it explains itself. Little did they know that arriving in a timely manner was not the case, well it wasn't the true test. All instructors scatter in various directions, either with aid of another or using their own abilities. I'm the last standing, everyone looks at me expectantly, I only give a quick one-fingered salute before using a chunk of stone to quickly fly away, _"Day One has commenced."_

* * *

_**Entrance To The Isle, Day One:**_

The trainees stood there confounded for a few moments longer. Slowly it sunk in, pump your legs and make it to home in time for the spoils. Each team scattered in different parts of The Isle.

Unbeknownst to the teams were little, cloaked video orbs that Peridot had cooked up so the instructors could watch their teams respectively. They had all tried to choose students that would work well in a team. The test was designed to break them apart, make them competitive; any trial within it would send them all closer and closer together until they realized there wasn't really any base, they had to work as a whole and not in a divided force. It was an unorthodox procedure, but the time restraint was forcing Emerald to hurry up the training as much as he could.

Speaking of the training, all teams were accounted for as tiny blips. The only video footage was from each instructor's personal orb. Emerald watched his team intensely, they seemed to have made it to the plains, he wondered what their first trial was going to be there.

* * *

_**The Isle, Great Plains Biome:**_

'_**Dear Moonstone, these two can barely keep up!'**_ Star Emerald was quite unhappy with his partners, for Gems who were supposed to be soldiers they didn't really move that fast. If anything they moved like little chysols, a crustacean unique to the Plains of Father Meteor. He thought that with her metallic hue Cel' would be a bit better, she was obviously of a specific design, no other Celestial Lapis Lazulis were known to him.

"_Hey it'd be just grand if y'all could keep up!"_ He turned once again and saw the Calcite catching his breath, one would think his Gem was busted with the lack of energy he had.

Cel' gave him a cold stare then turned back to Calcite, offering him her hand. He gladly took it and they continued running. Star heard them approaching from behind and they soon overtook him, they blew past him, leaving him the one trailing behind.

'_**So now they want to run.' **_He couldn't help but smile as he heard an ominous roar from behind.

* * *

_**The Isle, Dense Forest Biome:**_

Cat's eye jumped from branch to branch as the two powerhouses patrolled below. They had knew something was following them but not exactly what it was. Of course it would probably be the first trial, and if Coral and Amber truly knew Emerald as much as they believed then there would be plenty of traps. He might enjoy juvenile acts of leisure, but when it came to training regiments he could be twice as malicious as a Diamond. Amber and Coral were already frayed as it was with that feline above making the leaves whisper and making the limbs from trees quiver, the worry of tricks and traps put the icing on the cake.

Meanwhile, in the foliage above, Cat's Eye was scanning every area with intense focus. She was glad that the forest was dark, her area of expertise. Cat's Eyes were used almost exclusively for colonizing Wandering Planets, Planets that had no sun they revolved around. Their reflexes could be christened as divine, their sight almost as acute as a Diamond's, and their innate sense for dangers and where they lie were always a reason for their immensely rare, but not unheard of, recruitment into battalions for Homeworld boarding parties. Her ability was the exact reason Jasper had chosen her, she was sure Jasper recognized her abilities.

Prideful thoughts took her concentration, so it was no wonder how she was completely surprised when she realized she could no longer hear the lumbering oafs beneath her.

"_Amber, Coral, you imbeciles picking your teeth with trees down there?"_ No sound. Worry laced her thoughts, _"Hey this is not funny! Answer me now you Clods!"_

Now there was sound, and teeth, oh were there teeth.

In the desert one can feel the full wrath of the sun bearing down upon their body as if it were a god who, furious with creatures upon its most beautiful child, razed the creatures in one spot with all of it's anger. Well that really only applied to humans, Lapis's Team: Fire Opal, Spinel, and Rainbow Tourmaline, walked in the sand unhindered.

Fire Opal even cracked a joke, _"Sheesh, anyone feeling hot?"_

Tourmaline snorted a laugh, Spinel chuckled and socked Fire Opal in the shoulder, _"Wisecracker, eh?"_

"_Hey he's just trying to __**lighten **__the mood!"_ Tourmaline said with a snicker.

Spinel and Fire Opal groaned in unison, it was one thing for Fire Opal to joke about his powers, but this crossed the line! Impish smiles flooded their faces, Rainbow Tourmaline took that as his cue to get some cardio. If one was to come across the sight, they wouldn't be wrong to assume some native tribe was in battle.

The two finally managed to subdue Rainbow Tourmaline, _"I concede, I concede! My joke was terrible, apologies, apologies."_

The three gems laughed heartily, so much they forgot this was supposed to be training. Spinel, who had the best memory, finally grew rigid,_ "I almost forgot..."_

The other two looked at their suddenly terrified friend, _"What?"_

They got their answer when the ground shifted all around, shiny crys... iridescent teeth filling their vision. _"RUN!" _

As night slowly approaches the sound of wood crackling in a fire could be heard. Diopside wanted to continue into the center to find the base but was outvoted two to one. _"Come on Aura Quartz, we don't even need warmth!"_

"_No but I do, ya little goblin!"_ Jacob Greene argued.

Aura Quartz nodded in agreement, _"If we're to work with humans then we have to accommodate them."_

"_A-alright... but this means you ain't got the right to complain when we're ambushed."_ Diopside didn't like this, all of his training with Ocasio had taught him one thing: never stay put for too long. What also worried him other than just staying still was the eerie silence, shouldn't there be more traps? Just because it was the first day didn't mean they wouldn't have them, would it?

He got his answer sooner than he expected, first the fire went out. Jacob moaned feverently, Diopside couldn't help but wonder how such a wimp of a human could have gotten the green-light to train as a sage.

Diopside was wary when the fire was abnormally extinguished, already in a stance to bolt if things turned for the worst, _"Told you guys, should've been prepared!"_

Things immediately turned for the worst, first an impossible event occurred, a landslide going uphill towards them, then, from inside the landslide, came a giant metal worm with a maw full of whirring teeth. Needless to say all three of them began running deeper into the forest, sadly it had little to no effect in the effort to escape. The worm sheared through earth and trees, going faster and faster. They were about to get caught when...

"_Steven, we're all ready to go."_ Steven was glad to have Connie with him, for without her he wouldn't have been able to group up with Como's students. She noticed they were following them, not to cheat or anything but merely just because they had happened to go inside the same entrance as they.

Almost immediately afterwards the two groups were one group, something that Como and Pearl both smiled about from behind their video orb screens.

Steven nodded, _"Alright, c'mon you guys, let's get to that base."_ All six members of the newly formed team began their sprint towards the center. They were rather lucky, from the beginning of entering their biome, a sort of small mountain area near the deep forest biome, they had heard ominous roars from creatures that even Connie didn't know about. Beryl seemed relatively shaken up with each roar so the rest of the team assumed it was a Gem creature, that only worsened their fears.

They soon ran into an enormous mountain, so high that to climb it would be foolish, lucky for the team Samantha had figured it for a test. She hefted a small stone as far up as she could and, lo and behold, the rock was grabbed by a metal claw and thrown back at the ground. The stone almost nicked Samantha in the arm, instead it pierced the ground easily.

"_Slava Bogu,"_ Samantha rubbed her arm, conscious of the fact she nearly lost it. After confirming that it was still there and not injured she pointed into the forest, _"I guess we're going in there."_

Sadie shook her head, she wasn't so sure that she wanted to meet the creatures that made those ominous roars, _"I'm not really feeling that way."_

Beryl nodded in agreement,_ "Yeah, I can't really put my finger on it but I think I heard that roar before." _

Steven looked at Connie who in turn looked at Styx, might as well include all of the group, _"Styx, any ideas?"_

Styx shrugged, big talker that guy. Connie sighed and looked at Steven, _"It's your decision Steven, I'll follow you anywhere we go."_

Steven frowned, he didn't like being shoved into the leader position like that. Sure he was the General of the entire army, but still that was a necessity, this choice could easily have been made by another person. He stood there looking at everyone, could he risk their lives like that just for first pick of beds?

He frowned even harder, why should he? Just then a frustrated yell was heard, followed by_, "This big fricking worm needs to go already!"_

Samantha perked up, _"That sounded like that big orange guy, Amber..."_

Everyone looked down at the ground, nobody would scream about a little worm, so it had to be a giant one... one capable of easily attacking two Gems and a relatively well-trained soldier. Steven smiled, impossible odds, this was his forte, _"C'mon guys, we've got some friends to save." _

No matter how many trees Amber threw at the worm, it still kept coming, it was an unstoppable force of... well... force. Coral tried sensing for any pieces of metal but was both sad and happy to find the only fragments of metal were cogs and other gears that surely helped to work any sort of traps. Cat's Eye's pride was still a bit wounded, she was sure that Jasper now thought her the weakest, even more so since all she could do against this worm was call out where it was going to surface to her oafish comrades below.

While Amber threw another one of the trees from nature's personal stock, Coral began noticing things about the worm. It was definitely Crystalic in nature, but it wasn't natural, it definitely behaved like a creature from Homeworld but still foreign at the same time. Then it it him like a ton of Clods, it was the same in every aspect to a Deldied Wyrm, a particularly deadly type of Crystal Animal hunted by Gems for game, but instead of it living up to it's deadly heritage, it merely seemed to be playing with the three.

'_**Is it after us, or perhaps leading us...'**_ Jasper nodded her head at her video tablet with approval, it seemed that Coral was onto something, or at least his facial expression said as much.

Coral concentrated on the Worm, he didn't think he'd really feel anything, but without access to any of Homeworld's lands it was entirely impossible for them to really be able to add any living Deldied Wyrm. Lucky for him that was the correct choice, the thing was entirely mechanical! The only thing that was organic was it's roar, a really good recording of the real thing.

If Coral could get close enough to it then he could perhaps destroy it, that was the easy part. The hard part was getting it to stay still, something that Amber and Cat's Eye seemed to have a hard time doing.

Before Coral could think of a plan he heard thundering footsteps behind him, it was Pearl's team and that weird Aquamarine's Team! They immediately set to task, working in unison with Coral and the others. Steven, Connie, Samantha, and Jacob distracted the machine while the others surrounded it.

* * *

Pearl, Jasper, and Como watched their teams with great interest, they seemed to have joined together seamlessly.

* * *

Styx was the first to move, he grabbed the Worm's tail, Amber and Cat's Eye soon followed the same task. It was now Coral's turn, his will crashed upon the deadly machine's metal carapace. Dents formed in the metal, then wrinkles, the cycle continued until the machine was just a giant ball of scrap metal. Everyone roared with excitement, they had definitely passed this test!

Steven looked left and right, _"We're kind of missing some people."_

Everyone looked around, they were missing people, Emerald, Ocasio, and Lapis's teams to be exact. By now everyone knew, or at least guessed there wasn't really a base, the real first test was to get everyone together as one team, there was no individual when it came to sage training, or at least that's the mumbo jumbo that Amber and Coral remembered Emerald saying when he talked about the days of his youth.

Everyone knew what to do without anyone saying it, their legs pumped to find the other squads.

Jacob, Diopside, and Aura Quartz almost ran into Blue Spinel, Fire Opal, and Rainbow Tourmaline. Instantly all six of their instincts kicked in, they all ran to the left and right, just in time for both of their Deldied Wyrms to ram into each other, a dull hum echoing as the two metal shells crashed onto each other.

All six of them joined back up with each other, Spinel being the first to say anything, _"So, how's everyone's day going so far?"_

Diopside's forehead found it's way into his palm, faking a smile, _"Oh it's going swimmingly Spinel Sir. You know how it's so fun to be chased by a deadly creature."_

Fire Opal shot out a gout of fire towards the two Worms, it temporary fried their circuits and they were immobilized for a few moments longer, _"Look you little Coshle, you better drop the sarcasm."_

Everyone broke into snickers at the word Coshle, well everyone with the exception of Jacob and Diopside, who's frown only deepened. The worms started whirring back to life so Jacob started searching for a weapon and asked, _"What's so funny about that word?"_

Spinel, after a few more giggles, cleared his throat explained that a Coshle was synonymous for what Jacob would call a 'couyon.' Now Jacob started laughing, causing another round of laughter to go about. Diopside was furious, just because he was so young didn't mean he was foolish, heck he was the one who didn't want to stay still and, if Aura Quartz and Jacob had listened, he would've been the reason they wouldn't be attacked by that worm.

He summoned his bow and aimed it forwards, directly at Fire Opal. Fire Opal was turned away, looking for approval for another comment he had made about Diopside. Diopside loosed the arrow, Fire Opal barely dodged it, _"Hey you kark, that almost hit-"_

An explosion rocked Fire Opal to the ground, everyone turned and saw both Worms were destroyed, nothing but charred grass remained. Everyone the turned to the companion who had loosed the explosive arrow, what they saw shocked them.

* * *

Ocasio looked at her father smugly, _"Looks like I win the bet."_

Emerald tore his eyes away from his screen to stare at his daughter's for confirmation. He grumbled as he reached into his pockets and handed his daughter a small metallic tube with Crystallic glyphs etched onto it, _"You're not allowed to share it's contents with anyone, understand Topy?"_

Ocasio nodded her head, she knew if she so much as spoke a single letter from this Era 1 Data Tube then her father would've made her go through sooo many different training exercises.

* * *

Diopside was livid, he was tired of not being taken seriously because of his age. He thought that joining the Crystal Gems would've meant his dream of being taken seriously would've been achieved. His vision changed, not one tinted red, his vision literally changed. He was in the past, stars shone above as he sat cross-legged in a sand dune, _"Hey Dippy!"_

Diopside turned around, it was Krivonz, well his Homeworld regulated name was Red Agate, he wasn't a soldier, no he was just someone sent by Red Diamond to check on the Mining Outpost, to keep all of the soldiers in line, to terrify them. Diopside couldn't have cared less about how terrifying he was supposed to be, but it seemed Red Agate had taken a liking to him, and though he fought it, Diopside liked him more than he would care to think about.

"_Really Kriv, I thought we talked about this, my name is Diopside."_ Krivonz laughed, causing Diopside's cheeks to flush a light shade of jade, _**'Sheesh, why does he make me feel like that?"**_

He sat beside Diopside, _"And I thought I told you, your nickname is Dippy. Now c'mon Dippy, it's my last night here and I think you and I should have some fun."_

Diopside turned towards Krivonz, he shook his head when he saw the devious glint in Kriv's eyes

* * *

When Steven and the other teams arrived on the scene they were shocked to the other teams struggling to subdue Diopside, all around the fields were small craters. Connie stepped forward, _"Hey what's going on here?"_

Coral saw her first, _"He unlocked Sage Mode and went beserk!"_

Aura Quartz smiled, _"Don't suppose we'd be much trouble if we asked for some help?"_

Diopside let out a roar of anger, heated tears flooding down his face, _"YOU SHOULD'VE LISTENED!"_

* * *

Diposide's tears rushed down his face in a constant stream, Krivonz was dead, shattered by a small contingent of rebels comprised of the natives from the planet. Their bodies littered the ground, Quartz soldiers immediately began disposing of the bodies. Diopside's Commanding Officer picked up the shards, _"I'll report this to Red Diamond."_

A small hand grabbed the thick arm, squeezing with nothing but pure rage and disbelief, _"I had told you... there was a small rebel base... you told me to go away... you ignored me..."_

The grizzled Gem tried wrenching his arm free, _"What are you saying? I could care less what I did or told a young gemilng like you!"_

Diopside could feel the fear, it pulsed in the physical form of this Gem Officer. His vision distorted, narrowing until the officer's face was the only image within it, _"YOU SHOULD'VE LISTENED! NOW AGATE IS SHATTERED!"_

The Officer's physical form fizzled out of fear for a second, allowing him to escape Diopside's grasp, he dropped the shards on the ground and drew his weapon, an extravagant looking spear, _"Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson kid."_

By now the Quartz soldiers were taking notice of this, they all stopped working to watch.

Diopside was furious, if this Kark had listened then Agate may have lived! But now it was too late, Diopside's smile turned wolfish, he bared his teeth. His conscious had shut completely off, he was focused solely on avenging Krivonz's death.

Laughter rumbled out of the gem, one could feel the insanity leaking from it. Even the War Machine Quartz Soldiers started inching away from the kid. Diopside's Gem began glowing, a dark mist began rolling in. A bow was the last image of Diopside that the officer had saw before the smoke screen enveloped his field of vision.

In an attempt at self-preservation he whirled his spear, using as a fan of sorts, he immediately regretted it. He saw all of the Quartz soldiers were shattered, each with a Diopside lording over the shards. They all turned towards him, over the course of five minutes the Officer's screams of horror were ringing louder than any sound ever created, it could've easily made an outsider run away in hopes to escape the demons that certainly plagued the area.

* * *

Walls of Fire, Solid Light, and Iron trapped Diopside, finally stilling the revenant. Everyone was troubled by the turn of events, they had all seen a gem in Sage mode before, but those Gems had seemed to be at peace. Diopside had retaliated as if they were demons who had poked and prodded him for eons, was he not meant to be a sage?

Even now Diopside was still struggling against his restraints, Tourmaline fell to one knee as a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead, _"He got through my last wall, Coral he's going for yours now."_

Coral grunted an acknowledgment and grunted once more, the earth shook a bit as more bits of iron gathered from the soil to form another safe perimeter around the rabid animal within. Everyone gathered in front of Fire Opal, Rainbow Tourmaline, and Coral with weapons drawn. Steven was hoping it wouldn't come to poofing Diopside, but if the teachers didn't step in then it might happen.

Pearl's contemplative face entered Connie's head, _**'What would Pearl say? What would she do?'**_

**_Thud_**

"_Uh, what was that?"_ Samantha nervously asked.

The other three Gems joined their friends, Coral shook his head in amazement , _"All of our walls are broken, we're going to have to subdue him."_

Jacob cursed under his breath, _"Well how in the heck do ya expect we do that? Sure, you interstellar hunks of stone have weapons and Styx, well he's a weapon all by himself, but Sammy and I over here ain't got much in the way of or fightin these kinds of fights."_

Coral looked at Cat's Eye, there was a silent argument for the better part of a few minutes; when she sighed it was apparent the Coral was the victor. She handed one of her long knives to Sam and Coral fashioned an iron blade for Jacob, it was crude but it would do the job.

More bangs echoed loudly in the forest, everyone knew the dreaded monster that caused them would soon appear from it's prison. Appear it did, the last bastion exploded apart in shards and they only stopped short when Coral raised a hand to still them. Dull thuds sounded as the shards of metal hit the soil beneath them.

Diopside's menacing stare made everyone shiver, how would they be able to defeat an unruly Sage? Jacob took a long stare at his crude sword, it seemed rather silly now that he realized it was meant to stop Diopside.

"_Get down!"_ everyone ducked upon hearing the command, Steven was the only one standing. He raised a hand and a hairsbreadth away formed a rather large Rose Shield, a fraction of a second later the explosive arrow struck the center of the shield.

A blinding light flashed and pieces of soil and rock flew past them, some striking skin and physical form alike. After the light had died down one could see extensive and haphazard gashes where the blast had been deflected diagonally of Steven's shield.

Everyone stared in amazement, everyone had known the strength of the Rose Shield, or at least stories about it, but nobody had expected it to stand against the strength of such an explosion.

* * *

Ocasio whistled, _"I did not realize the Rose Shield was that durable."_

Pearl and Lapis smiled, Jasper gave Ocasio a stare, _"Are you kidding me kid? Rose's Shield withstood the full brunt of The Harmonies!"_

'_**The Harmonies?'**_ Ocasio was extremely confused by what that was, and her interest piqued when both her mother and her aunt wore similar dark expressions.

Sadness seeped into her thoughts, Star Quartz spoke delicately, _**'Do not press about it just yet young one.'**_ Ocasio reluctantly obeyed.

* * *

The smoke was the next to clear, Diopside seemed to appear even more monstrous than before. Steven's hand rose again when Diopside nocked another arrow, however, pain shot through his arm upon doing so. The strain of maintaining the Rose Shield against the amped-up explosion had taken it's toll, costing Steven the use of his arm for a bit, _**'Sheesh, that explosion was worse than the Homeworld Ship Beam!'**_

Everybody was waiting for the shield to rise again, nobody realized the strain it had on Steven, they scrambled to find cover when they did figure out why the Shield had not formed. It was fruitless, though, they couldn't get away, the next explosion would definitely destroy them.

The Arrow flew, screams of horror went unheard as it exploded, the light outshining the early morning sun that signaled the beginning of Day Two.


	37. Day Two

Star Emerald and his fellow trainees, Blue Calcite and Celestial Lapis, took a quick breath, the mechanical horror had chased them all throughout the night and up until the hours between Astronomical Twilight and Civil Dawn. It took most of their energy, but they had defeated the Deldied Wyrm.

After an hour or so their energy had restored just in time to hear an explosion. Cel' looked towards the Dark Forest, _"That's probably our friends!"_

Calcite jumped up,_ "C'mon, let's go help them."_

"_No, we're continuing to the center."_ Star dug his heels into the ground to reinforce his stubbornness.

Cel' crossed her arms, her metallic blue hair was still in the wind, _"Well you can continue if you want."_

Calcite nodded his head in agreement, _"Yeah. Why don't you want to help our fellow trainees? You could easily help, that Emerald Clan tec-"_

"_It's rather simple,"_ Star Emerald interjected, he sighed when they bore confused expressions, both at him cutting Calcite off and by what he meant, _"Well if we get to the center base first then we get the spoils. That means we get the better equipment, the better beds, and the overall better stuff!"_

Cel' and Calcite Scoffed at Star, they had thought highly of him at first but now they were beginning to question his morals. They continued towards the sound of the explosion. Star watched them leave, a mix of sadness and irritance was the mask he wore.

The Arrow flew, vapor trailing behind the explosive projectile. Everyone had found minimal to no cover, there was no hope for any odds of survival.

A gust of wind only added to their problems, or at least until that gust of wind was followed by a burst of giddy laughter. Styx was the first to look up, he was thankful to The Moon Mother when he saw one of the Stone Creatures, Celestial Lapis, standing in the exact path as the arrow. It didn't take an Elder to realize figure out the Stone Creature was responsible for the groups' survival.

Her Stone Creature ally extended a hand towards Styx, he immediately bore an expression of neutrality. How could he have so easily given up? He was the strongest out of his tribe, he also carried the burden of a lineage that many of the world had forgotten. He rose, dwarfing Calcite, and began marching towards Diopside.

"_C'mon Dippy, let's dance!"_ Diopside paused for a moment, barely perceptible was the confused frown on his face. Celestial Lapis was having a rather fun time with Diopside, though Styx knew even she was steadily losing ground. Diopside's next attack would fell her for sure.

Diopside let loose another arrow, Cel anchored her feet, prepared to deflect this one too. Styx quickly became terrified, did she not sense it? He quickly ran towards her, tackling her. Just in time too, an explosion rang out as an arrow from one of Diopside's clones landed in Cel's previous location, Diopside's arrow dug harmlessly into the soil shortly after; it had been a distraction

Styx stood once again and ran at Diopside, he had left Celestial Lapis open to the clone's attacks but he knew it would chase him to prevent the fall of it's creator. Styx had his work cut out because of this, he rolled out of the way of Diopside's arrow only to jump immediately as to avoid the clone's arrow.

Two simultaneous explosion finally cleared everyone else's heads, they all saw Styx rushing Diopside, they all felt their courage return. Jacob and Samantha set upon the clone, even with it's creator's Sage energy enhancing power the creature was still but a shade and easily dispatched by the two humans. Coral and Rainbow Tourmaline immediately set to creating temporary shields for Styx when Diopside shot many a volley of arrows, some explosive, some not. Cat's Eye, Aura Quartz, and Connie raced ahead of Styx and disposed of as many as the arrows as they could, hoping the Coral and Tourmaline's shields would protects Styx.

They were almost to the rampant sage, victory was dancing in their minds, it was a very short dance. Smoke crashed into the grove of trees, cutting of all vision. Explosions rocked the area, the combatants were flung here, there, and everywhere in between. The smoke dispersed and Diopside's face seemed to be even more malevolent as he stood above the people he had once considered comrades, but he didn't see them as that anymore, no now they appeared to be ghosts from his past.

Diopside searched for Fire Opal, he picked him up by his neck, _"If you had taken my warning, then he might not be shattered!"_

"_K-kid, what in the h-heck are you going on about!"_ Opal tried to burn Diopside's hand away, then burn his face, but he was unaffected. This was it, everyone else was down for the count, except for Steven... he was missing.

Vines wrapped around Diopside's arms, tree roots rose from the ground and trapped his legs. The aforementioned vines pried Diopside off of Fire Opal's neck, Steven appeared from the shadows of a gnarled tree and was followed by Star Emerald, _"Sorry I'm late, had to get Steven away real quick."_

Steven chuckled nervously, _"Yeah, just do that thing..."_

Star smiled, _"With pleasure."_

He cracked his knuckles and positioned himself behind Diopside, placing his right thumb on the gemling's forehead and began to position his palm on the small of Diopside's back.

* * *

_**Emerald's P.O.V.:**_

My hand immediately wrapped around Star's hand and I yanked him away from Diopside, _"Are you dense?"_

The idiot looked at me with a questioning glance, _"Emerald sir? What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm stopping you from breaking the guy!"_ I shake my head, this kid was trying to temporarily shut off Diopside's Sage power, but with his form he would've ended up channeling all that energy into one place. That would've been the equivalent of putting the entire destructive force of a nuclear weapon into a human heart and having it implode.

I gently place my thumb on the crest of Diopside's forehead and place my palm on my Gem so it acts as a conduit. I cringe as a sharp pain spreads throughout my body like an irritating infection; the pain was easily blocked out though and I was able to successfully transfer his Sage energy into myself.

I let Diopside go and face everybody all the trainees, _"Well, that doesn't happen every day." _

_**The Clink, Emerald's P.O.V.:**_

I pat Diopside on the back, he was still weakened from the ordeal, I smiled, _**'Was I that faint of energy when I awakened?'**_

'_**From all of the historical accounts I read from the new Emeralds, yes, you were quite the sissy after it.'**_

'_**Now what would I do without you my ocean treasure? Oh yeah, probably live a life without embarrassment.'**_

The sound of her laughs entered my thoughts, _**'Pfft, I'm sorry sweetie, but the only reason you don't have as many embarrassing moments is because of me.'**_

'_**Your wife has a point.'**_ I give a single, flat laugh.

'_**Even my Dad doesn't understand me'**_ Two sets of laughter are now registered in my head.

"_Ahem..."_ I turn to face a certain Yellow Topaz.

"_Hey Topy, what is it?"_ I ask, even though I knew what she was going to ask. After stopping Diopside's blind fury with some fancy hand tricks I have been bombarded with questions as to why, the questioning wasn't even limited to me either! Lapis, Pearl, and Star Emerald were all being subjugated to the student's questioning.

Pearl and Lapis both deny knowing the answer themselves and Star merely deflects the attention to me because according to him, _"It is up to the Elders of my clan to bestow the knowledge."_

I look behind Ocasio, focusing on the door behind her, I sigh and stomp my foot. Ocasio looks as if I'm throwing a fit, _"Being a little baby about the qu-"_

Her voice was silenced when the influx of bodies were shoved through the opening, _"If I was Homeworld I hope you know each of you'd be summarily executed."_

Jacob smirked, _"What about us humans?"_

"_I heard that the Human Zoo is still active in the Solaris Quadrant... maybe they'd spare you and send you there. Maybe..."_ I let that sink in.

It doesn't seem to faze him, and the others seem not to care. I sigh, _"Let me guess, you guys want to know an answer."_

A hand tapped my arm, _"Look, Emerald, sir. I understand it's not my place to ask, but ya kindly tell us. If I go on a rampage like that during the war..."_ His eyes glaze over and I can tell he's reliving whatever memory had caused him to go insane like that.

Oh well, guess they deserve to know, _"Well, I guess it's for the better. Wouldn't want someone inexperienced trying to do it and get someone killed,"_ I shoot my eyes towards Star who squirms under my gaze, _"Short story is that none of you can do it,"_ groans, _"Yet. It is a technique invented by the Silicate Ancestors, the first members of the Emerald Clan and considered the strongest of our clan."_

Everyone threw me a questioning look, which didn't bother me until I saw Star Emerald was doing the same thing. That almost made me flip my lid, _"How in the Meteor Plains do you not know about the Silicate Ancestors?!"_

He shrugged, _"Up until about three centuries ago we didn't even know there was an Era One Emerald Clan. We only knew the process of becoming a Sage because the Diamonds permitted it, we were lucky that a few mysterious Snepz had hacked the Diamond database, they were summarily executed upon the intrusion being realized, but by then some of our sneakiest wariors were able to download a smidgen of the past."_

"_Oh. Oh..."_ my brow furrowed, these Emeralds weren't even fully Emeralds thanks to the Diamond's oppressive rule! Or... was it my fault? I mean I did send my almost my entire clan into a war against Homeworld way back during the Rebellion, had our number really dwindled so much on Homeworld, or had the Diamonds purged any survivors so they could begin anew... if that was the case then that meant it was my duty to educate these new Emeralds.

But that would have to wait, _"Well that is a story for another day. Continuing, the technique allowed for the disabling of Sage Mode,however it is only possible for Emeralds to do"_

Ocasio stares at Lapis, _"So Aunt Lapis can't do it?"_

She shakes her head, _"No I can, it takes an Emerald, or the mindset of one, I did grow up with Emerald so he was pretty much my only model personality._

Pearl nods her head in agreement, _"Yes, however, it is quite hard to make this change. Emeralds are... unique in the respect of mindsets."_

"_Ooh, nice save, Pearl,"_ Como says

I frown, I was confused, I didn't remember Lapis or Como coming into the room, _"Yeah, don't look at me, no way I'm gonna think like Greenie over here."_

Now Jasper?! I was totally confused, I sighed, I was too emotionally tired to deal with that thought. _"To clear up the confusion, the only people currently able to pull off such a maneuver are me, Lapis, and Pearl. The only other people of able to learn it naturally are Ocasio, who is technically half-Emerald and half-Pearl due to her particular style of creation, and Star Emerald, for obvious reasons."_

"_Aww, Emmy, what about widdle ol' me?"_

"_Do you not have your own way of canceling powers?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Really?"_

"_Nah I'm just joshing you guys. Of course I do, time-travelling, multiverse abusing, and overtly charismatic aren't the only achievements on my resume ya know."_ Sometimes I just really want to clock the guy. Not out of hate... but I sometimes wonder if I connected would he be calm or would he just turn into a squid... yeah, it's pretty obvious. He'd turn into a squid...

'_**That's quite an odd assumption, Son.'**_

'_**Well he's your friend, you should know why I think that!'**_

'_**I didn't say I disagreed with you.'**_

I began to wonder whether if I was really talking to my dad, or if that was Como the entire time playing the long-con just for the day he wanted to reveal the joke. _"Anyway, this technique is not without risk, if done improperly then the user and the victim will both be destroyed in a miniature implosion with about the same destructive force as a nuclear weapon being detonated."_

I turn my face towards each of the students, thinking they would be scared of the explanation, but no, they all looked as eager to become Sages as they did on day one. I found it quite odd, but then again, I was the same way_, "Well ok everybody report to Room 7B for a quick lesson on Sagehood."_

Many groans were heard that day.

* * *

_**The Isle, Room 7B, Emerald's P.O.V.:**_

I sat quietly in the back with Como, waiting for Pearl to call on me for any part of Sagehood she couldn't explain herself.

"_Hey Em."_

"_What Como?"_ I ask, half-caring about what he wanted. It seemed rude, but if Pearl called on me and I didn't respond immediately... well I was scared to interrupt her process, she like things in a particular fashion.

He thought for a few moment, which irked me because he just wanted to say my name, but then he smirked, _"The roof may not be my son, but I will raise it nonetheless."_

I snorted, _"Dude, c'mon, that wasn't really necessary!"_

He shrugged and put on a big toothy grin, _"Oh well, you seemed kinda tense about this whole project. Thought you'd want to smile, it does increase life expectancy."_

"_Emerald, Como!"_ Our heads snapped back to attention.

"_Yes my Ocean Treasure?"_ I say as sweetly as I can.

Her eyes meet mine and I can tell in an instant that I'm going to spend a few nights on a metaphorical couch, _"Could you care to explain the question?"_

Como put an arm around me, _"He sure can... what was the question again?"_

Pearl sighed and pointed at Jacob and he swallowed nervously, looks like Pearl was affecting the students more than I thought she would, _"Well ya see Emerald sir, I had read some reports on ya, and from those reports... well I had heard you could bleed, why is that? I thought you were a Gem?"_

I managed to tear Como's arm from around my collar, _"Well that is the thing Greene, I am a Gem. But I'm also a Sage, you see, when a Gem masters Sagehood they become more organic than the other Gems. Sagehood deeply connects a Gem with the very nature of the Universe, chaos, yet order. By harnessing that chaos and taming it with my order, or will, I am able to use vast amounts of power, but at the cost of becoming more mortal, almost like a human."_

Sadie raised a hand, _"So what does that mean for us Humans Emerald Sir?"_

I shrugged, _"I don't really know Sadie, as far as I know Sagehood has never been achieved by anyone other than Gems."_

Now Connie's hand raised, _"So are you unsure of us becoming Sages?"_

"_To be honest, yes. There are only two reasons I'm doing this, the first is because we need more Sages, the second reason... teaching Sagehood to other species has never been done before."_

Pearl clasped her hands together,_ "Any more questions?"_

Styx raised his hands but when I prompted him he said nothing. My confusion only grew more when Pearl gasped, _**'What is it dear?'**_

'_**No... this is amazing!'**_

'_**Pearl, what is amazing?'**_

"_**I am sorry to worry you and your spouse Stone Creature, I had thought since you also contained the ability from the Moon Mother that you'd be able to know about my ability as well.'**_

"_You're a member of the tribe of telepaths!" _I exclaim, pointing a finger at him as if I was accusing him of some heinous crime.

"_Way to state the obvious Emerald."_ Pearl teases

"_You only just learned about it too!"_

"_**I apologize once again Stone Creatures. I meant no confusion, may I ask my question now?"**_

I quickly regain my composure and breath, _**'Alright, what is your question?'**_

Steven frowns, _"So why can we hear Styx but not Uncle Emerald?"_

Connie pats his leg, _"He probably just asked Styx about his question... in his... head..."_

"_**He did fellow warrior; why did the small Stone Creature go rampant within the Sage State? You may respond aloud, I am not as fickle about mental speech as the Elders."**_

"_Hey! I'll show you small, you oaf!"_

"_That's enough!" _I take a moment to breathe, they were really grilling me and each other. _**'Hmm, what's the best way to explain this?' **_

I pause, the answer is simpler than I'm making it out to be, _"So, everyone knows how to summon their weapons and the reason behind it, well that's for us Gems, for humans it is simpler to ask what is the most common thing that drives the self-righteous of your species."_

Steven raises his hand, _"My weapon is kind of connected to how I'm feeling, as are my feelings."_

I snap my fingers, _"Close my nephew, while you are correct in your powers, which include summoning your weapon, it is really the motive for which you are driven by that really brings your weapons and powers to fruition."_

Connie nodded, she seemed to have an idea. I motioned a finger at her, allowing her a chance to voice her notion, _"Well, you said that applies to Gems, but it would also apply to the more self-righteous of our species, and if it's a sense of purpose that allows Gems to use their powers and drives humans to complete their actions... that means the reason Diopside was whipped into a frenzy was because of some warped purpose."_

"_Yes, that's exactly it, very perceptive Ms. Maheswaran."_ I swivel to face Diopside, _"Would you care to elaborate on what you were experiencing during your time in Sage State?"_

"_Well, I was feeling angry... then a want, no a need for revenge became the only feeling I had."_

Como shot up, _"Aha, that's it. Your want for revenge contaminated your Sage State, and since Sage State is connected to a sense of purpose that means your need for revenge activated it, well your anger did but that's semantics."_

"_Ahem,"_ I cleared my throat. _" While your basic explanation of Sage State is spot on, the reason his State was activated is not semantics, his anger did, in fact, activate it but it was the need for revenge that kept it going."_

"_What do you mean Emerald?"_ Pearl asked.

I am not ashamed to admit my smile was huge at that moment, there was finally something I knew that she didn't! I took a moment to drink it in, _"You see, Sage State is a very impressive blessing, granting the user immense amounts of power. But, it is also a parasitic curse, if used for too long it will destroy the core of the being who uses it, and I mean completely; there won't be a single piece of you for the Universe to even remember if you abuse it."_

She crossed her arms, _"Well how does that answer my question?"_

Como walked up behind me, _"It doesn't Emerald's precious Sea Treasure. You see, he was using that to quickly explain the Sage State so he'd be able to explain Diopside's little temper tantrum."_

"_It wasn't a temper tantrum!"_

I quickly subdue Como and Diopside with slight smacks to the back of their heads, _"Now if I may continue, activating the Sage State for the first time can be a very... hazardous experience for both the user and the teacher. In fact, I was very lucky that all of the current Sage Teachers didn't go psycho."_

I pause for a moment and chuckle, _"I almost ended up killing my teacher, heh, that old geezer's probably still alive. Anyhow, when one transitions into Sage State for the first time any emotion that isn't one of either neutrality or relatively good-natured emotion then that person will literally go insane, the worst memory that matches the emotion they are feeling will play in their head continuously, and they will use the Sage Mode until they burn their core completely out."_

Silence ensued, at least until Como patted me on the shoulder, _"Heh, good story bro. Look, you've really made them scared. Before they were just nervous but now they are terrified!"_

"_Well, I'd rather they terrified of the power they wield than have them not wary of their own destruction because of said power,"_ I say matter-of-factly.

I see Sam raise her hand, _"What about how us Humans are going to activate Sage State, I understand that you don't really know but I would still like to hear any theories on it so we can at least get a start."_

Before I could say anything a flash of blue sped past me, _"Well get ready you sons of niches, it's time for some theorizing."_

"_Como, do you honestly have a theory or is this just a good example of your comedian nature?" _Pearl asked, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

To this Como surprised me by putting on a serious face, _"Why of course Pearl, I'm never playful about matters of intelligence such as this." _Pearl turned to me, her face stricken with the same confusion I was sure on my face. Como motioned his hands, _"Well I will skip the whole part about Sagehood being strictly from the Gemstones, but only to point out that our Gems are the core of our entire existence, and the same could be said about the Human Heart."_

Steven shook his head, _"I don't understand..."_

"_No it actually makes sense,"_ Connie said before she stood up and pointed at the area around her heart and then pointed at Pearl's Gem, _"Think of it like this, most the Gems we encountered had Gems in a certain place, and that place dictated their usual disposition. Well mostly, but the area their 'core' was usually held significance with their emotions, the same can be said with humans."_

She took a breath and continued, "_While our hearts are usually in the same place, whatever we feel in our hearts can often lead to the choice of actions we take. Both core's deal within the realm of emotions, and as Mr. Emerald had said, emotions are what leads to unlocking Sage State in the first place." _She turns towards me and Como, _"Am I correct?"_

I am too stunned to even attempt to even think about saying words, luckily Como steps in, _"Why yes Connie, you have in fact hit the metaphorical nail on its metaphorical head."_

Como glances at me and taps my chin, _"You'll catch a fly Emerald, tighten your jaw."_

I struggle to regain my composure, Connie's comprehension was comparable even to Pearl's. I clear my throat, _"Right, sorry... I was just astounded at how fast you were able to comprehend and answer the question Connie. My compliments to you Pearl, you've really chosen a great protege."_

Como nodded in agreement, _"Quite an amazing student indeed."_

Before anything else could happen I felt my wristwatch start vibrating, it's dull buzzing droning lightly in the room, _"Alright everybody, that signals lights out. Get to your rooms and not a peep, tomorrow you start Day Three of training."_


	38. Day Three

_**The Inner Isle:**_

The creatures snuck ever so quietly throughout the cold hallways, ever vigilant for any signs that their prey was watching for any signs of them. The end result from this hunt would be ten times more amazing than any prize ever achieved.

The _stone_ cold creatures reached the steel double doors that led into the preys' room, there was no light shining from underneath it to indicate that anybody was awake. Although there were those behind the doors that had no need of sleep, they would just for the sake of the matter.

A yellow fist swung open the doors, a green hand quickly pressed a button, and a blue hand quickly blared the lighting system.

* * *

"_Wake up Spartans, time for rest was done about five seconds ago!"_ I scream into the now lit room. It was funny to see the recruits stumble out of bed, stepping in sequence to a dance of confusion that was only made funnier by the fast tempo music Dad started playing. However, my eyes failed to see one figure...

"_Well, that was relatively funny Goldy."_

Ah there he was, Star Emerald, in all of his annoying glamour, _"Hey Star, so I see you snuck out before we had made it here."_

He crossed his arms and smirked, only irritating me further, I wasn't really fond of the way he had been acting lately, though apparently, I was the only one who noticed it, _"I'm not in trouble or anything am I Goldy?"_

Before I could even contemplate the risks of clobbering the jerk, Como brushed past me, _"Well according to Article 7C of the S.T.A. that was produced when Emerald here convinced the leaders of the world, any person or persons, be they Gem or Human, being caught out of permitted areas can be executed granted upon General Emerald's discretion or upon any person whom he trusts to make such a decision."_

Star Emerald's usually hunter green skin quickly became a sickly pea green in a matter of seconds. I cupped his chin, _"Ah what's the matter Star, you look like you're losing your luster. Don't worry, I'm sure Dad will be merciful for breaking his curfew."_

"_Ahem."_ for some odd reason I once again become aware of the presence of my father, _"That seems a rather extreme punishment just for escaping a hazing. Also... this prank kind of went super serious for almost no reason Topy..."_

I take note of Steven sheepishly scratching his head, _"Yeah Ocasio, you kind of went off the deep end for no reason."_

Did I really? Hmm, odd, I guess nobody is going to comment on Star's rather stuck up mood ever since the project began, _"Sorry guys, don't really know what happened there."_

My favorite Pupil, Diopside, rose from his bed, _"It's alright Ocasio, let's just get on with Day Three."_

* * *

_**The Outer Isle; Deep Forest, Ocasio's P.O.V.:**_

"_Ok guys, so day three is just going to be focusing on the spiritual aspect of achieving Sage State."_

I wait patiently for the first round of questions, the first one comes from Jacob Greene, _"Why isn't Commander Emerald giving the lesson?"_

I can feel my brow twitch in annoyance, _"He isn't because he isn't a spiritual type of Gem, maybe when he was younger, but my Father isn't one to shy away from hard facts over what he considers as just Sacred Jargon. Now, any more questions?"_

"_Yes, how are we humans going to achieve Sage State? I remember it has something to do with a sense of purpose, but, and no offense Diopside, but I'd rather not go ballistic when I achieve it."_

"_Well Ms. Smirnov, that is only part of the process. My Father seemed to have forgotten to mention that unlocking Sage State, much like a Gem Summoning their weapon, is different for the individual. The sense of purpose is the second step, the first step is being at one with your Core and one with the environment."_ she looks at me as if I started discussing the prospects of the multiple universe theory with her and that I did so by throwing rocks into the air and catching them with my face, _"Look, Sage State is a very energy consuming form, the first Sage, Star Quartz, compensated for this by imbuing her Core, her gemstone, with the bits of energy from the nature around her. That is why today's lesson is a spiritual one, you have to have a mature state of mind and a receptive attitude."_

"_I think I get what you're saying ma'am, so to unlock Sage State I will have to be in tune with my mind and with the mind of nature?"_

Wow, didn't think she'd get it to such simple terms,_ "Yes Ms. Smirnov, to be in tune with your mind, you have to face down the perils that shake you to your very Core. The balance of Nature's spirit will reject you the moment it senses any darkness within you, it will then assault you with the Chaotic side of itself, using you as a tool of malice to prevent itself from being abused any further."_

Diopside's vision turned towards the floor, _"So, it'll turn you against anyone nearby, making you go ballistic."_

I give him a sad smile and nod my head, he may have been the first to achieve the power, but he did so blindly and paid dearly for it. I shiver slightly, worried at what his inner demons could be, _"Yes Dippy,"_ he flinches at the nickname but I don't press him for details, he's already shaken enough, _"So, first order of business is to fight those perils, prepare yourselves, it only gets worse from here on in"_

* * *

Ocasio strolled between the rows of her students, adjusting their posture here and there, _"Let the energy around you flow in, only then will Nature reveal itself. Make sure to respect the fickle creature, if you don't then be prepared to be reminded of Diopside's freak-out."_

Star Quartz agreed with Ocasio, looking through her host's eyes she could see everything. She knew that the very aspect of Nature is what brought out the darkest times of any sentient species. There was no intelligent being alive that had the ability to say that their ancestors did not have to tame Nature in order to maintain their chances of survival.

And Nature wasn't privy to let anyone forget that lesson anytime soon...

* * *

Fire Opal was the first to achieve Sage State, followed by Cat's Eye, Samantha, Styx, Blue Spinel, Connie, Blue Calcite, and Star Emerald.

Ocasio motioned for them all to stand, _"Ok, you eight are allowed to take a thirty-minute break, the rest of you take five and continue on afterward." _

Diopside was the first to continue-

* * *

He sat there for what felt like millennia, but judging by the way the light hit him he could tell it was only half an hour later. It was eerily silent, in fact, he began to wonder if he had lost consciousness.

There was a crinkle behind him, he knew it was probably one of Ocasio's tests, but as the crunching got closer and louder he began to grow wary. It wasn't until the creature was right behind him that he was beginning to get scared, the others wouldn't have left him for whatever other contraption Commander Emerald had cooked up... right?

"_No, they are still here little one."_ Diopside's eyes shot open, who was here with him, why didn't the others warn him?

"_Alright you cl-"_ Diopside stopped in his tracks, there was nobody here, except for the crystal dust that was suspended in air and the shards of the others on the ground he was totally alone.

He started backing away from the circle, just in time for a figure to appear where he had once stood. The new character smiled, his red hair flowing in some nonexistent wind that made it resemble a flickering flame.

"_Krivonz...h-how?"_ Diopside felt like he was dreaming, if he was then he hoped to Mother Moonstone that he never had to wake up.

Krivonz scratched the back of his head sheepishly, making the hairs on Diopside's stand up against his will, _"No hi? Alright, guess pleasantries are out of the question."_

Diopside began to realize something, _"This isn't real, is it..."_

"_Oh no Dippy, it very much is real. But it's also not, you see I'm your inner darkness."_

"_W-what?"_ Diopside grew terrified, he didn't think Krivonz would be the darkness that Nature would exploit, he had a hunch but he wanted badly to think it wouldn't happen.

"_Try to keep up young stone; here I'll explain it once again, but with more clarity."_ Diopside waited for an explanation, but it didn't come until Krivonz disappeared. Diopside's head swiveled right and left, even up and down, but he couldn't find his inner demon.

"_I said keep up."_ a blood red fist connects with Diopside's temple with a disgusting thud, moments later Diopside skids to a stop thanks to a relatively comfortable rock.

Diopside stands up, _"Kri-"_

"_Keep... UP!" _More blows connect, Diopside stands there helpless to the onslaught. Left hook, right hook, slamming his skull against the barren stone, throwing him against trees, these were among the most innocent attacks he used against Diopside, all the while with a smirk and a crazed look in his eyes., _"C'mon Dippy, FIGHT BACK!"_

Diopside wanted to, he really did... it wasn't like he wanted nature to disgrace Krivonz's memory with this shameful representation of him, but he just couldn't raise a fist towards it. He... he loved Krivonz.

"_For Father Meteor's sake, stop..."_ warm droplets of water struck Diopside's hair, and when he looked up he noticed the crazed look was gone, now it was replaced with the visage of depression, _"Dippy, please... just stop using me as an anchor..."_

* * *

Jacob wasn't sure what he was supposed to be seeing, how on Earth was Nature supposed to be an actual creature? He decided enough was enough, _"All right, I give up. I'm throwin the towel in."_

He was surprised to hear no objections, _"Oh, is that how it is? Y'all ain't surprised I'm givin up?"_

Once again there was no reply, _"All right, who the he..."_

Jacob was silenced by the scene before him, he wasn't on The Isle anymore, no he was somewhere more familiar. Except there was one flaw, sure he was in his home town, but all around him stood broken buildings and pockets of air where explosions had obviously taken place.

This was war, but how did it happen so fast, did he somehow sleep through the training. _**'Nah, that couldn't have happened, I would've surely woken up from all the bumpin those stealth choppers go through.'**_

As Jacob pondered this new environment he began to notice that the sounds of war were still ringing. A cloud of dust plumed and Jacob assumed that's where the battle was, he immediately set off towards it. However, from an adjacent alley came a scream, one of terror and familiarity. Jacob stopped, _**'Sis!'**_

Lucky for him he never strayed anywhere without carrying his knife; when he arrived on the scene he was terrified of what he saw. There was a white gem that looked a bit like his teammate, Aura Quartz. That's not what terrified him, it was who he was strangling that rattled Jacob. Commander Emerald struggled against his adversary, but it was futile, the enemy's blade soon found the Commander's Gemstone... Jacob averted his eyes out of respect.

The same scream forced his eyes open, the enemy Gem now held his sister in his clutched. If there was any doubt he was terrified, then there wasn't anymore. His legs turned to jelly beneath his fear, '_**Move damnit, MOVE!'**_

His body rejected his command, his darkest fear was about to come true and here he was unable to stop it. _"Help Jakey! Heeeeee-"_ her plea for help was cut short by the sickening crack of bones, followed by the disgusting sound of blood splattering on the cement below.

Jacob stared at his sister's corpse, _"T-there's... there's no head..."_

The enemy Gem twitched, _"New Prey... yay."_

Jacob no longer felt fear, he didn't feel anything. He felt like his insides were inhabited by the harsh vacuum of space. The foe appeared in front of him and stuck Jacob's head between his hands and began applying force.

* * *

Steven screamed his head off, he was furious. War had broken out, the Homeworld was here in full force and without any warning. '_**So much for being honorable...'**_

He raised a hand and his army began gushing forwards in a hurry to defend the appointed areas, Steven didn't even have time to register who darted past him. He looked above and saw the transports had arrived, he could finally evacuate the citizens.

He commanded a nearby group of soldiers to help with the evacuation, _"The transports get out of here at all costs."_

As the soldiers departed he allowed himself a sigh, despite the sneak attack everything was going relatively well. Homeworld seemed to be having a hard time establishing a foothold for their ground assault, and judging from the explosions above it seemed Homeworld's air forces weren't faring any better.

But before he could even think of relaxing, an enormous enamel-colored arm breached the skies. Terror filled the ranks of all soldiers, even those amongst Homeworld's forces felt fear; she was here, White Diamond had arrived.

It happened in mere seconds, multiple beams of light shot towards the earth and illuminated the sky, eviscerating anything that was struck by the devastating energy. Millions of lives were snuffed out, both in the air and in the ground. Earth had lost in a matter of moments, Steven, who was unluckily unharmed, could only stare at the carnage before him... he had failed to protect the Earth.

White Diamond appeared in an extravagant palanquin and found a little human girl standing in front of her prize, she wielded the rogue Rose Quartz's sword. She was almost convinced this was Rose Quartz, but she did not wield the shield, meaning she was useless to her.

Behind her was, based on recent information, the General of Earth's army, Rose Quartz, though for some reason she now went by as 'Steven.'

The girl seemed to be protecting Rose Quartz, _"I won't let you near him!"_

White Diamond's was suspicion now confirmed, other than the girl calling the rebel leader Rose Quartz by a male pronoun, she raised a hand and her personal Shock Troopers, Aura Quartzes, set upon the girl. To her credit, she managed to destroy several of their physical forms; but eventually, she was overpowered. Rose Quartz now seemed to take note of the situation, she looked at the human corpse, her infamous tears immediately began to take place on her face.

White Diamond reveled in Rose Quartz's misery, but not for long, she did have a schedule to keep. She commanded her soldiers to retreat and flexed her fingers, shifting them into razor-like claws. She took her time, sure it was selfish of her but it was quite selfish for the Earth to still resist them.

Her declawed hands wrapped gingerly around Steven's neck, he watched as her other hand poised itself to run through his body.

* * *

Sadie, Aura Quartz, Celestial Lapis, Rainbow Tourmaline, Amber, and Beryl all achieved Sage State, but they looked worse for wear. Ocasio didn't push the subject, she knew their inner demons were beaten, they deserved to rest, _"Alright, you all head back inside the Isle and await further instruction."_

They all began marching, their eyes tired and their breath ragged. Ocasio was proud of them, and herself, almost all of the students had undertaken their trials and had come out on top. However the fact that four trainees, Coral, Steven, Diopside, and Jacob, still were meditating. Sure it took everybody else a couple of hours to pass their spiritual test, but these four seemed to be taking their time with it. Was that good or bad? Did they lose? Were they trapped in eternal limbo?

She could only hope for the best...

* * *

Coral awoke from his mediation around nightfall and immediately shivered. Not from the temperature did he shiver, no he shivered from the sudden power coursing through him, it disappeared momentarily. _**'This had better be worth it... that was too much.'**_

Coral had faced his inner demon, but not in the same way he thought he would. He thought it would have been some sort of enemy, but he had instead arrived in what could have only been a void.

Everywhere he looked was pitch black, but he could hear people screaming his name, his comrades... they had become corrupted, he was the only one who able to get deep enough into the Alpha Kindergarten's inner catacombs. It was a routine ambush, his platoon had received intel about a convoy of Homeworld Loyalists going to the Alpha Kindergarten's warp pads, they were to intercept them and destroy their physical forms.

It had gone swimmingly, up until the point when every one of the Homeworld Transports began fleeing into space. That's when the bombardment started, his platoon all rushed into the inner catacombs.

Seventy-three miles deep, that's how far they had made it when the Final Melody had begun.

It didn't take effect immediately, no it only reached them in full force when Coral had reached the Containment Area. His fellow gems began to transform into horrible creatures, giving off wails of the damned, Coral wasn't foolish enough to leave the door open for them to attack him.

So he did the only thing at the time he thought he could do, he locked himself inside, he was able to see through the security monitors that the humans with his platoon were desperately trying to fight back the corruptions, they may have been a stronger species back then but they still couldn't compare to the beasts' numbers and ferocity.

Coral watched them all die...

But something different happened than what he remembered, though what he could not recall. He remembered slumping in the corner and wishing he had just died, then a flash of light... and what after that?

He tried and tried to remember, finally, he remembered something, the humans and his fellow Gems had somehow managed to make their way into the Containment Area, uncorrupted and still alive.

He pleaded for their forgiveness, he practically surrendered himself to their mercy. He remembered they all laughed, they told him to stand and suck it up. _"It was out of your control, we were too far behind for you to help."_

That's when he came out of his trance.

"_Hey, welcome back to the land of the living Coral."_ It was Ocasio. She looked like she had been really nervous, though for what Coral could not tell.

"_This had better be worth it,"_ Coral repeated his previous thought.

Ocasio laughed, _"Trust me, it is... head back inside the Isle."_

Coral didn't object, no he thought he deserved a nap. He had never had to sleep being a gem, but for some reason, he felt like he was ready to drop into dreamland.

* * *

As the Gem squeezed Jacob's head he felt no pain but he did feel something other than numbness, he felt anger, rage, hatred, and most importantly, he felt a sense of justice.

Jacob's blood began pumping faster, his heart was being pushed to the absolute limits, and his vision significantly increased. A smile crept on his face as he forgot everything other than the dumb space rock in front of him deserved nothing but multiple helpings of knuckle sandwiches.

Jacob gripped the Gem's wrists, startling it in the process, and ripped them off his head. Then, while it was still in shock, Jacob threw a left hook at its chest at a blinding speed, he didn't stop there either. No, this rock was going to pay for all of its injustices; Jacob jumped on top of it and immediately began pounding its face into the concrete below; its attempts to block Jacob's onslaught was futile.

The beating ended faster than it had begun, there wasn't even any dust to be carried by the wind. Jacob breathed heavily, then the tears flowed and left murky trails that revealed that the reason there was no crystal dust was because his face was caked in it.

He crawled over to his sister's limp, lifeless corpse, scraping his knee on Commander Emerald's Gemstone; the pain didn't affect him much, merely an annoyance.

He cradled his sister's body in his arms, tears hitting her chest, _"I'm sorry Sophie... big brother couldn't protect you..."_

Her pale skin grew damp as Jacob's tears began flowing faster, _"It shoulda been me! IT SHOULDA BEEN ME!"_

So absorbed was he in his misery that he didn't notice the flash of light, _"Are you sure?"_

"Damn... straight_?"_ Jacob turned and saw his little sister standing tall, her blonde hair flowing in the breeze, _"Sophie?"_

"_No, I am not your little sister."_

Jacob looked back at his arms and saw the corpse had disappeared, _"Wait so that... that means you are Nature?"_

"_I have been labeled by many names, by many civilizations, most have forgotten many of my names and many of the civilizations that had dubbed me so. Each one attempted to gain the power of Nature-"_

"_Look, lady, could ya not be dressed as my sister? It's creepy."_

Nature balked at his rude comment, but her form began to shift into... well, Jacob couldn't really make heads or tails of her form. Sometimes it looked like a spider, other times it appeared to be humanoid, the list of animals went on and on, _"I hope this is better."_

"_Actually-"_

"_Continuing with my point, each of those civilizations had attempted to wrest my power from me. I've granted many societies my blessing... but it has been forever since I have done so. The last civilization to receive my blessing was the Creatures of Stone. Now... now I have seen a new Civilization plead for strength, you call yourselves humans, and me, each of you call me nature. You have tried to conquer me for ages and ages, but you will all fall to me eventually."_

Jacob's mind was reeling, the way her form shifted was bad enough already, but now this Nature character was confusing him with her words, _"So did I pass your test?"_

Nature's form shifted in a manner that Jacob assumed was contemplation, _"Yes, now wake Human."_

* * *

Steven's eyes were dead, he had failed, Humanity and the Earth were going to be destroyed because of his ineptness.

And now he was going to die, or was he? Would he poof like a normal Gem. or would he get to meet Connie in the afterlife? Connie... she died protecting him, he didn't deserve to see her.

Connie was gone, it was his fault, he wouldn't be able to face her if he died now, he had to fight, he had to live, he... he had to win.

White Diamond flinched as her claws struck Steven's shield. Not too long after that Steven's knee crunched against her jaw, causing her to reel back in pain. Steven floated gently to the ground, his face a mask of pure anger.

Wisps of steam wafted off his body and his shield turned hot pink. White Diamond's face began to show her own form of anger, a slight frown. How dare this Rose Quartz think she can fight her, White Diamond, leader of Homeworld!

"_You hurt her."_

White Diamond frowned, _"Are you referring to that pitiful human? I most certainly did not, my Aura Quartzes had that privilege. Though I have to say, she was a rather good fighter, would've made a perfect specimen for the Human Zoo."_ White Diamond cackled.

Her horrendous laughing was halted by a blur of hot pink slamming into her face which was followed by two simultaneous blows to the chest.

White Diamond faltered for a moment, how was she losing here? She was exponentially stronger than this pitiful Rose Quartz. She let loose a growl, _"Look you insufferable twi-"_

Steven's fist connected with the pale Gemstone lodged in the terrifying Diamond's forehead. White Diamond crumpled and Steven landed squarely on her head, which was a couple sizes bigger than his abdomen.

Steven's feet touch cold dirt as White Diamond's form dissipated, she wasn't shattered, but she had lost the battle. It was only an emotional win, however, Earth had been decimated. The Aura Quartz surrounded Steven, each brandishing a different weapon.

He raised his arms, accepting his fate, _**'Connie...'**_

Time froze and when Steven opened his eyes he was met with the sight of his enemies stuck in mid-air.

Steven choked back tears, he didn't deserve to still breath, what horrible spirit could be stopping his punishment?

"_Is that what you think of me? Some horrible spirit?"_ the suddenness of the voice startled Steven.

Steven could not see anybody around him other than the frozen Gems, _"Who's there?"_

A woman cloaked in green appeared, _"The last Human was less rude than you, and he interrupted me __**and**__ called me creepy!"_

"_I'm sorry... wait... is this real?"_

Nature looked around, _"Yes and no, you are in my realm which is real in the possibilities, but you aren't in your realm so no."_

Steven's face lit up, all traces of depression flooding away, _"So Connie is alive? Earth isn't destroyed, I didn't fail everybody?"_

"_Yes to all questions, though for someone of your disposition I'd have to say you really couldn't have chosen a worst inner darkness."_

"_Was that sarcasm? No, no, it doesn't matter. Did I pass the test or what?"_ Steven was terrified of the answer, if he didn't pass then he couldn't become a sage and all of this whole horrifying experience was for nothing.

"_No."_

"_WHAT?! What do you mean 'No?'"_ Steven wasn't scared, he was furious. Had he went through that entire ordeal for nothing?

Nature wagged her finger, _"No not for nothing, you humans are so full of assumptions."_

"_But I can't be a sage without beating my inner darkness. That's how it works."_

"_I never said you didn't beat your inner darkness, you just didn't pass your test."_

"_What?"_ Steven pinched the bridge of his nose, he was never good at riddles.

Nature sighed and poked Steven in his Gem, _"You are already a Sage. Whatever happened that allowed you to get that Stone Creature embodied in you has also allowed you to unlock Sage State without the entire testing process. You are already organic and inorganic, you are a conquering of nature... as odd as that sounds. Have you not noticed any differences amongst you, humans, and the Stone creatures? Surely you've different powers than the stone creature imbedded in you, or failing that, you've different ways of using them."_

When the information had finally sunk into Steven's head he groaned, _"So I did do this for nothing!"_

"_NO, YOU DID NOT!"_ Nature's image blurred for a moment but soon returned to the green cloak,_ "Listen closely human, sure you've had a little sage power helping you, but without this whole experience then you would never have unlocked the full potential of your power. Now I must leave and check on the last of your allies. He and his inner darkness should be finishing up right about now."_

* * *

_"Dippy, please... just stop using me as an anchor..."_ the words still echoed in Diopside's ears. He still didn't understand them.

"_Diopside... I don't want to be an anchor... don't make me one."_ Krivonz's tears still flowed as heavily, it made Diopside wonder if this really was just a fake that Nature had used.

Diopside was slow to respond, _"A-are... are you real?"_

Krivonz smiled, _"Yes, took you long enough Dippy."_

"_THEN WHY IN THE PLAINS OF METEOR ARE YOU BEATING ME SENSELESS!"_

Krivonz stared at Diopside for a few moments. Much to Diopside's surprise, he began laughing, _"I'm sorry Dippy, I really had no choice in the matter."_

Diopside sat down, emotionally tired, _"How are you even here?"_

"_Some woman brought me here."_ he paused, _"I saw you... when you went crazy."_

Diopside began to think the ground looked really interesting, Krivonz continued _"Look Diopside, if I had known that I caused you so much pain then I wouldn't have taken you to see that meteor shower."_

Diopside's head shot up, _"No, don't blame yourself Krivonz, it's my fault! I should've guarded you, I shouldn't have even left my post. You wouldn't have left without me, you wouldn't have been shatter-"_

"_SHUT UP!_" Krivonz's outburst quieted his little friend's voice, _"If you even think for a fricking second that my death was your fault then you obviously don't care about me."_

"_But-"_

"_But nothing Diopside, it was my fault that I was shattered. You didn't die protecting me, I died protecting __**you**__!"_

Diopside stared at him in confusion, _"What do you mean?"_

"_You think that there was an actual civilization on that planet? Dippy, that outpost had been under Homeworld control eons before I was made. We had killed every species on it the before we even touched soil."_

"_Then who shattered you? And why?"_

Krivonz let out a striking smile that calmed Diopside a bit, _"Dippy, I was a traitor. I had sabotaged many kindergarten projects and halted a plethora of Colonization efforts. In fact, I was at that outpost because I was going to destroy it, but I had grown attached to a certain green gem. I didn't want him to be destroyed along with me, so I distracted him with a meteor shower. I was going to destroy his physical form, but I found it impossible to even lay a finger on him."_

Diopside rubbed his jaw, _"Some things change huh..."_

"_That wasn't what I wanted Dippy. Anyway, the Diamond Assassin had found us before I could poof you, she did that herself. After that, we had battled, but I was entirely outclassed by her, I lost mere minutes later."_

"_But what about all of those corpses?"_

Krivonz shrugged, _"Probably decoys set up by your supervisor, they wouldn't have shattered you because there was no information saying you were in league with me. Then they made it seem like local rebels had shattered me, they weren't even going to tell you."_

Diopside opened his mouth to say something but a glaring beam of light interrupted him. Krivonz gave a melancholy smile, _"Guess that's my cue. Goodbye Diopside." _Krivonz waited a moment then continued, _"You're not a ship, so don't use me as an anchor. Continue with your life, we will meet again __eventually__, I promise."_

Diopside stood still, there was nothing he could do; all he did wasnod. His body shivered as his tears finally flowed, the air around him condensed, and when all was still, a massive outburst of wind blew.

* * *

Steven, Diopside, and Jacob all woke up at the same time, they all felt like they had been eaten by a colossal worm and had been digested over the course of centuries. The only thing that kept them from passing out was a small bit of energy coursing through them.

A blur of white and yellow flashed in the middle of them all, _"Oh thank Moonstone you guys are alright!"_

* * *

_**Ocasio's P.O.V.:**_

I felt extremely worried, _"Ok, all of you need to get back to the Inner Isle for resting."_

I waited until they all disappeared behind the tree line to sigh, I did not think that this part was going to be so hard. When I heard thunder I decided it would be a good idea to head inside as well.

When I found the trail back I felt something odd. I couldn't see anything but I knew something was around me, _**'TO YOUR LEFT!'**_

With a twist of my wrists, I had my weapons out in time to deflect a bolt of energy. The shooter was a floating orb, however, it looked different than the ones Peridot had made for us, it was red and had a yellow boomerang shaped lens. It made me nervous so I did the only sensible thing, I ran full-force at it and sliced it into little fragments of buzzing metal.

Moments later my Dad appeared crashing through the bushes, _"Oh hey Topy, looks like you destroyed it."_

I poked the mechanical corpse with my sword, _"Don't suppose this is your design Dad?"_

His expression turned serious, making me a little nervous, _"No, it appears Homeworld is curious to what we are doing. These are Roaming Watchers, or so Peridot tells me that's their name. They enter Earth's Atmosphere without even making a blip on our strongest radars. That means they can literally send thousands of these contraptions and record our every move, luckily this one is alone."_

"_Was it able to send an image?"_ I ask. If it did then that would mean we would be at a disadvantage.

Luckily my Dad shook his head, _"No, even if it wanted to it would have to get past our long range transmission scrambler. Look, there's a storm coming in. We should head back inside the Isle, we'll just have to watch out for any more of these machines."_

"_Yeah."_ As we walked back I allowed myself to take comfort in the fact that Homeworld was still at least one step behind us.


End file.
